Souls of The Kind
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: Haitus till Journeytale or my original book is done; This is an alt version of Journeytale and will exist to continue
1. StoryTale

**Title is Probationary, Will have a poll for it AFTER the old poll closes**

 _"Hey! Will you tell me the story of how you and Dad got together again?"_ a young voice calls out, belonging to a pair of white fox like ears.

 _"Haha, again? You and your brother really like that story... What do you think honey? Should we finally tell them the full story? They are both over fourteen now, and are ever eager to hear it."_ The voice comes from a golden eyed lady with brown hair.

 _"Hmm I don't know, can they handle all the details? I mean they get pretty dirty."_ The male voice says with a fanged smirk.

 _"Oh please, we have both walked in on you two having sex, what can get more dirty than that? What is done is done. Lets hear it!"_ A young male says with white hair, causing the older male to laugh.

 _"Oh alright, We will tell you the full story, Starting from the beginning all the way to the end."_ The green eyed older male says taking a seat next to the older woman.

 _"Alright, so it started in the underground. Where i fell for a very personal reason. Now when you hear the reason, its not going to be pretty, but since you two think you can handle this story, we are not going to leave anything out."_ The woman says as the younger furry fox girl arm pumps the air.

 _"WE CAN HANDLE IT!"_ She cheers causing the two older adults to chuckle.

 _"This is the story, of me and your father, as we traveled and suffered great tragedy and had disruptions that nearly cost us our lives, and relationship."_ The younger pair climbs up next to their parents hugging onto them.

 _This is the story, of Two souls unique and special of a special kind as they try to survive in a world that was not ready for them, or what they would bring with their presence._

 _Two souls of a kein, The souls of the kein. The souls of a race long forgotten, known as the Sio'ta._

 **Whew! This is exciting, starting anew, with the plan of making it not based off its original path with fixings. No its path is alot different and i promise that the similarities are not a coincidence. Reusing memories of all the chapters and redesiging them for use in this story are tricky. but its fun. THis world is different and this little 'intro' is meant as a place holder for it. I have been staying up and listening to song after song untill i got into my groove and its started, so lets see where this goes.**

 **This marks a new Era of my writing, so i hope you all help and assist in my story by giving me pointers and helping me notice my mistakes.**

 **"Souls of the Kein" came to me as a punful idea, Souls of the Kind, or the original title place holder was Sio'tale. haha. Lets see where Frisk and Asriel go shall we?**


	2. Soulfully Missed Prince

Souls of The Kind

By Durai

Summery: When one adventure comes to an end, another always begins, whether or not you know it. Frisk leads a new adventure on to the surface, but first there is one person left to bring with. One she cannot leave without.

Chapter One; Soulfully Missed Prince.

The sounds of a quiet echo rolls through the dark rooms, the echo grows louder and louder as a pair of worn out shoes steps forth, the soles of the shoes blown out, and was barely being held together by strings and fabric. The shoes belonged to a young girl of fifteen, she stood roughly four foot nine inches tall. She wore a blue sweater with three purple stripes on it, followed by a pair of ragged pants. However out of all her clothing the sweater looked slightly tight in the chest region and was nearly untouched by time it seemed. Her golden eyes glistened gently in the low light.

She walks down the path, the sound of water dripping and waterfalls in the distance filled the area. She was brought to a halt by a skeleton standing roughly four feet five inches tall before her. A blue hoodie over a white shirt and black track shorts, complete with pink house slippers.

"Heya Kiddo, trying it again I see?" He says staring her down.

"Sans… please move aside. I need to see him… I nearly can bring him back with us." She says with a weak tone, his eye sockets blank.

"You see, that is the problem. Your runnin yer'self ragged trying to do so. Just accept it, he can't be saved." He replies, the girl's fists tighten.

"I get it! You still don't want him to come with after everything he did! But it's not your choice Sans! It's not fair!" She yells out causing his eye to burst blue.

"Just like how its not fair, for us to suffer at your resets for your attempts to save him? Frisk get it through your head, its over lets go." He replies as sobbing starts to echo forth, his eye reverts to normal white pupils, he looks at her with a questioning look.

"I-Its not fair… how come everyone else can be happy, but me and him can't..." She mumbles, Sans freezes in place.

"You can be, with everyone els-" Her voice cries out over him.

"NO I CAN'T! I COULD NEVER BE HAPPY WITH THAT ENDING!" She screams, before falling to her knees. "I get it! This is your way of punishing me for what I did isn't it Sans?!" He flinches heavily looking away.

"H-Huh? N-No way! I would never do that to you kiddo. You made up for that a thousand times over." He says as her crying continues.

"Then why?! Why can't I save one last soul, and finally be happy?!" She cries out, Sans stood there looking at her with no reply.

 _'I uh, shit. I got nothing, Is this really all she needs to be happy? A way to save this pathetic prick who nearly killed us all to gain total control over the timeline? Whats to stop him from killing her once she saves him?!'_ He looks at her form, it hurt him severely, he was making the girl he promised to protect cry. A girl cry, because he wouldn't let her finish this her way. _'Ah shit, I really am a bad sack of bones if I make a young girl cry like this… mother would have your skull for doing this Sans.'_ He sighs walking towards her.

"I just want to make _everyone happy!_ I don't want to let anyone suffer even if they did wrong!" Sans stops before her with a hurt expression.

 _'I gave her a chance… to redeem herself and she did, so why do I keep trying to prevent her from giving him a chance? Everyone deserves a second chance, or else we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her sacrificing her life to reset that time.'_ His chest pings in pain, he kneels down bringing himself down to face level with her.

"Kiddo, alright. You win. Sorry for making you cry, I guess I am a bad guardian huh?" Frisk's tears continue to flow as he sighs and reaches around her. "Listen Frisk. It was wrong of me to act like that." His arms grip her tightly resting his chin to her head. "I should be more considerate, its your choice after all. So please stop cryin." He says, her sobs lighten up. Her voice cracked and in pain.

"I c-can't do it with out him… S-Sans. A-After all I d-did, I g-grew attached." She cries underneath him.

 _'Does she…?'_ He nods with a sigh.

"Alright, I got an idea, but uh… you gotta make me a promise. Don't tell Toriel about what I am about to suggest to you, if you do say it was your idea." He says looking down at her. She looks up and nods.

"O-Okay." Sans smiles gently looking at her standing up, pulling her up with him.

"So, uh tell me. What did you learn in the lab first? I need to know how much you understand of uh, some of the work down there." He says looking away, a look on his face of guilt rested there.

"T-That a lot of work with souls and Determination was worked on there, a-and some stuff that looked like it was to work on making an artificial soul. T-That is what I figure from all I looked at and read down there." Frisk replies wiping her eyes on her sweater, once her arm was moved out of her sight Sans was holding a box of tissues for her, she gently smiles taking one and blowing her nose.

"Yeah, a lot of work on souls… the Determination work was Alphys's thing, however the equipment up top in one of the rooms is just like the downstairs work, the last royal scientist was bent on making artificial souls to break the barrier. He didn't succeed, however he did make an operation to make a _'Vessel'_ for soul power. It was an idea to use it to _grow_ determination, however it never got tested. In theory, _using_ your _soul_ as a template to make a vessel could be used to help save him." Sans says looking to the waterfall in the distance.

"The issue though is that, for a monster it _kills them_ , but for you… you might live. It would hurt and it definitely could kill and destroy your soul in the process." His voice was uncertain, he turns back to her locking eyes with her with worry.

"Sans..." Frisk says looking into his eyes, seeing the distress and worry. "I will do it. Anything to save Asriel. He should live happily, especially after what happened to..." Her eyes still red and puffy, Sans glares at her but relaxes his expression once more.

"Listen, I will help you. But the kid gotta earn my trust, him and his _brother_ caused a lot of shit for us, for _you_. I can't just let that go easily, and who knows what plans that _brat_ would have if they were still alive, you could have been killed on the spot by them to _free_ us. To be honest, i'd hate to have that ending, after all you have done. This is a whole lot better than the death of eight children for someone to become a god to save us all… to be honest, it already happened, and you saw the cost and prevented permanent damage. The most is that everyone lost a bit of memory of what happened when our souls were taken and when they were released." He sighs, before looking around.

". . ." Frisk looks down a guilt rising in her from the thought of what could have happened.

"What is with that look kiddo?" He asks with a gentle smile, however her sigh brought a chill to his bones.

"W-Would things have been better if I had just died for everyone's freedom?" Her voice broken sounding as it chilled his entire being.

"N-No way! Jeeze Frisk why are you always a downer in these last moments?" He asks lifting her face to his to see her eyes. The dull look in them, let his soul feel like it froze, she looked so dead inside. "K-Kid, listen… just don't think that alright? Your close to your ending you desire. So come on, lets take a walk to Alphys's place, I got a shortcut. She can help us with this bit, but I need to know if you want to take this route or another first for sure." Her eyes look around, she looks down to her chest as her soul is called forth.

"All I have to do, is let Alphys use my soul to make a template of this _vessel_?" She asks, Sans nods with a smile.

"And you don't have to die for it to happen, you have a good chance of surviving with how strong you are." His voice gently calling to her reasonable side, his boney hand cups her cheek with a smile on his face. "Kid, no matter what happens though, I want to thank you. You gave me a hope that humans are not all that bad." She rolls her head into his hand cupping it with a weak smile.

"Good… lets go do this Sans. I want to give one last life freedom by any means." Sans stands straight as he slips his hand from her face.

"Alright, lets go for a walk then. I will keep my self busy and distracted while I wait for you to finish with Alph, alright?" She nods, letting Sans take the lead as he marches forth, their footsteps on stone turns to foot steps on to metal, the quiet hum of the core fills the air, then a quiet yelp of surprise calls out.

"S-Sans?! F-Frisk?! W-What are you two doing here?" A yellow lizard monster stood in a lab-coat standing roughly five feet tall and a pair of glasses taped to her face.

"Heya Alphys, I- no _We_ got a request for you. It is uh risky though." He says, Alphys looks at him with worry.

"S-Sans, why so suddenly? Y-You have A-Always gotten onto me f-for risky plans no m-matter who is involved c-cause you were a-afraid it o-of Papyrus g-getting hurt." She stutters out with a surprise look on her face. Sans smiles gently placing his hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"Well, its sorta important to the kid, so I am obligated to help her after all she did for us, so will ya help?" He asks, Alphys looks at him with suspicion before speaking up.

"W-What kind of help?" She asks with a dreadful fear growing in her heart.

"Sans told me there was equipment and studies of making a soul vessel, and suggested you could use my soul as a template." Frisk says with wanting to get to the point Alphys glares at Sans with anger.

"S-Sans?! W-What the heck?! T-That is too risky! W-WAY too risky! N-No way I won't do it! I-It could kill her!" Alphys yells out, Frisk steps forwards with a pleading expression on her face.

"Please Alphys! I need to do this, if it can save Asriel I have to!" The second the name 'Asriel' left her mouth Alphys froze.

"A-Asriel is dead, hes not alive you cannot save a monster wh-" Frisk shook her head, Alphys stared at her in disbelief.

"Hes alive, for the moment… Alphys… do you remember _Flowey?_ " Alphys's eyes widen further.

"A-ARE YOU S-SUGGESTING THAT FLOWER WAS ASRIEL DREEMURR? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" She yells out, Frisk takes a step back in worry as Sans steps in front of her. With a serious expression, Alphys had never acted like this before.

"Calm down Alphys, your scaring Frisk." Alphys's expression calms down.

"S-Sorry, but Frisk, that isn't possible." Alphys replies looking towards Frisk.

"Please Alphys, This is the only time I have ever asked of something like this and the kid needs to do it. As for the Asriel and Flowery thing? Yeah its true, I would know cause of our _talks_ about timeline jumping." Alphys looks to Sans sighing.

"O-Okay… A-Alright. I will do it..." Her expression hurt. "F-Frisk… y-you sure? This is risky, v-very risky." Frisk looks at her and nods, Alphys gives a final sigh before motioning for her to follow. "Sans, I… I don't think you should be here for this, your too attached in case it goes… wrong." Alphys says before walking off with Frisk. Sans gives his own sigh and frown.

 _'Yeah, I know. Stay strong bud, I gotta talk with someone.'_ His body vanishes while Frisk and Alphys walk away.

"B-Before we get started is there any l-last minute requests in the worse case?" Frisk looks to Alphys and nods.

"Yes, I uh, want-" Frisk explains to Alphys what she wants in the event of her death does happen.

 _/_ Ruins /

In the gentle light of the sun, shining down upon a golden patch of flowers a young man covered in white fur, in a green and yellow striped shirt stares at the flowers counting the seconds as they go by. He stood roughly four feet eleven inches.

 _'It is nearly time they left… once they are gone my power will vanish and I will return to a flower...'_ He sighs, staring at the flowers. He kneels down and plucks one looking at it, a disgusted feeling in his core at his actions and the similarity to the one thing he used to adore. The poisionous golden flower, that was the 'reason' he went to the surface so long ago only to learn they were the same as the ones they had down in the Underground.

"I still don't understand why you lied to me, _Chara_. You promised me we would help everyone, but you had such hatred and malice..." He talks aloud, a sigh responds to his little vocal outburst.

"So, you don't even understand why your _brother_ did what he did? That is a surprise, and here I thought you and him were planning something dark from the get-go." A familiar voice calls out from the darkness behind the young monster, his small tail sticking out of his blue shorts puffs up some in fear as his fur stands to its fullest.

"W-Who is there?!" The monster calls out, before him walks a Skeleton with a blue jacket.

"Calm down, its just me. Sans, I am sure you remember me from your resets." Sans says with a sigh, the young monster relaxes some.

"Y-You here to kill me for what I have done?" He asks, Sans was caught off guard by this reaction, his expression takes on a friendlier look.

"Nah, Frisk wouldn't be very happy if I did, and that is why I am here, we need to have a little chat. That alright Asriel?" The young monster looks at him.

"Is there something wrong with Frisk?" Asriel's voice asks worriedly, his green eyes widening. Sans shakes his head.

"Nope, but; and your likely going to hate me for this; She is doing something risky I suggested, since she really wanted to save you. It may kill her." Sans says and before he knew it, Asriel was pinning Sans down with a rage in his eyes.

" _YOU WHAT?! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT! AFTER ALL THE CRAP YOU GAVE ME FROM SNEAK ATTACKING HER AS FLOWEY, WHY WOULD YOU HELP HER WITH SOMETHING THAT MAY KILL HER!"_ His voice filled with an anger than Sans had never seen on someone who was just ' _friends'_ with someone.

 _'So he has a thing for her too? Jeeze its a match-made in heaven… eh, lets see what happens if they both make it out.'_ "Cause, I owe it to her, and if I am being honest, I owe it to ya too… you did free us all after all as well. Frisk wants to save you, and honestly the resets will just keep coming, and you along side everyone else will forget and relive the day over and over… want to know how long its been since Frisk really fell down here?" He says, Asriel's eyes and expression calms down climbing off Sans. Sitting up he sighs. "She was so small back then, yet still malnourished, she was roughly ten when she first fell… So that means its been five years of doing the same thing over and over." He says, Asriel's eyes widen with realization.

"She has had numerous good endings, but never once did she not continue past the door afterwards. She reset each time, each time was for one reason only. _You,_ You are her reason here right now, so I had two choices, stop her and drag her to continue and force her to live unhappily, and find a way to destroy her ability to reset, or help her and in the least just witness one more reset. To be honest, I was fixing to do the first, but seeing her cry… for you? Made me realize how much of an ass I would have to be, to force a girl to cry over someone they care about because I wouldn't help her." He looks up to the whole in the ceiling above him.

Asriel stood there, he had no idea what to say, he looks up to the drop from above as well thoughts running through his head.

 _"Will she make it?"_ Asriel asks quietly. Fear in his being, for some reason, he couldn't shake a feeling of worry.

"Don't know, but I am banking on the fact she does. After all, shes a strong one, ya'kno?" Sans lies back with his head resting against the flowers, his eyes close with a gentle smile. "I can almost feel her soul resonating, you know? After all these years… I can feel her even here, she left a mark so deep that I doubt anyone would forget her." He says, Asriel looks at him and closes his eyes, he could feel it now, the gentle happiness of a soul flowing around him, all around. It was her determination and he knew she was still alive right now, a smile grew upon his face as his body relaxes from its intense worry.

"This is not all you wanted to talk about is it?" Sans sits up with a smirk looking Asriel directly in the eyes.

"Yeah, I really came here to ask a favor." Asriel looks at him with suspicion. "Now that is a look I have been getting all day, I guess I really have been acting odd huh?" He says chuckling.

"What is the catch?" Sans's expression quickly turns serious as his chuckling stops.

"No catch, I just want an honest promise." He says, Asriel's eye brow raises. "I want you… to promise me, no matter what you'll do good by Frisk, Shes done so much for ya, so could you do this for me?" Asriel flinches slightly. He looks over to the side with a look of deep thought.

 _'Do good by her? How can I do that, I am just a failure and a crybaby, I couldn't even protect or stop Chara… i-'_ Sans's hand lands on his shoulder snapping him out of his daze.

"Listen, I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't believe you could do it, I guess… this is my way of giving you a _second_ chance…" Sans says causing Asriel to look him in the eyes.

"A-Alright, I will try… that is the best I can offer." Sans smiles looking at him, his hand moves from his shoulder to his head ruffling his fur. "Hey!" Sans gives a chuckle, when suddenly his phone goes off, he mentally gives a sigh opening it seeing a text from Alphys.

 _'Let see…'_ He reads over the text and mentally gives a sigh of relief. "Hey, come with me, someone wants to have a talk with ya." He says standing up entirely, brushing the dirt and petals off his clothes. Asriel looks up at him a hand offered, taking it in his paw he is pulled up to his feet, and feels a bit light headed as he starts to tumble forwards. "Woah, hey there you alright?" Sans asks.

"Y-Yeah, my magic is starting to wane in this form." San's eyes widen some as he looks to the clock on the phone.

"Well we better get going then huh? This person wants to talk to Asriel, not a flower." He says, he turns around and bends over. "Here climb up, consider this an express trip." Asriel looks at him with a confused look. "Don't need you to expend too much energy come on kiddo, lets go." He says once more with more urgency, Asriel hestiantly climbs onto his back, it was odd being held by someone shorter than him. He starts to move forwards walking out of the ruins, before they find themselves in the waterfall zone, Sans looks up to him.

"So, Before I take us straight there, tell me… what was it like as the flower? You always seemed so full of hatred, and to be honest we never really talked much. You always talked to Paps and he said you would always help him out, he told me you helped him with one of his cooking lessons before as well." Asriel looks away with a hurt expression.

"I… Don't know why I helped Papyrus, he just… his presence made me want to. As for how it was as 'Flowey' it was… _terrifying_ , all I could feel was _nothing, hate, and anger_. I wanted my emotions back at first, I was scared then… as time went by I lost my self in the madness… every since I got my body back I felt… at peace." He says. Sans continued to walk forth, the sound of the waterfalls covering their conversation from any prying ears.

"Huh, so you were not even really in touch with reality?" Asriel shook his head, "Jeeze, now I feel like a bigger ass… Alright I just wanted to know that. Though I do want to say now, even though I am giving you a second chance, you give me one reason that you may hurt Frisk on purpose, I will make you regret everything." His voice serious enough to make Asriel feel a chill.

"G-Got it." He replies, his stutter made Sans know he got the point. They walk forwards moving past the last, before the sounds of tile and the hum of the core filled Asriel's ears.

"Y-You made it, S-Sans I still w-want to know how you do that, B-But later, i-is this?" She looks to Asriel. Who slowly climbs off, once on his feet he feels the familiar dizziness. Sans holds onto him looking at Alphys.

"Look I don't know what sort of speech you had planned, but we don't really have the time. Hes losing magic fast, so we need to do this if it's ready." He says, Alphy's eyes widen.

"R-Right, This way please." She leads them towards a door labeled 'operations' once inside Frisk was lying down, shallow breathing. "D-Don't worry about Frisk, she needs some rest after the operation, it w-went smoothly. H-However, the s-soul vessel w-while it was made c-came out _different_. I tried to make it similar to a monster soul, but it would only accept a human f-format. T-the notes said it could be c-converted to m-monster and v-vice versa." Sans looks at her with worry.

"Will it not work then?" Alphys leads them to a jar with a bright glowing outline of a soul in a red color.

"It may still work, but I have no idea what it would do. H-However I would like t see how much time we have left. A-Asriel could you p-project your soul?" Alphys says grabbing the jar, Asriel does as requested, Sans looks at it with wide eyes and gives a gasp. Alphys turns to see the issue, to see his soul or what was left if the magic power that resided where a soul would be, _melting away_.

"Alphys, _NOW_." Alphys nods in fear quickly grabbing the soul vessel. Asriel looks at it as its handed towards him.

"Y-You need to use this now, your nearly out of time, I-I have never seen such degradation of magic before, even much less magic held up by will and determination." She says, his soul quickly dripping its magic onto the floor, with no determination left to shield it from doing such it was causing a serious effect of exhaustion. He slowly reaches out and takes it looking at it unsure if he should, Sans reaches forwards and takes his hand with own.

"Come on, Frisk is waiting for ya right? Why not greet her with a smile when she wakes up, and not as a flower." He says. Asriel gently smiles as with Sans help he pulls the soul vessel towards his ' _soul'_ s _'_ remnants and starts a merge, the magic flows in as it causes a shock of pain to start to flow through him, he gasps as his lungs feel like the air was crushed out of them. Before he knew what happened it was over, and the pain was gone. The exhaustion was slowly fading, but existing nevertheless. Alphys had him lie down before pulling a pair of goggles from a pocket and slipping them on, His soul no longer visible. A sight of relief exists her, she takes off the goggles with a smile.

"I-It worked. S-Surprisingly, a-anyways y-you should take it easy now and t-try not to use much magic u-until your b-back to a hundred percent." Alphys explains to Asriel, while he tries standing up, He looks over to Frisk with worry. Alphys noticing this give a gentle smile. "F-Frisk will be fine, s-she just needs some rest, w-we could not put her under a-as the anesthetics we have d-don't work on humans. S-So it w-was painful f-for her, b-but s-surprisingly she never o-once screamed in pain, she g-gritted her teeth and bore it..." Alphys looks at Sans who smiles.

"Well as long as she is okay, that is what matters. Right bucko?" Sans asks Asriel who nods.

"Can I… stay here till she wakes up?" He asks, Alphys nods with a smile.

"S-Sure, S-Sans could you go out and d-delay everyone from leaving?" Alphys asks with a sheepish smile, causing the skeleton to give a sigh.

"Jeeze, really going to work me to the bone huh? Fine I got it covered." He sarcastically says smirking some. He walks deeper into the building to vanish in a comical style.

"I-I will get you something to eat, y-you must be h-hungry after not eating for so long." Alphys says rushing out of the room leaving Asriel to pull up a stool and sit next to Frisk looking at her unconscious form.

 _'I still don't understand, why she would accept such a painful and dangerous risk for me… It don't make much sense.'_ He sighs with a smile as he goes to say something, his head gives a throb of pain, images flashing in his head. A memory returns that feels like it was not so long ago.

 _\Flashback\_

The gentle silence of the ruins looms overhead, Asriel sits there staring at the flowers with a young girl sitting next to him, he looks over to her with a frown.

"Frisk, don't you have anything better to do? I mean come on, you've loaded twenty times in the past hour, I'm sure everyone is waiting to go to the surface." He says with a hurtful tone, Frisk leans over and wraps her arms around him, standing pulling him up with her. "F-Frisk?" He looks at her with confusion now, as she starts to drag him.

"W-Walk with me please?" She requests, her tone sad, he felt bad and knew there wasn't much time left, so he gives in and walks with her, she leads the way back to the musical statue still playing the tune.

"W-Wowie, it has been a while since I last came here and listened to this." He says, Frisk holds onto his arm tighter, sobbing comes from her catching him offguard. "F-Frisk?" He asks again she looks up to him, her golden eyes staring into his emerald green.

"I...I don't want to let go." She says, his eyes widen, turning away. "I want you to come with me… p-please Asriel. W-What can I do to help you?!" She begs, he sighs not looking into her eyes.

"Frisk… you can't help me. I understand that your hurting from not able to save me, but… I just am too far from saving." He says, her sobs turn into a cry of sadness, that wrecks his emotions, the hurt in the cry was hurting him for letting her do so.

"I-If I can't save you n-normally, I p-promise to find a way to save you by o-other means, E-even if it costs me my life! S-So promise me, y-you will go with me if I save you. Please!" She begs, his heart ached, but only if to make her feel better, he would promise, a promise that would be undone if she True Reset again.

"Alright, I promise..." He says, his heart ached for lying to her as she clung to him, her tears flowing against his shirt. 'I don't want to lie to you Frisk… I never want to lie to you, so please… just forget me next time'

 _he hopes as his magic fades, and he slowly fades from his form back into a flower, Frisk held on as she cried, and Flowey stayed there to let her get it all out. Slowly a blinding white light covered them as he realized she Reset. "Here we go again… lets see how it goes Right Frisk?" She nods holding Flowey tightly._

\FlashBack End\

He holds his head, a slight chuckle comes through his lips with a smile. A sense of comfort, and enjoyment. He felt a similar feeling, like he felt when he and Chara merged and he took his first step outside. This time however he was going to do so freely, and not bound with someone's desire to destoy.

"Y-You really did it, you saved me… I guess I have to go with you now huh?" He smiles taking her hand into his, he grips it tightly with a few tears forming in his eyes. "You really did it, so thanks Frisk, you really are the friend I wish I had when I was younger..." He says resting his head against the metal table. It was not the most comfortable place to lay your head, but the feeling of Frisk nearby, made it all so worth the cold steel to close his eyes to. _'I wonder, what happens now? What awaits everyone on the surface?'_ He thinks to himself, his eyes drooping till they close entirely.

Alphys returns with a cup of instant ramen, she sighs seeing Asriel had fallen asleep. She places the cup down on a nearby table before wandering off back to the main room lifting her spare blanket, taking it back to the well insulated room that was quite cold despite its location and lays it on Asriel. She returns to the main room looking at the monitoring system she used, she reaches over and holds down a glowing teal button, as the system shuts down she sighs and starts to pick up things around the desk infront of it. Packing them for the move to the surface.

It was a few hours later, Frisk finally slowly wakes, sitting up to feel her hand rather warm, she looks down and her heart skips a beat, she smiles at sleeping form of Asriel his fur rugged from the rough spot he was sleeping at, but he held a smile on his face nevertheless. She reaches over and nudges his shoulder, his emerald eyes open slightly, looking up to Frisk for a few moments before he realized who he was looking at.

"Frisk! Your okay!" Asriel says snapping out of his sleep induced, Frisk gives a gentle chuckle as she reaches over and wipes a bit of drool from his fur, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just feeling a bit sore from the operation and sleeping on a steel bed..." She stretches her arms, moving to the side of the 'bed' and climbs off it. Asriel stands up looking at her.

"F-Frisk, I wanted…" He looks away with worry, his emotions feeling off, he felt like he still didn't belong, suddenly there was a gentle press to his cheek knocking him out of his daze, Frisk had just kissed him on the cheek, causing him to fluster up. She gives a girlish giggle for once with a smile.

"Don't worry, a promise is a promise right?" She sticks her hand towards him, he smiles and takes it in his paw. Giving a nod of agreement.

"Yeah." He replies, suddenly the door opens with the sound of slippers flapping against the floor.

"You two up? Jeeze you slept like a pair of skeletons." Asriel looks at him not amused with the joke. "What, did you for _goat_ your tongue in your sleep?" Asriel gives a him a groan in response, while Frisk chuckles.

"Sans, what is it? I am sure you didn't come here for puns and jokes." Frisk replies, Sans nods with his smile.

"Yeah everyone is waiting for ya, no one but me and Alphys knows about the goatboy right there, so we figured you should be the one to reintroduce him." Sans smiles, Frisk nods excitedly, however Asriel grabs her sweater arm and hides behind her.

"Sounds like a plan, I think Asriel needs a bit more time, so could you take us to the flowerbed deep in the ruins? Where I first met Asriel?" Sans chuckles giving a nod.

"Sure thing, come on." He motions for them to follow, Frisk leads the way for Asriel, him holding onto her sweater, as she slips her hand into his for a firmer grip, His touch was delightful for her, and she had no idea why, it felt safe. The deepest part of her worries and fears melted away with his touch. They walk with Sans before they find themselves alone at the flowerbed, with Sans no where in sight. Frisk pulls him with her onto the flower bed as they take a seat.

"Its almost over, we are almost free… it is exciting don't you think Asriel?" He nods listening to her, his hand still in hers.

"Y-Yeah…" He wanted to ask her why she wanted him to go with her so bad, but another thought came to his mind instead. _'Why… is she even down here in the first place?'_ He gives a sigh and looks to her. "Hey Frisk? Can I ask you something personal?" He looks into her eyes, she turns to face him their eyes locking, a sense of dread dwells in her eyes with worry.

"U-Uh sure… Go ahead..." She was uncertain that she wanted to even speak of what she thought he was going to ask. She slips her hand from his and leans back.

"You don't have to answer, but I… was wondering why you came to Mount Ebott… when everyone knows what happens when you fall." He asks, She smiles some thought he could tell it was forced. She stares up at the dwindling light from the sky.

"Does it matter? I mean it was my-" His hand finds it's way back to her hand. She looks to him his eyes worried, she smiles genuinely this time before sighing. "Alright, I..." She sighs claming her nerves before looking into his eyes directly, locking them to his while she speaks. "I came to Mount Ebott, because I wanted to _vanish_. I wanted to _die._ " Asriel's eyes widen. "But then, when I woke up from falling down here, I was confused, I saw you and I didn't know whether to trust your or fear you. However I still urged to die, so I let your attack hit me, it hurt but I didn't care." She says laying back, Asriel joining her as their eyes stay locked.

"Why? Why would you want to die? Humans have everything up on the surface though..." Frisk breaks eye contact to look down, he gently reaches over and lifts her head to look at him.

"Not… everyone. There are others like me who didn't get a good life, I was born in a small town. I lived with my mother till I was seven, then she was ran out of town and she hid me with a friend of hers. That friend took me to a city where she hoped I would be happy, they took care of me till I was nine… I was, mentally broken by then. The bullies and the harsh treatment from school was… taking a toll on me. They tried to help me through the year till I was ten years old… then I don't remember much." She says, her eyes watering some.

"I ran. I was running cause all I remember is being told to ' _run, its not safe RUN'_. I ran, and when it sounded like someone was gaining on me there was a growl and I dropped down thinking it was my end, then silence, I look behind me… and all I saw was _blood_ everywhere. Then I realized, I had _no one, and no one wanted me._ I remembered what happen to my mother, and I don't even recall her face, just her voice when she last spoke to me. I wanted it to end. I had lost everything." She curls her legs, Asriel takes his other arm and scoots closer to her wrapping his arm around her for comfort.

"Then… seeing mount Ebott, I headed towards it to let it all end..." She says, her voice cracked and hurt, He pulls her closer, suddenly she realizes how close she was to Asriel as he holds her head to his chest. Her face was a deep red in color, as she started to heat up from the blush.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to make you relive that." He says not realizing the extreme blush Frisk was having. "It seems, things are not always black and white like we want it huh?" He says. Frisk however was conflicted with what she was feeling.

 _'W-Why is my face so hot?! H-Hes just hugging me for comfort! W-Why do I feel like such a little girl!? I don't think I like this feeling much b-but… i-its so welcoming...'_ Asriel's loud sigh finally snaps her out of her daze, as she looks up to him, his large ears and bright green eyes, were suddenly more visible to her as she mentally screamed and covered her face with his chest.

"Frisk? You alright?" He asks looking at her, confused why she acted the way she did. She just holds onto him as he sees her phone open with the screen on. It must have slipped out of her back pocket, looking at the screen the time he realizes how long they have kept everyone waiting. He helps her up, with a smile. "Hey, Frisk come Its time we leave." He reaches down and picks up her phone with Frisk still hugging onto him hiding her blush. "Lets get going, I am sure everyone is waiting, did… Sans even say were we were supposed to meet at?" He asks with a sheepish smile.

Frisk takes a few deep breaths, calming her heart down and getting rid of the blush on her face. She slowly removes her self and takes her phone from Asriel putting it away, She shakes her head at his question. She sighs taking Asriel's hand, her face flusters some as she quickly takes lead and leads them away. Practically dragging him with her fast walk.

"F-Frisk slow down!" He calls out, her laughter suddenly bursts out causing him to smile at her and try his best from tripping them both up by sprinting next to her with a smile, giving her incentive to speed up. They charge forth into the ruins, soon coming upon Toriel's home. The sound of chatter loudly comes from the building ahead, and in the window she spots a familiar blue scaled fish monster sitting in the living room, giving a fist pump and laughing loudly. Frisk smiles dragging Asriel to the door, causing him to feel hesitant.

"It is now or never Asriel." She says happily, dragging him forth, his hand slips from her causing her to look. He smiles gently looking at her.

"G-Go ahead, let me calm my nerves a bit more while you get everyone ready for my _return._ C-cause mom and dad would likely cause a bit of commotion with my return." He says his fear to face his parents apparent. Frisk smiles and nods she gives him a quick hug, and for no other reason than to do so a quick peck on the cheek, she still didn't understand the urge to keep doing so, but went with it either way. Asriel's face lit up causing her to giggle once again with a smile that made him feel happy. She rushes in as a cheer rings out.

Inside Frisk runs in to see Toriel who spots her instantly.

"Ah, my child. How are you? You sure took your time to arrive." She says with a smile. "I hope none of the monsters gave you trouble." She says with slight worry, Frish smiles brightly and shakes her head.

"Not at all, in fact everyone is quite nice! Even a certain someone I met and brought with me." She says happily. Asriel's body stiffens as he hears her say this, He hesitantly begins to make his move. Slowly moving in to the building ready to face his biggest fear yet, his parents.

"Oh really? Who would… . . ." Toriel stops talking as her voice is lost at the sight of the Young male Asriel standing there, Asgore was smiling as he turns around, his eyes widen. The others aside from Alphys and Sans peeked into the entrance room of the home. A few more wide eyes grew.

"I-Is that the young prince?!" Undyne calls out with a surprise, it had been years since she had seen him, the last time was when he was much smaller and had a creepier brother that was recently adopted into their family.

"A-Asriel… is that… Is that really you my baby boy?" Toriel asks, slowly moving forwards towards him with tears forming in her eyes.

"H-Howdy mom… and dad. I-Its been some time, h-hasn't it?" He says with a slight smile and worried expression, He was suddenly wrapped in a hug, the sound of crying in his ear as Toriel hugs him with all her might, Her tears soaking his fur.

"I-It is you! My baby boy, My child!" She cries out, Asgore slowly stands up and walks up, and with out a word kneels down and joins in the hug, His smile was bright, and even Asriel could tell they were so happy to see him again. "H-How… How are you back? We saw you turn to dust… It has been many years since that day..." She cries out pulling back looking Asriel in the eyes, His eyes look to Frisk. Toriel follows his eyes as she walks up and lifts Frisk in a large hug, crying out the words 'Thank you'. Sans smiles looking at the four, it was a family already made whole once more.

 _'So the soulfully missed Prince returns, and is greeted with tears and open arms. Kiddo you got a lot goin for ya now. You brought a family back together mostly just because you didn't want to give up. I don't think I ever heard Tor be so happy, not even my jokes made her this happy.'_ Sans smirks as he watches the two parents give their eternal thanks to Frisk and spend a short time with Asriel.

Hours go by, Asriel explains everything that _he_ did, as _Flowey_. Toriel glared at him at some parts, but in the end Frisk manages to help explain the reasoning without Asriel getting into much trouble, he did get a scolding for ' _absorbing_ ' every monster, which was slightly comical from Sans's perspective as he repeated puns involving souls. They checked the time soon after everything had calmed down, and Asgore had agreed that they could leave in the morning, to get a fresh start on a new day, in a new life. Toriel said Frisk and Asriel could stay here in her home for the night. Giving Asgore an uncertain glare, which he could not deny. He wouldn't trust anyone with two children if they had done as he did, he accepted that his actions had consequences, and would accept them with no argument.

Sans opted to sleep on the couch at Toriel's saying it was 'too much trouble to return home.' Frisk chuckles and makes a joke that he just wanted a reason to make puns with Toriel. Sans's face flusters as he caught the deeper meaning in her words, and glares at her with disbelief.

' _Stinking brat, making jokes like that… j-jeeze can't I rest someplace other than a cold zone for once.'_ He mentally sighs, Toriel nevertheless lets him stay the night, still not entirely understanding the joke Frisk said. Papyrus returns to their home to start packing and get some rest, Undyne joining him to make sure neither one gets hurt or over exhausted from staying up the entire 'night' or what classifies as night in the underground. Alphys and Mettaton return to the lab to finish packing, Mettaton offering as a way to apologize for his actions, seeing that he had been rather rude to the person who made his dreams come true, and none the less his friend that he relied upon till they got him the body he uses now.

Frisk and Asriel had climbed into the bed, it was rather snug for two people, however they made it work as Frisk latches onto Asriel and quickly falls asleep, something was off about Frisk in Asriel's eyes, he had never seen these actions before, not even from Chara when they shared a bed, normally Chara would just roll over and face his back to him and slept that way. Frisk was latching on to him, and it was confusing him some. He quickly jotted it down to some 'girl' thing before closing his eyes.

 _\Dreamscape\_

 _The wind blows gently, the smell of perfume fills Asriel's nose as he looks around, the land looks green and there is a beautiful sea of flowers before him. A girl rushes up to him hugging his arm._

"Hey Asriel! Like it here?" The girl asks, He looks over to her and smiles, there stood in a blue dress was Frisk. She stood hugging onto him with her golden eyes sparkling with joy and happiness.

" _Yeah, its really nice here on the surface. Everything is rather nice for a change… and finally everyone can stop worrying about what is going to happen next. Now we make our own lives instead of relying on everyone to make each day a survival." He says getting a girly giggle from Frisk whom hugs onto him tighter, she had grown some and was nearly as tall as him, standing at five foot five, with him at five foot eleven. Her body developed more from her younger body as she rests her head against his arm._

" _Yeah, and this place is amazing, who knew such a place existed, it has every flower under the sun… hey do you see that?" She points to a small flower in the middle of an area untouched by flowers in a perfect circle in the middle rested a rose, one half red the other half blue. "Its so beautiful..." She says. Asriel had to agree, he reaches down and touches the flower to pluck it, turning back to Frisk-_

\Dreamscape end\

The sound of knocking comes as he sits up, Asriel looks around to see Frisk sprawled somewhat out with her sweater slightly slid up, blushing he carefully fixes her sweater before climbing out of bed and answers his door to see Toriel standing there.

"I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever wake up. Is Frisk up yet? I made breakfast." She says with joy, a sweet smell filled the room, causing Frisk to groan awake. Frisk mumbles something about 'pancakes' as she sits up with messy hair, getting a chuckle out of Toriel. "Breakfast is ready Frisk, you and Asriel come on in the living room to eat." She says with a smile, she walks back towards the kitchen to get their food ready. Meanwhile Frisk climbs out of bed, Asriel looking at her picturing her in a dress, a blush comes onto his face as he looks away. Frisk noticing something up looks to him with a tired look.

"Everything alright Asriel?" She asks, before a yawn forces its way out. He nods walking out of the room in the same clothes he wore yesterday, making his way to the living room to see Sans already munching down on his pancakes, each bite vanishing as it reaches his 'teeth'. Sans looks over to him, his smile turning to a smirk noticing the blush on Asriel.

"Have a nice _sleep_ Asriel?" He teases, Asriel grows picking up a pillow and throwing it at him, Sans casually dodges it with his smirk resuming his meal. He sighs and takes a seat in one of the chairs at the table, there were a few extra chairs it seemed, must have been brought out for all the guests Toriel had last night. Frisk was slowly dragging her feet making her way to the table, taking a seat next to Asriel laying her head down closing her eyes again, Sans chuckles at Frisk's antics. However he knew she must have been tired still from the operation it took a lot of her determination to stay around. A knock comes from the entrance, they all turn to see Asgore walking up from the steps that leads out of the ruins.

"Howdy everyone, Is everyone ready for today's big event?" He asks, looking to Frisk and Asriel whom both look exhausted. Toriel comes walking out with two plates of pancakes placing them on the table, the moment the plate was set infront of Frisk her eyes popped open to see a stack of six pancakes, her eyes sparkle as she sits up.

"Thank you mom!" She cheers out with a smile, Asriel felt a ping of pain that she called Toriel mom, it reminded him of Chara, however he looks to Frisk and remembers her story as the pain quickly fades.

' _If she wants to see my mother as a mother, then why deny her? Mom was always very loving of others so she makes a great mother figure!'_ Asriel digs into his own meals, Toriel waves to Asgore and points to the table walking off, Asgore takes a seat looking at Sans and Asriel.

"So Sans, I hope you don't mind keeping an eye on the kids while we go out and do this, I don't want them to get lost and hurt." Sans shrugs with a smile.

"No problem Asgore, the brats might just get distracted and fall back into the mountain if we are not careful." He chuckles, Asgore glares at him not amused. He sighs and smiles looking to Asriel directly now.

"So, my boy. How was your sleep?" Asriel looks to his father, a blush tries to make its way to his face, he smiles and pushes it back.

"Good! It felt really nice to get some well needed sleep. I… kinda missed being in a bed and everything." He says looking to the table, Asgore gives a hearty laugh with a smile, Toriel bringing two more plates in placing one next to Asgore and one infront of him before taking her seat.

"Well there is quite of bit you may have missed out upon, but I know you will make new memories with Frisk and everyone else. I mean if Frisk will stay with us after all." Everyone went silent looking to Frisk who was digging into her food, before she noticed everyone looking at her.

"Huh? What? Sorry, these pancakes were really good that I got distracted… it has been a while since I have had any." She says. Toriel chuckles, while Asgore smiles.

"It is quite alright, I was asking if you were going to stay with everyone, or go back to your family on the surface." He says with a smile. Asriel's eyes widen as the touchy subject came up. He looks to Frisk who looks down to her plate. Toriel noticed the look in her eyes as a ping of pain in her chest arises.

"I… don't have anywhere else to go… so I was just going to stay." She says sorrowfully, Asgore realizing how touchy the subject was for her quickly retreats from his next question.

"Sorry, I did not know that was such a hard subject, I must apologize. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you want. You will always be welcome in mine or Toriel's home, definitely Toriel's home. I don't think she would let you leave without letting you know such." Asgore looks over to Toriel who pouts, but with a smile letting everyone know Asgore was right. She smiles to Frisk with a motherly aura radiating off her.

"As my _ex_ has said, I will always allow you to stay in my home if you need a place, and your welcome to stay with me and Asriel till your ready to leave on your own." She says, Asgore frowns realizing that she was not going to let Asriel go. Frisk smiles looking at Toriel and Asgore.

"Thank you, Is this all right with you Asriel?" Frisk asks turning to Asriel who was already nodding profusely. Sans chuckles looking at the two, he looks towards Toriel and Asgore motioning for them to leave the room with him. The three get up causing Frisk to look at the confused.

"Everything alright?" She asks, Sans nods looking at her.

"Yeah, we gotta make some last minute plans before we leave. So you two takes it easy and relax, after all you gotta help us secure a spot on the surface right kiddo?" Frisk nods with a smile letting the three leave, She turns to Asriel and begins to talk with him about all the things they could do once they get situated on the surface. The three walk outside and deeper into the ruins as Asgore looks to Sans.

"So, what is you wanted to talk about? It is not often you walk anywhere like this." Asgore says, Sans looks to Toriel as he nods, she returns a nod with a smile.

"You can't see it can you Asgore?" Asgore tilts his head in confusion at Toriel's question. "Frisk and Asriel, they are unnaturally close for _Friends_." She says with a gentle smile. Asgore thinks it over and notices how close Asriel was sitting next to Frisk and how quickly he was to accept her.

"Hmm, perhaps… but don't you two think your over analyzing this a bit?" Asgore asks, Sans chuckles looking at him.

"Nope, I had a talk with Frisk before she saved him. She was acting rather odd for someone who was just saving someone for a family. It was like she wanted to be with him too, she was really determined to save him." Sans replies, he looks to Toriel. "Same with Asriel, he had some really strong reactions to what I told him about Frisk… and what she had to do to save him." He says suddenly the aura around him felt cold as his eyes widen. _'Shit, did I just say that?'_ He looks to Toriel, whom was being stared at by Asgore with fear as well.

"So… _how_ did Frisk save my son?" She asks with a sickly sweet tone. Sans knew the cat was out of the bag.

"J-Just promise me you won't kill me alright? It was the only option I could think of that wouldn't need hours of preparation or other risks that would be more dangerous. It was the quickest and safest of the options for the time we had to save him." He says, Toriel glares at him, he gives a sigh before he starts to explain what he suggested to Frisk. The glare on Toriel was terrifying him very much so by the end.

" _Be glad things went well this time Sans, next time I hear something like this and it was your idea. I will leave your bones scorched black._ " Toriel's voice was deathly terrifying.

' _H-Holy shit… I thought she was about to hit me… and I only have one defense while we are in here… that would have sucked.'_ He sighs collapsing, while Toriel smiles and turns around heading back towards her home.

"I am going to check on Frisk and Asriel. I say we watch this and let this love blooms, if something comes of it then we nurture it, if nothing does then we let their crush die and make sure neither makes a wrong move." She says walking away, Asgore looks to Sans with worry.

"You are very lucky she did not attack you where you stood." He says understanding Sans's predicament.

"Yeah well… your ex is terrifying when angry." Sans replies. Asgore had to agree, after all If he stood in her way hes sure that he would not be here to stand this day when she tried to leave him. Sans looks to the glowing rocks above them, giving the light to see around with a smile. "Ready to finally make a move out of here?" He asks, Asgore looks up and joins in at the final chance they may ever have to see such a natural beauty.

"As ready as I will ever be. The others are waiting at the entrance, so let us take our leav and mark a new day for everyone." Sans nods in agreement walking off, Asgore walking with him as they return to the home to see Frisk and Asriel helping Toriel pack a few things before running off downstairs. Toriel stops to turn at them with a smile, she too had been rushing.

"What are you two still doing standing around? We got a new world to see!" She says excitedly, Sans gives a chuckle as the three of them move downstairs and head out of the ruins, a silence fell as the area was clear of monsters for the first time since the barrier rose.

Everywhere monsters could be seen dancing and cheering. Everyone was excited and had started to pack up their belongings. It seems Asgore made an anouncement earlier that morning letting everyone know that over the next few weeks to a few months Monsters would be attempted to move out onto the surface in waves. Mettaton's station was tuned in everywhere they went, as Mettaton reported in on the great news and did a few musical numbers over the course of travel back to the barrier. The expedition group was ready once everyone had arrived. Everyone was smiling at Frisk, waiting for her to lead the way, Mettaton was now standing in his 'EX' form, courtesy of Alphys for fixing his battery power issue. Undyne and Papyrus were cheering and dancing about, their excitement uncontrollable and well deserved. Papyrus was in his normal 'armor' garb while Undyne had taken to a more casual look of tank top and jeans for this venture. Toriel was spending time with Sans on the phone learning new things and making puns. Alphys and Asgore were discussing things that could happen on the surface, while Asriel just stood next to Frisk in awe of how inspired everyone was from Frisk's actions.

Once everyone was settled down, Frisk smiles and calls out for them to leave. They march out into the morning sunlight, with a view over the forests and a city below. Asgore asks Frisk where they will lead their people with a look back at everyone and at the area around them, she points towards the mountains to the north, saying that there is a city in the mountains. A snowy city that would be the best since it was isolated and rather large. She looks to the City below while Sans looks at her with annoyance muttering about the cold, where she retorts he doesn't have the nerve to complain. He looks at her with a smirk before nearly everyone laughs at the pun.

They begin their travel down the mountain, Frisk leading the way to the best of her memory, a sense of dread as they near a spot she clearly remembers, though the weather and the time has washed away the events. She can clearly imagine it to this day, she pushes them forwards till they get close to a clearing with a young girl with brown hair, she was wearing a white shirt and a pair of brown shorts. Her brown eyes looking at the flowerbed before her looking through each ones as if trying to pick something matching a mood, The girl was bent down into the flowerbed. Frisk asks them to hold back as she walks forwards to greet the girl and likely get directions.

"Hello? I hope I am not bothering you..." Frisk calls out causing the girl to jump, she turns to look at Frisk grabbing her chest.

"Holy! Jeeze way to give me a scare! No your not bothering me, I am surprised to see someone else out here this far from any City. Is there something you need?" She asks standing up, brushing the dirt off her legs, now standing at height of five feet seven inches, Frisk walks up to her and offers her hand. Her eyes wander over the rather tight sweater of Frisk's. _'T-That looks just like… Its no way it could be her, shes gone now.'_ She smiles not letting her inwardly emotions show the pain she feels deep down.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could point me in the direction of the Vixia city, my name is Frisk" The girl takes her hand, not registering the name right away.

"Frisk hu-" She stops as she repeats the name her eyes widen looking at the shorter girl. Frisk tilts her head in confusion, the older girl's eyes water. "F-Frisk?! I-Is it really you?" Frisk feels more confusion as she is lifted up in a hug. "Frisk… Please don't tell me this is a dream and I passed out in the forest again." She says with a cheerful smile on her crying face.

"Uh sorry do I know you?" Frisk asks confused, The girl frowns some with worry.

"You don't remember me? Its me Penny! We used to go to school together and I was the one who always helped you out when the bullies got to ya!" She exclaims, Frisk looks at her confused before shaking her head sighing.

"Sorry, I don't remember much when I had ran off… my memories have all been really spotty since that day. Even more so since I fell into Mount Ebott." Penny's eyes widen.

"Mount Ebott?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asks with worry getting lower to meet with Frisk's eyes. She notices the familiar gentle and loving glow of the golden eyes of Frisk that made her know for a fact it was her long lost friend.

"I am fine, I am surprised to meet someone who knows me, though I got a favor to ask of you in that case if it wouldn't be too much." She asks hoping this person was really a friend. Penny nods with excitement looking down at Frisk.

"Anything! Oh I missed you Frisk..." She tightly hugs Frisk once more, Frisk turns to the woods and calls out to the monsters, They move forwards as their new adventure begins.

\BREAK\

YEP CLIFF HANGER! I was actually never planning on writing a scene on the surface, but I decided to anyways. Next time we get to the actual day of events starting to kick off. Like in JourneyTale this will be a timeskip. This time to the final year of Highschool for them on the horizon.

Please do not forget to Review, Favorite and follow if you liked this first installment of 'Souls of the Kind'


	3. Final Summer

Chapter Two: Final Summer

\Break\

The loud sound of yawning fills the room, Asriel sitting up looking out towards the snowy outdoors of his window. He smiles climbing out of bed and looking around outside, it was snowing again. Then again when was it not? Frisk chose this place for one reason only, she knew the place some and honestly he didn't mind it. The others complained a bit, however hearing that Frisk had endured it as a child, quickly quietened them. After all she did, she helped them gain a place to stay on the surface and they knew that complaining would be an insult to Frisk's generous help.

He slips out of his light clothing and into something a bit heavier preparing for another day out in the cold winter snow of Vixia. The city was a nice surprise to see how well hidden it was from the world. In fact he learned quickly that the City was not even known to most of the world. The city down into the valley was known as Henia and it was more known than Vixia was. This city as they had arrived was barely support a population that was dwindling of sixty five hundred humans. With plenty of space for more than fifty thousand occupants, it was a blessing in disguise almost.

Penny, Frisk's friend was quick to help. Her fear was quickly subsided with Frisk's story, and Penny was just as quick to jump aboard to assist. Saying instantly before them 'Anyone who is kind enough to help my best friend, is no one to be feared of!' _._ Her smile was the most genuine he had ever seen besides Frisk's smile. Every time Asriel thought about it, he would remember Chara's sickly fake smile, one that he never knew that spelled death and destruction. There was not a day that went by that pulled his thoughts to his lost brother. He wondered what he could have done differently to help them.

Asriel makes his way down stairs once hes dressed, seeing Frisk already hard at work helping Toriel prepare breakfast for everyone in the household. Last night Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys had stayed over to discuss some important things with Asgore about the next year of schooling for him and Frisk. After his little incident and breaking the arm of one of the students who attacked Frisk for being a 'monster slut' as was put. Sans and Undyne were mainly afraid he'd do something that would place him in more permanent trouble due to how old he and Frisk was now. The first year they could not attend school, because the date of entering schools had closed off and Frisk had to reregister with the city, her old documents had mysteriously vanished, and there was still an ongoing case for her files, due to the fact that several people remembered her around the schooling districts and her old neighborhood.

Toriel took the chance to prepare them for their junior year, not wanting to let them fall behind their age group anymore than they already were. Penny and her brother Jake were both entering in their sophomore year, thus allowing them the next year to join with Frisk's old friends. Jake and Penny had both been close to Frisk, Jake having a crush on her in their younger years.

A yawn comes from behind Asriel, he turns around to see the aforementioned pair standing up with bed hair from their weekly night over at their place, Jake's black hair and hazel eyes made him into a standard Joe type visually, however his personality was far from it. He stood five foot eleven wearing a white tank top and baggy pajama pants. Penny wore a full body dark purple pajama top and bottoms.

"Morning Asriel..." Penny says, holding up her brother who looked like he was about to pass out again, Asriel smirks looking at them.

"Howdy you two. Sleep well?" Penny just smiles looking at him.

"You guys have such a nice heater in this place… it makes me wanna sleep longer. It is nice to not wake up to brisk cold air in the morning." Penny replies with a yawn. Jake nods as his reply causing Asriel to chuckle at them.

"Well we figured we would have guests, and honestly we didn't want to overheat anyone cause Frisk gets rather cold at night. So dad had a heater installed for each bedroom separately. I honestly was afraid for Frisk when we first got here, she said this place was a cold area, but I underestimated how cold it was, and to top it off our original temporary place of stay had no heater, so Frisk and I shared a bed till we got this place." Asriel says with a smile a bottle of water goes flying at him, only for him to catch it and smirk at Frisk. "What, embarrassed Frisk?" Frisk's face was bright red with a pouting expression.

"S-Shut up about that! I told you I would have been fine!" She exclaims, only for Asriel to wave the cold bottle of water around.

"And I told you, that I don't care what you say about the cold. I was worried so I made sure you were warm." He retorts, a chuckle comes from behind Asriel, before a skeleton in a white t-shirt and blue shorts walks by.

"Least I don't have the _nerve_ for the cold. it's actually quite _cool_ if you ask me what it is like being a skeleton." Sans says only for bottle of water to be thrown at him from Asriel.

"Enough of your puns! Everyday it is puns with you!" He growls out, Sans turns around with a smirk.

"Sure, as long as you quit practicing your own puns in the mirror everytime you think someone isn't looking. Mr. _Asriel_ as it gets." Asriel's face flusters up heavily before he covers his face with his ears. His horns the only thing sticking out. Since the start of last year his horns had started to become visible. At first he tried to see about getting them filed down to hide them again until Frisk said they were cute on him. Ever since then hes taken care of them just as hes taken care of his fur, making sure his fur was extra soft.

"S-Shut up Sans..." He retorts to the bony guest. _'Great now hes embarrassing me infront of Frisk… ugh why do I care? It is not like she would notice me anyways… I don't even think she has feelings for anyone right now.'_ Asriel sighs, it has been two years and he only recently learned what he felt for Frisk, Frisk on the other hand was still confused at what she felt. She would always turn so girlish in his arms when he would catch her from a slip or blush intensely when she got too close to him.

Frisk was currently now back with Toriel, yet she seemed slower than she was. Toriel stops to look at her before smiling and resuming. The smile on Toriel's face held a bit of laughter to it, making Asriel wonder. Frisk slowly works on the eggs while Toriel prepares some french toast.

' _H-He practices puns?! I… would never expect that. Ugh what is with this girlish feeling! I can't stop it every time I look at him. Hell I keep dreaming about him holding me in his arms, or even taking me to really fancy places.'_ She sighs, causing Toriel to look at her.

"Something the matter dear?" She asks, causing Frisk to jolt some, but shake her head. Toriel smiles at her antics, with a mental sigh remembering her own past with Asgore and everyone. Asgore and Toriel had gotten closer over the two years. However she refuses to go any further in their relations due to his past. Yet he tries to right his mistakes, Asgore has shown improvements in his every day life, when they first arrived and gotten situated, he shown signs of depression over the course of the first year, everyone worried for him. Toriel went and had a talk with him, then things slowly improved, there was the occasional get together to make sure Asgore was truly alright with some outdoor activities away from the desk and paper work.

Asriel stands on the stairs and looks at Frisk, he smiles gently watching her work. She stood now at five feet ten inches, taller than most women and was still growing. Asriel himself stood at six foot four, thanks to his father's genes. Not that he cared anyways. While he did tease her from time to time, making his affection apparent that he cared for her further than as a sister. She didn't see it and it was always depressing to him. Sans keeps telling him not to give up, which is slightly amusing. When no one is around him and Sans are always tensed. Sans has yet to fully forgive him for his actions and he understands that, but the way Sans watches him was always unnerving, though improvements are slowly coming through with them.

There was now only two weeks until school starts up again. Last year was the toughest year with the political situation of monsters. It has improved, but is still a touchy subject. Asriel is known to protect monsters and humans, however is also known to attack other human students when they step their boundaries and insult Frisk on a serious level or even start to bully monsters. Last year, he was suspended for a whole month due to breaking a student's arm for physically attacking Frisk. Since then the school has added security of monsters and humans to make sure such events do not happen again.

"Hey Frisk..." Asriel calls out, the room was rather loud till he called Frisk's name out, everyone turns to the two while Frisk turns to him looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah Asriel?" She wonders whats was up right then, his smile turns to a smirk while he leans against the railing.

"I was wondering what you wanted to do for these last two weeks of summer break." He says everyone gives a quiet sight that Asriel could hear thanks to his rather sensitive hearing. _'Jeeze way to act so disappointed people… though, I guess I should think about it… but I don't think she would accept either… would rather hope she comes to me than get rejected.'_ He looks at her waiting for her answer, Toriel moves her aside a bit to work on the eggs while she answers.

"I don't know. I was thinking of just preparing for school I guess? You got something in mind?" Asriel nods, he walks the rest of the way downstairs before moving into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Was thinking we could go out and maybe go visit some arcades, or even go enjoy a few places like the indoor hot springs since we won't have much time to do so once school starts." He replies, he could see everyone beaming at his proposal, he sighs mentally at their actions. _'It is not a date! Trying to make sure our summer isn't wasted...'_ Everyone was starting to get on his nerves with their actions.

"Sounds like it would be more fun than what I was planning." She turns to Penny who walks up next to her at the coffee pot with a mug in hand. "You want to tag along Penny?" She asks, Penny turns to say yes, but with everything registering she mentally smirks.

"Nah, me and Jake got some plans already. We got some things to do with our family." Penny says, Asriel glares at her with the intent of boring holes into her.

 _'PENNY! WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH EVERYONE ELSE?!'_ Asriel screams in his head, he was hoping she said 'yes' when Frisk asked her.

"Alright, well if things change let us know and you can tag along with what ever is going on." Frisk says, Toriel calls out that everything is ready. Everyone gathers at the table while Frisk and Toriel pass out plates of food. Breakfast went by faster than Asriel wanted, his mental state in turmoil of what they could do without making it look like a date, then he realized _everything_ they do would look like a date to their family and friends. Toriel noticing the distress on him, knew that they may have gone a little overboard with this and decided to help.

"Frisk, Asriel. Would you two like to go ahead and get your school supplies for this semester? I am sure you both could use some new outfits too." Toriel smiles at them, Frisk was sitting next to Asriel she looks to him seeing him nodding.

"Sure, get the troublesome stuff out of the way before going and enjoying the rest of the week right?" Toriel nods in agreement.

"Correct my child. Why bother worrying about it when you might get distracted with your enjoyment of the summer break… even though this place never has a green summer don't mean you can't enjoy it." Toriel inwardly smirking as she realizes what else she can do with this opportunity. _'Oh I think Frisk could use a few dresses now that I think about it… a date after all needs every chance to impress the other. Oh Frisk I hope you have fun on these two weeks.'_ Toriel assists with getting the dishes together, while Sans and Asgore take care of cleaning them. Saying that they should go while the streets are clear of traffic.

Asriel was ready to go, while Frisk went up and changed into some outdoor clothing, Asriel dressed with a heavy sweater under his light jacket and a pair of heavy winter pants to go with his outfit. The jacket was a dark purple with the Dreemurr symbol on the back, while is sweater was green with yellow stripes, and the pants being a dark purple as well. Shoes were a must they learned quickly in this town unless you were a skeleton. So a pair of monster made winter brown boots donned his, his fur acting like socks for now.

Frisk comes down dressed in a heavy sweater as well, donned just like her old one that now hangs neatly in her room on the door. A blue and white furred jacket looking like Sans's as a gift to her from said skeleton, with a pair of dark brown winter pants and boots. She head a scarf with the Dreemurr symbol with red streaks in it wrapping around her neck. The scarf was made _abnormally_ longer than it should be, it confused Frisk at first when Toriel got it for her, but pushed the thought to the side, Asriel knew however as Toriel teased him how she got it just for them to wrap up for a little _kiss_ when they wanted to. He sputtered that day saying they were not like that, and in his head he added the word _yet_ to it.

Toriel, dressed in heavier clothing as well but themed to her old outfit just with pants and shirts and jackets instead of a dress. She grabs a set of keys hanging on an odd symbol shaped key hanger. It was one Penny's father gave to Frisk, saying that it was hers to begin with. An item saved from her old home which burned down a year after she vanished. The symbol had a diamon with two hearts cut into it, one that was upside up and another upside down. Top one represented a human soul, while the other represented a monster soul. To this day they don't entirely understand the meaning it held, as they figured it meant a merger of a monster and human soul. Asriel looks at it everyday before they leave, a familiarity with it and a recurring item in his dreams. _A single, twin colored rose, with two souls engraved into the ground near it each time_. The soul shapes didn't appear until a year later after they arrived.

Each time the dreams happened, Frisk was around and they would be alone. In a happy and peaceful setting, it unnerved him some, however it also bolstered his feelings for Frisk. He knew for a fact now that his feelings were his own, he wondered at first if it was forced upon him, but the feeling that was the most persistent in his mind was to keep surviving. He knew that something was different when he got the soul vessel from Frisk, because over the last year, something about him was _different_. His magic was easier to use, and didn't wear him out as badly. He figured at first it was just all the practice he was doing to keep his magic control intact, that was till he overloaded some magic trying to do the same thing he always did. His control was faster and allowed more magic to be flowed at once. He noticed something similar with Frisk going on, her presence was more _vivid_ to him when using magic to detect other magic infused souls.

Her soul was containing major traces of magic, and it was growing each day too. He let Toriel know over the summer and she said that it may be a good time to enroll her into Magic classes since this year she was finally allowed to teach classes this year forwards. A whole new area had to be constructed for the class to practice magic without risking damage to the school or anyone. It worried Asriel, because the amount of magic Frisk held was more than an average monster. Even he had more magic than he should and it didn't add up to him. He shakes off these thoughts, for now he was going to focus on the main thing ahead of him, these next two weeks.

' _Me and my stupid mouth… great so everyone just set me up to have two weeks of unofficial dating with Frisk… a-atleast maybe I can learn some more about her in this time?'_ The idea didn't sound all that bad now that he thought about it. It would give him time to learn things Frisk likes and setup an actual date with her. The idea was starting to turn in his favor. They took their leave with Asriel quickly to start planning the next two weeks out, to make sure things went to plan. It was his first chance he saw to actually see what Frisk thought of him, and what she enjoys doing the most. The day they spent shopping for supplies, and Toriel suggested some clothes for the both of them, after finding their measurements with the clothes they picked she sneakily picked out a few winter styled dresses for Frisk and a few suits for Asriel. The price was _way_ over than they normally spend or was allowed to in one sitting, but a quick talk with Asgore should fix things over so no one is none the wiser.

The day quickly came to a close with Frisk and Asriel flopping down onto their respective beds in their own rooms. Frisk's dreams consistently making a bigger deal of the final days of summer with Asriel. Asriel's dreams however…

 _\Dreamscape\_

 _The wind blows rougher than usual, Asriel finds himself alone for once as he looks around to Frisk, the flower field covered in snow. A blizzard was moving in if the cold front was anything to tell it by, the rose sat in the middle like always, Asriel moving up to it looking down at it with a curious thought._

" _Just… what does this mean?" He asks to no one particular, a voice rings out to him. One of authority and almost kingly._

" _ **Do not falter, She is confused, You must protect her. You two are one, and you both shall need each other."**_ _The voice rings out, the male voice was not anyone he recalls, but it held a tone that was similar to his father's back when he was king of the underground._

" _ **You must stay strong, like the Twin soul rose, you must not wilt."**_ _Asriel turn around looking for the source before calling out._

" _What is a 'Twin soul rose_ _'_ _? What do you mean 'us' two are one? Do you mean Frisk?! What is going on here?!"_ _He yells out into the blizzard, the sight of golden eyes forms in the blizzard, not like Frisk's bright golden eyes though._

" _ **The twin soul rose, the rose of the Sio'ta. The twin linked soul of hierarchy, the royal rose of guidance, the rose of soul cleansing. These are the Twin soul rose… You must learn the rest for your self. Do not lose your will, do not falter your determination to protect the ones you love. Do not let your magic wane in the darkness, for it is the light to salvation."**_ _The voice grew quiet afterwards, Asriel turns to the rose, a familiarity grows within the flower, reaching down he plucks it as the land grows still, the snow quickly melts, before Frisk runs into his vision._

" _There you are silly! I have been looking everywhere for you… hey is everything alright?" Asriel snaps out of his focus glare to the flower with a smile looking to Frisk._

" _Yeah, everything is fine." He replies, he looks to the sky, a feeling that this will not end until he figures it out. Frisk smiles gently and pulls his head back down to look at her, their lips interlocking._

 _\Dream Scape End\_

Asriel groans sitting up, something clutched in his hand he looks over to see the same rose from the dream. His eyes widen before it slowly fades into nothing.

' _T-The rose? It can't be a lie then, that thing is important, does that mean me and Frisk are important to one another or someone else?'_ A nagging feeling came over him sitting up, he groans again in annoyance. Things were becoming complicated about them and he didn't like it, however a relieved feeling washes over him, the dreams didn't mean something bad. They were trying to tell him that they were important, even if Frisk never loves him the way he loves her, they would both be needed in future events, and being with Frisk? Well that was better than nothing. He could make sure she was happy in the end if anything.

A loud knock on the door, Toriel's voice from the other side quickly comes through.

"Asriel, time to get up my child. You have _plans_ do you not with Frisk?" Asriel groans, climbing out of bed opening the door to look at her gentle smiling face, a set of clothing in her hands as well. "I hope you do not mind I took the _liberty_ of getting you something to wear out into public today." Her smile turning to a toothy smirk. Asriel was glaring at her with a swelling anger.

"Why is everyone doing this to me and Frisk?" He asks looking her in the eyes.

"Doing what? I just figured you would want to go out looking nice." Her smile genuine, and Asriel couldn't even see anything lying to him. Then again his mother has numerous reasons and she could get away just using one easily. He sighs taking the outfit, noticing there was several different outfits with it. "Please take care of them, they were quite expensive. Alright?" She walks off, Asriel to stare at her with disblief.

' _ugh, mother… why are you so insistent of this.'_ He looks through them picking out a dark blue suit top with a white undershirt, a pair of dark blue pants with white lines through it. He thought about it and recalls he had a hat in his closet that was the same color, he moves to the closet and opens it up to see a blue fedora and white stripes on it, he smirks as it was the first gift Frisk ever got him saying he'd look good in a Fedora. He could remember how hard she was blushing that day. It was too big then but now… she even had it modified in case his horns grew out.

All the way in Frisk's room she was blushing up a storm at the winter styled dresses. The clothing options in Vixia were much more varied compared to the rest of the world, the reason for that was the weather was always cold, and the norm for cold clothing options were very limited. They produced clothing that could match the most beautiful dress or even the most luxurious suits.

Frisk was currently staring at the three dresses on her bed, Toriel made it clear she would not accept her going out in anything else, even though she knew Frisk hated dresses. The first one was a galaxy purple and blue, with silver and gold specks of color. It was very attractive to the eyes, and it was rated in the top _five_ of the dresses out there in Vixia. The next one was a something Frisk was in awe of, it was a limited time dress that deep down she wanted, even though she didn't like dresses. It was an emerald green dress, it held a familiar feel to it's color and design. The final dress was _the_ number one dress of the city right now, a dress that represented a dive from grassy plains to the depths of the ocean. Sky blue on top fading to a plains green, to an ocean blue, and finally to an abyss blue. It was the closet to having a 'green' summer in this city and it was sought after anyone who was going on big dates.

' _w-why would she give me these?! M-me and Asriel are not going on a date! … a-are we? W-We are like brother and sister!'_ The thought of Asriel asking her on a date cause an intense blush form on her face while she stutters, a knock comes once again to her door. She jumps looking at it, Toriel's voice once again comes over, while said door opens to reveal her adoptive mother.

"You ready yet or still stuck deciding." Toriel smiles towards Frisk. She was still in a state of shock of what her mind imagined.

' _T-This can't actually be a date can it?!'_ "S-Still deciding..." She plays it off as undecisive, her phone goes off. Quickly taking the chance to change the subject she pulls the small device out of her pocket and looks at it, a text from Asriel.

"Howdy Frisk! Listen if mom is doing something odd, say an outfit? Shes making a bigger deal of us going out and spending time more than it needs to be… Listen everyone is just teasing about how 'cute' we look together. Anyways! I was wondering you want to go to the arcade today or perhaps you want to go visit some of our friends around town? There is also the ice park, we havn't been there since we got to school last year. It is up to you, so let me know alright?" -Asriel. She feels a weight off her shoulders, smirking to Toriel, who looks at Frisk with worry.

"So you are the reason huh? Trying to pressure me and Asriel into a relationship? We are like brother and sister mom." She says, Toriel pouts at her slightly foiled plans. "Come on mother, it is not like he would see me in that light anyways." She says chuckling. She picks up the emerald green dress and walks to the bathroom, but not before grabbing a fresh pair of panties and a bra. She walks in and closes the door, the click sound notifying people that it was locked.

' _Dang, Asriel must have tipped her off. I kinda went overboard and alerted my plan to him with the outfits… ah well, maybe next time… and Frisk? You would be surprised if you would open up your eyes to who stands before you… Asriel, you two dang it. Why are loved ones so oblivious to those they love?'_ She mentally sighs and picks up Frisk's remaining dresses and places them away in her closet. She smirks as an idea comes to mind for later this week.

Asriel had finished getting ready, thankfully he had a shower yesterday before he went to bed. He smirks putting the hat on, before a whistle comes from his window. Asriel turns around to see Sans standing by his window on the far side of his room. Asriel still standing by his door with a mirror on the back stares at the skeleton.

"Heya, brat. You make that look really good. Thinkin about joining or making a mafia?" Sans asks with a smug like look on his face.

"Can it Sans, seriously you and everyone else needs to lay off." He replies with annoyance in his voice.

"Whoa, lay off what? I didn't say a word, and honestly you set yourself up for this. Anyways, I won't be leaving you two alone so don't worry. I'm gonna be watchin' from afar." He says with his hands up. Asriel relaxes with a serious expression.

"Expecting trouble?" Sans looks at him with a serious glance.

"Somethin' like that. Ya see, stores of monsters being robbed, and monsters are being harassed by some group. However humans in those places are normally dragged out and never seen again. The group responsible is causing issues and are figured to be human trafficking group, and an anti-monster rally group. However, they only attack monster stores, so it's more anti-monster than anything. What worries me though is that Asgore said while there is proof the group is humans, the group had something akin to magic, they'd walk in and any monster that tries to defend the place gets hurt and is left with a scar where they got hurt, not even our healing magic is removing it." Sans says with a serious tone.

"You think they may go after Frisk not only cause she is a human, but the ambassador to humans and monsters." Sans nods with a glare.

"Bingo. Somethin tells me that these people are in league with someone who is a monster to make magical items. Or the worse case scenario… they have a device that drains monster magic into objects, and people who hang around them..." Asriel's glare tightens.

"Would have loads of magic attached to them from the natural release of our magic." Sans nods once again.

"Yeah, and Frisk would have more than enough magic to mess with thanks to the fact she generates magic." Asriel gives a low growl.

" _I would like to see them try and take her. I already promised myself that I would let nothing happen to her."_ Asriel growls out with anger dripping from his tone. Sans's eyes widen at this, the look in Asriel's eyes was very different than the young man who pinned him down in the underground. The look in Asriel's eyes was one promising death.

' _Jeeze, this kid has changed… hes so much more dangerous and vicious. Frisk you got someone who really cares for you, you need to see who he is before he is lost forever. I'd hate to see who ever hurts you in front of him, he reminds me of-'_ He smiles and looks at Asriel motioning for him to calm down. _'Like you G, you would do anything to protect your family and the ones you love.'_ Sans sits down on the bed looking at Asriel.

"Alright kid, I get it. You got lover's desire to protect." Asriel sputters at Sans who smirks at him. "Just don't ask for fighting people. Frisk still hates killing remember?" He says, Asriel sighs with a nod.

"Yeah, yeah. No killing… can't promise if they hurt Frisk." He says, Sans gives a sigh of his own.

"Can't make ya promise not to can I?" Asriel shakes his head before moving to the door.

"Anyways see ya later bag-o-bones. Got plans after all." He closes the door leaving Sans to stay on the bed. Chuckling at his words he walks to the window before he vanishes.

Asriel walks to Frisk's room knocking on the door. Frisk replies with a 'Just a second'. Asriel smiles, making sure he has his wallet and keys. He walks down stairs to wait for Frisk, figuring that Toriel just got her a nice outfit that would match her personality at best. He walks to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water before heading back to the base of the stairs, the sound of footsteps from uptop and Toriel's voice saying she looks fine, along with Frisk's whine. Confusing Asriel he looks up the stairwell, his eyes grow wide.

There stood Frisk in an emerald green dress, thicker than normal dresses to protect against the cold, his water bottle slips from his hand and smashes into the hardwood floor, letting it pour out. Frisk had never looked so _feminine_ and _womanly_ before in his eyes. He loved her tomboyish look and her casual attire, but this look was drop dead stunning.

"Mom, I told you… I am just not feeling it." She says to Toriel, who smiles at her gently.

"And I told you, that you look stunning! Look even Asriel is stunned by how you look." She replies, Frisk blushes to see Asriel staring with wide eyes and even more surprising, jaw dropped.

"A-Asriel?!" Asriel snaps out of his looking into Frisk's eyes.

"Y-Yes?" He replies both of them felt their faces heat up, their obvious attraction to one another still being ignored by said other.

"W-What do you think? It'd be nice to actually know what someone other than mom thinks cause she thinks I look good I everything you know?" She looks away blushing the thought that it was a date still stuck in her head. _'it's not a date… I…'_ Asriel's voice speaks out snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You look great! Wow, I feel jealous for anyone who snags you up! You in a dress? I say that dress was made just for you if anything!" He says with a large smile, Frisk smiles gently and walks down the stairs.

"Well I guess then I am ready, shall we go as the fanciest looking pair of siblings to the arcade?" She suggests, Asriel nods before they walk over to the coat hanger by the door, Frisk reaches for her favorite jacket, when Asriel stops her and motions towards the jacket he got her last year. She blushes at the fact she forgot it was there.

"I think this would match your dress better..." He says, it was a jacket with green and purple stripes, she nods and takes it, it was still rather long for her, but with how cold the weather got it would work. It had a blue fur collar instead of white. Sans smiles watching them from the living room.

"You two have fun now, don't cause any trouble for your father Asriel." Toriel calls out with her smile. Asriel nods taking his dark red jacket with a purple Dreemurr symbol on the back and slipping it on, before rushing out into the cold with Frisk. They make their way towards Asriel's vehicle, a twenty eleven ford mustang, a royal purple color with an emerald green Dreemurr symbol on the hood. Asriel quickly rushes to the driver side and opens the door, the thunk sound of the passenger door unlocking lets Frisk climb in away from cold. The engine starts up, Asriel cranks the heater before they buckle in and drive off. Toriel watching from the porch with Sans nearby. "I hope they will be okay."

"Don't worry I got them covered." Sans says, Toriel turns to question him, to see the skeleton already gone, she smiles with a sigh before walking in and closing the door. Leaving the two story house to her and Asgore to make some preparations for the days to come. She looks to Asgore who gently smiles before joining her. A look in his eyes filled with worry and slight pain.

Frisk and Asriel driving carefully down the icy roads, the city was hard to keep the roads clear, however with Alphys around slowly the city was getting a new device made to use electricity to clear the roads and keep them icy free. Frisk turns to Asriel with a smile.

"It has been ages since we went out and did anything ourselves. We just started to hangout with Penny and them after everything got settled." She says with a smile, a gentle blush on her face. Asriel's fanged smile looks at her with the exact same enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I mean normally Sans or someone bothers us and tags along, but now? We got two weeks to our selves. it's about time we caught up with one another you know? I was starting to be afraid we would drift apart." He replies, Frisk looks away, an odd feeling at the thought of them being apard.

' _What is with this dread? Why would I be so afraid of me and Asriel apart? We would never end up like that would we?'_ She pushes the thought to the side, and focuses on the facts right then. She and Asriel did indeed have time to catch up.

"Yep! I hope you got some good personal stories to tell me, I can't wait to hear if you got your eye on someone!" Asriel mentally flinches at that with a mental sigh. He smiles at her keeping his eyes towards the road.

"We will see about that, I am more interested in how you been, you know with all that work Asgore has had you do during the summer and all that." He replies, understood his interest to make sure shes doing okay. They continue driving, passing buildings of numerous heights. It was a surprise the city was well hidden for having several buildings over twenty floors tall. The mountains around them was like a natural wall, and the small valley to enter was not easy to find.

They soon arrive at a large building with a neon sign saying "Frozen Throne Arcade" Frisk recalls spending hours here when she first got to the city when she was younger. It was the only place she felt safe and it was where she first met Penny. It took some time before some of her memories of the city returned, and only the best ones returned first.

 _\Flashback\_

 _A seven year old Frisk was playing at a crane game trying to win a small stuffed fox in the machine. She pouts when it fails for the seventh time, and unfortunately she spent her last token on the machine. She frowns her golden eyes looking to the floor when a voice speaks up to her._

" _You okay?" She looks up to see a young girl standing next to her with long brown hair. "My name is Penny! What is your name?" She asks with her hand stuck out. Frisk hestinatly takes it with a worried smile._

" _F-Frisk..." She replies, Penny noticed how scared she was before looking at her with a larger smile._

" _Don't worry Frisk I won't hurt you. Were you trying to get that stuffed fox in there?" Frisk nods as Penny stares at the machine with a huff and a determined glare. "Alright! Well stay determined for it! I will get it for you!" She says Frisk shakes her head no._

" _I-It is fine! I-I don't need it that much..." Frisk's timid nature worried Penny, she smiles brightly before looking at Frisk._

" _Don't worry, consider it a mark of our friendship!" She says grabbing the joystick and putting a token into the machine. It whirls alive, as the claw moves about. Once in control Penny moves it into position before pressing the button on the joystick. It goes down as it grabs the fox with perfect precision. It drags it up and drops it into the chute, Penny takes it out and hands it to Frisk who gently takes it and smiles at Penny._

" _T-Thank you… no one has ever done this for me." Penny smiles at her and pulls her into a hug._

" _Don't worry about it. Just remember that I will always be your friend! No one shouldn't have a friend, and everyone should be given the chance to have one. Now come on, I know a few fun arcade games that we could play together!" She takes Frisk's free hand while Frisk holds onto the fox to her chest with the other. Her eyes watching Penny with awe at how kind the girl before her was._

 _\Flashback end\_

"This… brings back so many memories." Frisk says with a smile, Asriel turns to her still sitting in the car.

"Wanna tell me one?" He asks Frisk nods with a smile.

"Yeah, In fact… this is where I met Penny, my first real friend. I just had lost again at winning a silly stuffed fox, I don't know why I wanted the thing but it just caught my eye. She came up to me and introduced her self." She smiles at the day it happened. "Then! She went and got it for me, even though I shook my head 'no'. I was very timid back then and she really bolstered my confidence." She gives a relieful sigh. Asriel looks into her eyes, she was overjoyed at that memory and he would make one today with her.

"Sounds like a start of a very long and strong friendship." Frisk nods at that, Asriel opens his door and looks at her. "Well let us see if we cannot make another memory here!" He says before he closes the door, Frisk climbs out of the car, the sound of the doors locking as she closes the door. Asriel pockets his keys before the two of them quickly, but carefully make their way in. Once inside the warmth was enough to remove their jackets, upon doing so a voice calls out.

"My lord! Is that you? Frisk is that really you? I heard there was someone in this town by that name again, but I thought it was just a coincidence!" The sound of a woman caught their attention. The woman looked to be in her mid fifties now with some gray to their black hair. Their blue eyes look at Frisk with happiness. The woman was in a tan two piece dress with jeans on.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" Frisk asks, the woman instantly hugs her with joyful tears in her eyes.

"Oh it has been years since I last saw you… I was your mother's friend who took you away from Belara! It's me Kathy!" Frisk's eyes widen before returning the hug.

"How?! You were telling me to run last time I saw you." The woman nods with a smile.

"Yes… and I was so scared they got you. Those thugs really were unholy monsters… uh sorry no offence mr…?" She looks to Asriel with embarrassment with the use of 'monsters'. Asriel waves it off with a smile.

"It's fine. My name is Asriel Dreemurr. Me and Frisk came out here to play some arcade games since we got two weeks left before school starts up." He says with his fang-smile at her. The woman smiles gently before letting go of Frisk, she gets a good look at Asriel before smirking at Frisk. Giving her a slight jab with her elbow Frisk looks at her.

"Found your self quite a looker from the monster community eh?" She snickers as the two blush. "Oh you two look adorable, and I have to say… that dress is perfect on you Frisk. You look just like your mother with the same type of dress she had." Frisk's eyes widen.

"She… had a dress like this?" Kathy nods with a smile.

"Yes, same color and design, though meant for warmer climates. She would be so proud of you if she was here today… I still have yet to hear from her." Frisk frowns at the though Kathy notices this before she smiles. "Don't worry, your mother is a strong woman. She likely found a nice place to live and is trying to get the resources to look for you. Knowing her she might have found that 'Mysterious' person that is your father." She smiles Frisk gently smiles at the thought of that.

"Speaking of which, do you know anything about my father?" The older woman shakes her head.

"Sorry dear, I do not. I must be on my way though I was here to deliver a letter to the owner of the establishment. You should tell Rick that your back, he missed seeing you around these machines." She says before giving Frisk a hug and then surprising Asriel with one as well. "Please invite me over to your place sometime Frisk!" She calls out before walking out of the building into the snow. Frisk makes her way with Asriel behind her towards the counter to see an elderly man with gray hair reading a letter with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hello?" The man looks up, before adjusting his glasses, his smile grows even further.

"If it isn't the little rascal Frisk! My god girl, it has been too long. You sure have grown, and it's one of them monsters I keep hearing about. Not many people come here these days so I havn't gotten to really see what you folk look like." He says, he was wearing a suit definitely formal attire, likely to fit his jobs as the owner. The man walks around the counter and gives a weak hug to Frisk and shakes Asriel's hand. "You have really grown up… and to think you went missing for five years. I was afraid i'd never see you again before I shut this place down." He says Frisk's eyes widen.

"Y-Your shutting it down?!" The elderly man nods.

"Yes, it is a sad thing to hear indeed. But there is no income that much anymore, and I need the income to go live with my grand daughter… you remember her Lily? She just got married a few weeks ago and invited me to come stay with them." Frisk frowns at this before hugging him again.

"Atleast there is some good news for you right?" He nods, before noticing the thoughtful look in Asriel's eyes.

"Looks like your friend there has an idea a brewin in his head. You got something you wanna say boy?" He says cheerfully. Asriel was snapping out of his daze, a blush on his face.

"Uh… sorry I was just thinking that… maybe I could convice dad to take the place. I don't want Frisk's favorite hangout to be shutdown before she can enjoy it and have a place to hang with her friends. Rick snickers at him before placing his hand on Asriel's shoulder laughing Frisk was staring at Asriel with wide eyes.

"You remind me of me and my father! He did the same thing for his wife who loved this place before they got married! Even held his marriage here, and I held me and my wife's marriage here as well. My daughter and son not so much but they did help me keep it going for the longest time!" The man smiles brightly. "If you want to buy it let your father contact me, and we will work out the details alright? Don't go worrying though since Frisk here returned I will keep this place open for the rest of the year as a welcome back gift. Speaking of which!" He quickly returns behind the counter and pulls out a large bag of tokens. "How about you to go play on the house today?" Asriel stares at him.

"Y-You sure?" He asks the elderly man nods with a smile.

"Yeah, go have fun. Make some memories! Frozen Throne was famous for making some memories that last like never melting ice!" He teases with a smile. Frisk gently reaches over and hugs the man once more.

"Thank you, I promise that if we take it that it will be in good care." The man chuckles and says he don't doubt it for a second. Frisk turns around and grabs Asriel's hand and runs off towards the machines the man chuckles with a gentle smile. _'This is for you… after all she deserves a happy life and that man looks like he is gonna be the one to give it to her._ ' Rick smiles before going back to work behind the counter.

Frisk rushes past a claw machine that causes her to slow down, right there in the middle was a fox that looked just like the one Penny won her all those years ago. Asriel caught sight of it with a smile he easily snatches the bag from her catching her attention.

"Hey!" She calls out as he steps up to the machine, he looks at it and reads the instructions before taking a token and plopping it in. She smirks at him looking him in the eyes which were locked to the fox. "Pfft, trying to win me a fox like Penny?" She ask, Asriel just smirks and continues to focus. The claw lined up in his sights just right he adjusts it barely before dropping the claw. Frisk watches with the intent of seeing the fox fall from the claw to see it get caught just like Penny got it, her eyes widen as it is soon brought to the chute, Asriel reaches down and pulls it out before handing it to Frisk.

"Well, how was that for my first time at this machine?" He asks with a smile Frisk stares at him with disbelief, a warm feeling in her heart.

"Not bad! Come on many more things to do!" She says before grabbing the tokens and rushing off with him. The rush to some of the older arcade games racking up tickets easily at the easier ones. Before moving on to the for fun machines, a lot of them were newer games and machines. One was a new type of 'virtual reality dating simulator' That was meant for two people, they chuckle at the thing before moving on, deciding that was pushing it a bit. Heading to some other machines and doing racing or even cooperative shooting they enjoy their time. Asriel went back to some of the harder ticket earning arcade machines and started to wrack up a numerous amount of Tickets, when Frisk finally found him since he had all the tokens, he was nearly buried in tickets. He smirks before he has her help him carry them to the ticket booth.

Rick was surprised to see so many tickets before laughing and letting them have at any prize, not wanting to count them or waste the next thirty minutes for the machine to count. Asriel picks a large stuffed goat and fox. He hands the goat to Frisk before saying he kind likes the giant fox. Frisk laughs at him, but he just smiles at her. They go back and waste time with the fun arcade machines till they ran out of tokens.

They give their farewell to Rick who waves bye to them as they return to the car, Asriel pops the trunk as they force the over sized stuff animals in there closing it. Frisk holding onto the small fox Asriel won for her. They make their way home, and Toriel's eyes were wide at how bright Frisk's eyes looked suddenly after one day with Asriel while holding a small stuffed fox. Though she was surprised by the over sized fox and goat that they brought in next, Frisk took the goat to her room and places it and the small fox on her bed. Asriel taking the fox and laying it on his bed as well, the smile of Frisk ingrained his his mind.

' _She was happy I did that for her, the smile on her face was saying she was happy to have something to remember the past and then an item to remember the future.'_ He thought with a smile before pulling the top off his suit, he hangs it on his chair next to his desk. He looks down to the desk where a photo of him and Frisk sat with a smile, the photo was taken last year after school. This time there would me one of them before school started and he would make sure of it.

He climbs onto his bed and grabs the giant fox, taking it as his pillow for the night. Frisk's scent where she held it lingered, he smiles falling into a slumber with the thought of Frisk next to him. Down the hall, or on the otherside of the wall across from him, Frisk was doing something similar, she was cuddling with the smaller fox between her growing chest and the larger goat plush as her snuggle companion. Asriel's scent was slightly on it on a lesser scale, but the thought of him nearby made the day perfect for her.

' _I never thought I could be so happy, thank you Asriel… thank you so much. I got to see Kathy, and Ricky again, It was nice to see old faces that shared kindness to me, and you did so much for me today you have no idea. I can't wait to see what we do later this week...'_ Her mind drifting asleep with a smile on her face, Toriel looking through the door with a smile closing it quietly. Walking downstairs Sans had returned with a smirk, he looks to Toriel before speaking up.

"So how are the love birds?" He asks, Toriel's smile was gentle as she moves to a chair.

"They are asleep and both very happy it seems. Should have seen Frisk's eyes, I have never seen her so happy. Not even when we surprised her and she cried joy on her birthday. Asriel must have done something special for her, involving a small stuffed fox." She replies, Sans chuckles before pulling out a stuffed fox that was damaged and discolored.

"I decided while they were having fun to look into Frisk's old residence. The place is still burned to the ground and no one was around so I dug around a bit. This thing was with a bunch of younger girl clothes that were nearly entirely covered and singed. I'm surprised anything was still there after all this time. However, I think Frisk had some people looking out for her, someone who is very special." He says Toriel's eye brow raises.

"What do you mean?" Sans looks to Toriel with a serious glance.

"We know next to nothing about her mother and father. However I know for a fact Frisk's mother was human, However I can't find a trace of what her father is in any of the documents I have managed to recover." Toriel's eyes widen before standing up.

"You found some of Frisk's original documents?" She walks up to Sans who pulls out a folder from behind him. Toriel takes it and opens it, reading over the files.

"The rumor of Frisk's father is going around now though… that he was _a monster_." Toriel's eyes widen and snap to him. "It adds up you know? That would mean that is how Frisk's soul when copied into a Vessel state was compatible with Asriel… and how she has magic now." Sans looks to Toriel. The look in Toriel's eyes was worried, this was big new indeed and it did add up

"But there were no monsters left on the surface! Everyone was either evacuated, was killed or left behind because of the barrier." She says, Sans looks to her with a questioning look.

"You know anyone that would have been able to survive on the surface for all those years?" Toriel shakes her head.

"Only one person would fit the bill, but we were told he died..." Toriel shakes her head, and looks to Sans. "Where did you find this at? Asgore had them check in case they were misplaced." She asks, Sans narrows his eyes.

"Either the person who works in that department or who did work there, they want nothing good for Frisk. These files are still in the building and were in a higher level clearance that _does not_ exist to the blueprints or even have any records of being _built_." He replies, Toriel matches his expression. This meant someone was causing internal issues for Frisk and they wanted her _gone._

"Sans are you sure you should be snooping around in buildings like that? I don't want you to get in trouble..." Toriel says worried, Sans smirks looking at her.

"Oh don't worry, I covered my tracks… _somewhat._ I may have left a small trail to be found for someone who we can trust. I hope we can figure this out before it gets bad." Toriel nods before looking back towards the stairs with the worrying expression resting on her face. The night comes to a standstill nearly as the silence takes a hold of the house, Sans sleeping on the couch again.

The morning comes, and Frisk and Asriel are up quicker than normal each in their own way ready to start another day with the other. Breakfast was quickly taken care of as the two rush out deciding to go see a movie or something. Most of the week was like this until Friday where Frisk wanted to go visit Muffet's bakery in town for some of her sweets. Asriel agreed that it'd be a nice change of pace to do something less exciting after all the fun they had out and about.

Frisk and Asriel learned much about one another. Asriel confirmed his suspicion of Frisk's favorite animal being foxes, though her answer why was questioning. She just 'felt' close to them, that and she thought foxes looked adorable. Frisk was intrigued by Asriel's change in his personality. He was really shy back in the underground and during the first year, but she never knew how much he really changed. His goals were definitely just like him, wanting to have a happy family and make sure everyone is safe. Frisk had similar goals, a big happy family and find her mother and father. She wanted to know who her father was and why her mother left her.

They were dressed rather nicely today, back in the same outfits they wore a week ago, all cleaned up and ready to show off once again. Frisk grabs her favorite jacket this time to Asriel's disappointment, but Frisk quickly and gently bops his snout with her index finger, his face flusters up as he smiles and chases her out to the car with Toriel calling out behind them.

"You take care now! And don't give Muffet too much trouble." Toriel smiles before turning back towards the house, she stops and turns towards them, the engine revving up. "Oh! And tell her Thanks for the baked goods from Wednesday!" Asriel nods giving her a thumbs up before buckling in. Frisk barely gets her seat buckle on before Asriel drives them out of the drive way.

Asriel smiles brightly while Frisk hums a gentle tune, one that had been her mind since she heard it. Asriel listens intently as Frisk starts to sing the words, her voice angelic, it was gentle and reaching into his soul almost. They were barely entering the city before she starts in, and Asriel couldn't be happier to listen to her sing the song again. He would count it as a connection to their past, the song was just perfect for how Frisk was trying to save him back then

" _Thank you..."_

" _I'll say goodbye soon..."_

The song was sad, but when Frisk was singing it, the song felt like she was singing to him and only him. The sound of her voice soothing him, he gently started to hum the tune while she sang.

" _It's not the end of the world..."_

" _Don't blame yourself..."_

" _And though it's true..."_

" _I will surround you..."_

" _And give life to a world..."_

" _That's our own."_

" _Thank you..."_

" _I'll say goodbye now..."_

" _Though it's the end of my world..."_

" _It's not your fault…"_

" _And since it's true..."_

" _I won't forget you..."_

" _You gave life to my world..."_

" _Though it's gone."_

Frisk takes a deep breath, her tone already changing some. Asriel smiles, the part he loved the most to listen to fixing to come through.

" _Wait, don't leave!"_

" _Maybe you can be free..."_

" _It can't be true!"_

" _Somehow I will save you!"_

" _I won't leave you here..."_

" _There's nothing to fear."_

" _Don't let go!"_

" _I'll light your way home!"_

" _Thank you..."_

" _I'll say goodbye soon..."_

" _Not everyone can be saved..."_

" _Don't blame yourself, now."_

" _And though it's true."_

" _I will be with you..."_

" _Giving life to our world..."_

" _Wait, don't leave."_

" _Maybe you'll stay with me..."_

" _What can I do to save you."_

" _Please, it's not too far._

" _We'll gaze at the stars."_

" _Just hold on."_

" _There's so much you haven't done!"_

Frisk takes a quick breather, before starting in with some 'Na na na' like part. Asriel keeping his eyes on the road listening his soul feeling so light and gentle, a feeling of warmth envelopes him.

" _Thank you..."_

" _I'll say goodbye now."_

" _I hope you find happiness."_

" _You should move on, now."_

" _Everything's new"_

" _The flowers are in bloom"_

" _Now go back to your world."_

" _To your home."_

" _Thank you..."_

" _I'll say goobye soon._

" _It's not the end of the world."_

" _Don't blame yourself."_

" _And though it's true."_

" _I will surround you..."_

The ending 'Ah' sounds were melodic to Asriel. Frisk stops and smiles looking at him. Frisk felt so light suddenly after singing that, her soul feeling like it was enveloping her in a warmth just like Asriel was feeling.

"When we first heard that song I was instantly reminded of me begging you to come to the surface with us, telling you that we would find a way to save you." She says, looking forwards they were getting closer to the building, a large establishment at the corner of the next block over. "Then I remembered of how I promised I would save you no matter what." She says closing her eyes leaning back.

"Yeah, who could forget a promise like that? Even though my memories were wiped, it came back to me when you were asleep. I really thought that day that It was going to be the end of the world for me." Frisk smiles and gently leans over resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad it wasn't..." She says not realizing what she was doing. Asriel's face was red at how affection she suddenly was, she opens her eyes and looks towards him to blush her self and straighten up. Her heart racing and her thoughts running wild. _'W-When did I lean on him! W-We are not on a date! I… I..."_ Asriel coughs, the feeling of the car no longer moving brings her attention. She looks over to see 'Eight legged bakery' Frisk smiles taking this chance to push the thoughts away for later. They step out of the vehicle, with the sounding thunk of the doors locked, they close the doors and walk towards the building. Muffet already inside waving at them while serving another customer.

"Thank you for your purchase, please come again!" Muffet calls out as the customer pays and leaves with a smile on their face and a bag of sweets. Muffet faces Frisk and Asriel as they walk in. "Ahuhuhuhu If it isn't my favorite friends! How goes it Frisk? You too Prince? How have you two been?" Muffet smiles at them, Frisk chuckles while Asriel speaks up.

"It's Asriel Muffet, as for how we have been that is a varied answer. This past week me and Frisk have been great since school starts up soon. Final summer before we do our last semester after all." He replies, Muffet nods with a smile.

"Well I must say, you two look absolutely gorgeous, don't let Mettaton see you like that he would flip his head… literally. He scared a few customers when he did it last time here at a pair who said they needed a couple of cakes for their wedding." She sighs at this before returning to them "So what can miss Muffet get for you two today?" The ding sound of someone walking in is heard behind Frisk and Asriel while they look around.

"Hmm, Frisk you choose first, I wanna look a bit more." Asriel replies, Frisk looks up when suddenly the room gets tense, a hand grabs her and pulls her back, Muffet gasps while Asriel turns around, a group of five humans had Frisk in their grasp, one holding a knife to her throat tightly, she was frozen and afraid to move as the one in front was pointing an odd looking knife at Asriel.

" _You, Don't try anything Dreemurr, or else you will regret it. Spider hand over all the cash you got with you now or else we will make an example of you as well."_ The person was male, but his voice was modifed somehow, he was wearing nothing on him that covered his face or that should mask his voice.

" _Hey boss, this girl is the ambassador, you sure we should take her?"_ The one holding her hostage says with a curious look on their face. Their features said they could have been male or female, but their thick clothing made it impossible to tell if they had anything to really judge by.

" _Yes, she will do nicely..."_ The man says the others stand by ready to move in if needed. Muffet more afraid for Frisk's life did as she was told and started to gather money. Asriel glaring the man down with a burning passion.

" _Let_ her go." He says the man presses the knife closer to him, it had an odd glow to it.

" _I will do no such thing creature. Your kind should all die off, don't worry this girl will be just fine… with what we are planning we don't plan to harm her… yet."_ The man was smug, his expression turned to a smirk. Asriel growing impaitent with the people before him, his anger growing. His magic starting to flare up, Frisk's eyes widen at the feeling irradiating off him.

" _I said..._ " His voice dripping with anger. _"Let her go..."_ He steps forth, the blade against his neck now. The one holding Frisk pulls back and presses the knife to her neck closer, a drop of blood is visible as the blade barely digs into her skin. _**"LEAVE HER ALONE!"**_ He screams, preparing to make an attack against the group. The leader moves quickly and pulls the knife back enough, before he slices upwards cutting Asriel's right eye. He grabs his eye before being pushed to the ground, the pain was immense. Muffet gasps while the man growls, he quickly reaches over and grabs a bag of money from Muffet before ushering himself and his goons out with Frisk. Frisk screaming for Asriel, while being dragged away her screams are heard out in the streets, while Muffet quickly rushes to Asriel trying to assist him.

The sound of a car quickly revving up before it can be heard speeding away down the icy roads, likely made to travel ice with some modifications, Sans appears a short while after, Muffet still tending to Asriel.

"Asriel dear hang in there. Sans what the hell, you said you were watching out!" Sans looks down with anger before looking away.

"They tricked me, attacked two places at once, they knew I was around so they had one group attack Nice cream guy down the road. I didn't expect this I am sorry… Damn it… now they have Frisk and it's my fault." He growls out. A warmth growing in the room, Sans looks down to see a spark of green by Asriel's hand.

" _They will pay for taking Frisk..."_ His voice dangerously filled with anger. Asriel moves his hand away, flames gently covering his eye blood covering his hand he starts to stand. Sans was partially freaking out, Asriel was covering his eye in flames using magic, similar to how his magic did, though this was more viciously looking with him. Blood still dripping from the fresh wound though quickly drying from the heat and the wound being burned shut.

"Kid calm down! We will find her, just don't lose control. We don't need to cause more damage than what is done now right?" Asriel slowly receding the flames, it soon vanishes while tears fall down his left eye. Asriel clenches his fists before he falls to the floor slamming his fist into the tiles cracking a few of them. Muffet frowns at the pain Asriel must be in emotionally and physically.

"Damn it!" He calls out, his tears flinging off his face and to the floor. _'_ _Damn it! This is only and last time that I ever break my promise I made to my self for you Frisk! Damn I was a fool to lose my temper like that.'_ Asriel continues to beat down on the tiles, his punches getting weaker and weaker before he just rests his head crying. The police soon arrived with paramedics. The medics tries to take Asriel in to get the wound treated, but he refused before getting in his car. Muffet was questioned about the attackers and if she had seen where they went. Sans was sitting in the passenger side of Asriel's car, it starts up with Asriel sitting there looking out the window.

"Sans… _when we find them. I don't want them to exist anymore."_ His voice was broken and still hurt. Sans couldn't say he didn't want the same thing. Asriel slowly drives away back towards the house, with only bad news to give to his mother, and father.

The drive was silent, and it felt like ages before they arrived. Asriel slowly climbs out of the car, not even bother locking it before heading in. Sans locking the car for him, with a frown. Sans heads towards the door to see Toriel staring with wide eyes at Asriel. Asgore was home for once and was staring with a hurt expression on his face.

"A-Asriel, w-what happened to you?!" Toriel asked quickly before calling upon magic in her hand to attempt to heal it. He pushes her hand away with a frown.

" _I am sorry mother..."_ Toriel was hurt already before she noticed a lack of Frisk's presence. Her eyes widen before tears formed in her eyes.

"No… please… no not Frisk..." She begged looking at Asriel.

"They took her away, the same people attacking every other monster store took Frisk away. We don't know where she is now..." Sans says looking to the ground. Asgore growls out before Sans found himself hoisted by his shirt.

" _YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM! YOU SAID YOU WOULD TAKE CARE AND MAKE SURE THEY WOULD NOT LEAVE YOUR SIGHT UNLESS YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH THE GROUP!"_ Asgore's voice was loud and angry, He was happy where things were going and now with Frisk gone and his son hurt, he was infuriated.

"Sorry Asgore… they tricked me and I went after a decoy group. They sent two groups and attacked two locations at once, the group is bigger than we thought and… they likely figured out I was out watching them and know my abilities… I took care of that group, somewhat… they got away in the end when they acted like they surrendered." Asgore growls, before Asriel's hand places on his forearm. Asgore lets a sigh and gently places Sans down.

"It's fine… we will figure this out. I apologize for losing my temper. Asriel, are you okay? You should let your mother heal you..." Asriel shook his head. He walks towards the stairs before making his way partially the way up.

" _I am going to look for her in a little while, I am going to get some rest before then… if you hear anything let me know."_ He says, the way he speaks worries Toriel, Sans giving a sigh before sitting on the couch. Asgore getting a phone call makes his way to his office at home while answering it. The house was silent for the next hour, before Undyne busted in with a smile.

"Hey! Guess who?! What is-" Undyne quickly noticed the tension in the air and noticed Toriel was leaning against the counter from one of the stools. "Hey uh Toriel? You alright?" Undyne asks with worry her heavy black jacket being removed before making her way to Toriel, Alphys walking in soon after.

"Undyne, I told you to wait up, I needed to talk to you about..." Alphys slowed her speech seeing that Undyne was standing next to Toriel with a look on her face.

" _She is gone… my sweet Frisk is gone..."_ Toriel mumbled, Undyne's eyes were wide.

"W-What? N-No way, what do you mean gone? That brat is the strongest kid I know!" She says unable to believer her, Alphys was caught by surprise, before a hand places on her shoulder making her jump, she turns to see Sans with a hurt expression. He motions for her to follow to the living room where he explains. Undyne joins in a few moments later with wide eyes.

"S-So they got her? The bastards who have been terrorizing monsters actually managed to kidnap her?" Undyne asks Sans nods, tears form in her eyes as her fists tighen to her knees. "D-Damn it… Why is it that people who we care about always get hurt when we least expect it… Do we got a plan to save her?" She asks looking up to Sans who shakes his head. A few tears fall from her face looking back down. Alphys was locked in dismay, unable to know what to do as she sits there on the couch. The sound of foot steps coming from the stairwell causing the three of them to look to see Asriel, he was dressed in a dark red winter sweater and a pair of black winter pants. He walks over to the coat hanger with his hand reaching out towards his jacket.

Undyne was staring at the large scar now on Asriel's face, his emerald eye was diluted to a lime color with a look of displeasure and anger on his face.

"Asriel what are you gonna do? Walk around till you find her?" Sans asks, Asriel looks to him with a dead look in his eyes.

" _If I have to. Yes. I will."_ He replies before walking out into the cold. The day was silent and quiet, Asriel traveled around the area for the next several hours by foot, his fur gathering snow and ice from the cold weather. Sans had to forcibly drag him back after it grew dark to make sure he didn't get sick. Asriel did this for the next two days before, from sunrise to sunset, Undyne joining him every waking moment to look for her. He traveled a long distance and managed to cover most of the city in those two days.

Word had spread about Frisk's kidnapping and everyone who could would join and assist Asriel in different parts of the day. Several people brought Asriel food during his search, it was a hard thing to get him to eat, but traveling and searching with him was the easiest of the methods to get him to do such. Penny and Jake learned of what transpired and had taken their own part, people were actually terrified when Penny took a direct interrigation route and questioned people seen around the scenes of the group attacks, and since her questions were not physically harming or an attempt to cause an issue, no one could really get too upset at her actions. People felt bad the more she went about, the girl was doing this for her friend and their human-monster ambassador, while they ignored the dangerous complications this would cause for everyone. _It_ was not important at first, but now the realization settling in the City was more tense.

It had been days three since Frisk was taken, Asriel had prepared the moment he got up to go out looking once more, his eyes looking exhausted and each night he hardly had rest. He kept having dreams of Frisk being killed by the time he found her, though that was just one dream he had, sometimes she was _violated_ then killed before him. Each time he was hopeless to save her. He gathers his things and walks down stairs, however this time Asriel was stopped by his father before he took off. Asgore had been busy ever since that day, and each time he looks at Asriel, he felt responsible for not taking action sooner against the group responsible.

The scar was now there, though it looked a lot better the sight of it made everyone feel uneasy. It was slightly whiter than Asriel's peach colored skin under his fur, and it was obvious that the scar would never fade with normal healing magic, or even overtime. The damage was definitely unnatural compared to being cut with a normal knife.

"Asriel wait... I got a call in earlier this morning. It was the people who took Frisk." Asriel quickly turns on his heels and looks at his father. This was something he had hoped would come through, at the same time it was the same thing he was afraid of. "They are setting up an exchange for Frisk… and I know what this… _no_ , what _she_ means to you. Do you still want to do this?" He asks, he knew what the outcome would be no matter who he sent and no matter what Asriel would find his way there. He would be their _Angel of Death_ , for hurting Frisk… for _taking_ her away from her family and loved ones.

" _Yes."_ Asriel's response was instantaneous, his eyes burning with a fire to be there for Frisk if anything. Asgore nods before he returns to his office before stopping at the door to say one last thing.

"Then wait here so I can get it arranged." He replies, Asriel walks to the couch and sits down, waking Sans up who was asleep. The skeleton sits up and properly sits in the couch looking to the young goat prince. It unervered him how dead Asriel looked in his eyes, it was like his life was crush out of him.

"You alright buddy?" Asriel sat there in silence. Sans tries to get him to talk, but it was no use. The wait was a few hours and Toriel had managed to get Asriel to eat a little something. In that time Sans flipped through the channels and tried to make small talk with Toriel, whom also tried to get Asriel to talk to her. Sans tried his best to keep Toriel from worrying too much saying things would return to normal once Frisk was back, no one expected him to be impacted this bad without Frisk. It was noon before Asgore finally came out of his office, holding a sheet of paper in his hand walking up to Asriel. The young monster takes the note, on it was an address and time.

"Here… You gotta be at this place by nine tonight. No sooner or later than that time. They wanted cash, however I know what is going to happen when you arrive." Asriel looks at the address, it was a rundown apartment complex nearby Frisk's old residence, He found the place by accident yesterday, Sans had explained what he learned of what occurred there when he found it. Sans tagged along during the day to help Asriel and keep an eye on him, Sans was worried that if they didn't find anything Asriel might do something self destructive.

"Mind if I tag along with him?" Sans asks, Asgore looks to Sans and nods. This was news to him, a chance to get Frisk back was important to him, there was regret and an anger inside of him as well. Though not at the people who took Frisk, but at himself. He threatened Asriel back in the underground and he had an empty sounding chuckle that night when he finally was alone. _He_ let Frisk get captured, then _he_ let Asriel get hurt, instead of reporting it he took action and kept an eye on them in case someone had their eye on Frisk and Asriel as targets.

"That is fine Sans… just take good care of my boy, and Asriel…?" He looks towards his son, Sans gives a thumbs up before looking to Asriel who was looking at his father. "Please… return home safe, and with Frisk alright? I… I still have a lot to make up for her. I still feel responsible that she is in this mess as the Ambassador." Asriel nods, while Sans stares at the young prince, he was going to make sure he protected _them_ both this time. Asriel had done nothing wrong these past two years, in fact he did just the oppsite, he overheard Asriel talking to Asgore when they got back earlier that week. The arcade, he wanted to buy it's plot and keep it there instead of letting someone buy it and turn it into some other entertainment location. _Just_ for Frisk… he was trying to keep her best memories alive, while making new ones with her.

"We got some time to kill what do you want to do?" Asriel stood up and walked to a recliner, taking a seat and popping the lever allowing the leg rest to pop up, he leans back and closes his eyes. Determined to be fully rested, the small amount of hope made it just that much easier to rest. Sans lies back and decides to do the same, or was going to when a knock on the door with a loud mouth voice coming through.

"SANS, ARE YOU AWAKE?" Sans sighs with a smirk before hopping up and off the couch. Today was gonna run him ragged. "SANS, I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE! THE HOUSE IS UH...OVERFLOWING WITH NOODLES." Sans felt a fear crawling down his spine and was out the door before anyone could ask what happened.

The next eight hours were quiet. Everyone let Asriel rest while they did their chores. Undyne popped by and tried to get to go along, but Asgore insisted that Sans and Asriel would be fine enough to take care of it. Asriel was up an hour ago, he sat there before Sans came in through the door with a sigh, the issue Papyrus had been the _cause_ of was that he _somehow_ flooded the house from the floor to the second story windows. It was a total pasta disaster, and he didn't want to see spaghetti ever again right then.

Asriel stands up and begins walking to the door, Sans moves to the couch not realizing the time. He looks to the skeleton with a glare.

" _If you want to stay here that is fine, I am going to get Frisk back now."_ His monotonous voice cold and tired of this charade of waiting. His eyes told a different story, a small light was in them now. He was _just_ that much more alive to the world. Sans looks to him before pulling his phone out, the sound of the door opening and closing behind him. The time was a few minutes past eight, his eyes wide slightly before sighing. He stands up and quickly walks back out of the house, Asriel was starting up his vehicle and Sans quickly made his way to it. Noticing the short skeleton he unlocks the door, Sans quickly climbs in and buckles up the silence was starting to get to him as they drove off.

"Kid… Asriel, what are we going to do when we get there?" He asks, the tension lessened, Asriel was looking out his window some, he spoke with a tone that was like normal.

"We are going to make them pay… _their_ payment is going to be the pain we deliver." He replies, the drive was going to take at least forty five minutes to arrive at their destination. "You know why they chose an area that is all the way across the city away from us." Sans nods, it was not hard to figure out. _They_ wanted them to be late or not make it at all… they wanted a reason to _keep_ her as their golden ticket to do what ever they please. Frisk's end would cause disaster for humans and monsters.

"Yeah, we better hurry. We got thirty minutes left." He replies, watching the road himself with some worry they would not make it. His worry was put down when they made it a few minutes before nine. Asriel focusing his magic feels Frisk's magic from the second floor of the old building, part of it looked burned while another part was covered in graffiti. They climb out of the car and quickly make their way through the decrepit building. The walls all throughout showed signs of fire. It was a surprise the building could be entered without the floor falling out beneath them.

They closed in on Frisk's position, the sound of some gruff voices talking each one didn't sound human or even natural.

" _You sure they gonna show up? I mean they coulda just ditched the bitch. I still wanna rip her hair out for biting my damn hand earlier."_ One voice echos into the hall, another speaks.

" _And likely risk getting the merchendise damaged? Don't worry, once we get the money we kill them and you can have fun with her before you kill her."_ The other voice sparked an anger in Asriel. He sped up but keeping quiet.

" _Heh, like the sound of that… can I wake her up and make sure she watches when I do it?"_ Once Asriel arrived at the door he gently leaned against the doorway trying to control his anger. He looks in and see them and they were not even looking at the entrance just at Frisk with likely more thoughts of what they were going to do her, the group was roughly seven humans with cloaks on, he could feel some ominous magic coming from each one. He looks to Sans and rubs a hand across his scar. Sans looks at him confused before it clicked in. These bastards were armed with those weird weapons. _"Looks like shes getting cold… serves her right for wearing just a dress… haha with base inside the mountains, and with how cold it is around here i'm surprised she didn't freeze to death yet… she won't last much longer anyways"_ The man chuckles before he smirks. _"Anyone know what it is like to fuck a girl who froze to death?"_ That was the last straw, Asriel's eye catches aflame with the same green fire.

Sans was more worried about another factor though. Asriel was staring right at him when he got angry, and his eyes had their Sclera turn black as the night. He looks towards the group a low growl catching their attention. One of humans's eyes were visible were going wide. Asriel charges in with a fury. He leaps on one and before anything could happen everyone was froze at a sickening snap that fills the room. Slowly standing the other six felt what could be described as absolute horror, Asriel's hands were covered in blood. One looks down at his companion, not only was the guy's neck broke, it was shredded open.

" _ **I will make you feel pain, that not even magic will heal you from."**_ His voice was demonic to them, one fell back unable to take it anymore. He tries to scurry through a hole in the wall to the next apartment when Asriel leaps over the bed at him. Pinning him to the floor the other five move to apprehend him and kill Asriel to save their companion, A series of bones blast out from the wall and knock them all back and onto the floor. A loud scream as Asriel starts to rip the man's lower half open, quite a bit of blood spatters up against Asriel's fur and clothing. Once the screaming stop he stood up, now looking more monsterous than before he slowly marches to the closet one, who's voice modifer was shut off now.

"W-Wait! C-Calm down please! W-We didn't mean anything you heard please!" The person was female and Asriel held no qualms for what he was going to do, He lifter her up by the neck and held her in the air slowly crushing her throat making her choke. His other hand open palm with claws straight out thrusts it through her chest like a polearm and pushes through till it's on the other side. Chunks of her organs were ripped out with his hand. One of the guys unable to take it, fell to the ground and started to puke up his lunch, not long after he starts to lose his lunch a bone spears him in the shoulder coming up from the floor. Vomit on him and under him he looks up to see Sans staring him down with a dead look. He looks over to see the other three companions hoisted in the air by bones and utterly destroyed, he looks up to see Sans smiling insanely at him. This guy was the one who was talking about having his fun with Frisk and Sans was going to enjoy this too much.

"Anyone wantin to rape my niece is gonna be in for a really bad time. Even more so those who harm my entire family by taking her away." The man sputters before what sounds like begging comes from him.

" _W-Wait! I can tell you where our base is, W-We have all the other humans there still alive!"_ He says, Sans's smile turns to a smirk, Asriel had finished watching the woman die before him, before he turns to the person on the ground giving up information. He starts to walk over before a wall of bones stops him from getting close. _"_ _S-South east of the Benark mines! O-Our entrance is inside the mines f-four miles deep by the far r-right passage. Y-You can't miss it!"_ He says, Sans removes the bones and walks away. The man sighs before he feels a foot on his skull _"_ _W-WAIT I GAVE YOU INFORMATION D-DON'T KILL M-"_ The crunching sound of his skull being flattened as well as the floor caving under the weight echos out. Asriel slowly made his way to Sans, grabbing him catching him off guard. Sans looks to him with wide eyes.

The look in his eyes was not Asriel, but something else.

" _A-Asriel!_ Y-you need to calm down!" he chokes out, The sound of Sans's voice was enough to call a memory before he lets go, the silence stays as Sans quickly grabs Frisk, Asriel's eyes slowly returning to a normal white. Choking still he calls to Asriel. "We need to get out of here, this area is about to come down." He says, Asriel hearing him nods his body feeling so powerful while his eye glowing green with flames lights the area enough to guide them out. The area feeling warm while it was active. Once they leave the building you could hear an area of the structure collapse, it was likely on the other side as they could not see any damage from their end.

They make it to the car before Asriel looks down to his hands. Sans places Frisk in the car and looks to Asriel.

"Kid" He calls out Asriel not paying attention he gets louder. "Asriel!" Asriel looks up to Sans. "Hey, you take Frisk home, I can't teleport her in the condition she is, keep that eye going like it is till you get home. Shes freezing up bad, and i'm afraid she may go into shock if I take her there with magic. Turn the heater up and I will meet you there. I am gonna go see if there is a monster doctor that I can bring to the house to help look her over." He says quickly Asriel nods and climbs in the blood sticking to his car and the interiour. He was gonna need some seriously cleaning to get this removed from the vehicle.

He drives down the road, heater cranked to max and his eye burning with the green flames. He looks at it with the mirror from the rear view every so often questioning why he had such magic leaving him. The drive painfully slow he reaches over with the back of his hand clean of blood and checks Frisk's tempature. She was still ice cold and it was worrying him.

"C-Come on Frisk… don't give in yet. We are almost there, stay strong." His left eye tears up. He thought he had dried up his tears from that day she left when he cried that whole hour she was gone, he felt so dead inside. "T-Then we can go out and do something! W-We can go to the movies… we can go visit the arcade! We can get ready for school and have a great time..." He feels the pain in his chest, knowing she was out he sighs. "F-Frisk please… don't leave me. I love every second your with me… I love every moment we spend together… I don't think I can make it without you… so please hold on." His emotions flowing out of him for the first time in the past few days.

He sped up a bit, but keeping it controllable, he arrives at the home before slamming on the horn, He drives up into the middle of the law before stopping the car. The sudden use of the horn caused Toriel to rush to the door and open it. Seeing Asriel's car she rushed out towards him with worry. He opens his door and points towards the other door.

"F-Frisk… Get frisk inside!" He calls out, he stands out of the car covered in blood, Toriel gasps.

"A-Asriel what on the mountain-" Asriel screams at her.

"FRISK FIRST! She is really cold! Please! I will… I will… talk about it later. Just please…" He begs her, Toriel rushing to her door and opening it, reaching inside and carries Frisk out of the car and into the house. Asriel closes the doors before he slowly walks in, his flames around his eye slowly fade away before he looks up to Asgore who was waiting inside. Even though he was covered in blood Asgore wraps him in a hug with a worried smile, he pulls back and looks at Asriel with a worried expression.

"You alright?" He asks, the blood was concerning to him.

"Yeah… don't worry it is not my blood." He replies, Asgore keeps his grip on Asriel's shoulders.

"That is why I am worried… how are you _mentally_. Taking a life is..." Asriel turns to him with a blank expression.

"I am fine, they had it coming when they were going to just kill her off to ruin everything… even more so for a group who would be willing to accept people who find enjoyment of raping others." Asgores eyes begin to widen, Asriel sighs and looks at him. "Nothing happened, they were just stupid to speak their conversation loudly in a quiet building. _I_ made sure that nothing happened to her." Asgore sighs and pulls him into a hug again. The door opened with Sans and a monster in a rather medical uniform.

"Thanks for this ma'am. You have no idea how worried I was when she was causing _me_ to feel the cold from how cold she was." Sans says he looks to Asgore who points up stairs. The monster behind Sans was at a height of five foot sis, and _she_ was a white scaled dragon like monster with her wings having a light yellow color to them. The outfit on her was actually a shade of gray instead of a white outfit, the scales would have made her look like she wasn't wearing it if she was wearing the normal white doctor uniform.

"It is quite alright, Let us check up on our young heroine shall we?" She says while they make their way up stairs. Sans noticing Frisk's door was open leads them in where Toriel was trying her best to keep Frisk warm.

"Tor, I got someone here to do a medical checkup on Frisk and see what she can do to help." Toriel turns around and looks at her with worry.

"Ma'am. My name is Mercy, and by Sans's request I came to help. Don't worry, I will do my best to make sure she is returned to healthy conditions." She says making her way to Frisk, Sans returns down stairs and joins with Asriel and Asgore.

The room had one more occupant that was laying on the couch asleep, Asgore was talking with Asriel that if he needed to talk about it to let him know. He obviously was worried Asriel would have mental trauma from the likely brutal method of taking care of the people responsible. Sans goes up and quickly alerts Asgore of the information he learned from that one, Asgore taking this as a serious matter gets up and leaves him to talk with Asriel while he calls in some officials.

"Kid… you should get cleaned up." Sans looks at Asriel who was staring at the floor. Looking around he sees Undyne asleep on the couch, and sighs. The girl was never so worried or worked up before, not even in the underground. She held a different light now compared to when she was the captain of the royal guard. Looking back to Asriel, he was still staring at his bloody hands. "You gonna be okay?" Asriel had no idea what to tell Frisk… she hated killing, _despised_ it. He killed not one, but four humans today, and he was covered in blood as proof.

A groan came from Undyne, obviously having enough rest sits up with tired a tired eye. She yawns and lets her self wake up a bit more before she glances over to Asriel and Sans. Her tired state not allowing her to notice Asriel's state.

"hey… You guys bring-" She yawns once more, rubbing her eyes some. "-the brat back?" She asks looking towards Sans more than anything.

"Yeah… shes back. Shes upstairs with a doctor right now. Alph if great and all, but with how serious Frisk was we needed a medical professional." Undyne nods standing up and stretching yawning yet again. She looks to Asriel her brain finally kicking in and her eye widens.

"H-Holy, K- Asriel you alright?" She asks, Sans motions for her to calm down. "Dude, uh…" She had no real comment for the amount of blood, she had seen it before and killed atleast one human back in the underground. This however was different, Asriel was young and he had never killed before. It messed with her some when she first killed that human down there. She couldn't remember a night for the first two years down there that wasn't a nightmare. She grew numb to it, but since they arrived on the surface she had a few occurrences of the memory returning, just while looking at the humans seeing a few people that could have been that child they killed. It hurt her to realize how much life she took from someone.

"I… will be fine. Just trying to figure out… what I am going to tell Frisk." Undyne looks to Sans, both of them worried that the likely relationship was going to be shot and gone now. They needed each other in ways they didn't realize.

"Don't worry about that, go get a shower I will bring ya some clothes." Sans says standing up, Undyne nods and lifts Asriel up.

"Yeah, just take it easy okay? One thing at a time." She says carrying him upstairs. Asriel kept looking to the blood soaked fur, he felt weak… he felt _sick_. The blood reeked and he had no idea what would happen now. Undyne helps him into the room before leaving, turning the lock on the door before closing it. Asriel stood there leaning against the marble bathroom counter staring at the mirror for some time, he slowly undresses before turning the water on.

' _I need to clean this off, before I make my self sick with the smell...'_ He climbs in looking to the ceiling before he swaps it from the faucet to the shower head. Everyone was tense, and 'Mercy' did what she could for Frisk. She let Toriel know she was in a dangerous close area of getting Frostbitten and falling into an extreme case of hypothermia, suggesting a lot of rest till school starts and to keep her warm. She sighs saying the may not wake till school is just about to start from how bad it was. Toriel nods accepting this with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, so much. I was so worried when she was taken from us." Mercy smiles.

"Yes, well we all were… more so when a certain brown haired girl was out and about making a commotion about it. No one really thought of the long term effects of Frisk's demise or even her disappearance… shes the link of our worlds and without her we will fall apart, someone who can talk on both halves equally is important." She replies, Toriel tries to give her some money for the help waving it off saying she was glad to help, she leaves the building and flies off back towards the hospital, likely others to treat.

Once Asriel was out of the shower, Sans did leave some clothes for him, somehow on the counter. Getting dressed he walks into Frisk's room where Toriel was watching over Frisk. Turning around seeing him cleaned up made her smile some, she walks up and hugs him tightly. Breaking the hug she looks at him with worry and happiness on her face.

"I am so glad you two are okay… now what happened Asriel?" She asks worried of the answer.

"They… got what they deserved. They were going to kill us, and… I didn't want anyone to harm Frisk even if it meant I had to result to what I did. I couldn't stand the suggestion one guy made to another and I made them pay for even thinking that..." Toriel looks at him confused.

"What suggestion did he make, It is okay Asriel you can tell me." Asriel looks at her with blank expression.

" _He_ suggested the other after _killing us_ , to have his fun with Frisk. I… couldn't let that happen." Toriel's eyes were wide, she hugs him tighter than before.

"I… I really don't approve of what you did, but… you brought yourself and Frisk home safe, so I forgive you my son. Please take it easy alright, I… I don't want to know how bad this is going to affect you in the end… or even… what you want of Frisk in your heart." He looks at her, her smile gentle and loving. "We all know sweetheart, we could see the signs. Just promise me if she doesn't want anything to do with you that you won't do anything dangerous alright?" Asriel nods, though not vocally making a promise.

Toriel takes her leave while Asriel sits next to Frisk's bed. He watches her rest, her breathing shallow.

' _I am sorry Frisk… that I let you down… that I.. I screwed up and let this happen. Now I broke one your biggest rules you wanted us to follow… no killing. Sorry...'_ He rests his head on her bed. _'Just… let me rest and spend what little time I likely have left here. Please...'_ He closes his eyes, dreams of rejection and nightmares of the people he killed haunting him. The next day Penny was by and checked up on Him and Frisk, she didn't stay long because she noticed he was not very talkative or even feeling all that well. The night hours came and things were looking bad outside, Toriel suggested he go ahead and head to bed to get some rest. He shook his head smiling gently at her.

"I want to stay here in case Frisk needs something..." He says to her. Toriel sighs and smiles.

"Well alright, just make sure you eat soon, you haven't eaten all day." She says, Asriel nods standing up some, deciding some food would be good. He felt a bit better with all the rest he got dozing off and on next to Frisk. He leaves and climbs down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen. He decides hes going to make a sandwich, and grabs the things to do so. The weather outside growing strong and stronger, he ignores it while he opens the fridge to get the lunch meat. He opens the door and the light comes on, while reaching in the light shuts off on the fridge and in the kitchen, he looks around at the other appliances and notices instantly… _No power._ He turns back till he remembers one key detail… _the heater required power_.

' _Frisk!'_ He slams the fridge door and rushes upstairs, the house was insulated, however this weather was quickly making the insulation feel nonexistent. He looks around and sees the closet, opening it up and finding two heavy comforters and drags them to Frisk's bed.

"Hang in there Frisk… I won't let you get cold." He says throwing them quickly over her, noticing that the inner levels of blankets and comforters were cool already he knew that he could make sure she stay warm one way. He slips out of his heavy shirt and throws it to the floor climbing in, deciding to keep the sweatpants on least someone walks in and thinks hes trying something. "Sorry Frisk, but gotta keep you warm, and make sure you don't get more sick than you already are…"He says, feeling the warmth slowly turn to an irritable heat. He wraps his arms around her stomach, holding her tightly and close.

' _I may be hungry, but She comes first… always._ ' He closes his eyes and tries to sleep, soon her heartbeat allows him to relax enough to doze off. Toriel and Asgore never noticed the difference till the morning when they woke up and the house was extremely cold, Toriel quickly checked in on Frisk and gave a gentle sigh of relief. Asriel was cuddled up to her. She walks over and notices Asriel was drenched in sweat however, checking and noticing the two additional comforters she pulls them off quickly with worry.

"Oh dear..." She says checking him, he was now running a fever. She checks Frisk, and slowly tries to detach Asriel from her. Frisk feeling more than normal, she felt slightly warm, however her temperature was definitely normal again. Sans coming in seeing this questions what Toriel was doing, before she snaps at him. "Oh just help me break him off her, Hes somehow gave himself a fever now from overheating himself last night. I'm surprised he didn't catch heatstroke!" She says, Sans assists and finally they pull Asriel free. His fur soaked, Toriel lays him on the floor before rushing off to get a cool towel to wipe his fur down. His eyes gentle peak open.

"Heya kid, you alright? So do you regret keeping Frisk warm all night?" Asriel shakes his head. "Thought so. Shes doin better now so rest up, gotta get rid of what ever you caught yourself now… crazy goat." He says with a smirk. Asriel gently raises his hand up in front of Sans and gives him the middle finger. Sans gives a chuckle laying his arm back down.

The day was slow and Alphys came by to do a small check up on both of them. She was giving Asriel a scolding about being reckless instead of letting someone know. It was cheerfully deflected and ignored by Asriel, and he stayed by her side till he was interestingly enough back up and about by the end of the day. It brought up odd questions to Toriel who noticed Frisk and Asriel rarely ever got sick unless it was severe. She brings food up to him as he was reading a book out loud to Frisk who was still unconscious.

"Trying to keep our sleeping beauty entertained?" She asks with a smile, Asriel continues to read with a bit bigger of a smile.

"The young lad pressed on, he didn't want to lose hope that he ruined everything with the one he loved. She was in danger and she had to be warned, her father did not want peace, he wanted an easy way to kill his enemy." He reads aloud, Toriel places the plate next to him, he reaches over and picks it up with his free hand and sits up straight leaning against the bed. "The weather bared down on him, the mountain slick with rain and mud. His hand slips, but before he falls off another hand grabs him, looking up his best friend staring him down her eyes look hurt. 'Why?!' She asks pulling him up onto the ledge she was on. Once safe he looks at her while she sniffs and sobs. 'Why is she more important to you than me?! I love you, why can't you see me like that?! Why didn't I just let you fall and die!' She screams out, he looks away with disappointment in himself." He places the book down and starts to eat some. A smile never leaving his face, Toriel smiling at him before standing up and taking her leave.

"You know Frisk… No matter what I wanna stay by your side..." He says in between bites. He looks over at her sleeping form. "Even if you wanna hate me, I will be there as your brother if you don't want me around. I promise I would do right by you… so I plan to even if you hate me." He says before focusing on the food. Once done he places the plate to his side and picks up the book.

"Ken looks to his best friend and feels that maybe, he was wrong. However his determination to save the princess was the reason he was here in the first place. He stands up looking down at his best friend. 'I don't know… and honestly… right now I look at you and feel conflicted. But we have to save her either way, everyone we know and love is at danger if the king starts a war with Lord Geia, so please… help me?' He asks with his hand stuck out, she gentle smiles and grabs his hand. He pulls her up as they quickly continue up the mountain." He sighs placing a small book marker in the book and putting it away.

"I wonder, what would have happened if I had said no? Would you be here or still in the underground? _Am_ I responsible for you being here today right in this bed? Would you have been gone forever if it wasn't for me?" He leans against the bed with a frown, wondering how much different the world would have been without him. Closing his eyes resting gently in the room.

The next two days go by, it was Friday now, Asriel was reading another story to her with a smile, when a groan comes from her. He snaps his head towards her standing up.

"Frisk?" He asks, her head turns to him with a tired look.

"A-Asriel?" She slowly sits up knocking the covers off her, Asriel grabs his half empty water bottle and walks over to where she was on her bed and kneels down bringing the water bottle to her lips and assists her in drinking. "What… happened?" She asks looking to him, a visible hurt expression.

"We got you back, though..." She notices the look in his eyes.

"Asriel… what happened when you got me back?" She asks, her voice quiet and rough. He gives a sigh with a frown.

"I… lost my temper when I heard what their plans for you was… I am sorry Frisk. I know likely don't want me around so… I will just be outside your room if you need me." He says before getting up and taking his leave. Frisk reaches out to him her voice too dry to call his name out. She looks to her side and sees he left her the bottle of water. Looking around she notices several things, there was several comforters on the floor folded up, one open up next to her bed where Asriel was sleeping at. A _pile_ of books next to her bed, she was surprised to see them all there.

' _Was… he reading them to me while I slept?'_ She looks around to see Sans next to her bed causing her to jump and hold her chest.

"Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to scare ya. How ya feel?" He asks she looks around and shrugs.

"Okay… I guess?" She replies her voice dry, taking Asriel's water and getting a drink before placing it back. "Is… Asriel okay?" Sans sighs looking away.

"Hes afraid if that is what your asking. He- no _We_ broke one of your requests in order to bring you back home. They didn't want anything good and you were close to death… if we didn't do what we did… you likely would be a goner." He replies sitting down on the side of the bed. "He has never left your side you know? The power went out a few days ago and he… he nearly got heatstroke to make sure you stayed warm." Frisk looks at where Asriel slept with wide eyes.

"He… did? Why… is he afraid?" Sans looks at her with a serious expression.

"He broke what you asked us not to do, he _killed_ some humans. _Four_ of them, even when they begged for mercy he killed them because of what two of them said. One wanted to have his fun with you and it triggered him, I never saw him so angry before, he nearly attacked me if he didn't in the end recognize who I was." Frisk was wide eyed, a pain of betrayal pinged in her chest at the fact of what Asriel did. "Kid… I want you to know though… remember he did it all for your life, that scar you saw it didn't you?" He asks, Frisk didn't even pay it attention giving her head a shake.

"No… I… I remember he got attacked..." Sans nodded.

"Got a scar now, hes put up with a lot of crap and he… he didn't eat right for two whole days looking for you. So, try to forgive the kid, hes… hes doin this all cause he cares about you." Sans stands up and begins to walk away.

"Sans… will… you send Asriel in?" She asks, the skeleton turns and nods with a smile. He walks out and a few moments later Asriel walks in looking at the floor. Frisk stares at him with mixed feelings, however one was a feeling of pain at his eye, with a mixture of happiness that he was alright. _'Asriel… I.'_ This feeling was way stronger than before, her heart beating just looking at him. _'I need to know… what this feeling is… what I am feeling, this feels… like I want to hold him and comfort him more than I should as like a sister figure… I...'_ She sighs and motions for him to come closer, he walks up to her and kneels down, her arm reaches out, and he closes his eyes preparing for a likely smack to the face. Instead he feels his head pulled towards her chest and held there.

"F-Frisk?" He asks looking up at her with a blush.

"Sorry… I… Sans told me what happened and, I… as much as I am upset about what you did… I am glad you brought me home, I was scared and honestly I missed you… I missed everyone…" She looks him in the eyes gently with her heart pounding. "Just… please promise me, you won't do it again if you can prevent bloodshed." She says Asriel nods and smiles brightly, tears flowing from his left eye as he returns the hug. They spent time with him reading her books to her, and with Visitors, the day and the next come and go before it's the last day of summer.

"Are you ready?! School is just tomorrow!" Penny's voice calls out to Frisk and Asriel who stare at her, she was dressed in the smallest clothing they have ever seen her in, the shorts barely covered her lower body and the tank top she was wearing only covered her chest. Asriel was trying not to stare with a heavy blush on his face. Frisk glaring at her with a strong feeling of jealousy of how Asriel was reacting. One thought that kept running through her mind.

' _Damn it, I want Asriel to look at me with a blush like that! Wait… why does this thought keep returning?! Ugh what is wrong?! I need to know what I feel about Asriel… maybe Mom can help?'_ She sighs and looks at Penny.

"Yeah great, now can you get some clothes on? Actually… go do that, Asriel go get mom and have her come here I want to talk to her about something privately." She says looking to Asriel who nods taking this chance to escape. Penny pouts with a frown.

"Oh come on don't you think this is a sexy little-" Frisk glares at her with anger.

" _OUT."_ She yells at her causing penny to high tail it out of there. She sighs and waits for Toriel to come to her room and stands up stretching getting about was important to her as well. Dressed only in a pair of panties and a heavy shirt she was glad she had Asriel out of the room… till she thought maybe she could get him to stare at her with just panties and a bra.

"You called for me my child?" Toriel's voice calls out before she enters the room. Frisk turns to her and smiles.

"Yeah… I uh… got a question about some odd feelings I have been having." Toriel looks at her questionably.

"Like what my child?" She asks taking a seat on the bed, Frisk joining her.

"Well… whenever Asriel is around, I just feel happy and want to make him look at me a lot, not only that, but the way I feel so girly around him. It's an odd feeling..." Toriel smiles at her brightly.

"What your feeling is called _love_ my dear..." Frisk looks at her questionably.

"I thought love is what you feel for your family? Like I love you and sans and everyone." Toriel's eyes widen at what this meant.

"Oh dear, you are quite confused… you see..." Toriel beings to explain the different levels and types of love to Frisk, meanwhile Asriel is downstairs with Penny who was dressed in her winter clothes.

"This sucks..." she retorts to the fact of her current clothing.

"Oh please… Your just trying to get people to oogle you..." He replies watching the Television. Penny smirks and looks at him.

"Well I got _you_ to blush and I bet something else to _rise_." She places her hand on his shoulder only for him to shrug it off and glare at her.

" _That_ is enough. You know what I feel for Frisk so stop." Penny looks at him and sighs.

"Right sorry… guess I got a little carried away." She replies frowning at her actions.

"A little is understatement. Anyways, Its the final day so lets enjoy it… well _me_ and _Frisk_ are going to enjoy it. I am gonna take her out to the arcade and spend the remainder of the day there with her.

"Wait you mean Frozen throne Arcade?" Asriel nods before Penny looks at him.

"Can I go?!" Asriel thinks it over and smirks.

"Nope! You have _plans_ remember? Besides, I want this to be just me and Frisk." He replies causing her to stare at him in disbelief. He stands up hearing Toriel's voice call out to him.

"Asriel! Frisk wants to talk to you!" She calls out to him, Asriel already making his way up stairs to see what she wanted with a smile. He walks into her room only to stare at Frisk, she had swiped Penny's clothing and put them on her back to Asriel before she turns around.

"Oh hey Asriel what do you think?" She asks with a smile. Asriel's head felt light before he collapsed with a Frisk kneeling down giggling at him. _'So… I love him huh? I could used to saying that. I love my handsome, hunk of a mangoat named Asriel… I wonder what he thought of my 'outfit' that I borrowed.'_ She smirks and swaps clothing quickly before waking him up.

He gets on to her, only for her to laugh and him to be confused at her actions. He sighs and asks her if she wants to go to the arcade, she nods instantly and ushers him out of the room and tells him to get dressed for it, she quickly ran to her closet and got her _number one_ dress and got it on, a smile on her face while she hunts down a pair of shoots to match it.

This would be the day, she starts taking her feelings serious and she finally makes her move towards Asriel, no matter what she would have him, and Asriel was having the same thought in his head about her. Both dressed nicely and ready for the days ahead they leave in a more formal way leaving a perplexed Penny and a smiling Toriel.

\Break\


	4. Omake: Rewarded Paitence

Soon! i am on my father's computer when I can to write, I am repairing the lost damage now; in exchange for waiting I will give you all a small scene.

OMAKE Scene 968; Off-Camera Off-the clock!

Frisk was relaxing in the living room of the Dreamatic Mansion, sitting in the middle of the floor with Chara and Asriel sitting on either side of her, all three with controllers in hand as the sounds of gunfire goes off from the television, Frisk and the three of them were playing The Soulbox 230 playing its iconic game of the year Bonelo Three, a Scifi game as the three of them are working on the hardest difficulty for its campaign, However Chara had grown bored shooting Artificial enemies he slightly aims towards Asriel.

Asriel just finishing killing a heavy enemy sighs looking at at ammo count to see he was low on ammo when suddenly he starts taking hits.

"What?!" He screams out as he dies, Chara starts to chuckling causing Asriel to lean forwards and glare at him. "The heck Chara? This is one of the few days we have off when we are not having to record lines for Souls of the Kind and this is what you do?!" Chara shrugs.

"These artificial enemies are boring, they offer no struggle anymore... not with Frisk anyways." He says as they both glance up to see Frisk hopping and dodging all the enemies expertly not even fighting them, she was holding a Power Blade and a Rocket launcher, as she runs into the final room causing them both to spawn in with auto rifles.

"You two just suck at dodging..." Asriel frowns looking at Frisk, she smirks as she glances over to him. "Oh don't take it so hard Asriel, you know I love you for your other skills, your a hella of a deadshot with a sniper. I prefer the sneaking route..." She finishes causing him to chuckle.

"Oh yeah? What about that game of Molten Gear? You went in with a rocket launcher and a auto rifle and killed everyone..." Frisk looks away blushing. "Not only that you took no damage." Frisk glares at Asriel.

"Alright! I get it, I can do 'Genocidal' routes just fine!" Asriel raises his hands.

"Not what I am saying, but your pretty good with weapons too Frisk atleast in games." He replies causing her to sigh. Chara watched them bicker, but the look in their eyes made him smile.

"You two are definitely a great couple... so, _brother_ when should I expect a wedding invite?" Frisk's face flushes red, while Asriel chokes.

"C-Chara?!" The young ruby eyed male bursts into laughter as Frisk looks to Asriel.

"A-About that, Asriel..." Asriel turns to her with a blushing face.

"Y-Yeah?" He looks worried as she glances away.

"R-Remember the other night...?" Asriel's eyes widen as Chara looks at them confused.

"Y-Yeah?" He replies look at her with a growing worry.

"Well... our little fun resulted in unexpected results." Asriel's eyes burst wide, Chara's expression slowly grows wide, however after a few moments they look to Chara to see his expression before they both bursted into laughter.

"H-HE BOUGHT IT! OH MY GOD CHARA YOU REALLY ARE EASILY TRICKED IF THAT GOT YOU!" Asriel bursted out as Chara looked at him confused.

"H-HE ACTUALLY THOUGHT WE DID IT TOO HAHA, OH THAT WAS GREAT! Asriel, as if I would carry your child before you even proposed to me." Asriel smirks.

"Oh please, as if we would do anything of the sort till we both felt ready, its only been five months since we got together official infront of everyone." They laugh a bit more as Chara realizes how cruel they were.

"You jerks, I was actually started to feel happy to be an uncle and be glad for you two!" Chara screams out, he grabs the controller and throws a grenade to all their feet and shoots Frisk as they all die in their game.

"Aw COME ON! We just spent four hours to get there and that reset us!" The two of them scream out as the hard work was gone in a instant.


	5. Omake 2: Worldly Greetings

"Remember like a door, just open it and reach inside..." Sans says to a younger Asriel as he tries his hardest to open said 'door'. A door opened up as Sans paled at the image of a door once again in their world. _'oh no, now what did he call through?!'_ Sans thought as it opens and an older Asriel walks through with an older Frisk.

"And so-... wait is it just me or is it... warmer outside... this isn't outside." Sans looked aboslutely baffled.

 _'did he... open a parallel universe door.?'_ Sans thought as the older Asriel started to the younger one, to make things worse his door opened to reveal Frisk.

"Asriel did i just... hear you?" the younger Frisk stood there looking to her older... more filled out self. a blush was creeping on her face as Asriel was blushing about his own older form.

"Well uh... So... Sans... wanna explain? Cause knowing you... your not really our Sans..." The older Frisk says looking to the skeleton.

"Uh... i was teaching...my Asriel how to use some blue magic... to hide something." He replies, Asriel stares to Asriel and Frisk to Frisk... however the older Frisk smirks before she walks over to the younger one leading her out of the room. "H-Hey?!" Sans calls out as Asriel leads the younger Asriel out of the room, leaving him in shock, he walks out as he soon hears the sound of video games blaring in the living room.

"NOW WE CAN HAVE A REAL BATTLE! WHO WILL WIN THE YOUNG OR THE OLD?!" Was the cry as Sans sighs, he feels a hand land on his shoulder to see another Sans.

"Heh, can't beat 'em..." The Parallel Sans starts the original smirks and nods.

"Join 'em." They walk over making it a three verus three shooter battle... one that lasted alot longer than a week... causing sever trauma to several minds, Toriel's included.


	6. New School year Wait What!

Chapter Three: New school year! Wait what?!

\Break\

Frisk and Asriel return laughing their day mostly gone, they were currently chatting in Frisk's room, they had a few hours before they had to go to bed early. She looks to him smiling, though her eyes land on his scar and her smile turns to a frown. She reaches out and traces the scar with her right hand, Asriel taking her hand in his. She looks him in the eyes, guilt in her heart.

' _It was my fault, I was careless and I didn't act cause I was afraid he was going to get hurt… I could have struggled and broken free to knock the knife away.'_ She brings slowly reaches out and pulls his head to her shoulder.

"Sorry that I was careless and you got this scar… I should have done something." He sighs, his head resting on her shoulder

"It's fine. I'm used to it now." Frisk sighs with pain in her voice, Asriel pulls back and looks her in the eyes slight tears forming. He reaches up and wipes them away.

"What is the point of everything I do, if people I care about get hurt?" Asriel smiles gently at her.

"Hey, I said it is fine. I don't mind what happened to me. As long as you are safe that is." He replies, Frisk looks at him the look of guilt in her eyes.

"No it isn't. It's not right Asriel, what if you got seriously injured and no one was there to help you and you died?!" Asriel realizing that she was blaming herself more than anything, she blames herself for not doing an action sooner.

"For me, I am fine with it. If I have to die to protect you I will." Frisk felt her heart skip a beat, his gentle smile glowing in her eyes. This moment was somehow a romantic one in her eyes.

' _heh… s-silly Asriel… why can you be such an ass, but so sweet? Shouldn't tell a girl you will die for her, it makes her feel too special… and there is nothing special about me.'_ She wipes away another set of tears looking at him.

"You sure about keeping it?" She asks gently, he nods with a smile on his face that gave Frisk a little peace of mind.

"Yeah, I happen to think it looks pretty bad-ass… and uh… I hear that uh girls like guys with scars..." He replies with a blush looking away. Frisk gently smiles looking at him, the scar did add another level to him, she could not deny that.

' _Yeah… some girls do, even a girl like me. I hope you don't mind staying single till I can express my feelings to you.. I owe you now Asriel, I owe you my life and I owe you a proper apology for letting you get hurt like that.'_ "Yeah, it does give you a more… _manly_ look. Though honestly? I don't care. I am just really glad your not seriously injured, I got really scared when you got hurt, I tried my best to break free and run, after they stuffed me into the van… I had to bite a few hands." Asriel chuckles looking at her.

"I know, one guy wouldn't shut up complaining about it when we came to get you…" His chuckle dies before he looks to his hands, he could still feel the heavy crimson liquid on it, even thought it was washed away. Frisk places her hand in one of his causing him to look up.

"Don't worry… I won't let you carry that burden alone, I didn't act originally cause I didn't want you to get hurt, anyways we got school tomorrow and I want us to take a look at our classes. Mom should have the schedules." She replies standing up. Asriel sighs and joins her, they make their way out of her room and back downstairs, where Toriel was working in the living room on some final bits before school starts the next day. Being the official Magic teacher for the monster class was no easy feat. However she had to make some final adjustments for this year's students, including a special addition.

"Hey mom!" Toriel turns around to see Frisk rushing up to her with a smile, the new outlook Frisk was taking on everything since their little talk earlier was enjoyable, now Frisk was able to show her emotions a bit clearer. "You got our schedules for school?" She asks, Toriel gives a small laugh nodding. Turning to her bag she pulls out two sheets of paper and hands them to Frisk and Asriel once he arrives next to them.

"I pulled a few strings this year to fix up your classes, I figure you two might want to stay caught up in work as each other." She smiles brightly, Frisk plops down on the couch with a cheerful smile looking over her classes.

"So Asriel what classes and what times?" Frisk asks looking up at him, taking his time to move next to her and give a sigh. He looks to her before returning to his schedule.

"Eight thirty I have Language arts with… _Linda…_. Great. Nine thirty I have History with Proffessor Bleck… Isn't that the guy who schooled Linda last year when we first arrived?" Asriel turns to Frisk who nods.

"Oh yeah, she was _angry!_ Yet Proffessor Bleck stared at her with such a straight face, he was actually smirking when she walked away unable to win that argument. Alright so we got both of those classes, at Ten thirty I have Math with Isai, then we have lunch and a break till one… then after that i- uh mom? I think there is something wrong with my schedule?" She looks up at Toriel with a questionable look.

"What is wrong my child?" She asks looking up from her note book.

"It says I have _your_ class, Magic Mastery. From one to two thirty?" Toriel nods with a smile.

"Yes… well Asriel brought something to my attention, and well…" Toriel places her pencil down turning to Frisk. "Frisk, you my dear… somehow have access to magic. We don't know how exactly, but either way we must nurture it. So you now have my class with Asriel as well. Hes got many years ahead of you so I figured he'd be your partner there too since he can help you once you get home with your Magic homework." Toriel turns to Asriel who was blushing a storm. He would be working in close proximity to Frisk all day and then some after school.

"Wait are you serious? I have magic?" Toriel nods, looking to Asriel to explain whom sighs.

"Yeah… I have been training my sensory abilities. We learned last year some important things so we have to go through a lot of that again because your joining us late, but also cause of others. The class is shared for all monsters at once, we have the biggest classroom in the building. If you have unlocked magic from being in proximity of Monsters, then you will be the first of many..." Frisk looks at him and motions to continue. "However, there is another Theory… one I came up with and I am sure Sans did as well." Toriel looks to Asriel who looks at Frisk. "There may be a chance one of your parents could have by some odd chance a Monster, which would make you the first Human-Monster child ever… in that case you would have a lot more to be valued as, more like a goal for humans and monsters to live happily to have happy families." Frisk stares at Asriel before chuckling.

"Asriel… that is silly, I am not covered in fur or anything..." Asriel stares at her with a serious expression, Frisk stops chuckling looking at him. "Y-Your serious aren't you?" Asriel just gives a nod, she lays back with the realization settling in. "Wow… that would be a big responsibility suddenly to be a marker of hope for both races." Asriel nods.

"Yeah, it's just a theory for now. Anyways up next at three is..." They resume their class discussions, taking the next hour to make some decisions of what to do. The night hours came, and it was the first night since Frisk returned that Asriel would be asleep in his own bed. He climbs into bed, dressed up in just a pair of pajama pants with an extra blanket over him. Ever since he had to warm Frisk up, he didn't mind sleeping shirtless as much, just had to make sure he had an extra layer to keep the cold away incase the heater didn't click on.

He prepares to close his eyes, a gentle hum filled tune playing from his phone, when a knock on his door echos in. He looks to the door to see it open and the low light from his phone causes a single golden eye to sorrowfully look in.

"A-Asriel I didn't wake you did I?" Her voice slightly scared, he was out of the bed in no time. Rushing up to her with a worried look and opening the door. Frisk stood there in her purple and blue striped pajamas, and her pillow hugged in her arms. Frisk was never this scared looking, this timid feeling she was giving off made Asriel worried.

"Not at all Frisk! Are you alright?" Frisk looks away with a frown.

"I… I don't really feel safe enough to sleep alone after what happened… c-could I stay in here tonight please?" Asriel gently smiles at her, he gently pulls her into a hug.

"Sure Frisk, if you need me I am here alright?" He replies, he motions towards his bed closing the door, his phone keeping a low level light from it's extra bright 'LED' screen. The hum was slowly helping Frisk calm down, She looks at his bed, like hers and all the guest bedrooms they were meant for two people. It was to allow anyone to share a bed if need be. She places her pillow down and gently gets under the covers, slightly warm and his scent on them. Looking to his corner was the giant fox plush, neatly cared for.

Looking back to Asriel he was trying to get another blanket so he didn't have to sleep up against her and make her uncomfortable. Not that he didn't want to, he just wanted to make sure she was happy.

"A-Asriel? Y-You don't have to get another blanket, Y-you can sleep next to me under the covers… l-like you did when we first got here a-and like you did when I was sick." A gentle blush crept on her face, Asriel looks to her unable to see that, but to see her eyes looking at him.

"You sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." She nods, Asriel giving a sigh walks over to the bed and climbs in, a blush growing on his face.

"Thank you...Asriel." He smiles at her gently.

"No problem, don't worry Frisk I am here if you need me… and I promise, I won't ever like that happen to you again." He closes his eyes, his back turned to Frisk, however he felt her arms wrap around him and hug him tightly, he could feel her smile.

"T-Thank you… that means a lot to me." He chuckles and closes his eyes, wrapping one of his own arms around one of hers.

"I know, good night Frisk." He replies, She closes her eyes listening to his heartbeat, his proximity making her feel safe, as if nothing could hurt her or take her away from the ones she love.

' _Goodnight, Azzy...'_ She falls into a gentle slumber. She hopes to dream of the many previous dreams she had, however...

 _\Dreamscape\_

 _The wonderous green landscape filled with colorful flowers of numerous types. The gentle blue sky with a few clouds, yet lacking a sun._

" _Wow, this place is really nice." Frisk's voice echos out, the odd echo making her quickly realize how odd this dream was going to be._

" _Yeah… wow that echo though. I didn't think dreams were this, odd." Asriel replies, thinking this is just another dream. He had taken it up to just see how far he could break the 'methodical' forth wall in his dreams. Frisk turns to him with surprise._

" _Wait dream? A-Asriel are you actually in my dream?" Frisk looks to him, her sudden action causing him to jump._

" _Wha-?! Are we…? Oh this is gotta be one crazy dream..." He says shaking his head, the land shake causing them to look around, an odd figure reaching out, in it's hand was a rose, standing as if it grew from the being's palm._

" _ **FIND THE CONNECTION, DO NOT LET GO!"**_ _The voice sounded familiar to Frisk, it causes her to grab her head and groan. Asriel turns to Frisk and calls her name out._

" _Frisk!"He turns to the being, the person was blurry, yet he could make out a few things, they were big, tall, had orange fur, and a large tail behind them._

" _ **Asriel Dreemurr, Don't let go!"** It screams out, suddenly Asriel is holding onto the red and blue rose in one hand and Frisk hanging off a cliff holding his hand, trying not to slip in his other._

" _Whaaa? A-Asriel don't let me go!" Asriel growls his eye bursts in green fire, holding Frisk's hand tightly he pulls her up onto the ledge, below was an odd darkness moving about, red eyes staring up at them from below._

" _I am coming for you both… I will have my revenge."_ _Another voice calls out from the red eyes in the blackened living void from below._ _Frisk looks over to Asriel with confusion and worry._

" _W-Was that-" Loud noises start blaring over her, she feels her self slipping from the dream._

 _\Dreamscape end\_

Frisk opens her eyes, she could still feel the lack of solid ground underneath her feet as the sensations of the world return.

' _C-Chara… t-that voice was Chara…, c-calm down Frisk that was just an really odd dream.'_ She sits up to see Asriel's alarm blaring, Asriel was laying there with wide eyes, his breathing heavy.

"Asriel?" She asks noticing his spaced out expression. He blinks looking to her, a worried expression. He sits up sighing.

"Sorry, really odd dream sorta caused me to space out..." He replies. _'That felt so real, Frisk's voice was so… real and alive compared to the dreams I have had before about her.'_ He sighs, moving to the side of the bed. Frisk gives a nervous chuckle.

"Y-Yeah I had a weird one too… I ended up hanging off a cliff above some black mass, thankfully you were there to pull me up." She says trying to laugh it off. Asriel was frozen staring forwards towards his window.

" _A-A black mass?"_ His voice cracked a bit as he looks back to Frisk. "F-Frisk… we just had a connected dream..." Frisk's forced smile slowly turned into a surprised and slightly horrified look.

"T-Then that voice? The one from the abyssal void from below was..." Asriel nods with his own worried look.

"Yeah… it seems no matter what my _brother_ is determined to get back at us for _whatever_ it is we did to him… whether it was abandoning him… or not following his plans. I don't know." Asriel sighs, he looks at Frisk who was visibly shaken from this news.

"W-Why I don-" Frisk was quietened by Asriel's finger on her lips. He smiles at her with a gentle look in his eyes.

"Frisk don't worry about that, but… there is something I should tell you now… that rose, the one with red and blue petals. You saw it right?" Frisk nods gentle looking at him, he moves his hand back. "That is some sort of vital rose, the first voice, he has kept talking to me in my dreams… continiously he talks about something known as the 'Twin soul rose' however he also mentions it as 'The Sio'ta rose' though I don't understand exactly…" Frisk looks away with a frown.

"The voice it… s-sounded familiar, my head hurts thinking of who it could be." Asriel looks outside, his eyes resting on the gentle snow fall, the place snows but it never grows any thicker of snow.

"I don't know, what I do know is that rose… somehow we are connected to it, and in returned… we have a connection to each other. I think it has something to do with my-" Asriel calls upon his soul and stares at it with wide eyes. Frisk looks at him worried, move to his shoulder she stares at his soul with wide eyes. It was now a red soul, just like Frisk's and no longer white with the red vessel around it.

"W-We should talk to Alphys about this..." Frisk says looking at the soul, Asriel nods dumbly.

"A-After school we got to go there first. It is important we don't miss the first day, and this isn't life threatening right now." Frisk looks at him, then looking at the clock, they had two hours to get ready, before they had to leave to make it in time. The alarm was set for earlier than normal it seems.

"Alright… say why was your alarm set for so early?" Asriel looks at his phone, the alarm had shut itself off.

" _I_ didn't set it that way. It was set for an hour from now, but somehow it got changed… and no one knows the unlock code except for me." Asriel says looking at the smart phone. Frisk looks at it questionably, a slightly worried expression. Asriel takes his phone and opens it, an image open of a flower, a rose to be exact with red and blue petals open as it unlocks. The area around it was slightly dark and yet the same time showed warm climate.

"This is really odd Asriel!" Frisk says worried, Asriel sighs putting the phone down.

"Frisk, just calm down. Listen we can figure this out later alright? Let us just focus on schooling, worldly troubles are not our problem anymore, well not your problem anymore for sure. We gotta just live our lives." He says trying to get Frisk to focus on something else. She nods, the worry still not all gone. Something didn't feel right to her, a conflict was growing in her slowly. Asriel smiles at her and reaches out and rubs her hair into a mess.

"Hey!" She calls out looking at him, her hair all over the face, trying to give him an angry look. He looks at her and just starts to laughing causing her to pout in disappointment. She stands up and walks to the door with a gentle smile. "Alright I am going to get washed and dressed. See you in a bit Asriel." Frisk stands up and returns to her room. Asriel lays back and looks to the ceiling.

' _If we don't have to deal with it, then good… I don't want to take anymore chances with you Frisk… Next time someone threatens you physically, I am going to break them in half...'_ Asriel shakes his head, these thoughts were wrong and he knew it, ever since he killed those four, he couldn't help but feel less _sane_. He sighs lifting his legs and dropping them flinging himself up on to his feet. He moves to get clothes for the day, one that he can already feel being longer than normal.

Downstairs Toriel was humming a gentle tune while cooking breakfast, she was dressed in her school teacher uniform, a purple and delta themed teacher suit, the school was well heated so students and teachers were often dressed in the lightest clothing they own. Sans walks in, he had finally returned home to watch after Papyrus for a night, since they returned Undyne has kept an eye on him, there has been an odd chance in him since, though it must have been for the better as Papyrus was not causing as much of a scene anymore since the first day. He noticed the delightful mood Toriel was in, he smirks looking at her taking a seat at the marble counter.

"So, what got'cha in such a got ya in such a good mood?" Toriel turns to him with a bright smile.

"I got Frisk out of a confusion of her emotions it seems. The interaction between Frisk and Asriel now are amusing to say in the least. Frisk is doing better too, shes still having weak spells once in a while, but nothing she can't handle." Toriel beams, she looks seriously to Sans. "Are you ready to start your first day on the new job?" Sans gives an annoyed sigh.

"I guess, I don't get why at the last second Asgore asked me to do this, the brats can watch over themselves..." He says with a sigh, looking away uncaring he felt a wave of anger, he turns to see Toriel glaring him down.

"You _better_ take this as serious as if I asked you to do so. I want Frisk and Asriel home each and every day. I don't dare want to hear something like that happened again, I don't want to see my son come in covered in blood _ever_ again." She says angrily, Sans looks at her worried.

"Alright alright… I will take care of them. Just calm down before they come down and ask questions..." Toriel gives a sigh nodding.

"Sorry, I just..." Sans raises his hand cutting her off with a smile.

"I know Tor, just take it easy. I got it this time." He feels more at ease seeing Toriel relaxing and try to stop fretting about recent events. The sudden sounds of footsteps changes the topic all together as Sans and Toriel turn to see Frisk and Asriel run down the stairs.

"All excited to start your school lessons?" Toriel asks, Frisk smiles brightly at her.

"You bet! I can't wait to see how things go in your class mom!" She says excitedly Asriel elbows her gently.

"Remember, call her Toriel during the class, otherwise you might seem like your getting favored over everyone else." Asriel says causing her to pout.

"Asriel! I know that don't be so stingy about our mother..." Toriel gives a light laugh as Sans chuckles.

"Well it seems ya both are ready, I will see you all later, i'm sure you two wanna eat and head out before the wind picks up." Sans says walking towards the door.

"Take care Sans! Stay safe!" Frisk calls out with a smile, the skeleton just waves as he walks out into the snow. Toriel smiles as she starts to place their breakfast before them as they quickly chow down. It made her smiles to see both of her children safe and still the same just a little bit wiser from their little misadventure they had gone one.

They ate and were quickly rushing out the door. Toriel following them as they rush into Toriel's car, it was a van as she had decided to be prepared for the future, her children would make many friends after all.

' _I hope they enjoy the surprise they are getting at the opening ceremony this year.'_ Toriel makes her way to the driver's seat as she starts up the vehicle, the heater already turned on as they take off in the snowy weather. Frisk and Asriel were chatting away about classes during the trip to the school, seeing it didn't take long they both were out and rushing in to the warm building to shelter their bodies from the cold weather. Toriel giving a gentle laugh watching them run in.

They make their way to the auditorium, as each year the school holds an opening ceremony to announce certain early events and to let select teachers talk about the future. Upon making it to the doors they see their friends Jake and Penny waving them down.

"Over here Frisk, Asriel!" Penny calls out to them causing them to chuckle. They walk up as Asriel quickly is highfiving Jake with a smirk.

"Nice to see your well today Asriel." Jake says with a smirk as Asriel scoffs.

"Lets see you take a knife in the face and come out okay." Asriel replies as the two girls giggle at their brothers.

"You boys and your egos. Come on Asriel we need to get inside before all the good seats are taken!" Penny nods in agreement with Frisk. Frisk takes Asriel hand and drags him in as Jake and Penny follow behind them. They are surprised how equal the population of humans and monsters was this time around. They find some good seats up close so they didn't have to worry about having a hard time hearing the ceremony, last year they got stuck in the back and barely heard a thing.

A middle aged man walks upon the stage at the front of the Auditorium as he clears his throat next to the microphone as the students start to quieten up, behind him numerous teachers stand ready. The man had small black shades that was no where near covering his eyes, his silver hair and green scarf were the only oddities about him, he stood in a black suit with yellow buttons down the middle.

"Good morning, I see everyone has arrived safe and sound to the school. Excellent, My name is Micheal Oz, and I am the principle to this school. alright now, before we begin the normal traditions to ceremony, I will have our local monster teacher; Toriel Dreemurr list of the new faculties we have added to the school. Ms. Dreemurr?" Micheal moves to the side as Toriel walks up with a smile.

"Good morning students, Over the break we have had to expand the school to allow such an influx of new students to be added, this also meant hiring new teachers to cover these facilities. We have two gyms now, the eastern wing gym and the western wing gym. You will be directed by your schedule to show where you must go, We have added another library roughly twice the size of our current one, this is on the north side of the school while the old one will stay on the east side, this means plenty of new books to read for all you book worms out there." She receives a herd of chuckles and smiles. She labels off several more room before she nears the final room.

"And finally, we have an underground level to the school, this will hold the Monster Magic Classes, we have four rooms and two training sections, Your classes will be labeled 'M-A' to 'M-D' for your classes and the training rooms will have to be reserved in advanced. Today the reservations are for Classes M-A and M-C. So My class and Mr. Fura's will have the training rooms, our classes will meet in the training rooms instead of our class rooms today." She says as Micheal smiles and takes the microphone back.

"Thank you so much Ms. Dreemurr. Now I know you all are just excited to get started and get this school year done, for a good portion it is your last year, however I also must apologize for our event, the Prom we had promised to you all being canceled last year, and as such I promise to rectify that now. One week from now, everyone from last year is invited to use our Gymnarium on the eastern wing, yes our new one. To hold the prom promised to them, so that means you all have a week to touch up on your dance moves and ask that special person out to a lovely dance." Micheal smiles as he sees so many mouths drop with surprise. Frisk looks to Asriel who was staring on at the stadium.  
 _'T-This could be… w-we could...'_ Frisk thought as Asriel was thinking something similar. Frisk's eyes were locked onto Asriel's as he stares upon the stadium. She imagines his eyes locked to her as her face flushes some, she locks back to the stadium. ' _C-Calm down! One step at a time!'_ She resumes listening to Micheal.

 _'I… I can actually ask Frisk to go to the prom with me like I originally was going to...'_ Asriel stares at Micheal as the man explains.

"Now I know that you all wanted to do this last year, but it was canceled due to _unexpected_ events. I promise this time will not be canceled, as such we will offer a little reward for the pair that competes in the 'Prom King and Queen' and comes out as victorious. The prize will be held in secret till after the event! Now let us move onto our normally schedule routine, This school year brings a lot to show, for the humans we actually have a spectuacular show late in the year from our advanced students in magics, we will have the top ten students from each magic class compete in a small tournament, as per monster traditions of older times, the place will be under watch during the event to make sure no one is hurt of course." Micheal says with a smile as several monsters grow cocky smiles at their attempt to show their magic off. He then goes on about numerous other events and the objectives of this year for the final year students.

Once it was all said and done Frisk and Asriel head off to their first class with _Linda_ who frowns at them as they walk in.

"Oh it is _you two_. Well isn't this year off to a _wonderful_ start..." Linda says with a small snarl to her face, Frisk smirks as she looks at her.

"Oh I am sorry, that we are oh so _invading_ your class, but the law of the land says I must. Seems like you lucked out on the dice roll of students. Don't worry, I won't tell _Sans_ that your already starting shit… he loved the last little _heart to heart_ you two had." Linda's eyes widen before she growls.

"Just get seated before I count you absent." She replies as Frisk and Asriel walk into the class room and get seated in the back, a few other students walk in before the bell rings and Linda moves to the center of the class with a tired expression. She was wearing a slightly thicker blue dress shirt with a skirt, her blonde hair seems to be shorter than her hip length hair she had now only going to her shoulders. Frisk couldn't help but open her mouth giving a slight taunt to the teacher.

"I have to say Linda, you must be colder than the weather here to wear a skirt, so I got a question as well before we start, when are you going to dye your hair white and retire from teaching, mount ebott has a really nice view I hear..." Linda glares at her while the class gives a chuckle.

"Very funny , now if your done we have class to deal with..." Linda starts to mumble as she looks towards the clock by the door, only to see Sans smiling in the window give her a wave with a sign next to him saying ' _Gonna have another great year!'_ Her eyes widen slightly as everyone looks to the door and sees nothing, Sans already gone, Linda's expression turning into a pain filled exhausted expression. _'Why me?'_ She sighs before returning to the class.

The class went smoothly as they got everything started for the 'Language' class, upon the bell ringing Frisk and Asriel were the first out the door on their way to their lockers, meeting up with Penny and Jake along the way.

"Same lockers again it seems, at least we won't have to worry about your lockers being trashed this year." Penny says with a smile putting her math book away, Frisk sighs with relief.

"Yeah no joke, Asriel and I had to get all new supplies last year, thankfully our principle knock some sense into Linda and Helena, like dust they tried to get us expelled for 'missed work' and would take no excuse!" Frisk says with a sigh, she smirks to her best friend whom raises an eyebrow at her expression. "So… Penny, who is taking you to the Prom?" Penny shrugs as she gives a tired sigh.

"No idea, no one has asked me yet, everyone else is getting asked and all that, how about you?" Frisk shakes her head.

"Same..." Penny jabs her in the shoulder with a finger lightly. She whispers to Frisk with a glare.

 _"Not, what I meant. What about Asriel?! Has he not asked you yet? If not why not ask him?"_ Frisk's eyes widen and looks away.

 _"I-Its not that simple, I can't even get the courage to ask him 'How do I look?' Right now! This is such a weird feeling, being in love."_ Frisk replies, she glances over to Asriel who was talking to Jake. He was held down some by Jake's arm as they were bent over. Over there little did she know a similar discussion just four lockers down a similar discussion was going on.

 _"Ask. Her. Out. To. The. Prom."_ Jake whispers sternly.

 _"A-Are you nuts?! W-What if she says no?! Like seriously dude, I nearly lost her not that long ago… I… don't think I'm ready to learn the truth yet."_ He replies quietly in a panicky state. Jake reaches up and grabs a small horn and pushes it down some making Asriel wince in discomfort.

 _"And if you don't then I will… If you won't man up and take what is infront of you, I will take it from you. If your afraid to lose her then capture it before its gone for good."_ Jake replies, Asriel stays silent, giving a gentle nod. Jake removes his arm and hand as Asriel stands up straight, Frisk had finished gathering her things.

"Alright, Asriel I'm ready for our next class, how about you?" She asks with a smile, Asriel turns to her and stares her down confusing Frisk. "Asriel?" He gives a quiet sigh.

"Uh… Frisk, I wanted to ask you something." Frisk tilts her head to the side with confusion, though mentally she was screaming at what was going on.

 _'W-What does it want to ask me? A date?! To just be friends?! T-To be lovers?'_ A voice goes missed in Frisk's head as a quiet chuckle echos in her head at the last bit.

"Uh, would… you like to-" The bell rings as they both go wide eyed, and rush off to class, leaving Penny and Jake to slowly walk off towards their classes.

"Well played bro." Penny says as Jake smirks and walks with Penny.

"Just a few more cards to play and we can stop this whole charade of looking to claim the other." Jake replies as pair of teal eyes watch them from the air, none the wiser.

 _'Charade? I hope they don't mean harm...'_ The owner of the teal eyes _flies_ away towards Frisk and Asriel's direction.

Frisk and Asriel makes their way into their next class, a man with wavy green hair and round classes on, he stands up straight, wearing a white dress shirt and brown pants, he had a yellow tie on over that as he sighs.

"Late today? You two normally never arrive late." The man says as Frisk pants.

"S-Sorry Proffessor Bleck. We got caught up in a small talk with Penny about the prom." 'Bleck' smiles, he reaches down and picks up a thermos as he pulls it up and takes a drink.

"Yes, well today I will let it slip, please find your seats and get ready for today's lesson!" He says quickly, Frisk and Asriel smile in return and quickly make their way to their seats. It does not take long for him to get started again. "Right, now where was I? Oh yes! The Human-Monster law abidance that was set up to treat monsters no differently than humans. Now some of you may not like this, however Monster lives are a lot different than Human ones, their life cycle while it can be longer, is different and more dangerous to ours. As we have learned over the past two years." Bleck says with a stern voice as everyone listens intently.

"However this is not a Biological lesson, I believe Jaina will cover that with you all today of the Monster's life cycle compared to the Human Life cycle, along side some other topics. The Monster and Humans so far get along with very few issues, we still unfortunately have those that believe Monsters should be treated as lesser class, even more so used as an experiment to learn of their 'magic'. Though we should be thankful that they are not, the Monsters came to the surface to live along side Humans and it is because of our very own Ambassador Frisk that we have claimed peaceful terms with them. We have learned much more by working together than fighting one another." Bleck lectures out as the day continues.

By the time Lunch rolls around Frisk and Asriel were ready for their next class, Monster Magic. Penny was staring Frisk in disblief at first hearing about it, but upon being shown her schedule Penny was stunned.

"No way! You actually have magic?! What do I have to do join you two?!" She asks with a serious tone as Frisk chuckles.

"No idea, but hey I will show you some of my magic once I learn how to wield it, its sorta scary going into an advanced magic class though while everyone around me knows how to use magic." Frisk says looking to the floor.

"Oh come on Frisk, worried I might actually surpass you in something for once?" Asriel teases as he pokes her shoulder. She looks up to him with a smirk as she locks eyes with him.

"Oh are you saying your actually already better than me? Alright then… put your money were your mouth is, lets make a bet." Frisk replies as Asriel chuckles and pulls out his wallet.

"You are so on Frisk… Penny, can we trust you to hold onto this bet for us?" Asriel asks as he and Frisk both pull out twenty bucks each, Penny nods as she takes it and places it away for later. "So Frisk terms?" He smirks at her as they prepare to have their little wager.

"Who ever gets ranked higher today wins, no matter what. Oh and to spice things up a little, who ever looses owes and additional two favors on top of what ever favors they already owe." Asriel nods as Frisk and Asriel suddenly shake hands, Penny watches in amusement while Jake eats his food.

 _'What interesting Friends...'_ Penny thought as they finished lunch and headed off to class, Frisk and Asriel headed towards the first training room to see Toriel smiling upon them.

"Ready to begin you two?" Toriel asks while everyone else follows in behind them.

"Yeah." Frisk replies as Toriel smiles and walks up to Frisk.

"Now Frisk, we are going to practice today, so since we have yet to teach you how to wield magic..." Frisk raises her hand some stopping Toriel curiously.

"I am not gonna sit around and watch, I have twenty bucks on the line with Asriel..." Toriel sighs and smiles.

"Alright, you and your brother's gambling habits… Okay so before we begin I will teach you the basics of calling upon magic." It doesn't take long for Frisk to get a handle on it by summoning up a small ball of light. "Very good, now I know not how you will win this, but we shall see how you do alright?" Frisk nods as the time for class to start arises. "Okay class!" Toriel calls out as she returns to the front of everyone. "We are going to spar today, so that means no severe damaging attacks. Pick your sparring partner and lets get into our sections marked by the floor." She calls out, the room was apparently bigger than they thought, there was forty ten feet wide, thirty five feet long sections on the floor, Frisk got into one and looked to Asriel who stood across from her.

"Alright so we are going against each other?" Asriel nods with a smirk determined to win this bet. "Alright..." Frisk says sticking her hands to her sides and cupping her palms upwards.

"You may begin!" Toriel calls out as Asriel rushes towards Frisk with frost coming from his hands, she ducks down and rolls past him calling upon her magic and summoning a ball of light in her hands that shined brighter than normal, Asriel turns but closes his eyes from the blinding light. Frisk takes this chance to focus her magic, but it isn't long till Asriel is upon her again, her eyes widen as she tries to think of something.

 _'Uh… H-How about a Shield?!'_ She imagines a shield, about the size of Asriel, but oval shaped, right before he can grab her and hit her with the ice magic in his hands a shield pops up and blocks his attack.

 _'What?! But all she learned was how to summon a light ball!'_ Asriel was caught off guard as Frisk imagines pushing him back with the shield giving him a toss out of the area by accident.

"Asriel!" Frisk runs up to him as he slides across the floor between two others who stop, not to harm him.

"Ugh… remind me to stay away from barriers you conjure up..." Asriel says as Toriel walks up smiling.

"Excellent work Frisk, you used your head and imagined a shield to block Asriel's attack, even more surprising you used it to your advantage and threw him using the shield as a repelling barrier as a counter-attack, someone is learning quick without my lessons already, You can use your imagination to conjure magic up if you have a general idea of how it works, however if you only have theories it can blow up in your face more likely. Magic you are not alinged to can be used but we will learn about that later." Asriel stands up, he and Frisk return to their spot and prepare to go at another round.

He begins to spike his magic through his body to go further out, seeing as holding back some was just gonna result in a similar fashion, his eye bursts into the green fire as his magic flows through his body. Frisk looks at him with confusion as her expression stares to change from ready to fearful, her skin paling some. Asriel not noticing this right away leaps towards her again, Frisk takes a step back and falls back in fear.

The only image in her head was that of Sans from that time as she instinctively curls up and prepares for the hit, shaking visisbly as Asriel stops inches from her.

"F-Frisk?! Are you okay?!" He calls out, Toriel noticing soon after rushes over. Asriel recedes his magic as Frisk mumbles softly the word 'sorry'. "Frisk!" He calls out again as no response comes, Toriel comes by and assists him in trying to get her to respond, everyone was staring. The monsters knew Frisk for her loving and upbeat nature, but this was not like her at all. Asriel felt the glares of some of the monsters as he frowns and tries to figure out what caused her to react like this. _'W-What did I do wrong? I never even hi- . . . It's my eye. Ever since I got hurt, I have noticed the increase of magic flowing from there and I could feel the magic flowing around my eye. It's reminding her of when she fought with Sans…'_ He frowns and looks to Toriel.

"Frisk, come on my child please calm down..." Toriel asks as Asriel taps her shoulder.

"I… need to go talk with Sans, mind if I step in the hall and give him a call?" He asks, his tone was off as Toriel frowns and nods.

"You may, when you get back I want to know what caused her to react like this..." Asriel nods as he walks out of the room. He pulls his phone out and types out a text to Sans, who arrives just moments later.

"Heya, you rang?" He asks with a smile as he sees the expression on Asriel's face. "Whoa whats with that look?" Asriel sighs and leans against the wall before sliding down it.

"First off… I want to say, I will need your help explaining to mom why Frisk acted the way she did..." Sans looks at him confused. "We have sparing practice and Frisk learned a few things about her magic, however going full out my eye… bursts into green flames, you know? Like how your eye bursts into a blue flame when you start getting serious?" Sans nods, and sighs understanding.

"She reacted to it as I only ever used that once against her and it wasn't a good reaction was it?" Asriel shakes his head as he curls his knees up to his chest.

"I don't know what to do… I don't even understand why my eye does this now." He replies, Sans sits across from him with a gentle smile.

"I can't give all the details, but I can try to explain it some. Our magic flows through a pathway like system in order to give our bodies the extra strength making them resistant to damage, however these pathways normally flow through our vulnerable spots, like our eyes. Now For me I have less to block my pathways as for me its purely magic and magic isn't normally visible. So because of that, magic can sometimes tear the pathways, though it just acts as a bonus and a weakness for us, It flows more magic out and allows us stronger attacks when we access our full magic power, however at the cost of using more magic per attack." Asriel looks to Sans as he takes that information in.

"So… my pathway was damaged when my eye..." Sans nods as he covers his left eye with a frown.

"Yeah, and I am not proud of the effect it brings anymore. I used to believe it makes me terrifying to protect the ones I love, but… now it makes someone I care about become afraid. Anyways, our pathways can tear naturally or unnaturally as we have learned." Asriel frowns as the door opens to reveal Toriel. Who seemed less than pleased.

"Ah there you are, alright now explain mister what happened!" She snaps as Asriel winces at the anger in her voice.

"Tor, let me explain. You know about pathway damage right?" Toriel nods as Sans lets his eye burst into his blue flame. "Alright, uh… this is gonna be odd to hear, but..." Sans explains about the 'resets' as Toriel frowns.

"So… during one 'Reset' to save Asriel… she..." Sans nods as Toriel frowns and looks inside. "And she is forever hurting from what she did to us and that 'effect' from the eye caused a relapse?" Sans gives another nod.

"If shes had troubling dreams and remembering her mistakes, then yeah it will cause rather bad relapses at times." Sans says as Asriel looks away.

"She… no. _We_ had a shared dream last night… Chara was involved, so its no wonder she was easily effected…" Toriel gives a sigh.

"Well shes sitting up now, but shaking terribly. I am going to have Alphys pick her and you up to give you both a check up, I want to make sure that eye of yours is still healing naturally in the least. You refused treatment again and again, so atleast let us make sure it isn't going to be infected." Asriel looks to Toriel whom gently smiles and hugs him. "I… also apologize for snapping out at you like I did, It seems even the strongest can have scars hidden from the world." Toriel stands and walks back inside. A speaker goes off calling for Asriel and Frisk. Asriel stands up, while Sans waves to him.

"I will get Frisk, you go on ahead." Asriel nods staring at the ground, he makes his way towards the stairs and up them to the ground floor of the school. Sans walks in and assists Frisk out of the room, her shakiness reminded him of how she reset before him, it was a day he would never forget. "Heya kid, 'ts okay alright? Asriel didn't mean to frighten ya." He says quietly as they walk out of the room. "I understand how terrified you must have been to see that eye again, but it wasn't mine. Ya gotta trust Asriel more than me cause he won't do the same thing I would have." He says knowing he won't get a reply. "Hes a good kid, and honestly I have seen what giving him the chance to prove himself better has done for you… for everyone really. All the times I talked to Toriel through that door, I swear something felt missing from when I first heard her voice when I was a kid. It missed her light." He says as he chuckles, helping Frisk up the stairs.

"Ever since we arrived on the surface, Toriel has shined ever brighter. She actually looks alive, more alive than she did before you brought Asriel with you. I remember her staring with a sad expression in some of our first visits to the surface without Asriel, She would stare at the sunset as if waiting for a miracle before sighing and walking away, she put up a good facade to take care of you though." He says looking up the stairs. "Then there is Asgore, his words rung loudly with what people wanted before, ' _Freedom_ ' he spoke about, but when I spoke to him alone, his words rung… _silently and dull_. Now he smiles ever brighter and he works even harder than ever and both of their eyes shine with a light that shows their lives got better." Sans smiles as they get to the top of the stairs.

"Then… there is you, you were so strong and brave when you first fell. You did what no one else had the ability to do. You had the heart to take everyone's desire to kill you for freedom and show them the kindness that they had nearly forgotten, the kindness that _a certain young prince_ used to show them everyday. However, the more you pushed to save everyone, the weaker I saw you become. You were dying slowly each time you failed to meet your goal and so, when I saw how much you changed upon bringing Asriel back, a side of you I never saw before… a side of you that wanted more than just a family to love you. You had grown to want to _love_ someone like you. _Someone who wanted to be free too, yet had suffered at the wrongs of the world_." Sans says as he looks to Frisk, her shakiness had come to a halt now as her eyes were slightly wide. "Frisk, you have grown so much… and I am so proud to be here watching over you and Asriel. So lets work through this together alright? Let us make sure that no matter how many times Asriel ignites that eye of his, you can look at him and smile, so you can make sure your there when he needs you."Frisk's only response was a tear as she gives a gentle nod.

The two of them soon arrive to see Alphys with Undyne waiting by the office, Asriel sitting down next to them staring at the floor. Undyne was trying to figure him out as she continiously asks him what his problem was. She turns and calls out to Sans as the skeleton shrugs and joins the two in taking them to Alphys's home, lab, and surprisingly clinic. Sans explaining the situation to Undyne and Alphys, and Alphys being who she is took Sans's word and sighs.

"Sans, you know this is a troublesome thing, Traveling through time has more effects than just the trauma of your actions you know." Alphys says from the passanger as Undyne growls.

"I don't get it! Graah how can this give me such a headache? Time travel? Resets? You two nerds make my head spin when your in the same room with each other!" Undyne sighs looking to Alphys whom was smiling a bit before laughing.

"S-Sorry Undyne!" Alphys chuckles out. "If what we believed about Determination to be true, then its no wonder Frisk is as old as she is. When I first saw her, I felt like I met her before, atleast a year before, and oddly enough a year before that too." Alphys says as Undyne gives a 'hm' for a second before she nods.

"Yeah, now that you mention that. That makes sense… I did have a feeling that I met the brat before and I had a lot of fun. Could our memories just be suppressed instead of 'erased'?" Undyne says as Sans smirks.

"Wow, who knew dating a 'nerd' would help a fish grow a brain. Good theory. Then I guess my connection with 'Alteration' magic prevented my memories from being suppressed." Alphys nods with a smile, before looking to Frisk.

"Frisk, just so you know. We don't blame you for what you did in that case. I mean we are all here right now so don't worry about us knowing. We still got your back." Frisk was silent and staring at the floor of the car with guilt while Sans explained.

"Yeah! I mean who cares if you kicked our asses?! I mean that just proved you were really the strongest of us all!" Undyne laughs it off as Frisk winces in pain at the memory. Asriel had refused to look Frisk in the eyes, Not sure what to say to her after accidentally terrifying her.

"Perhaps not the best choice of words Undyne." Sans replies dryly, Undyne glances back to Frisk and frowns.

"Shit, sorry… It must have been tough huh brat? I mean you did all that to realize the damage you done, I know that I wouldn't have had the courage to see everyone again if I did that, but you did." Undyne says Frisk gently looks up at her in confusion, Undyne's eyes on the road. "I would have hid, and never let my self be found from Toriel if I was in your shoes, I may be tough, but I… I wouldn't have the heart to look the people I hurt in the eyes again after all that, and that is why I think your the best little sister I consider you as. Your a whole lot better than I am, and I am proud. Everyone single one of us are proud of you, and not just you Frisk, Asriel too… he has been a bit of an inspiration to us just like you have, he was our prince, and with you both here… its like we have the world's two brightest lights guiding us to a new day every day. Nothing will ever be the same now, and I am glad for that." Undyne finishes, Alphys and Sans were staring at her in awe.

Frisk was wide eyed at Undyne while Asriel stares at the floor with a similar expression that the others had. Frisk could see Undyne smiling though, she wasn't regretting her words in the slightest.

"Wow… Undyne, that was surprisingly mature and calm of you, normally you've been like your old self..." Alphys says as Undyne gives a chuckle.

"Heh, I guess so eh? I mean, she and him both have done so much for us, and honestly… these days have reflected back to me and I… realize how silly I have been. I guess this is a side I have hidden from the world just like you had a side you had hidden as well." Alphys smiles and leans over to rest on Undyne's shoulder for a second. Sans smiles as he looks to the two on either side of him. Frisk and Asriel were both smiling now, a small warmth in their hearts from the overly protective, and overbearing Undyne's gentler and caring side showing. 

They soon arrive at Alphys and Undyne's place, Alphys goes through a routine check up with them, then a more thorough one for Asriel around his eye, she checks the scar out and was surprised at how well the magic sewed the flesh back together.

"I must say Asriel, your scar there while being the only thing that exists to show you got hurt, the skin is completely regenerated, for monsters that is unusual as normally it would take years for that to happen as our magic slows the proccess to rebuild the pathways. But you healed up like a human with faster self-healing. Quite interesting I must say." Alphys says in her science and medical mode acting on instinct. "However your pathway refuses to heal up as the amount of magic flowing through is _thrice_ what you had normally when I checked up on you last year. Been doing a lot of magic building techniques?" She asks, only for Asriel to shake his head.

"No, its just gotten easier to use magic everyday since we arrived on the surface." He replies, Alphys checks with Frisk's results and raises an eyebrow.

"This is interesting then, Frisk is showing the same level of magic as you...at the same exact flow intensity, its rather crazy. Humans shouldn't even have magic of this power and if your both just growing stronger each day… then I have to say we may want to investigate your souls some, speaking of which how is that vessel holding up?" Asriel tenses and looks away.

"G-Good..." A thud was heard as Alphys glares at him.

"Show me. Now." She demands, her serious expression was as terrifying to him as his own mother's was. He calls upon his soul as it flows from his body glowing bright red. Alphys's eyes widen as she examines it. "What?! B-But how?! Asriel, how is it that your soul is that of a _Human_ soul?!" She demands again.

"I-I don't know! I didn't take a human soul if that is what your thinking! It was like this when we checked it this morning! I was caught off guard too!" He quickly explains as Alphys sighs.

"I am taking a sample of yours and Frisk's _'Determination'_ and Magic today for studying, I am going to get to the bottom of this, I will also be performing a genetic soul extraction. This will let me take a strand of your soul's genetic code, as we have recently discovered that they do contain such oddities, there is much we still do not know." Alphys says as Asriel nods, She begins the process as she does the same to Frisk forty minutes later, it was by no means 'painless' as they both learned. Frisk was rubbing the center of her chest just above the obvious female growth through her shirt. She moves over to Asriel and takes a seat.

"Sorry..." She says causing him to look at her. "I… caused a scene and now mom is upset at you and everyone in our class thinks you did something to hurt me… I should have better control over my emotions." Frisk says, Asriel smiles gently as he leans onto her causing a blush to rise.

"It is okay, I don't mind. I should have remembered how terrified you were that time… I was the same, it seems what we feel deep down is shared no matter what, whether it is fear, or the desire to save." He replies, Frisk smiles and sighs she looks to him.

"Will… you show it to me again? I want to see those flames again so I can reassure myself that you are not Sans from back then." Sans was across the room and looks away, but smiles at the same time. He knew she didn't mean to be rude, she just wanted to prevent another issue again. Asriel looks to her eyes asking for a confirmation, she nods as he sighs and flows his magic. His eye sparks slowly as the flame grows before her, her eyes widen, but she steels her nerves and looks at him in the eyes, a moment sparked in their hearts as they stayed locked. Slowly ever inching forth until a door slammed open causing them to jump and look to where Undyne had just entered the room with four boxes of pizza.

"Who is hungry?!" She shouts with a smile. Frisk and Asriel's hearts were racing as they were unknowingly panting a bit. Sans chuckling as he helps Undyne get the pizza in, a loud growl of annoyance is heard from the kitchen soon after. "DAMN IT! OF COURSE I WOULD END UP WITH THE WORSE TIMING!" Frisk and Asriel enter the room confused as she sighs.

"Something wrong Undyne?" Frisk asks with confusion on her face, Undyne looks to her and shakes her head.

"N-Nothing, I just missed a show, I thought it came on an hour from now." She replies. She looks to Asriel and tilts her head. "So that is what you look like when you got your glowy eye on." Undyne says as Asriel remembers and recalls his magic.

"Y-Yeah. Frisk wanted to see it again… to show she wasn't going to react that way again." He replies. They all get seated as Undyne looks around.

"Where is Alph?" She asks as Asriel points to the lit up lab door that says 'LOCKED' on top.

"Shes studying some of mine and Frisk's Determination, magic, and a strand of 'Genetic soul code'. Trying to figure some odd things out about us." Undyne nods as they all begin to eat, an hour later before Frisk and Asriel leave, Alphys exits the lab with an expression of seeing something she didn't know how to explain anymore.

"Y-You two… are such a mystery!" She says as she plops down on the couch causing Frisk to look at her.

"Huh?" She asks as Alphys looks at her.

"Your 'Determination' is like a constantly changing factor, I don't even think we used the right term anymore for it! Your magic is expanding even when removed from your body, it grows slowly and the more there is the faster it grows! And your 'soul code' is just… I don't even understand anymore! I removed the X and Y passive code, you know like how you have X and Y genes for your gender? Your codes have that too! So I removed them respectively to get a dominant code from you both, and it was like your were both normal! Like yours Frisk was human, while Asriel's was monster! However I decided to experiment and combine your codes, and it started to _replicate!_ I now have one-hundredth of a soul growing in my lab… I… _none of this makes sense!_ " Alphys screams into the couch holding her head as if she had a headache. "Like seriously, I need someone who knows more about souls than me to understand the oddities you two have! Cause from what I see, you two can not only survive a soul fracture more easily than anyone on this planet, you could in theory rip your souls in half with no repercussions!" She replies groaning.

"You sound like you need a break Alphys, why not go eat and I will come by tomorrow to see what you have." Sans says as Alphys looks up.

"Please… do… ugh… for once I feel like Undyne and need something to knock me out..." Undyne chuckles as she opens a cupboard and pulls out a brown bottle with the word 'Whisky' on it.

"Then I got what you need my love-able reptile!" Undyne says loudly while Frisk, Asriel, and Sans take their leave before their 'drunken fun' begins. Sans starts to walk towards Papyrus who drove up in a car waving towards them. Frisk stops as he turns to face her.

"Something the matter kiddo?" Sans asks as Frisk shakes her head.

"No, but… I have something I need to do." She says before charging off into the snow towards the direction of mount Ebott.

"Frisk wait!" He calls out as she runs off in her school clothing, Asriel sighs.

"I will go after her, I got the fur after all. I will call you when I need you to get us." Asriel says chasing after her. Sans shakes his head.

"Frisk, if you get hurt..." he says to no one as he climbs into the car with Papyrus. "So bro how was your day?" Papyrus looks to him with a glare. "What?" Sans looks at Papyrus who was staring him down.

" _We_ _need to talk about your laziness_ " Papyrus says in a serious tone for once as Sans shrugs.

"Something tells me that I shouldn't pursue… She will be fine and you know it." Papyrus sighs.

"AND OFF WE GO! NYEHEHEH!" Papyrus suddenly shouts out as he takes off towards their home.

Frisk was surprisingly keeping a good speed as Asriel chases after her, he could feel the warmer climate as they progressed away from the city. He looks back and stares at the fact the city appeared several miles away now and they havn't even traveled that long it seemed.

 _'What the?'_ He thought as he resumes to keep after Frisk.

She ran for what seemed like a few hours as they found themselves in some wooded area near the mountains. Frisk stops as Asriel stops a distance behind her, she looks around as she presses against a tree as if feeling around for something.

 _'Frisk? What the? Is this where she went last year suddenly too? What is she hiding here?'_ Asriel thought as she pulls out a key from a small space and walks up to an odd looking rock and pushes the key into it it opens up as she moves inside. _'What?! A secret cave? Frisk...'_ Asriel follows her as he sees a small underground area with light peering from above, the room had trees and a small river flowing, it was a natural beauty hidden from the world. Looking to Frisk she makes her way towards a small little box as a sigh echos in the cave.

 _"You again? Frisk, your really stubborn..."_ the voice was male and young as a small boy with a green shirt and yellow stripes appears, though transparent. _"You bring the only thing my life is linked up to to a place like this, and think this serene scenery would change me, but it won't however I will humor you again. What is it Frisk?"_ The ruby eyes stare Frisk down as she looks down at them.

"Please… Chara… I think I know a way to bring you back with us now!" 'Chara' laughs, as he looks at her.

 _"Me? Go back to be the happy family you want me to join? No. I would rather destroy the humans than live with them!"_ Chara replies with anger.

"Why?! Why do you hate humans so much?" Chara doesn't reply vanish instead, Frisk sighs and frowns as she leans against the stone where the little box was.

"Frisk..." Asriel mutters, as it echos in the cave causing her to jolt. Asriel's eyes widen as he sighs. "Sorry..." He says as he comes out into view.

"A-Asriel?!" She says as she looks at him worried. He smiles some and walks up to her wrapping her in a hug.

"That… is nice of you to keep trying to bring Chara back, but… honestly. I don't think the world needs him anymore..." He says a pair of ruby eyes glaring at Asriel with anger.

 _'Don't need me anymore?! Well I will show you brother! I WAS HERE FOR YOU SO WE COULD RESUME OUR PLAN, BUT YOU NEVER CAME TO ME! Frisk… I will make you rue the day you came to the underground...'_ Chara's eyes faded from the cavern as Asriel smiles at her.

"Frisk… I got a question to ask." Frisk looks him in the eyes, the angle of the rocks holding her lower as he smiles down upon her.

"What is it Asriel?" She asks as he looks up at the light.

"Would you go to the prom with me? And perhaps afterwards, go out with me… _on a real date._ " He says, Frisk's eyes widen as she looks at him.

"A-Asriel …. I would love to!" She exclaims as she holds him tighter, Asriel's smile growing as their hearts resonate perfectly with the happiness each one was feeling.

"Then it is settled… let us enjoy our prom night together." Asriel says as he looks down and rests his chin on her head. They stand there in silence as Frisk smiles.

"Asriel..." Frisk speaks up as Asriel holds her.

"Yes?" He calmly replies, feeling her arms wrap around him and tighten.

"Thank you… for never giving up on me." He looks up as he smiles, Frisk joins him as they watch butterflies flutter around them.

"I should thank you for that, but either way… your welcome." He replies, Frisk only leans against his chest with everything as peaceful as it was, it felt like the world had stopped. Asriel looks down to her as her eyes lock to his. Their faces inch ever closely as their lips brush close together before Frisk pushes forwards slightly locking her lips to Asriel's. They enjoy their embrace for a few minutes that once broken Frisk smiles and looks at his eyes lovingly.

"I love you… so please, don't ever leave alright?" Asriel nods as he captures her lips with his once more. The lighting dims before they realize how long they were gone. Asriel smiles as he pulls his phone out and calls Sans to pick them up. He comes walking out from behind some trees as he turns to them, Frisk had already closed the little underground biome. He smiles and waves at them while walking up to them.

"Heya kiddos hows it… going…" Sans slowed as he looks at them, Arms locked around each other. Both were positivility _glowing_. "Okay, what happened, you two are irradiating a new feeling into the air." He asks as Asriel just leans his head over onto Frisk.

"No idea what your talking about Sans." Asriel says as Sans slowly starts to laugh.

"hehe… You two actually finally clicked into place huh?" Sans asks as Frisk shrugs slightly.

"I guess you could say that… perhaps we just finally realize how lost we would have been if not for the other." Sans smiles as he pats them both on the upper arm as best as he could.

"So it seems, lets get home Toriel was making a Cherry-apple cinnamon cobbler and invited everyone over. So lets go eat before Papyrus and Undyne snag it all." Sans replies turning back around, Frisk and Asriel grab his shoulders as they walk forwards, leaving the forest alone, a pair of magenta colored eyes and red eyes glowing in the distance.

 _"So, you were not lying. Alright we have a deal… I will help you return to a body strong enough to kill them."_ The purple eyes glance down to the lower set of ruby red eyes.

 _"Thank you…"_ The eyes glance back to where Frisk and Asriel were. _'I am going to take back everything you took from me Frisk. Asriel… I want you to suffer for leaving me alone for so long, I will make you die again and again once I obtain the ability to reset...'_ The eyes slowly faded as a pair of teal eyes fly off towards the direction of the city, through the low light small bit of a long tail covered in short dark purple fur could have been seen.

Frisk and Asriel arrive at the house as they are greeted with a chorus of greetings from everyone. They join for the dinner and desert which Frisk got a little carried away in getting some of her favorite desert on her face. Asriel taking the chance to make people have a heart attack called it to Frisk's attention before kissing her cheek over the tad bit of cobbler filling, moving slowly over to her lips the room grew quietier in surprise, before gently moving to her lips and giving her a full on kiss. Toriel had dropped her utensils into her food with wide eyes, several people froze in a state that had them fall back and out of their chairs. While _some_ bursts into laughter as they cheer the two on.

The night turned into a cheerful one as they had their monthly get-together and enjoyed everyone's company. Though this one was filled with numerous teases at the odd looking couple that matched in more ways than one could count. The night was coming to an end soon enough as everyone admitted they unfortunately had things to do in the morning. Farewells were said as everyone returned home, Asriel was heading to bed when he heard a door click. Turning to see Frisk smiling at him.

"You don't mind if I sleep in here do you?" Asriel chuckles and shakes his head, the room was cooler than normal when Asriel has an idea.

"Not at all, in fact why don't we cuddle in some warmth of the space heater like we did when we first arrived." Frisk tilts her head before she perks up some.

"You mean when I built that setup to hold the blanket over the space heater safely and we slept all night under them?" Asriel gives a nod as Frisk smiles brightly, they get to work while the space heater heats up setting up blankets around it at least six feet away on the sides and four feet above it. Climbing in Asriel smiles as he takes Frisk into his arms she snuggles into the extra warmth his fur provided. "Asriel… have I ever told you how much I am jealous that you have fur?" Asriel looks at her questioning.

"Oh? Why is that?" She snuggles into his arms a bit more he could feel her smile.

"Because, its so warm all the time, and I… sorta wish that you would have to snuggle against me for warmth sometimes." Asriel chuckles, one hand rising up to her head rubbing it.

"Well don't worry, I am sure we can see about something so you can experience that… I mean there are some humans that wear those 'Fursuits' that we got accidently treated as before. Frisk gives a girlish short laugh.

"Alright… though honestly I wish the fur would be connected to me, like yours is so I can feel what you feel for a day." Asriel smiles as he hugs her letting their sleep overtake them, a pair of teal eyes gives an 'aw' look upon the two as Dark purple and lighter blue fur rests on the bed yawning.

' _This is so sweet… their love is ever growing… I am so exhausted today… I need to speak to them soon, before it is too late.'_ The small creature yawns curling into a ball, its tail reaching all the way around it, its large teal eyes close as its wings close around them. The night was cold as the small creature shivers some before looking to the two. It was a risk, however they knew it was either stay warm, or freeze. The creature flies to the blanket and finds a open to slip into, getting close to the space heater as the warmth around them was welcoming. Curling up and dozing off into the night.

The morning was the most welcoming for Frisk as she opens her eyes to see Asriel's sleeping face before her, she smiles as she leans forwards and presses her lips to Asriel, who slowly wakes to respond to the kiss with his own passion into hers. They slowly move closer as Frisk's foot suddenly bumps into something, She jolts while creature quickly hides from its spot as it knows it was close to being caught., Frisk looks around under the blanket after breaking the kiss.

"You okay Frisk?" Asriel asks tilting his head some.

"Y-Yeah, I thought bumped into a furry object..." She replies as Asriel chuckles.

"Maybe your brain confused the heater as something hairy or furry?" Frisk looks to Asriel, but accepts that it was early.

"Yeah… hey do we have to leave this little tent? I want to stay cuddled next to you..." Frisk says as she scoots closer to Asriel, wrapping her legs around his, a blush rising on his face. Frisk was getting a little close and intimate than Asriel expected.

"W-Well, I think we have-" Suddenly a series of knocks on the door come through as Toriel opens the door. She walks in dressed to head to the school with a smile on her face.

"Ah there are my children. I was wondering if you two were ever going to wake up. Get up and get ready for school you two, I am not going to be late for your cuddling time." She says looking down at them. Frisk sighs and climbs out of the small makeshift heated tent walking to her room. Asriel slowing rising out of it to see Toriel still standing there. "Asriel." She says causing him to look confused.

"Yeah mom?" He asks as she smiles just a bit brighter.

"You take good care of her… alright?" Asriel's eyes widen, glancing away he frowns. The way she said those words, he understood what she was saying. She wanted him to be there for her in their final days as it was less than a week till their birthday.

"Y-Yeah… and mom? I love you… I really do… I am sorry I wasn't the best _sun_ you ever asked for, but I am glad that I was yours." Toriel smiles hugging Asriel, he could feel her tears dampen his fur.

"I know, and you are the son I asked for, every day has been a blessing to be with you in my life again. Frisk deserves everything she gets from you and us, she had made our family just that much more whole. I wish your brother could have returned with us, but we know human souls don't always return when their hearts are darkened with evil intent." Asriel's eyes looked to her as she breaks the hug and walks off.

 _'S-She knew? That Chara was not all that he seemed? Then why did… she couldn't ever let anyone go unloved… even if they were not the nicest.'_ Asriel frowns knowing the kindness Toriel shows was dangerous yet at the same time so lovingly warm. A double edged sword that costed him his life, yet forced her to live so many years alone and hurt. He wipes the growing tears in his eyes as he gets ready for school ' _Thank you… mother. I will never forget the love you showed me and Chara… and the love and compassion you showed Frisk, welcoming her into our home… and taking care of her not even knowing what great deeds she would do for us.'_ Asriel gathers his clothes and heads to the shower.

The days flew as their birthday came up, it was Sunday, and tomorrow was the prom. Frisk wakes in the morning to Asriel's arms holding her tightly in his bed. The cuddling was comforting, she felt safe. She wouldn't admit this loudly, but since the kidnapping, she felt worthless, and Asriel's warmth made her feel worthwhile. She carefully rolls over and looks his face over, her eyes crossing to his single scar, it made her smile to know he didn't mind it, but frown to know she was the cause. She reaches up and rubs her hand across it feeling the soft skin that rested under Asriel's fur. It was softer than her own skin.

 _'So jealous, and he doesn't even use lotion… but then again it'd be neat to beable to turn into a monster like him for a day...'_ She smiles and kisses him gently as he groans and kisses back.

"Morning….already?" He asks before yawning, Frisk nods into his neck as she kisses it gently. "Alright..." He replies as he pats her to stop. "I'm getting up, before you try to do what you nearly did a few days ago to 'wake' me up." Frisk pouts.

"Not my fault mom walked in… you would have _enjoyed it_." Asriel smirks.

"Till I figured out what was going on and had a freak out… mom screamed at us for a whole day..." He replies getting dressed, Frisk climbs out and starts to dress in some clothes on the top of the dresser.

"Yeah yeah…. Hey Asriel?" Asriel turns to her with a look.

"Yeah Frisk?" He sees Frisk smile and kiss him on the lips.

"Happy birthday." He returns the kiss and smiles at her.

"Happy birthday to you too Frisk. Shall we ruin what ever plans mom has made for us today?" Asriel smirking while holding Frisk in his arms.

"As fun as that would be, its our eighteenth birthday. Lets let them treat us this time… cause I think I got a _gift_ for you tonight if you would let me…" Asriel frowns at her.

"Frisk… I am not sure if I am ready for that… not only that its nearly been a week since we got together. Can… you please slow down?" Frisk frowns before sighing and kissing him on the lips. Gently smiling at him she nods.

"Sure, sorry I guess I just am now realizing how much I have missed…" Asriel smiles hugging onto her snugly.

"Don't worry we got a long way to go with our lives." Asriel reassures her as he breaks the hug and points to the door. "Let us get going if we are going to enjoy this day, tomorrow is Monday and that means the prom. I plan to be the first _Monster Prom king_." Asriel replies with a smirk, Frisk latches onto his arm with a smile.

"Only if I am your _Human Prom Queen._ " She says, Asriel giving a laugh while trying to open the door to feel that its barred shut. He shakes the door trying to force it open.

"S-She barred it shut!" Frisk tilts her head and gives it a try, her eye twitching she smirks.

"Asriel, get dressed for cold weather… we are going through the front door." Frisk says turning to his closet where she pulls out her cloth weather clothing. Asriel sighs before grabbing hism as well. Frisk had brought this over here to get ready in the mornings as of late. Quickly slipping on the heavy jackets and winter pants and shoes Frisk leads him to his window where he looks at her like she is insane.

"Frisk… you can't be serious..." He says, though her jumping out soon after gave him her answer. She lands in a large pile of snow, climbing out she waves to him as he sighs and steps out carefully before closing the window and leaping towards the pile, only for him to slip and mess his leap up to get stuck head first into the snow, his lower body sticking out like a carrot.

"Pftt! Hahaha, A-Asriel that was glorious!" Frisk laughs out, Asriel grumbling out something.

"Mmph mph mmmmphm!" Frisk not understanding him pulls him out of the snow. "That fucking sucked." Frisk was smiling at him with a bit of a giggle still going on and joy. She grabs his hand and leads him around to the front door, they could see everyone moving about inside. Mettaton was assisting Alphys and Undyne do decorations while Papyrus and Sans were setting up a display of gifts from everyone. There was a lot more gifts than everyone there right now could have brought. Asgore was assisting Toriel in the kitchen with a gentle smile, something that seemed a bit off about him.

 _"Alright everyone, hurry up that barred door won't last forever… I want this to be the best day of their life before the prom tomorrow."_ Toriel's voice was slightly muffled by the walls, Frisk opens the door and walks in with Asriel beside her as everyone stops, Toriel's eyes locked wide on them.

"Howdy." Asriel says with a smirk everyone looking caught red handed.

"H-How did you two…?" Toriel asked confused as Frisk point towards a window, Toriel giving a sigh of defeat. "Well, I didn't expect that…" She gives one final sigh before smiling and hugging them. "Happy birthday my children." She holds them noticeably tighter to Frisk's surprise. There was a slight shakiness to her hold that made Frisk wonder if something was going on. Toriel walks with them towards the living room where everyone was now moving to.

"Thanks mom, everyone… I really appreciate this, Asriel does too." Frisk says looking at her, not noticing the looks Toriel was getting. Asgore walks up and wraps an arm around Toriel.

"We are both glad to do this for you two. Frisk, two years ago we were on the verge of either entering a war with the humans, or being trapped forever after you fell, however you brought a path that I thought i'd never see in my lifetime after Asriel's death. Chara, our late adopted child we originally believed to be the savior of our people nearly costed us everything as we put so much hope and faith into them, not knowing what was truly required to save our people, yet you who had never even knew us came to our homes, and befriended everyone… and not only that you showed kindness to even an old soul that was barely lit by an ember, reigniting the flame in my heart to protect my people with such kindness and rightful ways. I am glad to have been able to assist you over these past two years and I am proud to see you and my son grow into such respectable adults." Asgore says smiling, Toriel nods, in agreement as she looks at the two of them.

"Yes, I originally feared we would have all gotten swallowed up in the darkness of the underground… I have lived there for so long and when I slowly noticed things becoming gloomier the glow rocks slowly started to dim. If we had persisted on our path and you never came to us, I am sure we would have been swallowed in the madness of our world. We would have lost meanings that we hold so dear to us, I am so glad to have been here to watch you grow into an adult instead of wondering what ever happened to that sweet child who did so much for everyone. Frisk, I am so glad you stayed with me and bringing my son back, you made this old lady very happy. And I know this sounds all very dramatic, me and Asgore just wanted to let you two know how proud we are to see your lives are nearly about to begin on a whole new chapter once school is over you will get to decide if you want to make a living or move out to go to college." Toriel says smiling brightly, Frisk was staring in awe as she quickly wraps them both in a hug again.

"N-No Thank you both for taking such good care of me these past two years! Asgore, you have been so nice and kind. You have always given me guideance when I needed it, you too mom. I want to thank you for letting me be with you both. I hope we can make many more new memories in the future." Frisk says, not seeing their faces frown, they look to her and smile returning the hug.

"Yes, many new memories in deed. Perhaps I will get to see some very adorable grandchildren one day." Toriel replies, everyone giving a chuckle not to ruin the light mood, the looks of sadness behind Frisk looking at Toriel and Asgore continued for a few more moments before Frisk pulled from the hug. Moving to the living room, a long catch up and relaxing discussion was held about Frisk and Asriel, along with numerous teases. A timer goes off as Frisk and Asriel move to the kitchen, while Toriel leaves only to return with a finished cake from another room. 

' _T-Tomorrow is the incident, gotta stay calm Nana...'_ The small creature with dark purple fur and light blue on it's chest to stomach region, its nimbatish features evident in the light, across the room watching them. _'I… I...'_ The small creature 'Nana' watches with worry, Frisk and Asriel laugh and smile an unknowing fate resides before them.

The day goes by, gifts were received and discussions were held, Frisk and Asriel smiled as night fall came. Asriel was worried glancing towards the direction of Toriel's room. He felt a nagging feeling of regret in his chest. However he knew there was nothing more to do, all he could do was watch over Frisk in her stead, but as someone closer.

 _'I… would like to change all that, I don't want to see monsters die after their children turn eighteen… I want them to live long enough to see their children's children like the humans get to… I want them to make memories that everyone can cry about and smile about in the end. I want everyone to be happy, but it feels so painful to see such a burden on our lives… w-will that happen to me too? H-How will Frisk take the pain when my time comes?! H-How can...I… do that to her? I don't want to leave her alone in this world… even if it means I have to forget having a family I want to protect her...'_ Asriel mentally frowns climbing into bed with Frisk who snuggles up to him, she looks him in the face and notices the odd look in his eyes.

"Asriel? Is something wrong?" He shakes his head.

"No… just, wondering what life would have been like a little if Chara did return with us when we all left..." Frisk knew he was lying, but it was to the point she knew if he really wanted to talk about it he would tell her, he had some worry and pain he was afraid of talking about still.

"I am sure, he would have been proud of you." Frisk replies to make him feel somewhat better, allowing him to distract her this time. Asriel wraps his arms around her and nods, closing his eyes. Frisk sighs mentally before doing the same. "Good night Asriel, I love you." She says dozing off into slumber.

"Night Frisk, I love you too." He replies quietly letting his head rest against Frisk's head.

The night was silent, all execpt for some troubling dreams of Asriel's.

/ _Asriel's Dream /_

 _Asriel was wandering around a dark room confused, he glances around until a pair of ruby eyes are before him._

 _"Wah?!" He jumps back as laughter ensues._

 _"Haha, guess I really got'cha eh Az?" The voice says familiarity, the room begins form into their old home, before him was Chara with their smirky appearance._

 _"Y-Yeah..." He replies though another thought on his mind. 'A dream of the past?' He thought looking at Chara, he felt a hand glide across his arm, turning to look it was Chara now glancing out a window into another room, darker with lights everywhere._

 _"I have to say, this looks fun… this Prom" The second the words left his mouth Asriel glares at Chara._

 _"I knew this was going to be more complicated than it was." Chara's rather dark chuckle looks over to him._

 _"Oh you have no idea, the question is… what am I going to do? How are you going to stop me?" He replies, the room warps about as Chara is soon standing over a deceased Frisk, her body mangled and ripped open. Blood covering the floor with bones sticking through her chest. "Am I going to kill Frisk? Am I going to just watch? Or am I going to slaughter the entire school's student body?" Chara says as lights flicker on to reveal bodies and blood everywhere._

 _"Stay away!" He yells at Chara who smirks sinisterly, suddenly the world around him warps again to a scene of him attacking Frisk at the prom, the scene plays over and over, while Chara fades away. "N-No!" Asriel screams, Chara's laughter is heard gently._

 _"Night… dear brother..." Chara's words echo as Asriel screams for it to stop by the twelveth time._

/ Real world /

Asriel was shaking about in his sleep, his head turning left and right constantly, his body sweating profusely, his fur clinging to his body. Frisk whom was hugging her pillow tightly since Asriel's dreams causing his restless actions, gently opens her eyes to see the erratic actions of Asriel's movement causing her eyes to snap open.

"Asriel?!" She calls out his voice grunting, saying 'no' and 'stop' constantly. Stuck in his dreams Frisk grabs him, letting go instantly as she feels the soaking fur against her hands, the amount of sweat he excreted was worrysome to her as she grabs his shoulders and shakes him, the cold wet fur making her mind wonder what could have caused him to react like this, what dream was causing him such distress.

She calls out to him a few more times shaking him more and more the worry was causing her to tear up, it wasn't long before he woke, he sat up pushing her back panting and mumbling incoherently. Frisk quickly wraps her arms around him as his body jolts to her touch, before slightly relaxing, Frisk was sniffling and gently crying. Asriel stayed still as he let Frisk hold onto him. His racing heart as she finally found the words to speak.

"Y-You were reacting so crazily in your sleep…." She says, her arms tightening around his chest, he shakes a bit as the memories stay fresh in his memory. He frowns looking away a single thought entering his mind. "It scared me, Asriel… is everything Alright? What caused you to be so _erratic_ in your sleep?" She asks her eyes looking up to him from her leaned over hug to him. He looks at her, their eyes lock as he frowns.

 _'A-Am I really going to be putting her and everyone in danger if I go to the prom tonight?'_ He glances away before speaking up.

"C-Chara… I dreamt about Chara, he… made me watch your death over and over, only… it was _me._ Who killed you… I… I couldn't stop it, no matter how much I screamed and tried, I couldn't stop the scene before it..." Frisk hugs onto him tighter, he looks at her a bit more, to see she knew there was more to the story. Giving another sigh he looks to the blankets and sheets, his hands grip them tightly. "He… the scene was the prom, he kept taunting me… saying things to confuse me. Saying things to anger me… I saw out school's gym in a mess of our friends and fellow student body… I…" Asriel's eyes start to water, Frisk looks at him with a frown as his own tears begin to fall.

"Asriel..." She loosens her hug and reaches up to him and turns his head to her, gently cupping his chin with her fingers and pulling into a kiss and sliding closer so her forehead rests against Asriel as he sniffles some. "Don't… don't let him get to you…" She smiles gently her own tears in her eyes. "I know… hes still haunting us in ways and causing issues, but don't worry… h-he can't harm us, he has no power here on the surface." Asriel frowns and looks at her.

"What if he does though?! And hes coming after everyone close to me?! I… I don't want to see you get hurt cause he-" Frisk silences him with another kiss.

"I won't get hurt. Don't worry alright? Please stop crying..." He gently chuckles as tears still flow, looking at her. Reaching up to wipe a few tears from her eyes.

"T-Telling me to stop crying when your crying yourself." She replies with her own chuckle resting her forehead to his, she holds his head to hers, one of her fingers gently caressing one of his horns, each time, feeling a spark of his magic when she starts a stroke with her finger.

"Your horns… they seem to be filled with magic energy." Asriel gently nods.

"Yeah… unlike normal animals with horns, monsters grow differently, our claws grow magic paths and our horns do as well, it allows them to reinforced like our bodies with magic making them viable in self defense." Frisk smiles gently, they sit there letting their minds calm, as they take turns wiping the left over tears from their eyes. Frisk finally breaks away with smile she looks him in the eyes.

"We should get ready… we got a long day before the big event tonight." Asriel nods giving her a loving kiss to her forehead and climbing out of the bed, he shakes his fur free as it puffs up some causing Frisk to giggle like a girl while Asriel was glaring at himself in a mirror.

"Fur sucks sometimes…" Frisk climbs out of the bed and makes her way to the door.

"You say that, but if you didn't have it then i'd have to reason to cuddle to you each night." Asriel snaps to her to see her smirking.

"W-What?!" Frisk chuckles before waving her hand to the side.

"Kidding, I'd cuddle to you, but not as often. You keep me warm with all that fur." She says before taking her leave, Asriel sighs feeling confused.

 _'Women are odd...'_ Asriel says to himself before gathering his clothes, meanwhile downstairs Frisk was walking down the stairs to see Toriel rushing towards the door.

"Trying to take off without us?" Frisk calls out, causing Toriel to stop and turn to face Frisk.

"Oh, not at all. Though if you and Asriel were listening to the small announcements instead of ogling each other then you both would have heard your classes were canceled for the prom tonight." Frisk's eyes were wide as she tilts her head.

"Seriously? Wow… uh okay was not expecting that." Toriel chuckles as she opens the door, snow blows in while Sans walks in casually making his way to the living room.

"Yes well you got a very interesting principle here. As much as I want to continue talking, They need me at the school early today to prepare the gym. Don't worry about driving there, Mettaton said he'd gladly take you two there in style." Toriel says taking her leaving closing the door with a thud. Sans chuckling glancing over to Frisk.

"Things are sure changing fast eh kiddo?" Frisk nods as she looks to Sans.

"Yeah, anyways let Asriel know when he comes down. Going to get a shower now." Sans nods looking to the television picking up the remote, clicking the power button.

 _'Heh, today is going to be intestesting...'_ He thought, his eyes clothes till he felt a gentle wash of magic, his eyes open to to glare at Cyan eyed monster standing before him.

"W-We need to talk..." Sans glares at them, seeing their timid nature infront of him he sighs.

Asriel was upstairs in the shower thinking things over, a thought came to his mind as he recalls what Frisk said to him the evening they admitted their feelings for one another.

 _'She does want an actual date, maybe we I could convince her to skip classes today to do something like that? Ugh no she wouldn't do it, shes a stickler for rules and classes… but maybe?'_ Asriel sighs as he grabs a bottle of shampoo and begins to thoroughly wash his fur, he stops mid scrub as he glances at a bottle of shampoo he has not yet used sitting there, one he got to make an impression on Frisk, it was said to have a good scent that lasted all day. He rinses off and grabs the bottle deciding to take the chance today.

Frisk was in the lower bathroom while deciding on her choice of shampoo and body wash, she had her favorites then her own choice to make impression to Asriel, though the ones she picked were to her, _girly._ An excited feeling of feeling girly for Asriel grew in her chest as she takes her new bottles of wash and popping them open.

 _'For you Asriel, I love this feeling, god who knew feeling like a girly girl would feel nice for the one you love.'_ She smiles scrubbing her hair, she reaches under her hair as it unclasps and drops past her shoulders, placing the hairclip onto a counter outside the shower all the while smiling brightly for the day to come.

With Sans who was staring were the monster stood. His mind wandering with the information they gave to him.

 _'Could they really be in danger? Or is this just a prank? I don't even know this 'Nana'…. But if it is true then Asriel will lose control to Chara's mind tricks… They want me there to assist in getting them out and to… 'see the truth of the Sio'ta'… Sio'ta… that name sounds so familiar.'_ Hes snapped out of his thoughts as a pair of footsteps come from the stairwell, Sans turns to smirk at the now well groomed goat before him.

"Looking to take someone out someplace today buddy?" Sans jokes as Asriel chuckles.

"Something like that, Where is Frisk?" Sans points to the bathroom down the hall.

"Shes getting clean, Tor said you guys have today off cause of the prom." Asriel looks to Sans before pulling out his phone.

"You hear nothing I say got it?" Sans knowing what he was doing turns away as he listens to Asriel placing some reservations in at some place.

Another twenty minutes pass by as Frisk is coming out dressed in some casual clothing, she sees Asriel dressed up as he smirks at her.

"You going like that or you going to put on one of your dresses for today?" Frisk tilts her head, confused. "After all did we not have plans to go out today?" Frisk tilts her head more.

 _'Plans? We didn- . . . Asriel, I love you. You sly goat.'_ Frisk acts surprise and starts to rush up the stairs.

"Sorry! I Forgot give me a moment." She says as Asriel chuckles and Sans gives a smile.

"Shes gonna remember this for the rest of the year..." Asriel nods in agreement with a smile.

"Yeah, she better." He looks towards the stairs while Sans frowns.

 _'Yeah something aint right with the way everything feels… I'll go and stick to the shadows… but she told me not to intervene until the 'Magic of the soul' takes its appearance. What ever that means..'_ Sans sighs quietly enough to avoid Asriel's attention.

Frisk comes down dressed in same Emerald green dress, her hair fully out as it reaches down past her shoulders, Asriel's eyes widen at her hair.

"Frisk?! Since when did you have hair that long?" She blushes looking away.

"Mom taught me a trick to hide all my hair with a hairclip… so I kinda hid it away. I was uneasy about having anything sharp for the longest time since the Underground." She replies, Asriel walks up to her as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, he reaches out and touches her hair with an 'awed' expression.

"Its so soft and smooth..." He takes a sniff, her face brightens up in embarrassment. "You smell amazing." Frisk glances away his own scented wash hitting her in return.

"L-Like wise, new shampoo?" Asriel nods as he lets her hair down and takes her hand.

"Let us be off, my _madam._ " Asriel says in a tone that causes Frisk to jolt, it was _kingly_ and _royalty_ like on how he was suddenly acting. His posture was that of a prince and his eyes promised a good time this evening. She follows his lead as he takes her outside and helps her in the car, Sans watching from the inside as 'Nana' lands on his shoulder.

"So tell me again, why I should trust you..." Sans says as Asriel climbs in and the car starts up.

"Because, otherwise I fear they may die… I was forbidden from telling anyone, but I chose to forgo the rules in order to protect my king and queen." Sans sighs as he looks to the small monster.

"Well, lets go follow them then." He says as he walks away from the window.

Asriel was driving the car down the road carefully, Asriel drives them down into the city's more extravagant section of restaurants and shopping centers. Frisk looks with awe as they drive up to what was marked as the most expensive restaurant to date, it was a monster owned establishment, called 'Deliana's UnderCafe' Asriel parks the car as she looks at him. The Cafe was made using a building that was previously built and was refurbished on the inside to contain the Underground's glow stones as a source of light, the windows were all replaced with walls to block all light from outside in, to prevent someone from ruining the experience.

"No." She says not believing it for a moment.

"Yes." She smacks him gently on the shoulder with her hand.

"Get out, seriously?!" Asriel nods as she beams with excitement.

"The second Sans told me we had the day off, I knew exactly where I wanted to take you." Frisk was unbuckling her seat belt.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" She says, Asriel chuckling as he clips his seat belt off and climbs out of the car, Frisk waits in her seat while bouncing slightly with excitement. Asriel opens the door as the chilly wind blows in, a hand offered to her as she takes it allows him to walk her in. _'Asriel… Just how far are you willing to go to go to impress me like this?'_ She smiles as they walk in, the gentle low light catching them offguard as it looks like they walked into the middle of outer space with how lit up the ceiling and walls looked.

"Good morning sir and ma'am. Do you two have reservations for our romantic seats or are you here for the normal seats?" A female bunny monster says with a smile.

"Howdy Deliana, reservation for two. Under the name 'Dreemurr.'." Asriel says making Frisk's head snap to him.

"Ah yes, Asriel. I was wondering what caused you to man up… but I will ask for details later. Frisk, Asriel… let me personally show you to your seats." Deliana grabs a couple of menus and a couple of 'golden crested' menus. She leads them both to a private booth that is able to fit a group of seven easily, it was decorated with large and even smaller glow rocks all over as they take a seat next to each other and take their menus. "Now, when you are ready to order there is a small button here on the table. Press it and you will have a Whimsun come to collect your orders. Have a mythical and magic infused day." Deliana says with a smile before taking her leave.

"So wanna explain how you know Deliana?" Frisk asks as Asriel chuckles.

"Dad took me here on a few casual meet ups with some of the other officials. Deliana always teased me for how cute I look… even though her husband is the chef… who threw a few jokes my way about you." Asriel says glancing away, Frisk chuckles as she looks at the golden crested menu.

"So… shall we order?" Asriel nods with a smile as they open their menus.

Outside Sans sighs as he looks around. A disappointed look on his face, though he smiles slightly before turning and walking off.

"Now we can't watch cause of their plans, so what now?" Nana says covered up in Sans's jacket trying to stay warm.

"We head out and visit a few places, gotta get some more information on Frisk." Nana tilts her head as she looks to Sans.

"Information?" Nana ask confused, Sans nods in response.

"Yeah, I wanna find out about her mother and her father, next place to visit is her home town Belara..." Nana's eyes widen.

"N-No you must not do that! She needs to go there first before you do… if her father finds out he will get upset!" Sans looks to Nana.

"You know her father?" Nana squeaks while nodding.

"She has to venture to see him, its part of her ritual to become queen… if its messed up then complications could follow… like Asriel's soul no longer sustaining itself properly..." Sans narrows his eyes as they turn a corner and vanish into a warmer place.

" _Explain, Now."_ Sans says glaring at Nana who frowns.

/ Back with Frisk and Asriel /

Frisk glares at the golden crested menu with determination, the list of such exotic shareable treats. From special drinks to special meals, it was hard to decide. Asriel was smiling Frisk as he lets her pick their special treat. Frisk kept locking onto a drink that was their iconic drink for couples, 'Soul potion List' was big bold letters as she scoots next to Asriel.

"Think we can do this..?" She asks while pointing to the 'Human' soul potion. Asriel chuckles pointing to the monster one.

"Why not this one Frisk? Lets face it after what we learned about our souls it would be fitting." He replies Frisk makes a 'hmm' sound before smiling.

"In that case, lets go for all out, Twin soul potion." Frisk says pointing to the image of the drink with an upside down and an upright heart. The colors were red and white with a bit of a pink color in the middle.

"Sure, so we got two waterfall's delights and that, anything else?" Asriel asks as Frisk looks at the menu, her eyes widen with a smile.

"How about also sharing of star fruit? Like the one from Knightly Hearts?" Asriel nods with a smile.

"Sure." Asriel reaches over and presses the button on the table as he leans against Frisk slightly. "Love ya Frisk." He says as a Whimsun comes with a note pad and pen. Asriel repeats their order as the Whimsun nods with a smile and flies away. Frisk leans against Asriel and rests her head to his shoulder as he sits up straight, her eyes close with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for this Asriel." She says, while Asriel wraps and arm around her.

"No problem Frisk." He replies when a Loox walks in with wheeled tray with their drink and their Soul Star fruit. The Drink was a lot bigger than they expected as the Loox opened up a slot on the table next to the two of them and placed it in, leaving the two hearts holding it in the air. The 'Soul Star' was interesting as it was dyed with a few colors and it was not a singular fruit, it held smaller and smaller star fruits in it each one different colors.

"Your meals will be out shortly, have a great day Madam Frisk, and Sir Asriel." The Loox says with its eye blinking at them with a smile. It takes its leave while Frisk smiles towards Asriel.

"So how did that go again in the game?" Frisk asks scooting right up against Asriel causing him to blush.

"W-Well, when two share the fruit, their lives become connected, and they both get a single wish to come true for one another..." Asriel replies with the blush leaking past his white fur. Frisk smirks as she carefully lifts the fruit up to them.

"Well… what are we waiting for?" She replies with seductive tone causing Asriel to jolt. "Don't worry, I will stay on the down low, just focus on making this moment last." She says as she takes a small bite of the fruit, Asriel blushing takes a bite as well.

It was slow as Asriel got into the mood once more, slightly caught off guard by Frisk taking the lead now. It was like a dance each one was taking the lead in this date, insuring that the other wouldn't step on the other's foot...metaphorically. It was not long till their dinner arrived and they dug in, deciding to hold their drink for last, which ended up in them having an interesting topic.

"C-Come on Frisk thats silly..." Asriel says with a heavy blush on his face, Frisk smiling.

"Oh? So its sillier than your though of it being made of nothing, but exotic fruits containing natural aphrodisiacs? That sounds like someone wants to go back to the house..." Frisk teases with a smile.

"T-True… but giving us a soul link during its consumption to feel our deepest feelings for one another? T-That sounds rather unlikely." Asriel replies back. Frisk continues to smile with no change. Asriel glances away, but steels himself and looks to her. "Alright… we delayed long enough… shall we see if it has any real effect?" Asriel says looking at her only to get a nod, they both take one of the straws needed for the drink. Frisk holding the 'human soul' straw, and Asriel the 'monster soul' straw.

At first nothing seemed to happen, Frisk looks to Asriel to seem him seeming enjoying the flavor or so she thought, he was lost in her eyes and as her eyes locked with his she was trapped into drinking the 'potion' steadily along side Asriel, her mind wondering as she felt warmth of happiness and joy. Asriel feeling the same reaches over to her and holds onto her as they rest against one another, their eyes locked into one another until the drink was finished. They were both panting as they had the longest drink their ever had in their lives and yet they felt the heat of embarrassment, they felt a new level of 'love' after that, Frisk glances away.

"W-Well looks like your theory was closer than mine… that was actually… really nice. I felt so close to you, like our souls were beside each other." Frisk says, Asriel smiles and nods. He pulls his sleeve up to show a watch on his right arm he smiles.

"Well we got about two hours to get ready for the prom… I guess we took our time with our drink..." Frisk nods standing up, Asriel joining her. They take their leave paying Deliana on the way out.

"Take care you two, and you better become the queen and king of that prom! I want nothing less than our ambassador and our prince." She calls out as they exit the building. They make their way to the car and head on back home, Both planning on putting their best for tonight. Frisk hummed tunes on the way back, which brought Asriel's mind to peace, forgetting everything that happened that morning. They were driving up to the house as Asriel raises an eye brow.

"Is that… Mettaton?!" Asriel ask only for Frisk to nod excitedly. Mettaton had brought a large, gold and green limo to their house, and was standing out in the cold with a smile. They drive up into the driveway only for Mettaton to wave to them.

"Hello Darlings~! You better get ready for your big night, you know how cold it gets once it gets dark." Mettaton calls out to them.

"Yeah will do, let us change from out date then we will be right out." Asriel calls out as he ushers Frisk into the warm house only to hear Mettaton coo.

"Oh a date?! My my darlings~! Your really taking this relationship serious! Good for you two, can't wait to see if you ever propose!" Asriel blushes before he closes the door. Mettaton smiles out in the frozen wind, the cold weather once again found a formidable monster to test its cold chill to. Frisk and Asriel didn't take long till they were rushing out the door, Asriel dressed in the suit he took Frisk out with the first time, complete with his fedora, Frisk was rushing out in her most desired dress, the blue and purple galaxy like dress with speckled with silver and white. Mettaton opens the door as they rush inside the warm limo. Mettaton walks over to the front driver side and climbs in, driving off slowly.

/School /

Penny was looking around at the odd setup leading to the Gym, everyone was gathered to see what was going on, the cold weather bearing down, none the less pushed on to see why it looked like a celebrity was going to walk down this red carpet with snow speckled on it.

"Hey you see Frisk and Asriel anywhere Jake?" Penny asks only for her brother to shake his head.

"No, however I don't think we have to wait long to see them..." He says as a limo starts to pull in, the green and gold colors catching everyone's eyes as Mettaton opens his door and walks out to Frisk and Asriel's door with a smile.

"Hello darlings~! I had hoped for everyone to gather when they saw the carpet. Tonight I put my cards on a special couple… for tonight's King and Queen of the prom." He calls out as he opens the door, for Frisk to step out in her dress. Jake looks over to Penny to see her jaw wide open.

 _"Frisk?!"_ She calls out in surprise, the other students were just in shock, mostly the male students. Here was the tomboyish girl of the class in a dress. However what was surprising next was the white hand that reached out. Once Asriel climbs out, he could feel the stares of everyone on him. _**"THAT IS ASRIEL?!"**_ Penny's voice yelled out in surprised, the two most casual friends she had were formally dressed as if they were going to a ball. Asriel takes Frisk's hand and leads the way into the gym, as Mettaton calls out.

"Now get on in there darlings and dance the night away. Also stay warm everyone and have a beautiful day!" Mettaton calls out to everyone as they head into the building. Inside was a classic prom style for the gym, balloons, tables, lights, music starting, and the sight of staff around. A giant banner hanging saying, 'Human-Monster's First Prom Night'. Everyone gathered in their groups of friends to start talking and mingling till the real music began.

"Like holy shit Frisk?! If it weren't for the fact I refuse to loose sight of you again, I would have never noticed it was you!" Penny says to her friend with excitement.

"Hehe, sorry. So what do you think of it?" Frisk asks blushing giving Penny a twirl of her dress, only to receive three thumbs up… confusing Frisk as she sees Jake giving two next to Penny making it a total of four thumbs ups.

"Should have seen how the guys of our year reacted to Asriel… they looked so angry for a second, however with Asriel's track record no one wanted to act upon their desires to kick his ass..." Jake says causing Asriel to chuckle.

"Well I guess they..." Asriel smirks causing Jake to raise an eye brow as Asriel clears his throat. " _Don't need to worry 'bout it"_ Asriel says in a horrible mafia like accent. Jake slaps his forehead while Penny chuckles. Frisk broke down laughing.

"A-Asriel that was so bad!" She calls out, Asriel chuckles however he stops as Frisk looks back up to him only for her face to change for a split second to Chara's. The spaced out expression on Asriel's face causes Frisk to look at him confused. "A-Asriel?" She says panting from her laugh. He snaps out of it and looks to Frisk.

"Huh? Yeah whats up?" He asks causing her to look at him confused. She goes to talk as suddenly the music changes.

"Oh Frisk its time for the slow dance! You and Asriel get out there, this is where they start looking for the king and queen. I gotta go find my date for tonight Jake has to as well." Penny says rushing off, Jake walks off calmly leaving the two, Frisk blushes as Asriel goes ahead and takes the chance to offer Frisk his hand.

"May I have this dance, _my lady._ " He smiles at her causing her blush to grow, she gently takes his hand as he pulls her into the crowd. Starting off with a spin Asriel leads them into a dance of their life. The music going strong as it changes several times over the next two hours. Frisk and Asriel smiling cheerfully, Sans off in the upper structure of the Gym watching calmly.

"Look see, the kiddos are fine. Nothing bad happened." Sans says as Nana stares with fear.

 _"No… its happening."_ Her voice trembles as Sans looks down, he notices an odd glow to Asriel one that he knew Frisk wouldn't catch onto, one he recalled ever so long ago emanating from Frisk when she...

 _"No..._ " Sans says as the room felt colder for once.

"Asriel I am having such a great time." Frisk says with a smile as Asriel nods. A voice calls out as the music ends.

"All right everyone, now comes the time for the judges to announce their choice for tonight's Prom king and queen." Micheal's voice calls out as he snaps his fingers, spot likes run around the group of couples as they start to zone in on their target.

Frisk's eyes widen as she sees the lights stop on her and Asriel. Asriel looks to Frisk however the world slows down for him as he looks at her, his eyes glazing over as he gives a low growl.

Before Asriel's eyes stood Chara with a smirk.

 _"Oh hello brother… ready for the main event?"_ Chara's smirk growing darker as he chuckles. _"I wonder what I will do to her first? Shall I slowly make her scream in pain? Do I go and rip her… limb from limb… or should I possess you and turn into a beast and have some fun with her infront of everyone..."_ Chara taunts causing Asriel to speak out, his voice echoing into the real world.

"Leave her… alone." Asriel says causing Frisk to start to let go of Asriel and back up.

"A-Asriel?" She calls his name, but to no effect as he growls, his eye flickering as it bursts into flames.

 _" **Don't you dare touch her!**_ **"** He calls out as Frisk's eyes widen. _**"CHARA!**_ " She yells out to everyone.

"RUN, GET AWAY!" She manages to get out before he roars out and leaps towards Frisk, she dodges and rolls to the left as he scrapes against the floor, everyone runs in fear as the principle stands there unfazed as he calmly exits the building. Asriel stands back up as his eye bursts into more brighter flames. Sans above ready to jump into action.

"No wait! You got to wait until the magic takes an appearance. No matter what, or you will send them both into a downfall that could kill both of them in the future." Sans growls and sits tight frowning.

 _'Sorry kid, this is one time… I guess my hands are tied… fuck I hate this...'_ Frisk stands up as Asriel prepares another jump at her as she gets steady. Her eyes widen as he leaps towards her.

 _ **"CHARA~!"**_ He yells out as Frisk panicks and calls upon a shield that causes a pulse of force throwing things behind Asriel around, a second pulse fires out and knocks Asriel back flying back.

Frisk held her eyes closed as suddenly there was a crash, a loud 'chink' noise was heard, Sans above was eyes wide, the silence left only the new sound of some liquid dripping against the floor, Frisk opens her eyes barely to see Asriel sitting in the floor hands around a metal hollow rod sticking through his chest, eyes wide as the flames slowly faded away. Her eyes widen in fear.

 _'No..._ ' She drops her barrier as the silent gasp of air shoots from Asriel.

"F-Frisk… w-why..." he asks as he recalls the form of Chara fading revealing Frisk right before the pulse threw him back.

"A-Asriel… oh god no..." She slowly makes her way to Asriel as the blood was slowly pouring from a small hole in the rod behind Asriel letting his blood pool quickly. She looks him in the eyes with horror. "I...I didn't mean...i didn't want to do this… oh god..." She says as a voice laughs out behind her.

"Hahaha, that ended better than I expected..." The familiar voice calls out, Frisk turns around to see Chara sitting on a table drinking a party cup of punch. "I expected you to get hit trying to save him..." He says, Sans was held back by Nana upabove as Chara laughs. "Now hes dying… and you will be next… haha this was so easy!" Chara laughs, Frisk was in tears as she calls out to Chara.

"W-WHY?! He was your brother, I offered you so much, what do you want in order to join us and live happily?!" She calls out in tears. Chara chuckles looking to Asriel.

" _He_ wanted to abandon me… so you would stop trying to save me, I hate you so much… you took it all away… my family, my life, my brother! Now Frisk I will take everything away from you then destroy all humans!" Chara yells out as Frisk cries. Asriel starts to cough heavily as Chara smirks. "Here it comes! HIS DEATH WILL BE ON YOUR HANDS!" Frisk turns back to Asriel and sits next to him.

"No! Please… Asriel… Don't!" She calls his name hoping to keep his eyes open, his eyes slowly droop until his head limps over, she grabs him and shakes him. "No… wake up!" She cries out. "WAKE UP!" She yells as her tears flow freely from her eyes. She hugs onto him crying as Chara jumps off the table and walks towards her.

"Now… your turn..." He says as her body hugs Asriel stiffly.

 _"You… YOU MONSTER!"_ A voice calls out from Frisk, her dress slithers around her back as golden strands of magic start to leak from her moving out of her and into a small form, roughly half the size of Frisk, a pair of violet eyes open from the magic as it takes form. Sans's eyes widen as the voice growls. _"SHE...WE OFFERED YOU EVERYTHING! WE GAVE YOU CHANCE AFTER CHANCE, FRISK OFFERED TO SAVE YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN, SHE FORGAVE YOU FOR YOUR CRUELTY!"_ Chara steps back in fear as the magic takes the form of a smaller Frisk, a heavy growl comes from this 'younger' Frisk as it looks at Chara. _"I HAVE HAD IT! SHE MAY FORGIVE YOU, BUT I WILL NOT! CHARA, PREPARE TO FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"_ The voice yells as a shield starts to form around Frisk and Asriel.

Sans jumps down and makes it into the shield before it fully forms as the smaller Frisk leaps at Chara grabbing him mid flight before tucking and rolling him into the wall. The resulting shockwave causes the building to shake and creak.

"We gotta go, this place isn't stable anymore." Sans says as Nana shakes her head.

"I gotta...Link them now, or else Asriel's soul will die. And Frisk will be trapped like this forever." Nana says as her eyes glow she flies to Asriel his soul slides from his body as it appears damaged, cracks throughout. It glows a gentle blue as she flies to Frisk's and does the same, however Frisk's soul… was _empty._ Making Sans freak out. "Its fine… her magic… her… _second_ half is fighting on our behalf..." Sans looks to the magic being that was standing over Chara as they lift them up.

 _"NOW BEGONE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN UNTILL YOUR READY TO ADMIT TO YOUR SINS! I AWAIT THE DAY FRISK AND ASRIEL CARRY OUT YOUR FINAL JUDGMENT!"_ The being grabs chara and throws him towards a wall as he breaks through and leaves the building. The being goes up as the magic flows and hits Frisk's soul refilling it. Nana does a few more things as the building begins to crumble.

"Bat!" Nana growls as she yells out.

"I GET IT!" A flash of light and all was silent, Frisk, Asriel, Sans, and Nana were missing and the building was falling into a heap. Outside Toriel had reached the building and screamed.

 _"CHILDREN!, FRISK! ASRIEL! HEAVENS No!"_ She cried out as she was told they were still inside,

*Cliff hanger *

Yep, this is the end for Chap 3, however don't worry Chap 4 will be started… once my new PC Is fixed, I will be making an Omake every little while on a new Story page ; SOTK OMAKES So I don't flood this story pages up here, I may work on bits on chap 4 b4 my new pc though. 


	7. Omake 3: Legendary Asriel

Frisk was lying back on her bed... well _Hers and Asriel's_. Out of bordem between calls to the studio she looks over to Chara's bed where he was playing his 'Multi-screen' 3D playing the new SoulMon Mega Death game, a new version of Soulmon: Death and life.

"Hey Chara?" She calls out causing Chara to look at her confused, it was rare for them to talk while alone.

"Whats up Frisk?" He calls back, sitting up his ruby eyes looking to her.

"Can, you tell me about Asriel more from when you first entered his life?" Chara was surprised and nodded.

"Sure... not sure- Oh... I definitely got a story for you, this is actually when he thought he was 'oh so cool' for being the Prince." He says causing Frisk to sit up, a chance to hear about a ego-inflated Asriel? This was not a chance to miss.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Frisk says excitedly.

"Alright, so i had known Asriel for about a month so far, when he goes. 'Hey, wanna see something cool?' Naturally i was still learning about them so i thought 'Sure!'. Oh little did i know Asriel had recently started his magic training and was not supposed to use it without proper guidance. So we head to the yard alright?" He says as Frisk nods.

"We make it to the yard as he starts call upon his Fire magic, making it do all sorts of cool light shows, however suddenly he grows a smirk, as he tries to use another magic, _Ice_. He starts to form an iceball right above him, however suddenly he starts apply fire magic to it as well, and thats when things go wrong." Chara continues, Frisk begins to smirk as she sees where this is going.

"The ice melts as suddenly he has a blazing hot fireball above him, the flames drip like liquid and land on his fur, his fur catching flame quickly as he drops it, running around like crazy as the fireball starts to burn the land around us. I was mesmerized by all this, thinking it was his plan. However Toriel and Asgore quickly came to start putting out the fire." Chara says with a smirk.

"By the time they were done, Asriel was furless and for some odd reason had 'Fire-proof' underwear that said 'Legendary Flame Asriel' Though from the image of it, it seemed like Asriel was a legendary fire farter!" Frisk snickers as Asriel comes in.

"Oh hey Chara, Frisk. Whats up?" He says as Chara was smirking insanely, worrying him.

"Oh... not much... _"Legendary Asriel" "_ Frisk replies making Asriel freeze and stare at Chara.

 _"I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO SHARE THAT STORY!"_ Asriel screamed in fury.

_

This is posted TWICE, Please read the Omakes from now on as Souls of the Kind: Omakes Story That will be commonly updated with short omakes to pass the time between chapters

_


	8. New Beginnings

*NOTE* Yes everything is supposed to be confusing, i am trying something new, it should start to clear up some and i havn't written as much as i want so i give you this chapter shorter than normal.

I will clarify things in the next chapter.

Chapter Four; New beginnings.

 _-_ Break -

"Well, that could have gone better..." Asriel's voice echos out, though oddly more annoyed sounding than normal.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know she was going to throw you guys?! Remember I had to hold back to deal with Chara!" Frisk's rather upset voice calls out back.

Sans was watching with a rather confused look at the two, Asriel and Frisk were lying down however they had their eyes wide open with annoyed looks on their faces, Frisk's golden eyes replaced by the vibrant purple while Asriel's were replaced with a burning orange color.

"Yeah yeah. Be glad you did and not I. I would have killed him..." 'Frisk' sighs with annoyance.

"And you would have set off a chain of events that would have just gotten us all sent to the void. You never think D." 'D' chuckles with a smirk.

"You know… this is just so odd no matter how long I stare at this..." Sans says as he looks at their 'hideout'. Nana using some odd magic to him brought them all to an area well hidden and built up to stay in. It was in the warm forests just south of the City Vixia, Sans looks to his phone. Roughly twelve new texts from Toriel today, none of which he has yet to reply to. _'Sorry Tor.'_ He sighs, they have been gone for two whole days, and a total of fifty eight texts from Toriel, each one proving she was falling into a heavy depression. And he couldn't say a world till Frisk and Asriel were awake.

 _"Will you two SHUT UP!"_ Nana comes flying in with a pair of rags looking at 'Frisk' and D "You two have constantly been bickering! If I hear anymore arguments I am going to rip your tongues out and place them back once Frisk and Asriel wake up!" Sans stared at Nana with fear, however 'Frisk' and D were wide eyed.

"Holy shit… Nana calm down!" D says with worry.

"Y-Yeah! Seriously, calm down Nana! Sorry, we didn't mean upset you!" 'Frisk' replies, both of them sounding terrified.

"Seriously, I save all four of your backsides and this is how I am repaid?! You Guiders are seriously horrid, like I was told you guys would give me trouble… but this?! I was told you were considerate when not corrupted, you guys are not even the slightest grateful!" Silence rang as Nana pants with fury.

"Sorry..." was the reply from both of them. Sans was staring at Nana with surprise.

"So… uh why all the fear?" 'Frisk's eyes look to Sans with a glare.

"For you, Frisk, and Asriel, she may not be dangerous. However for people like me and D here she could rip us a new one… I guess we should explain, Nana could you provide the drawings?" Nana sighs and pulls out a note book with drawings. "Alright, first up. There are Three main soul types we know about. 'Human', 'Monster', and 'Sio'ta'. These three souls are different in many standards. Human and Monster souls are made from the separation of a Sio'ta soul, when a Sio'ta gives birth and breaks the soul in half. One soul takes the body while the other uses the magic to create a new body. However they are also made when two monster or humans have children." 'Frisk' says.

"So, your saying from that the Sio'ta are the original race?" Sans asks only for her to nod.

"B. explain it better..." Nana sighs.

"Fine, alright so the Sio'ta soul is a combination of physical and magical attributes, while monster is purely magical and human is purely physical. Our souls contain what you all call 'Soul traits' We called them 'Soul Modifiers' They helped someone become someone unique. 'Determination is one of them; however there is special modifiers, one of leaders types. We call these 'Sentient Modifiers' However you have seen the effects of a 'Sentient Trait' before. Frisk contains a special modifier known as the 'Ancient Determination' A stronger version which is normally only given to humans… _pure humans_." Sans shakes his head as B sighs.

"Wait, _Pure humans?!_ So your saying someone gave Frisk this trait by force?" B nods with a smile.

"Your smart, hella smart. Yes She was given this by hand… something tells me her father had a hand in this..." Sans groans as he looks up.

"Again with her father..." He mumbles causing D to chuckle.

"Oh you have no idea, atleast she has a proper 'Guider' as your people used to call us, we are known as "Secondary" traits. We are the part that hates everything with a burning passion." D says as Nana smacks D on the head making him wince. "Ow… that hurts…" He sighs before looking up. "They are gonna wake up soon… B, when should we unveil our selves to them?" B says nothing as she closes her eyes causing D to sigh and do so as well. Nana frowns and looks to Sans.

"Go ahead… let their mother know your okay, but say nothing about them, or your exact location." Nana says as she applies rags to Frisk and Asriel, before flying to Asriel and dragging his clothing up, green magic flowing from her hand to Asriel's bad looking scar on his chest.

\- Else Where -

"You need to calm down..." Purple eyes say towards the familiar ruby eyed youngster.

"Calm down?! We weren't told about that _Thing_. That was a being of pure magic, on a scale higher than monsters! Monsters were weaved together by magic originally! Meaning their bodies were created into flesh and bone by magic, allowing their magic to flow easily through it! That race you told me about has that feature to help them grow, but that thing was _pure_ magic, meaning my attacks would just push it apart at worse and it'd reform! Just like your minions!" Chara shouts as the figure sighs.

"Yes… its actually annoying… those minions can't attack though they'd expend all their magic making them vanish and their magic attacks wouldn't hurt a small animal." They say thinking to themselves.

Chara looks to his hand as his head throbs in pain.

 _'C-Chara, I don't want to do this anymore! Please its scaring me… Chara? CHARA?! CHARA PLEASE DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!'_ Chara holds his head frowning. Chara had saw his body slowly close his eyes as he felt the pain of Asriel's heart acheing to see him die.

 _'Why? Why now do these memories haunt me?!'_ Chara looks up as another memory hits him.

 _"Chara… please..." Frisk was walking to him covered in knives, her bloody hand reaching to him. "Please… we can… go back… with everyone… with Asriel.."_ _Chara screams as he rams another knife into her causing her eyes to widen and close, tears flowing out. "G-Guess I gotta… reset to try again..."_ Chara groans as each knife point was hurting him now as he frowns.

' _WHY?! I… I made my choice, I don't want to help humans I… I… oh gosh… did… Frisk really mean those words that day? This feeling… its what she felt...'_ He couldn't understand why Asriel's and Frisk's point of view of these memories were appearing, yesterday he felt every time Frisk ever died in the genocide run and how much she was hurting with each life she took. Every tear she cried that day as well.

"Hey..." Chara snaps out of it and looks to the tall figure.

"Y-Yeah?" The figure frowns as they reach Chara.

"It seems your wounds have not fully healed..." The figure points to a bloody splotch on Chara's shirt on the side. Looking at it he frowns.

"Guess not… I am going to rest up some more..." The figure nods and walks off further in the darkness. Chara sighs as he lifts up his shirt to see the wound's damage, eyes widening to see it the blade of a knife in his side, not believing what was going on mentally started to worry. _'W-What?! T-that is the knife that I… what is happening?!'_ Chara leaves the room to remove the blade and get cleaned up. _'It… it doesn't hurt, but I am bleeding badly… I don't get it at all...'_ He thinks as he fades into the darkness.

\- Forest Hideout -

Sans was sweating bullets as Toriel was screaming at him, he could hear her voice breaking.

 _"Y-You have no idea how worried I have been these last two days! Frisk… Asriel…_ _my children_ _are gone… again!"_ Toriel's voice was filled with pain and hurt.

"Listen Tor, I know its hard to take. But don't worry I am onto what happened that night… I am sorry I didn't answer your texts… I was busy tailing someone that may have had a connection to what happened." Sans replies, his chest aching for lying to Toriel.

 _"You… YOU!…. Find them… and make them suffer, I don't care anymore… my babies are gone… oh Frisk… why… why you my daughter?"_ Toriel's crying was making him frown.

"Don't worry.. I will." He replies monotonously. He hangs up sighing, he hears a groan from inside the tent behind him. Looking around to see the full extent of the hideout, The tent was the main resting area, with a small camp fire spot and glowing runes inscribed into the trees around them, a stock of supplies in a box shaped tent nearby, Sans sighs as he goes over to prepare something for Frisk and Asriel.

Nana looks down to Frisk as her eyes open, the dull look in them as she tries to sit up. A wave of guilt washes over her. Unable to sit up she lies there looking to the tan cloth over her.

 _'Where am I. . . Asriel. . . what did I do? Are you gone? Am I dead?'_ She thought, the aching she felt makes her frown. _'I am not dead… but I… I...'_ Nana lets out an audible sigh, causing Frisk to look towards the Nimbat. Nana's dark purple short fur covering her body, with a sky blue going down her body in the center, starting at a puff of blue fur that stood out more in the chest region. The cyan eyes watching Frisk closely.

"Your awake my queen, You must be in a lot of pain so please take it easy, unleashing so much magic at once is very painful the first time." Nana flies over to another bundle as Frisk tries again to situp, applying more strength she sees the lying form of Asriel across from her, his body was covered in bandages unlike her. His eye was covered in bangages, some that Nana must have applied recently it seems. "Asriel took quite a beating… it was a close call with that wound and the blood loss, his magic was reacting violent so I covered his eye to with some magic binding bandages." She says making Frisk look at the bandages again, the gentle blue tint to them gave off an odd vibe.

"Who… are you?" Frisk asks her voice dry.

"Well that is an easy question. I am Nana, Nana the Nimbat of the Sio'ta Historians. I… no _my_ people have been waiting for your arrival for years my queen." Nana say looking at her as foot steps are heard.

"Hope you are hungry kiddo." Frisk's eyes widen to see Sans walking up with a tray. He smiles gently to see Frisk sitting up with a relaxed expression. "Kid… Frisk. It is great to see your okay." He says glancing over to Asriel. "I wanna talk to you about what happen, but first eat up. You need your strength." Nana nods in agreement as Sans sits next to Frisk assisting her in getting her meal. Frisk slowly eats as Nana treats her minor wounds that existed still from the building collapsing. An hour later Sans was ready to talk.

"So… are you going to berate me for what I did? I deserve it..." Sans sighs while shaking his head.

"Nah, I wanna say is that you had to make a call… and I know what it is like to make a bad call…" Sans says causing her to look at him. "I saw the whole thing… I wanted to stop it, but I was forbidden from changing the world's path right then or i'd risk loosing you and Asriel. I… had to make a similar call long ago, with my old man. I could have saved him instead of freezing up, but I stared on too long that day and missed my chance to save my father. Though that is a story for another day." Sans chuckles with a smile.

"I… I didn't want to do that… I just wanted to produce a normal shield… but I couldn't think clearly and I..." Frisk's eyes widen in fear as the memory replayed in her mind.

"I know kid, you put too much magic into it and overloaded the shield causing it to be a pulse instead of a shield. It happens..." Frisk shook her head.

"No! It don't just _happen_! I should have stay clear minded like when I had to face everyone in the underground, but I locked up afraid to hurt Asriel after announcing my feelings I let my self hurt him!" She screams out causing Sans to frown, Nana stares with guilt. Frisk had tears in her eyes as she looks to the ground her hands tighten to the light blanket over her.

"I get it, your upset." Sans says as he sighs. Frisk looks around as if trying to find her phone.

"I… I should at least tell mom..." Sans sighs again as he pulls out Frisk's blue phone with a chibi Asriel on the case.

"Sorry kiddo, can't let you do that." Sans says as Frisk looks to him.

"G-Give me my phone Sans! S-She is-" Sans cuts her off as he opens his mouth.

"Absolutely devastated that right now, her children… _are dead_." Frisk's eyes widen as she limps up some.

"N-No! That isn't right to let her believe that!" She yells out, Sans points to Nana.

"Sorry, I can't let you for now. Once you and Asriel are awake… I am to bring you both to…" Nana sighs and looks away. " _To your father, my queen._ " Frisk's eyes widen.

"M-My father?" Nana nods, she sits down to Frisk as she assists her in calling up her soul. A blue line reaches out and pulls Asriel's soul out as well as Nana looks to her.

"As of right now, _You_ are Asriel's lifeforce. We have six days to reach your home town and meet with your father… otherwise. _Asriel will die._ " Frisk's eyes snap to Nana.

"W-WHAT?!" Nana nods.

"Hey! You never told me that part of the plan!" Sans growls as Nana raises her hands.

"If I told you that Frisk's choice would cause Asriel's life or his death would you have saved him or let him end up like this?" Sans froze and sighs.

"Fine… Sorry to be no help right now kid, I feel responsible." Sans says with another sigh. Frisk looks to Asriel.

"The connection lasts for eight days, however you have been out for two days now. So, six. We have six days to heal up and leave. Or… six days to wait to watch Asriel's life fade away. With each day he will die, and if we don't heal him enough to move on his own then he will start to consume more of your magic each day to heal his injuries. You no longer have enough magic to sustain you and another at this time." Nana says as she points to Frisk's soul.

"What do you mean?" Frisk asks looking at the soul, causing Nana to sigh.

"Your soul three days ago was at it's peak of power… you had enough magic to blast Chara to the underground permanently. It shined with a golden radiance. We call these souls of the Sio'ta type, _'Royal Souls',_ A Sio'ta soul comes in three types. 'Royal' 'Loyal' 'Absolute'. That is however the _good_ sides of the Sio'ta. A Sio'ta can become evil and lose their way, we call these _Corrupted Sio'ta,_ and they have three types. _'_ Shattered' 'Devourers' and… 'Core'. And I must say… _IF YOU EVER_ run into a 'Core soul', that you run. You cannot fight anyone who is that far gone yet… they are dangerous… with the full effects of the Sio'ta open to them. Shattered are freshly fallen souls, and Devourers are ones who have devoured hundred or so human souls… or monster souls." Nana says, causing Frisk to look at her confused.

"I… I don't understand any of that..." Sans sighs as he pats Frisk's shoulder.

"You will learn more in time. Anyways what she is saying right now, Your soul is back to an 'Absolute' soul of an Sio'ta… which is apparently what you and Asriel are now… meaning your weak, a viable target for Chara… who from what Nana has told me… is an 'Devourer' type… though not willingly." Nana nods as she looks to Frisk.

"Yes, anyways… Frisk it is your call do you want to go to your father? Or do you want to return home and let the last days for Asriel happen before everyone's eyes." Frisk looks away the pain in her chest.

"I… I owe it to him… Its my fault hes like this. I want to save him! I have to!" Frisk yells out causing Nana to smile.

"And this is why I love Frisk as my queen… this is exactly what we need in our lives skeleton." Sans sighs at Nana while shrugging.

"Eh, I knew how she would react, I am glad you offered her the chance to go home, so how long would it take to heal Asriel up enough to get him up again?" Nana shrugs.

"A few hours? Got me, its how easily Frisk wants him to wake up." Frisk looks at them confused as they glance to her.

"What?" Frisk says as they sigh.

\- Darkness -

A ruby eyed youngster growls as he holds his head. Another memory hitting him as he looks up.

 _'Why?! Why do I keep having these memories?!'_ Chara screams in his head, the memory of last night playing as he got hit with the first punch, a flow of magic covered his whole body.

 _/ Flashback /_

Chara was knocked against the wall as the entity stares him down.

"Weak… yet fearful. You don't truly understand do you?" They say as Chara looks up with anger.

"That look.. its the look of a Sio'ta who lost his way… your… still able to be saved, unnatural soul yet yearning for acceptance. Jelousy is what I sense in you." The being says again as Chara stands up to fight back, his fist goes right through them as they smirk.

"Let me show you… THERE IS NOTHING TO BE JELOUS OF! AND BY THE TIME YOU SEE THEM AGAIN, YOU CAN DECIDE YOUR FATE!" The being throws a punch as Chara's eyes widen, the magic flows through him before he gets sent into the wall again causing a crater in the wall.

/ Flashback end /

Chara stood there in silence, his mind wandering.

 _'W-Was I wrong… to get upset?'_ The thought repeating over and over in his head as he takes a seat on the rock floor beneath him.

\- Hideout -

"W-What do you mean I unconciously don't want him to wake up?!" Frisk yells with terror.

"Well kiddo, if I did what I did to Paps… I wouldn't want to hear if he hates me or not… Ya'gotta let go of any fear you have over what Asriel would say." Sans replies. Frisk glances to the ground, the pain of guilt residing in her chest. She couldn't forget, _she_ killed him… she had basically killed the one she loved.

"Anyways we got six days to get there, we should head out… You need some time to adjust anyways. Sans looks like your gonna be useful after all." Nana says causing Sans to growl.

"Teh, whatever _bat._ Alright kiddo lets get you up and going." Sans says as he walks over to her and takes her hand. She starts to pull herself up as Nana remembers a crucial detail.

"S-Sans wait!" The blanket fell from Frisk revealing her body.

"O-Oh..." Frisk felt the breeze as she screams, the sound of a slap echos into the forest. Soon Sans was sitting outside the tent as he holds a surprising red mark on his face.

 _"Sorry, I should have warned you both sooner. Your dress got rather shredded, thankfully I know what size you wear."_ Nana's voice echos out of the tent.

 _"I-Its fine… I'm more upset its gone than anything, I donned that dress for Asriel, now its gone. Mom is going to be upset."_ Frisk's voice comes next. _"Sorry again Sans… hey atleast you don't have a single hitpoint anymore."_ Frisk tries to lighten the mood.

"Eh, its fine kiddo… I apologize for uh… yeah. Anyways you two ready?" Sans replies as the tent opens up. He glances behind him to see Frisk in a new dress, this one was orange and white with golden accents around the edges near the bottom, it held an odd design of a fox with a crown on the chest as Frisk was blushing.

"This… feels a bit too… _royal_ for me." Nana smiles brightly.

"Not at all! In fact you look ready to visit your father more so than ever." Nana chimes happily, Sans was staring in awe.

"If Az wakes up, you'll knock 'im dead with that!" Sans gives his own thoughts about it causing Frisk to blush.

"Its also warm enough to wear in Vixia. Now go get Asriel and lets get going." Sans sighs standing up and walking into the tent. He comes walking back with Asriel resting on his back. Nana nods as she takes lead flying off towards the east, Frisk and Sans following behind. They walk for the first hour and half as Frisk stares to the ground, her chest full of worry. She looks to Nana who was guiding them as she comes to an idea to help distract her for the moment.

"Hey Nana?" Nana turns her head and looks to Frisk.

"What is it my queen?" Frisk frowns as she says that, giving a sigh.

"Call me Frisk, but… I was wondering. What is my father like? I don't recall what he is like or what he looks like." Nana looks forwards before she swooshes around and lands on Frisk's shoulder. Smiling she looks to Frisk, she points forwards suddenly.

"Go that way, and stay going straight." Frisk nods as she does so. "Now, about your father… what can I say? Besides the fact he saved the lives of me and some other Nimbats. We were young and naive when we went venturing off, we nearly got discovered when he swiped us to freedom. We… got in a situation that would gotten us killed. Its all I really want to say about that, anyways he really nice and honestly really awesome. Hes got a kingly like feel to him, as if hes of royalty. Though seeing him with your mother in photos I have to say, you really took on your mother's appearance." Nana says with a large smile. Frisk gently smiles as she looks forwards.

"Your not gonna really tell me much are you?" She asks knowing the answer.

"Sorry! After all, these are questions you should answer yourself when you see him. We make our own future, and find our own answers. What is the point of searching if we never learn for our selves and get an answer from someone else." Nana replies, Frisk smiles brightly, Sans was now carrying Asriel next to him with blue magic after growing tired of carrying him on his back. He notices a gentle blue glow to some of Asriel's cuts as they fade away.

 _'Well i'll be… the better the lesson she learns the more she forgives herself and feels ready to face Asriel, to get his call on how he wants to end this.'_ He smiles as they push forwards, it was another four hours before they setdown to relax, Frisk was relaxing in the grass as Sans sits next to her. They were in a large field of grass and flowers, Asriel was resting on an angled boulder while Nana was tending his wounds.

"Well, it really looks like things are falling out of our control huh?" Sans says with a sigh, Frisk smiles as she turns to him.

"Honestly? I don't mind that… thinking it over, what Nana said to me… she was right. We don't need answers from someone else, if we want it bad enough we will get answers from the person directly. I asked my self everyday before I fell. _'Did father hate me? Hate my mother?' 'did he die before I was born?' 'Did he not want to care for me and my mom?' 'Was he afraid of us?' '...Did my father have a secret hidden from us?'_ And the more I think about it now, He does have a secret, something that forces him to stay hidden from humans. In otherwords I know that my father, is a Monster… and hes why I am like this. I want to know why though… why he chose my mother to bear me now, was it love? Was it just a fling of fun for them? Or did my father have sinister plans and forced this onto my mother?" Frisk sighs, but smiles brightly.

"I know that my mother always smiled looking to the mountains, she must have loved him, and thus the last option is wrong. I need to know more, however there is something I need to know first." Frisk leans her head back more as she looks to Asriel's form while Nana treats him. "I need to know, if Asriel hates me… if he feels betrayed for the fact of what I did… he knows what I did in the last moments. It hurts, but… I want him to wake up, but I want him to wake up on his own desire to do so, I want him to face me so I don't force him to face something hes not ready for." Sans smiles as he scoffs.

"Well if I be, looks like my little pal has grown up… to think I still watch over ya like your a kid." Sans chuckles while laying back, looking to the sky. "When you first reset, I swore I would never get to see the sky everyday like this, yet I wake up to see clouds, snow, storms, _the sun, and moon._ You changed so much Frisk and its surprising that deep down your still the nicest person I have ever known. You never force anyone to do anything, but no one would ever tell you 'no' as long as we have one another every monster smiles upon you greatly with hope. Kid, you've grown so much I can't wait to see where we go next, something tells me we got a long road ahead, but that you and Asriel can guide us through. Now we just gotta have him make his call..." Sans says glancing over to Asriel, Nana sighs as she flies up.

"Alright break is over, we gotta get a move on, we are exposed here and its not safe." Nana says as they get up, Sans walks over to Asriel and lifts him with magic as they make a move out. Frisk walking next to him as they make their way towards Belara.

 _'I wonder, what Asriel is dreaming of right now?'_ Frisk thinks as a pair of chuckles echos in her mind.

 _"Oh look, she thinks hes dreaming, how cute."_ The first voice echos, causing her to mentally jump. The voice was snarky and cheery.

 _"I think it is sweet, however must you blow our cover? We were to just watch over her for now."_ The second voice calls out as it was more mature and calm.

' _W-What? W-Who are you two?'_ Frisk calls out in her head, but no replies as she looks to Asriel. _'_ _T-That was weird...'_ She thought.

 _~Asriel's mind~_

 _Asriel was deflecting a large sword with a hook tip as it collides with a simple long sword in his hands. His eyes wide as he dodges another strike that hits the blackened floor by rolling to the right._

 _"W-What the hell?! Where am I?!" He calls out as the being before him chuckles, its white appearance with black eyes with orange pupils._

 _"_ _Well, good to see you awake too bud. Your in your head, and we are going to get acquainted while we wait for you to wake up."_ _The voice replies as it takes a form, it is half Asriel's size, the shape was that of himself back when he was seven, right around the time Chara died. "You can call me 'D' for now. My name is never going to be important, however what you do in the future is. So I gotta get you to know how to really wield a sword." 'D' says with a scoff._

 _"W-What? What do you mean wake up?! Is Frisk okay?! Is she hurt?!" D smirks as he shakes his head._

 _"_ _That is what you care about? Even after what she did to you?"_ _Asriel looks at him confused as he tries to recall his last memories, he remembers Frisk using a pulse of magic and then… He freezes and places his hand on his chest._

 _"S-She tried to..." D sighs, he stabs his sword into the ground._

 _"_ _Alright stop, As much as I want to see you be heart broken I don't feel like dying. She tried to defend herself, you attacked her when you thought Chara was her, Frisk actually unleashed her Gu'niah Kalnish Van'dor. Or 'Guider' as the old people called them. It means 'The second soul of a conjoined soul' Its the magic power of us, Frisk let it free to fight Chara and now she and you are connected… and well… your running out of time."_ _Asriel turns his head up with confusion._

" _W-What?" Asriel hestiantly starts to walk up to D who sighs again and sits down on the ground and motions for him to sit, before his eyes a fire grew as D smiles calmly._

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'm not gonna attack you right now, I gotta get you up to speed since like I said, its up to you now about your life, and your kinda slowing Frisk and Sans down on saving our hides."_ _His gentle smile turns to a frown._ _"_ _Sorry… that you and Frisk got drawn into this shit… so innocent, yet such a perfect pair. Lives so full, yet soon to be testing by the world. You shouldn't have to carry this future weight, but we have no choice, just until my time has come, I want you to know… I am here to be called upon so you may have another blade to protect Frisk."_ _D says staring at the fire._

 _"Uh… okay. So… we are dying?" D nods with a sigh. "How… long do we have?" D raises his right hand as he holds his hand open representing 'five'. "Years?" D shakes his head. "Months?" D looks up to him and glares. "...D-Days?" He asks with worry, getting only a nod._

 _"_ _Yes, Days. Five days remain and your too conflicted to even wake up."_ _D replies glaring at Asriel._

~Outside~

Frisk was lying close to the fire watching the flames with a frown. Their first day done as the night sky shined above them, the world was a big place, it didn't help that Belara was at least four hundred and fifty miles away. Frisk had no idea how far they were away from Belara now and it was worrying her, Vixia was only a day's hike from the forest near Mount Ebott.

Frisk sighs, a sudden weight on her shoulder causing her to look up to see Nana sitting on her.

"Fretting about what he will say?" Frisk shakes her head.

"More like… if I will actually ever get to talk to him again, i'm worried we are not going to make it and he dies before me… the thought I hate it, I makes me… _angry."_ Nana stares at Frisk with worry and a gentle smile.

"Don't worry we will make it, Que- Frisk… give me some trust will you? He won't die." Nana replies though she too was having second thoughts. _'_ _This… is all so stressful, I hope we make it, for all our sakes I hope we make it. They are a ticking time bomb if one or the other isn't around and if Frisk feels like they are about to fail and hes going to die… she would… best not think about that.'_ Nana mentally sighs and flies off, Frisk looks towards Asriel's form as she stands up and walks over to him, laying down and resting her head on Asriel's chest.

 _"_ _Wake up soon… please Asriel"_ She whispers as she closes her eyes listening to his weak heartbeat. Unknowing of the confict inside Asriel's mind. The morning comes quietly, Frisk gets up with the hope to see Asriel awake smiling down upon her, the lack of such causing an ache in her heart. They prepare to set out as a voice calls to them.

 _"_ _Friiiisk!"_ Nana snaps her head into the direction to see a brown haired casually clothing clad female, her amber eyes glaring at Sans.

"What?! How did this girl find us?!" Nana exclaims as Sans chuckles.

"That's Penny for ya, she made a promise to never let Frisk vanish from her again with no way of tracking her down… I think she made it into an art of how to track someone down with no tracks." Sans replies as Penny charges towards them, a slight glimmer in her hand as Sans' eyes widen. "or she is not as- Oh shit!" Sans warps to the side as a teal lightning bolt blasts his spot.

 _"_ _SANS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH FRISK AND ASRIEL?!"_ Penny yells her eyes slowly changing to a magenta color.

"uh shit… Nana! Explain to her!" _'_ _When the fuck did this chick have magic?! Better yet, WHY DOES SHE HAVE MAGIC! SHES A HUMAN!'_ Sans mentally screamed as Nana calls out to Penny.

"W-Wait, we can explain stop attacking!" Nana exclaims, Penny looks to the newly seen nimbat as she sighs.

"I should have figured it was you… What are you doing here Nana." Nana tilts her head in confusion as Penny looks at her with the Magenta eyes. A few moments later it clicks as Nana chuckles.

"W-Well, its time… and we are currently running out of time while we mess with talking to you-" A blade was pointed at Nana as she freezes.

"Don't play coy with me! He sped things up didn't he? He did it again!" Nana nods furiously with fear. "I swear to god I am going to kick his ass." Penny sighs as she looks to Sans.

"Uh… Pardon me for asking..." Sans was trying his best not to anger her as she sighs and the bladed weapon vanishes.

"Let me guess, you want to know why I have magic, me a normal _human_? As if I was a human in the first place… I am glad I am not a human, otherwise I would have never helped Frisk. Penny Sulavan, Sio'ta Loyalist." Penny explains as her form slowly changes, her body growing fur over it. Gentle blue fur growing along her body, with black rings filled with a magenta color inside the rings. A large thick snow leopard tail grows behind her completed with a pair of feline ears and her hair turning black.

"And you Nana have made things complicated." Penny says turning to Nana who waves her hands.

"I did only what he told me. If I hadn't-" she was cut off as Frisk walks past her.

"You knew?" Frisk asks, a feeling of betrayal in her chest. "You knew my father? About me? About everything?" She asks again causing Penny to sigh.

"Yes, however I learned of it all-" A echoing slap was heard as Penny's face was side ways. Frisk's hand out, Sans was caught off guard.

"You were my best friend and you hid this all from me?! I trust-" Another echoing slap was heard as Frisk's right cheek was red. Penny glaring at her.

"I learned of everything after you vanished! Your father came to me, and told me everything about me! About You, and about the world around us! He made me swore not to tell you until you discovered for yourself the answers! I was trying to protect you though, let you live a normal life! Do you have any idea how it hurt to see you oblivious to the world around you? HOW YOU COULD CHANGE IT ALL FOR THE BETTER?!" Penny screams out as Sans was trying to hold himself back from attacking Penny for slapping Frisk.

"I… I..." Suddenly Frisk was wrapped into a hug as it felt warm.

"I was so scared… when the building collapsed… Jake pulled me away, not letting me go save you… I felt so helpless as he forced me away from the area. Then I heard you were no where to be found, it took a whole day just to get a lock on your magic from Vixia, I had to protect you..." Penny's voice cracking and breaking. Frisk's eyes widen in realization, Penny didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"Sorry..." Penny shakes her head into Frisk's shoulder.

"N-No, I am sorry for slapping you. That was wrong of me..." She breaks the hug and looks at Frisk with a gentle smile. "It won't belong before Jake hunts me down next, if we want to get Asriel to your father we need to go now, light is wasting away and hes running on limited time." Penny smiles as Nana's eyes widen.

"Wait, you aren't thinking of-" Penny smirks as she places her hand on the ground a light glowing from the ground as a loud growl is heard.

~ _Asriel's mind~_

"Stop fretting! God your like a girl with how much you worry!" D screams out in frustration as Asriel was pacing around in the odd void of his mindscape.

"How?! I'm basically dying and I can't even wake up to talk to Frisk?! I… I just..."Asriel tightens his fist as D relaxes some, the odd shine off Asriel's tears in the oddity light of the land around them.

"You really need to calm down..." D says calmly causing Asriel to snap towards him, he sighs before laying down onto the solid void. "Just… relax and get your-" A sudden explosion forcing him to roll away as he looks up to see Asriel with his magic flowing from his eye in large flames. "Shit…." Asriel growls before he leaps into the air, numerous of green fireballs appearing around him.

Asriel sticks his hand out as the fireballs launch forth with speed at D, the younger Asriel form looking towards the real Asriel with worry. They blast around him, the lack of the world leaving only small explosions that quickly fade to reveal an orange shield in a cone shape covering D, the shield drops as a series of fireballs are returned towards Asriel hitting him directly on sending him flying back.

 _ **"**_ _ **FRIIIIISK!"**_ _Asriel Screams out in agony, he lands on the ground before he slowly starts to stand back up, his sclera blackened and the green flame glowing brightly. D stands ready for a fight with a frown._

 _'It is too soon for you to lose control, You got this Asriel… if you don't then Frisk will die… Benoia will…'_ _D's eyes blacken as he charges forth against Asriel._

 _He collides with Asriel as he pins him to the ground, the small frame of D's body suddenly growing spikes that grab the void around them, locking him and Asriel to the 'Ground'. D rises his head as he screams out._

 _"WAKE UP ASRIEL!" He slams his head into Asriel's skull causing it to hit the empty ground beneath them silence standing as slow sobs echo from Asriel._

 _"F-Frisk..." He sobs, causing a sigh from D once more._

 _"Tis' okay… everything is okay..." D replies watching Asriel break into tears."Relax and clear your worries away… You can talk to her soon that way." Asriel continues to cry._

~Real World~

Time was passing by quickly, they were situated in a forest, one that Penny had claimed was a day's walk from Belara, She had called upon magical 'summons' that were mystical formed beasts to ride upon. Using them they had removed most of the time that would have taken them to walk. Upon learning how far they really were on foot, Nana had started to freak out. She made the 'camp' nine days away from Belara. They rode for two days leaving Asriel three days till his 'end'. They setup camp as nightfall came, Penny taking over Asriel's protection while Nana got some well deserved rest from tending his wounds.

Frisk was leaning against a tree looking up between the branches and watching the stars, a small humming tune coming from her, Sans on the other side listening intently.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."_ Frisk starts out with a sad like tone.

 _"_ _I used my power to harm instead of protect, can you forgive that?"_ Frisk continues as she closes her eyes.

 _"_ _S o I will say again, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me on this night? Will you say you hate me?"_ Frisk sings out causing Sans to frown, staring at the ground.

 _"_ _I will accept it with a smile if you do, as I know that atleast I am still being thought about you..."_ Frisk continues when suddenly a pair of footsteps is heard.

"If you keep singing such a song, your just gonna keep yourself up all night crying Frisk." Penny says standing over her. Frisk smiles gently, wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Yeah… g-guess your right. Sorry its just that-" Penny wraps Frisk into another hug holding her tightly.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong, your worried and I understand. Just hold on… he will be fine." Penny replies gently, suddenly Frisk feels heavier than normal as she glances to see Frisk gently snoring against her. _'_ _Heh… shes out like a light.'_ Penny smiles carrying her over to Asriel and laying her down. Sitting down before them leaning against a tree she closes her eyes to catch some sleep herself. Not noticing the purple eyes watching them with malice intent.

The night carried an ominous wind into the morning as Penny woke, to the feeling of dark intentions surrounding her. Eyes snapping wide she stands up to see Frisk covered in some black mist that was slowly solidifying.

 _"_ _Frisk!"_ She screams out as her friend's head is covered, Sans walks up with tired eyes.

"Wha-" He frozen as he sees the blob of black ooze covering Frisk, he looks for Nana to see her in the same situation against a tree slumped over, the ooze slowly covering her face. "Nana!" Sans charges to assist the small creature as a laugh echos out.

 _"_ _Who knew you'd all lower your guard so much? So pitiful..."_ The ominous voice says as a black mist form with purple eyes moves before them, the voice was male and very much snarky. " _Normally I would send Chara to play with you all, however Chara is still recovering. So let me introduce my self. I am Omega. And I will be your killer today."_ Penny's eyes widen as she prepares to fight her hand shines as a silver blade forms in it.

"Over my dead body!" She screams running towards Omega, the mist flows enough to reveal a smirking smile as they turn to face Penny.

~ _Asriel's mind~_

"Something isn't right… D! We need to get up now!" Asriel calls out causing D to sigh.

"It ain't that simple, we gotta be let up by Frisk-" A low growl was heard as Asriel stomps.

"Bullshit! I know she wouldn't hold us out of it! She-" A ping of pain in Asriel side as small amount of odd mist starts to leak from him. "W-What is this stuff?" D looks over to freeze.

"oh no… Frisk is being attacked." Asriel snaps to D with anger.

"THEN WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE!" He screams in fury, a suddenly glow to his eyes as the world around them begins to shine.

"Asriel what are you-" The light blinded D and made the world silent.

~Real world~

"Damn..." Penny blocks another attack of an odd black spear in Omega's hand, the smirk unnerving her. _'_ _Hes just playing with me...'_ She thought as a burst of magic around Frisk and Asriel launched out. She snaps her head to them as Omega's smirk faded.

Asriel's form slowly moving a low growl coming out, however beside him was a smaller form of himself. His voice deep and high at the same time as he growls again.

 **"** **Leave…** Frisk… _**alone!"**_ The two voices say as they leap at the same time towards Omega causing him to leap backwards to dodge a magic enhanced punch to the ground cracking it, the 'Asriels' look up and run on all fours making Omega's eyes widen.

 _'_ _Shit! Can't dodge it in time!'_ Omega tries to brace as the older Asriel upper cuts him while the younger magic light body jumps off his body and drop kicks him to the ground. Following up they both move before and behind him as they spin, raising their right legs to the air, one spinning right, the other left.

Disoriented Omega didn't see the legs impact his legs and chest flipping him smashing his head into the ground, before he receives another pair of kicks dropping him down to the ground hard, crushing the earth around them.

 _ **"**_ _ **WE WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THE PAIN FRISK FEELS!"**_ They scream as each of their right hands are risen to the air, a flow of magic flowing to them as a green blade forms in their hands. Pulling the blades down, Omega gives a low growl as he bursts into mist. The blades crash into the earth as they look around, However the price of their actions taking form as the younger Asriel suddenly fades, along with both green blades. Asriel falls to his knees with a raspy voice calling out.

 _"_ _Frisk..."_ Asriel calls out, while Penny looks to Asriel as he slowly tries to stand. Glancing to Nana and Frisk, the ooze had receded and vanished leaving their unconscious forms for the moment as a groan was heard from Frisk. _  
_  
"Ugh… why does it feel like I took a dip into a pool of slime after having a bunch of drinks? I don't recall drinking anything last night." Frisk says as Asriel collapses unto the ground. Penny turns and walks over to him to check his vitals as she gives a sigh.

 _"_ _It was not supposed to happen this way..."_ Penny mumbles as Frisk steadies herself trying to stand up. Deciding that it would best check the link that Nana placed upon them she looks to Frisk while gently rolling Asriel over. "Frisk, come over here and lie down, I need to check the link to yours and Asriel's souls. I need to make sure everything is alright." She calls out to her unsteady friend who stumbles over and slowly lies back down on the ground.

"The world… is spinning still so, this is for the best. What happened?" Frisk asks, her head pounding painfully. Penny says nothing as she reaches out and applies a gently amount of magic, Frisk's and Asriel's souls slowly appear, however the 'rope' that was supposed to be there was now just a link of four strands. The amount of magic flowing to Asriel was minimal.

 _'_ _No… Oh god. H-He was stalling!'_ Penny clenches her fists against the ground.

"Penny?" Frisk calls out as Penny's eyes water.

 _'_ _Damn it! No… no not yet… come on we… we can't move them too far apart or...'_ She frowns looking to Frisk.

"Penny… is everything okay? Your worrying me." Frisk calls out, Penny in her blind spot as she found it hard to move her head.

 _"_ _No… its not okay. Nothing is okay..."_ Penny replies, causing Frisk to start to act out.

"W-What do you mean nothing is okay?! Is Asriel alright? What is wrong?!" She calls out as she tries to move, her arms jerking in tiny amounts.

 _"_ _I… I..."_ Penny had no words to say anymore, however a quiet growl towards her just a little above her.

"Damn it Penny! Get your head out of despair! It ain't over yet." Nana's voice calls out as Penny turns to see Sans holding Nana. "We gotta move now, cancel your magic. Frisk, your gonna have to carry Asriel on your back." Frisk was still worrying as she glances towards Nana.

"W-Why? Whats going on?!" Frisk calls out as she feels the oddity of being able to move again.

"Asriel's connection to you was eroded away, the flow isn't sufficient enough to keep him alive much longer, We have _seven_ hours to get to belara. And Penny's magic isn't replenished enough to call upon the Ga'nai again." Nana's serious expression was new to Frisk. "I am going to use my final resort, we are going to use me as a short range jump point." Penny's eyes widen as she stands up and shouts.

"No! Thats too dangerous, you could seriously be hurt!" Penny calls out as Nana glares at her.

"Its your fault we were attacked! You said you'd take watch, yet seeing Frisk at ease put you off your guard. Not to mention, didn't _he_ give you the job to be Frisk's bodyguard that day!" Nana yells out, causing Penny to freeze and stare at the ground. "We got one chance, and we gotta make it count. This will give you an hour distance from Belara at a full run, so you get him to your father." Nana turns away from the group as she brings her hands together, a small orb grows in her hand as it shows a small hole inside it, pushing it forwards it makes a large ring that Nana leaps from Sans's hand and flies into it. Magic sparks alive in the orb as Nana screams out.

"Bat!" Sans calls out worried as Nana glances and glares.

"N-No time! _GO! Asriel must be saved, no matter what pain we endure we owe it to the next generation of Sio'ta to right the mistakes humans and monsters have done!"_ Nana screams out as Frisk pulls Asriel upon her back.

"N-Nana… Thank you. I promise we will be back for you to make sure your okay." Frisk says, her heart aching to leave this new friend behind in pain, rushing into the ring a pulse of magic goes, Penny shakes her head and screams as she rushes through.

"Bat…" Nana just smiles gentle.

"Go ya skeleton. Don't worry bout me. I'll be fine." She weakly replies as Sans sighs and walks through the ring, a final pulse as the ring blasts Nana back into a tree hard, she slowly falls towards the ground her vision blurring watching their way to Belara. _'_ _Hehe, I really… need to stop overdoing it. Hang in there… my king.'_ Nana's vision fades as she falls unconscious upon the ground. The sound of wings flapping comes in as suddenly a large set of talons land into the ground near Nana.

 _"_ _You fools..."_ The voice says as they reach down and gently pick Nana up.

Deeper into the forest, Frisk and Penny are running quickly as they exit the 'jump' gate, Penny taking the lead as they rush towards the direction of Belara, her tears flowing down her face. Frisk right behind her with Asriel on her back, each second Frisk could feel Asriel's pulse weaken just a bit more, her heart ached as her eyes glowed gently.

Sans was trying to keep up, but couldn't as he started to resorts to teleporting short distance to stay caught up. However he noticed a change to Frisk as suddenly she growls.

"FASTER! I… I can't lose him yet!" She screams as her magic begins to cause a line that looked like a faded scar on her hand to glow, she begins to run faster as she passes Penny. An hour… was too much to run for Frisk to risk Asriel's life and she was going to save him. She charges forth jumping over trees and using tree branches to swing over obstancles as she soon sees Belara in sight, a small town with a marble statue in the middle, in the far back was a large building that was not there last time Frisk saw the place. A person was waiting at the entrance with a serious face as Frisk ran towards them.

 _'_ _So she arrived,'_ The person turns and waves as alarms were set off, Frisk stops eight feet away in preparation of battle as she gets ready to defend Asriel. Her eyes glowing golden, with a cyan like glow of magic behind them, anger in her eyes. Frisk held her spot with a growl on her face. The person was an older male with a calm expression.

 _"_ _You have no time to dally!"_ He screams out causing Frisk to stand straight and look confused at him, as the man points to the large building. _"_ _Go! He awaits, once you are finished speaking to him, this small town has a few words to give you."_ The man says as he steps to the side, Frisk takes off running again towards the largest building as people watch her with worry and sad expressions, she makes her way up a hill path to the large building, however upon reaching the top she stops to see a barrage of every color flower in a large front garden, a large monster watering some plants in the front. The man turns with a smile as he looks to Frisk.

 _"_ _Frisk… My child, you have returned."_


	9. Drawn to Royalty

Chapter Five: Drawn to Royalty  
 _Note; this chapter is actually focusing on Frisk, Asriel, Chara, and Chara's new companion. Chara's side story is important overall so we will be switching perspectives between where Frisk and Asriel are, to Chara and his companio_ _n, So if the transition is a little off forgive me. There is quite a few people to work with and I have yet to master all my skills, so this chapter may be rougher than normal._

 _~Break~_

"Frisk… my child. You returned." The large monster said, his orange and white fur gently blowing in the air.

Frisk was staring down this person before her. She wanted to ask so many questions, but she felt another tick of Asriel's life fade as she growls out.

 _"SAVE THE FORMALITIES! SAVE HIM! SAVE ASRIEL!"_ She screams in fury causing the man to step back, the fury in her voice was unwarranted he believed, however glancing at the young man on her back he motions towards the house.

"Then we must do so inside, bring him in." The large monster walks forth leading the way inside, he guides her to a large main room where he unceremoniously knocks everything off a work desk and motions to it. "Here." he says seriously, he walks away after while Frisk lays him down, the man comes back with another desk and places it next to the desk and motions to it. "Lay here and don't move." He say seriously as he walks off again, suddenly the door opens as Penny barges in.

"M-My lord! Are you here?!" Penny calls out as a voice returns.

"Yes Penny I am, Frisk demands I save Asriel at onc-" Penny cuts him off as she yells back.

"Y-You must hurry, his link to Frisk was eroded! He had seven hours when we last checked, however I don't know how much of the erosion stayed with the king!" A shattering of glass was heard as footsteps rushed back.

"Then we have no time, Frisk… my daughter I must apologize now and in advance for what must be done." The man's hands glow as he growls out and slams them both into Frisk and Asriel's stomachs, their souls projecting themselves forth from their chests. _"This bring me no pleasure my daughter, I must save him, to save you..."_ He says quietly as Frisk's pain filled eyes close, her world fading.

~ _Asriel's mind scape~_

 _"W-What did you do?!" D's voice screams out in anguish, his body aching as he feels an anger swell inside him, Asriel's mind scape slowly changes to an open field with two trees. Asriel reforms up against one of the trees as he slowly opens his mind, feeling calm and at peace as he looks around. "I ASKED WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" D screams out again as he swings his arm, a blast of magic fires forth towards Asriel, burning with green flames the attack closes in on Asriel._

 _Standing up Asriel reaches out as the attack blasts against his hand and dissipates, his eyes gently look upon D as he smiles._

 _"I did what was needed to save Frisk, there is no need for such hostility. I feel… at ease now." D glares at Asriel, as he looks to his hands._

 _"You… You ruined our emotions! I was supposed to be calm and collective to make sure if I gained control I could destroy that world!" Asriel smiles as he looks to the sky._

 _"Then it is better this way, Frisk is safe…"_ _Asriel turns back to face D as the world slowly darkens. "_ _From you._ _I understand now_ _your_ _purpose, you chose to help me so we didn't die… but the moment we were saved, you were going to kill me here and take control." He replies the air chilling over quickly as D's breath became visible. Making the smaller form of Asriel step back. "From now on…_ _you_ _are my tool. You try another stunt like that again and I will make your existance in my mind a living hell." He growls out causing D to step further back from Asriel._

 _'H-He saw my memories! He knows everything!' Asriel sighs as the world slowly reverts back, he looks to the sky._

 _"Frisk's father is nearly done, however there is too much to process properly through your memories, so I will be back one day to get it all processed… when you can explain things." Asriel replies as his body starts to break down into small little lights, floating up towards the sky. "Frisk… I have too much to apologize for… I hope you can forgive me."_ _His voice fading as he leaves the mind scape, leaving the smaller form alone._

" _S-Shit…_ _everything… isn't going to plan anymore."_ _D falls against the tree oppisite of the one Asriel woke from. Slumping against it, D trembles as he pulls his knees to his chest a gentle sob echoing from the small form._

 _~Real World~_

The large male monster stood over Frisk's and Asriel's souls as his hands glowed around them, magic weaving around Asriel's soul while slowly breaking the last few blue strands of magic linking the two souls together. Asriel's soul gave off a faint pulse and dims slightly as suddenly it gives a green glow for a moment, a flare of green flaming magic pulse from his soul burning the paw like pads of the larger monster. He winces as he continues while Penny watches with fear in her heart.

 _"_ _You really should have waited for me."_ A voice calls out from the door, Penny turns her head to see the fiery red hair of a young male with burning orange eyes. His rather casual outfit of a tank top and jeans making Penny sweat a little from the pressuring stare from the young man. He held a small bundle in his hands of purple fur.

"S-Sorry Jake… but thankfully I left when I did or..." 'Jake' sighs as he walks forth and places down the small bundle revealing it to be Nana.

"I understand, don't worry. Mom and dad think I took you camping out in the woods to… ease your pain of Frisk's 'Passing' once again." Jake says as he sighs, he looks over to the large monster as he pulls his hands back. Frisk's and Asriel's souls slowly return to their body, however both were glowing brighter and with a distinct brighter red glow as they recede into the bodies. "Oh, by the way master. R leaves a message… shes says, and I quote 'Don't fuck this up to the point you need me.' End quote." The large monster groans as he looks to Frisk and Asriel.

"I doubt that would be needed..." He sighs as he looks to Nana and reaches over and lifts her up. "Let us treat our small friend while we wait for these two to wake." His voice felt pained and hurt as Penny walks up to him and places her hand on his arm.

"You… okay?" The man shakes his head.

"To see my daughter in these circumstances, of course I am not okay. Tis is the nightmare of a father, and now I must see if she would accept me.. I can only hope that she carries her mother's ever lasting kindness to even her soul's deepest sanctum." He says walking away, Penny's hand leaving his arm as she watches with worry. She turns her head to look at Frisk as Jake sighs and walks past her.

"You watch over them, I will assist him." Jake walks off to another room of the large building, Sans was off by the door as he looks outside, none of this felt right to him as he sighs. He pushes off the door and walks outside entirely, planning on looking around the small town.

He walks down the path, getting warm smiles from the humans around, and it made him uncomfortable. In Vixia he would get stares of worry, of _fear._ However here he almost feels welcomed, this didn't add up to what he learned of Frisk's past. This town shunned her and her mother, so why are they so _nice._ He accidentally bumps into an older man as he quickly apologizes.

"Sorry about that… wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Sans says as the older man chuckles.

"It is no problem. I am sure things seem… different that what was likely told to you from a shared acquaintance." Sans looks to him as the man smiles at him.

"How did you…?" The man gives a chuckle as he motions towards a small house.

"Please come on in, I will make some tea for us to drink over our discussion." Sans follows the man as they walk into a small house, roughly big enough to support a family of two, but only barely. "It has been eleven years since she left… and this town has gone through such hardships the instant she was gone, her and her mother were… _our guardians_. And we never realized it until it was too late." The man says as Sans takes a seat at a table inside the small kitchen, the man with a stove top tea pot starting to heat up as the flames burn under it.

"So, your saying your town started to experience troubling events?" The man nods as he turns to Sans.

"Yes. Egel was watching over this town from the mountains, he took care of bandits, and help prevent some natural disasters from from spreading to quickly, such as wild fires and rampaging animals. However the second they were gone, he was the one we had to fear, our trading attempts failed, our live stock started to get sick and some even vanished, it wasn't until three years ago that we caught him in the act, we were so afraid and desperate we begged to know why he was doing this as he explained in a fury." The man sighs as he looks to the ground. "I recall the day I threw my first rock at Caroline, and I regret it as I was there that night. Because that rock didn't hit Caroline that day I threw it, it hit _Frisk._ I didn't know such regret till that night when I begged and pleaded to Egel for forgiveness..." The man frowns deeply as he stares at the floor.

"Caroline… and Egel? Are those the names of Frisk's..." The man nods.

"Yes, Egel is the monster who is Frisk's father, but upon repenting and trying to pay back for our sins, Egel gave us support in return." The man glances towards a window, Sans stands up and walks to it and looks outside to see a large statue of three figures, a woman, a monster, and a small child. "We had that statue built in commendation of that family… we knew so little then, and we know so little now, but to see Frisk back, it haunts us so… it brings back the memories of the damage we can never undo." Sans stares at the statue, before glancing at the man. "I can also understands if you want to hate us as well, Frisk has brought a whole race to prosperity now from their darkest hour." Sans felt a bit of anger towards this man however he relaxes as he returns the smile he has been given from everyone around him.

"Eh, not my place to judge. However I can say that you people have changed so somethin tells me that the kid will forgive ya all." The man gives a weak smile at the skeleton.

~ _Somewhere else~_

A pair of ruby red eyes glare at the ground as a sigh escapes their pale lips, looking to the side where a cloak and winter clothes lie, the figure stands as he walks up to the clothing, picking them up and starting to put them on.

 _"Planning on going somewhere Chara?"_ A voice calls out behind him causing him to groan.

"I need some air, I got too much on my mind with what has been happening recently." Chara replies with a growl as he flings the cloak over him and pull the hood over his head.

"Indeed, you have been getting odd wounds since your encounter, You should have been there to finish Asriel off yesterday, however you were not able. I am beginning to wonder if your more a liability than an asset." The large figure says as Chara grunts and pushes past him. _'Perhaps not, your anger is still useful.'_ The figure watches Chara walk away.

Chara is soon outside covered up looking around the city, Here in V _ixia_ Chara couldn't understand the humans at all, why they did things that made no sense to him. They were nothing like the humans he grew up around… or so he thought as suddenly a young girl's scream caught his attention. He turns to see down an alley a girl maybe a year or two older than him. No older than fifteen being cornered by an older male. He tried to ignore it however, she was backed against the wall nearly and the man had a look in his eye that he didn't like at all.

 _"H-Help!"_ She screams out as the man chuckles.

"With the ambassador dead, no one is gonna help ya, not even those freaks..." The man says as he inches forth, the girl closes her eyes as suddenly the man grunts. As she opens her eyes, she sees the man with a horrified expression on his face as blood began to stain his clothing.

 _"You… disgust me."_ Chara's voice echos from behind the man as the sound of metal against flesh is yanked from the man, causing him to fall backwards to slowly and painfully start to bleed out, the girl was now even more terrified as Chara's ruby eyes shines in the low light. She tried to curl into a ball to hide from his view, but Chara walks forth, reaching his hand out to her. "You okay?" He asks as the girl flinches, causing him to recoil some, he looks to his knife in his hand as he throws it down the alley. "Its okay… I promise I won't hurt you..." The girl had red hair and a pale complexion. A similar pair of reddish like markings on her cheeks comparable to his causing him to gently smile. "Never thought I would see another person who looked like they were constantly blushing in my life." He says causing her to look up at him, his hood down he smiles gently at her and offers his hand again.

"Lets get someplace warm alright?" He offers as she hesitantly takes his hand. He pulls her up carefully as he opens his cloak up and covers her up some from the cold wind as they make their way out of the alley. Making their way to the closet place of warmth being a large arcade center. Walking in he looks around and notices a small eating area as he walks over there with her. Trying to think of a conversation to strike up.

 _'What am I doing?! This human has no point, I should have… no. I did the right thing… its what_ _he_ _would have wanted of me.'_ He takes a seat as she takes another next to him.

"T-Thank you..." Chara looks to her and smiles, his reddish cheeks brightening up a bit.

"It was nothing, things… really have gotten bad since our ambassador Frisk vanished haven't they?" The girl nods as she shakes slightly, she looks up to Chara with confused and worrisome look in her eyes.

"Y-You know the ambassador?" Chara mentally flinches as he looks at her.

"Y-yeah, long ago before she vanished from the city. We were… kinda close, like a sister to me." Chara quickly replies making the girl relax.

"S-She… d-didn't deserve what happened to her…" Chara tries to think of a way to cheer her up, this topic was depressing enough.

 _'No one deserves to be hopeless...'_ "Well, they never found her body right? And Asriel was right there next to her I heard… so, maybe he used magic and got them out of there and they are just lost..." The girl's eyes slightly glint as she smiles some, looking down to the table.

"Y-Your the first person to… actually put faith into Ambassador Frisk's survival..." Chara smiles as he recalls the few good memories he recalls making with Frisk.

"Yeah. Shes a strong girl… she will make it, and Asriel too. If the rumors were true about her and him being close, then she wouldn't let him die either if he was hurt." The girl raises her eye as Chara chuckles.

"You have a lot of faith… in her." Chara smiles as he looks up to the ceiling.

"Yeah… she, kinda saved my life before she vanished, if it wasn't for her, I don't think i'd be here… so the least I can do is put my faith in her." The girl smiles gently as she sighs.

"Your being rather nice… and I havn't even shared my name to the person who saved me..." Chara smiles as he sticks his hand out towards her.

"Never too late to introduce yourself, my name is Cha- Chains." The girl raises her eye brow taking his hand in her own.

"Katey, though I perfer to go by as 'Kat'." Chara nods as he smiles.

"Well I am glad I could help you out Kat, since we are here… would you like to grab a bite to eat?" He offers as he reaches back into his back pocket pulling out some cash.

~ _Belara~_

Penny was watching over Frisk with a sigh, checking her vitals for the seventh time today, she was still alive. It made her happy to feel that heart beat, but worried at the same time as no signs of her 'other' side had shown. A sigh makes her head snap to the doorway to see Sans standing there. The hours have gone by and she never noticed it was dark now.

"You doin okay kid?" Sans asks as he walks up to her, Penny shakes her head and frowns.

"No…" He gently smiles as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on yer self, you didn't know that was gonna happen. Anyways… I wanted to ask, can I stop hiding the fact of Frisk and Asriel from Toriel?" Penny looks up to him, was about to say something as she closes her mouth.

 _'She… was so devastated...'_ Penny nods giving a gentle smile of her own.

"Yeah, go ahead. Make up a story or something on how they are still alive." Sans smiles as he pats her shoulder.

"Thanks kid, you go get some rest ill take over watching them when I get back." He says as she shakes her head.

"I'll wait till your return before I go sleep..." He nods as he steps outside pulling his phone out.

~ _Dreemurr house, Vixia~_

Toriel was lying on her bed, staring at the clock. She had just woken up, and Asgore was asleep next to her bed, a look of worry rested on his face. She hadn't really done anything since Frisk and Asriel's deaths. She felt empty, and she looked it too, her fur ragged and messy. Not even groomed like normal, her eyes bloodshot, and fur around her eyes damp with tears.

She was stuck in the daze until suddenly her phone started going off, she reaches over and picks it up as she answers it without checking the caller ID.

 _"Yes?"_ Her hurt voice echos through the phone.

 _"Tor! Oh thank goodness you picked up, get up and get some of the kiddo's clothings."_ San's voice calls back causing her to sit up.

" _Why?"_ Sans voice chuckles as he sounded happy.

 _"They are alive! Haha, that person I was following? They… they saved them! Used some very different magic and saved them that night! The kids are alive! We are in Belara, Frisk and Asriel are out cold right now, but they should awaken soon!"_ Sans replies as Toriel's eyes widen.

 _"Y-You lie… I can't feel my magic being drawn from Asriel anymore..."_ She replies as he chuckles more.

 _"Tor, there is some things you gotta hear when you get here. Come to Frisk's hometown… and come greet Frisk's father… hes the one caring for them right now."_ Toriel's eyes widen as she slowly smiles.

 _"Her… father?"_ She asks questionably.

 _"_ _Yeah! Tor, I know this is hard to believe… so please trust me. The kids are okay. There is so much more to the two than we know. Bring Alphys and Asgore with you."_ Sans says as Toriel gives a sigh.

 _"_ _Alright, and Sans? If it is true and i'm not just dreaming… thank you..."_ Her voice unsure of all this, but still somewhat hopeful.

 _"No problem, take care Tor. Drive safe."_ Sans replies, a beep from his side as the call ends. Asgore groans as he slowly sits up some from the edge of the bed he was leaning on.

"Toriel? …. what are you doing up so early?" He asks as Toriel gives a gentle smile.

"Asgore, please go get the car ready and call Alphys to get over here and prepare for a trip." Asgore looks at her confused as he rubs his eyes.

"Why Tor?" He asks however looks over to the framed photograph of her with Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore standing infront of the house they were living in, the fresh winter snow around them. All of them smiling. Frisk and Asriel's smiles seemed closer to her than ever once again as she glances to Asgore.

"They are alive." She says, confusing Asgore in his groggy state.

"Huh? Who is alive Tor?" He asks as she stands up and climbs out of the bed walking out of the room. He sighs and pulls his phone from his pocket while he grunts standing up from the floor. _'What is going…'_ he yawns as he groans. _'...on.'_ He thinks as he dials Alphy's number, glancing at the clock he frowns knowing Alphys was not gonna be happy… neither was Undyne.

~ _Belara~_

Sans smiles as he feels a wave of relief wash over him. He glances at the clock on his phone before he feels a slight ping of regret.

 _'Perhaps it could have waited till morning...'_ He thought seeing it was two in the morning. _'Whoops…. Knowing Alphys she likely got drunk with Undyne in a fit of depression hearing the news… shit...'_ He felt rather bad now, but he figures it was too late now. He walks back in to see Penny already passed out against the tables next to Frisk and Asriel, he chuckles as his hand glows a gentle blue, lifting her up with blue magic he moves her over to the couch and lies her down. _'Heh, the kid ran her self ragged with worry… things were so rushed, that none of us saw what was happening till it was too late.'_ Sans smiles with a sigh as he glances over to Frisk and Asriel, he walks over to them as he pulls himself upon the edge of the tables and sits there looking at them.

"It seems so peaceful, when it is a stressful day don't it." A voice calls out, Sans turns to see the large orange and white furred monster before him, moving a large chair into position taking a seat in it.

"Yeah, the kids really had a rough time this past week it seems… So your her old man? My name is Sans… _And I really hope you got a good explanation for why you leave my family alone when she needed ya."_ Sans says with an annoyed tone of voice, causing the man to smile gently.

"It is nice, to see she found people who care for her, me and her mother… really messed up with our decisions… I probably should have forced them to stay with me in the cave, but it was no way to grow up as a child. I promise Mr. Sans, that I meant no harm to my daughter. Oh, pardon me I forgot my manners, my name is… _Egel._ " The man says smiling, causing Sans to stare at him.

The night went by as 'Egel' and Sans watched over Frisk in silence, only for Sans's to vibrate with a call from Toriel, to say they were on their way and would arrive by tomorrow evening. The morning was brought forth with chirping birds in the front room window, Sans opens his eyes from his spot in a chair to see Egel hand feeding a group of six small birds with a smile on his face, looking at him the man was enormous compared to most monsters. Asgore stood at seven feet, but this man was over eight feel in height. His frame was very big, showing strength in his arms just from his natural size, and yet here he was with small birds all in one hand pecking away at the feed in a small bag in his hand.

"Eat up little ones, there is plenty to go around..." He says to them with a smile, his nature was obviously kind and gentle. Egel, however held another nature to him that Sans could see from his rested state. This man held him self with a feeling of royalty and power. This brought something that was said earlier causing Sans to look to Egel with a questioning thought.

"Heya..." Sans calls out with a yawn, Egel looks over with a smile.

"Morning, I hope you slept well, despite your choice of sleeping arrangements." Egel replies as he closes his hand slowly causing the birds to fly away, he ties a string around the bag and places it on a small drawer stand.

"Yeah, its not that hard for me. Kinda _bad to the bone_." Egel gives a chuckle along side Sans as he looks to him.

"Yes well I can see that. So you look like you have something on your mind… care to ask away?" Sans nods as he stands up stretching.

"You can say that, so buddy… I wanna know… _What_ is with the odd feeling of royalty comin' off ya? You give off the look of someone who knows a position of power." Egel sighs as he walks over to Sans and takes a seat in the same chair from last night.

"That, is something I nearly forgot I had. Hmm… where do I start… actually. Could this wait till later so I can explain it to Frisk as well?" Sans looks at him confused.

"So this is something you want to tell everyone?" Egel nods, Sans looks towards her and Asriel and nods in return. "Alright, sure. The fact your coming clean is good enough for me. So, tell me… now this is for my amusement… Tell me how you met Frisk's mother." Egel gave a chuckle as he stands up and walks up to a picture frame, inside was a picture of a women. Sans walks over and looks at it, his eyes widening as he saw who it was.

In the picture was a women with brown hair just like Frisk's, sea-blue eyes and a gorgeous emerald green dress. She almost looked like an older Frisk as he stared at the image.

"T-That is the kid's mother?! Woah… now I see where she got her looks… shes almost identical." Egel nods with a smile.

"Her mother was a strong women, stronger than some monsters I knew from before the days of the barrier." Sans's head snapped to Egel.

 _"What?!"_ He says quietly, but with a surprised tone. A groan escapes Asriel's side of the table as they look over to him, Egel places the picture down as they go to greet the waking monster. His head turns as he moves his hand to block the sun light peering through till Egel steps infront of it.

"Your awake." Egel says as Asriel's eyes gently open to see a large monster, His eyes widen as he tries to move, but the pain from suddenly trying for force his body to move causes him to roll towards the edge of the table he was off, Egel catches him before he falls. "Take it easy, you've been through a lot. Your body still needs to heal." Asriel groans as he glares at Egel.

 _"W-Where is Frisk."_ He growls out as Egel points to his side, Asriel turns his head slowly to see Frisk still asleep, he slowly reaches out with his hand and takes her hand in his own as his eyes tear up. _"S-She is safe..."_ Egel nods with a smile.

"Yes, your both safe here. You have been carried through a rough trip, one that your life was in the very danger of fading from this land. I am glad she brought you in when she did. Had she run into any complications… I fear she would have done something to save your life at the cost of hers, or you might have died. I cannot for sure say what would have happened." Sans sighs as he looks to Asriel.

"Yeah kid, take it easy. Everything will be explained soon." Sans says as Asriel sighs.

 _"W-What happened… W-Where_ _are we… where is mom_ _?"_ Asriel asks as Sans sighs.

"Tor, Asgore, and Alphys will be here later today. We got to come up with a story to tell them." Asriel gave a pained, confused look.

 _"Why…?"_ Sans sighs and gives a basic recap as Asriel looks away from everyone with a pained expression of regret. _"W-Why… am I such a burden."_ He says, tears on the verge of tears. His right eye still covered in the bandages as they grow damp slightly.

"Your not a burden." Egel says as he motions for Sans to lift him up some. Reaching over he carefully removes the bandages to uncover Asriel's eye as he glances at the scar on it. "This scar, it must have hurt to be cut with such a fine concentration of magic." He says as Asriel frowns.

 _"I-Its a reminder, of how I failed Frisk..."_ Egel gives a gentle smile as he uses the bandages to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"You never failed her, things happen and sometimes it makes us feel weak. If anyone failed her… it was me for not being a proper father. She does not even remember me after all." Asriel glances at him with confusion.

 _"Y-Your her father?"_ Egel nods. _"S-So, she isn't human r-right?"_ Egel 'hmms' as he sighs.

"That is hard to explain… She is… but isn't human. Just like what she did to you, she gave you the same gift she had in order to save you. It allowed me to save you thanks to your gift." Asriel looks up to Egel as he smiles. "So, what should we say to our guests?" Egel asks as he brings the main topic onto the surface.

 _"W-Well, say we were out the entire time... we had vanished, Bring Penny to light of her… abilities, say she sent us to this 'Nana' and she was with you sir..."_ Asriel struggled to get the words as Egel smiles.

"Eh, that may work. Well lets get you up… you need a bath." Sans says as he helps Asriel sit up entirely.

"There is an hot springs in the back if you want to use that to wash in, Sans could watch over you. It'd help the muscles relax and the steam would help you breath better and feel better." Egel suggests as Sans smiles.

" _T-Thank you… P-Please take care of Frisk."_ Egel smiles as he nods, Sans helps Asriel to his feet, knowing the young monster most likely wanted to walk on his own feet to help his body work out the pain. They left as Egel sighs. He looks to Frisk with a worried expression.

 _'Please… wake up soon my daughter… there is much I wish to tell you.'_ He sighs as he walks over to her and picks her up before moving to a stairwell in the main room, up along side the wall as he goes to the second floor and heads down the hall to a room that was rather blank, it was nothing special looking, but was decently sized with an inviting bed for one in the middle back by some windows, next to it was a night stand with a picture frame, inside was the same image of the women from earlier. _'Caroline… where are you… your the last piece needed to have a family again. I am so… so very sorry I made such horrible mistakes.'_ He sighs as he lies Frisk on the bed and leaves the room, with the door open. On the door, a single metal plate with the word _'Frisk'_ on it in an italic, calligraphy style writing.

Egel walks back down into the main room, as he heads over to a large black object in the middle of the room, it had the shape of a piano, but was much larger than any piano ever seen. He pulls open a draw like area, revealing ivory piano keys as he sits down and begins to press away at the keys, a calming melodic tune plays across the house, easing the tension that existed still.

 _~Asriel and Sans~_

Sans was sitting nearby while Asriel was in the waters of the hot-spring. Asriel gave out a relaxing sigh as he started to hear the music inside the house, as they were no further than six feet from the house. The steam and water did just as Egel said, and made him feel better as he looks down at the water with a smile.

"Who knew… that he had a magic-infused hot spring. This feels nice..." He sighs as he feels pain slowly wash away.

"Heh, they said hot springs like this used to exist all over where monsters live, as it was a great way to heal up from over-working or injury. I bet we used em in the war as hospitals for monsters." Asriel sighs as Sans frowns. "Sorry, guess I kinda went a little dark there. So how ya feeling? You happy to see Tor and Gore?" Asriel looks to the ground.

"I… want to stop being a burden. I could have hurt Frisk that Night… hell I fucked up _our_ night." Sans frowns further as he listens. "Like, how am I supposed to do the right thing if I keep ruining it, getting hurt or letting Frisk get hurt." He says as he tightens his fist under the water.

 _"You just gotta keep trying."_ Sans and Asriel turn around to see a young man with red hair and orange eyes.

"Uh..." The young man chuckles.

"Guess, you don't recgonize me, no surprise since my previous appearance was that of a 'john doe' type person. Here let me re-introduce my self. Hello there _King_ Asriel, my name is Jake Sulavan. I am a Sio'ta Royal guard, in fact I am your personal guard. It is great to see you up and about." Asriel's eyes widen.

"W-What? K-King? S-Sio'ta? Jake?! What the hell?!" He calls out as Jake was only in his boxers as he climbs into the spring next to Asriel.

"I guess this must be confusing..." His demeanor changes as he looks to Asriel. "So, lets be straight to the point. There is much you must know Asriel… and I will try my best to help you understand. However, you are no longer a monster, you have not been a monster since Frisk saved you with that soul vessel. Me and Penny were given the roles of protecting you both. However we were forbidden to tell you anything until what know as the 'Catalyst Event' happened, in other words… until you nearly die and lose all your normal monster magic and unlock your Sio'ta magic." Asriel looks at him confused.

"I, don't understand. Sio'ta magic? Monster Magic? Isn't magic just magic?!" He asks as he decides to put his trust into 'Jake'. However Jake shakes his head.

"No, Monster magic, is based off of Mental and will abilities. However while the old 'Human' Magic though forgotten and locked away thanks to the last mage, was Physical and Determination, They were not the same, they did different things, however Sio'ta magic is entirely different than both. Physical, Mental, Will, and Determination. These are just a few factors in a Sio'ta's magic, a magic much stronger and more dangerous as you have felt first hand from Frisk. Its volatile, and hard to control." Sans's eyes widen.

"Wait, that means Frisk's magic attempt was not due to her over-reacting, but due to the strength of the magic?!" He asks as Jake looks over to him and nods.

"Yes, Frisk's magic was extremely unstable, she had the will and the determination, but she was not mentally able to fight Asriel, nor was she Physically adept in magic to use it without it back firing upon her." Sans's stares at the ground.

"D-Damn, just to think when we know one thing. Another factor comes into play." He frowns as Jake smiles.

"Don't worry, we will get them both up to speed on their magic." Jake says as he looks at Sans. Sans felt some relief however Jake spoke up again. "Aslong as things go smoothly between you two that is." Sans looked to him confused.

"Whatcha' mean by that?" Jake just looks to Sans with a serious expression and says nothing as he leans back looking to the sky. Asriel looks towards Jake confused and worried.

 _~Egel~_

Egel was relaxing in a large recliner as Penny slowly rose from her slumber, she looks tiredly around till her eyes land on the large fox monster laying back in the recliner. She sits up and turns her body off the couch she was on before standing up stretching. He glances over to her with a smile as she looks back at him.

"Morning… how is everyone?" She asks, although a bit worried. Egel smiles and looks to the ceiling.

"Asriel has gotten up, Frisk is still out yet stable. Nana is the one who is the most weakest right now. I have her laying in a shallow pool of magic-spring water. She really risked it to push you so close to the town." Penny sighs with a frown.

"I should have kept my guard up." Egel smiles as he sits up.

"And yet, it could have been worse if you had. You never know what the outcome will be till it happens." Egel replies causing Penny to sigh.

"Yeah yeah, we can't change our own fates, but we can change their fate and the world around us right?" Egel nods with a smile. "Why are we bound yet they are free?" Egel chuckles.

"You know they don't feel any more free than we do. It is how the world is, but we must take control of our reigns and guide our path through its paths, for our end is the same our paths are not." Penny gives another sigh looking at Egel.

"You speak in riddles too much." Egel smiles as he looks to the window, the sun slowly making its way down.

"We have company soon, come Penny help me fix dinner." Egel says as he stands heading down the main room into another room of the building, Penny following after him.

 _~Outside Belara~_

A blue and purple car drives up the off-road path to the area of the small town, The door opens to reveal Toriel as she climbs out of the vehicle, everyone inside the town was working on their own things. Some were trading, some where conversing, and even some were making butter and bread. Toriel looks around as Asgore opens his door and steps out.

"This… is where Frisk was born?" He says as the back door opens revealing Alphys with a bag of items in her hands.

"This… place is really beautiful… I wonder why she wouldn't want to return here?" Alphys says as they both look to Toriel who's eyes were staring at the largest building.

 _"Frisk… Asriel."_ Toriel says before she closes the door and literally takes off in a run towards the building. Asgore turns to look at Alphys nodding as they close the car doors and follow after her.

Toriel charges forth as her memories of the first few days with Frisk, the memories of the first two days on the surface and the first moment she met Frisk.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Toriel was walking down the ruins as she hummed a gentle tune._

 _'I wonder how everyone is doing in the kingdom today. I hope that person returns to talk to me, it is nice to-' She turns as she hears talking in the distance._

 _"These are friendiliness pellets! Catch as many as you can!" The voice calls out, Toriel goes towards the voice, and gasps slightly seeing a young girl on the ground with a talking flower laughing. "You fool! Now I am going to kill you and take your soul!" The flower shouts,_ _several 'pellets' surround the girl as she rushes in charging a fireball in hand. The flower turns and faces the fireball with a surprised face as it hits causing it to_ _recede_ _into the ground._

 _"_ _W_ _hat a terrible creature, torturing a poor soul." The girl looks up to Toriel with slight worry, though they had a confused look on their face. "...ah do not be afraid my child." She smiles and offers a hand to the child. "My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of the Ruins." Her smile warm enough to encourage the child to take her hand._

 _~Memory flashes to a short while later.~_

 _"Hello my child! I have a question, do you prefer Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" Toriel asks over the phone while in her other hand was a bowl of powder._

 _"B-Butterscotch..." Toriel's eyes widen as she realizes this was the first time the child has spoken. She smiles as she nods._

 _"Alright, thank you." Toriel smiles as she hangs up the phone, she looks down at the recipe and feels a bit of worry. She quickly redials the phone as the child picks up. "Sorry, to bother you, but you would not be upset if Cinnamon was used do you?" She asks._

 _"N-No." Toriel smiles._

 _"Thank you again child." She says as she hangs up the phone and places it on the counter. She turns and accidently bumps a bunch of the powder which turned out to be flour onto the phone. "Oh dear! I need to brush all this off."_ _She says as she turns to grab a towel._

 _~Second day after the barrier~_

 _Toriel watches Frisk with worry as the older female talked to her and caught her up on some events that has happened in the city. Penny notices the look Toriel is giving her and frowns._

 _"Hey… is it okay for me to be here? I mean, that woman is staring me down pretty hard." Penny whispers as Frisk turns to see her turn away, she obviously heard Penny talk about her. Frisk sighs as she stands up._

 _"Don't worry, I will handle it." Frisk says with a frown, she walks over to Toriel. "You alright mom?" Toriel jumps as she looks to Frisk._

 _"Oh… I must be making this hard on you. Sorry if I am a bit untrustworthy of others around you… its just… Everytime I think of the surface, I see the face of my other child that died to see the surface once more only to lose both of my children. I don't want to lose you and Asriel again_ _here." Frisk smiles and looks at her._

 _"Don't worry, you won't. But shes helping us, can you please greet her like you greeted me?" She tilts her head_ _with a smile, causing Toriel to jump in surprise. She returns the smile and looks to Frisk._

 _"Sure dear." She says as she turns to Penny and apologizes to her._

 _~Flashback end~_

 _'I said I would treat everyone with the same way I greeted you, however if your 'Father' has hurt you, I will not show him any mercy… my child.'_ Toriel is watched as she runs through the town with Asgore and Alphys following after her. The blue sky has a slight change of tint as Toriel arrives at the house, the smell of food catching her off guard. She begins walking towards the door as she reaches it, the door opens revealing Asriel's face.

"Howdy mom!" He says as he opens it the rest of the way and hugs her. "So good to see you, Sans said you were coming. Come on in, don't just stand outside! Is dad and Alphys with you?" She smiles as she glances back to see an exhausted Asgore and Alphys behind her.

"W-We are here…" Asgore huffs as he looks to Toriel. "P-Please Tor, please don't do that again… I am not as young as I used to be." She smirks some and looks to him.

"Oh goat up." Asriel gives a chuckle as he moves to the side allowing Toriel to walk in, Asriel goes outside and assists Asgore and Alphys in while Toriel looks around. The building was a mansion basically, the main room had enough room for twenty people easily. _'_ _Frisk's father… must be quite wealthy to have such a place… she would have been better off here...'_ She clenches her hands as she feels an odd feeling in her chest.

 _"I See you have arrived."_ Toriel turns to the new voice, her eyes widen as she sees the voice's owner.

"E-E-E..." She couldn't speak, Asgore wasn't paying much attention as he walks in. Still in deep thought about Frisk's town. Alphys walks in and looks towards the main hall as she drops her bag of tools.

"M-M-My Liege!" Alphys says as Asgore turns and stares at the person in curious thought. Egel stood there in the main hallway with a smile.

"It is good to see you two in good health. I also see that my reputation has… preceded into a few of the younger generations." Egel chuckles as Asgore and Toriel were speechless. Asgore suddenly drops to a knee and bows his head, Toriel was frozen in place. Asriel walks in a few moments later after taking in the view. He looks to his father in confusion and walks up to him.

"Dad? You-" Asgore grabbed him by the head and forced him to bow.

"D-Don't you realize who you are in the presence of?!" Asgore says sternly catching Asriel to feel confused.

"Now now, no need to be so formal… I am no longer in that position." Asgore looks up as he stares at the monster.

"Non-sense! I said I would never fully claim your throne should you ever live!" Asriel looks at Asgore wanting answers. "This man, is Egel Kein. One of our greatest Kings we ever had before the Barrier was made. He is the reason the underground even exists… it was a small mining operation originally before the barrier." Asgore says as Asriel turns his head to look at Egel.

"You… were one of our kings? That means you must be… what over seven hundred years old now since the barrier was put in place?" Egel chuckles. He looks to Asriel with a smile.

"Nine hundred and forty seven now. The oldest living monster left on the surface." Egel says as Asriel and Asgore look to each other.

"Oldest? Does that mean there are others?" Egel nods with a frown.

"Yes, but they have all refused my help. At least two of my generals still roam these lands. However that is for another time. Come let us go eat." Egel walks away as Asriel stands back up straight and walks to Toriel.

"Mom?" She was frozen in place, her mind racing.

 _'F-Frisk is related to Egel?! I… what can I do… she… she might really...'_ Asriel places his hand on her shoulder. She looks to him snapping out of her daze.

"You okay?" She was going to nod, however her fear causes her to shake her head.

"I… I need some fresh air." She walks towards the door and walks outside. A sigh comes from a side room. Sans was standing in the door way between the main room and a smaller room that looked like an office.

"Shes afraid about Frisk. Don't cha worry ill be back with her in a bit. She just needs adjustment since she just got here, I mean she did just lose you both for a week." Sans says following after Toriel. Asgore sighs and follows after Egel, Alphys looks to Asriel with a worried glance.

"Could… you take me to Frisk? I'd like to look her and you over." Asriel nods as he points to the stairwell. Alphys pales at the stairs as Asriel walks up to her and picks up her bag. "O-Oh thank you." Asriel smiles at her.

"No problem." He says as they walk upstairs. Over in the kitchen Egel was setting plates as Asgore looks at him.

"How are you still alive?" He asks with a serious expression, Penny listens from the stove as she continues to cook. Egel gives a sigh as he looks to Asgore.

"It is complicated, but I do have Frisk's mother to thank for that." Asgore's eyes widen looking at him. "To think, that this world was filled wish such fear, that It would create something so beautiful, then would send it my way to make something even more wonderful." Egel says as he stares down at the floor.

"If you know Frisk's mother then is she here? Or is she dead?" Penny froze at this, she knew what he was implying and growled causing Asgore to look at Penny.

 _"Don't you dare say such words! He would never harm someone!"_ Asgore glares at the feline monster he does not recognize.

"So she is dead… is this your _rep-"_ A thud was heard throughout the house as Egel growls.

"Don't you _DARE_ say another word! I get it your upset at me being alive and never returning. But do _not_ insult Frisk's mother like that! She was a strong woman! And for your information that is _Penny,_ The girl who HELPED you all find your way to Vixia that day! She, and several others are the keys to our future, so don't you dare say another word about anything you don't know!" Egel yells out causing Asgore to go silent.

"Sorry..." Egel frowns as he looks at Asgore.

"I thought you would know better than this Asgore. My love, my _mate._ Caroline was the sweetest woman you would have ever seen besides Frisk. Its hard to look at my own daughter and not worry about her mother! I am so glad to have found my daughter in the least, I do not know even if Frisk's mother is still alive! But I will find her, I have to." Egel says as Asgore looks at him with confusion.

"Caroline? Is that her name?" Egel nods as Asgore sighs. "I.. apologize, and I will see what I can do to help. So, how did you find them?" Egel sighs looking to Penny.

"Penny found them after our friend Nana saved them that night. She carried them all the way here from over several days. She got help from Sans and thankfully too… If it wasn't for them, then… Asriel would definitely be gone now." Asgore looks at him confused. "Asriel's soul was leaking his magic power he received from you two… it wasn't the correct magic and it couldn't be converted. As he used some it started to errode his soul till it backfired, combined with the damage he sustatined that night, a full blown puncture through the heart…" Asgore's eyes were wide.

"H-How is he even standing now?" Egel smirks and looks up.

"Do you remember the stories I used to tell you and Toriel when you were younger? The stories of, _The Originals._ " Asgore looks at him confused.

"Are you saying, that he is related to them somehow?" Egel laughs.

"No, quite different actually. He was reborn as one… however their name I always hid. The **'** Sio'ta **'** were the first monsters and humans to have magic, but the purity would kill them so they were split off, monsters became real, and human mages were born. Over the years the natural magic was inside every human, however the effect of a human and monster bearing a child brought forth the first child of the Sio'ta. So in otherwords, I have brought forth a Sio'ta in this world, and with her birth I saw visions. I saw two worlds, one filled with darkness… or one filled with light. I knew then that Frisk was the one to lead us, however seeing her silhouette, I saw a man, with horns stand by her side. I didn't know who it was but, I knew what they might be. A monster who was not born of Sio'ta origins or by human and monster. He was born from monster alone and rebirthed in the silence of death." Asgore stares at him.

Asriel was on the otherside of the doorway out of sight. His eyes wide.

"However, that wasn't the only vision I saw, I had numerous ones as I said. Another involved a dark figure with the intent to destroy, and a lab-born Sio'ta conflicted and confused unknown who to trust or who to help. The lab-born has done evil, and good. But is confused on what is right and what is wrong." Egel finishes as Asriel felt a bit of confusion.

 _'Lab-born? Confused on what is right or wrong? Done good and evil… that almost besides the lab-born bit, sounds like Chara… could he really?'_ Asriel mentally sighs and walks away. Trying to wrap his head around what he heard. Asriel walks back towards the stairs and upstairs, heading down the hall he stops at a door with Frisk's name on a metal plate. He opens it to see Sans and Toriel inside with Alphys.

"Well, shes in good condition now, just needing some rest. Shes basically in a medical coma, I don't think she will be in it long. A day at the most now." Alphys says as she turns and smiles at Asriel. Toriel doesn't even turn as she frowns.

"Asriel… what will happen now?" He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Toriel sighs as she looks to Asriel.

"If Frisk decides to stay, are you going to stay as well?" Asriel blinks as he looks at her.

"Frisk would never do that to you. Don't worry so much." Sans gives a chuckle as he pats Toriel's shoulder.

"See, told ya he'd understand your meaning and know what is what. The kid cares too much for you now Toriel, she won't break your heart that easily." Sans says smiling. He glances over to Frisk, frowning as he sighs. "Wake up soon kiddo, we need you back up on your feet." Asriel walks up to the bed and sits down, slipping his hand into her own hand.

"Dinner is ready… you three should go eat. I..." Asriel takes a sigh as he around at them. "I want to watch over Frisk a bit longer, so please go eat. I will be down shortly." Toriel smiles and stands up.

"Alright." She replies as she walks towards the door, Sans walks out first as Alphys follows him down the stairs. "And Asriel?" Asriel looks towards her from his spot. Seeing her smile made him smile. "Welcome back, thank you for not leaving me and your father in this world. I almost couldn't last much longer without you and Frisk around… you two were the reason I came to the surface." Asriel smiles a bit brighter and nods.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for the worry mother. You go enjoy dinner." He says as she walks out of the room, he looks back to Frisk and reaches over brushing her hair to the side some. "Wake up Frisk..." His face worried and filled with pain. "I… I need you to wake up and talk to me please..." He says, leaning down and placing his head to her hand. _"I… I need you to tell me more… about your past… so please wake up."_ He whispers as his eyes water and soak his fur lightly.

~ _Vixia City~_

Two figures were seen walking down the sidewalk in the snow, a late evening as the sky glowed orange. The one with a hood smiles as the female figure is going on about something as suddenly share a laugh. The girl had red hair and Magenta purple eyes, her slightly reddish cheeks matched the boy's similar reddish cheeks. Her hair was slight past her shoulders as it blows in a gust of wind.

"I have to say, who knew some random _boy_ would be the person who gets me the most." The girl says with a smile causing the male to chuckle.

"What can I say? I guess we just had some similar events happen to one another." He says, his ruby eyes looking to the girl's magenta eyes. He got so lost in them as he felt a ping of regret each time he glanced at them.

"Yeah who knew? I have enjoyed these talks we had since we met. You coming out again tomorrow Chains?" The girl asks as he shrugs.

"No idea, I mean I can if you want." She smiles brightly and nods. _'_ _I am just putting her at risk… what do I do?'_ He mentally sighs as he listens to her.

"Yes, I would like that very much. So I will see you tomorrow, if I don't I will hunt you down my self got it?" He laughs as he nods.

"Yeah sure thing. See ya tomorrow Kat." The girl winced at the name and looked to him she was about to say something as a voice calls out to her.

"Dear? Is that you?" Kat pushed Chains away and rushes up to a nearby house.

"Hi mom!" She says smiling as she goes into the house leaving Chains confused and leaving with a sigh.

 _'What… is this feeling?'_ He thinks as he walks out of sight by going down an alley. He pulls out a small piece of orange chalk and draws a symbol on the ground before standing on it. _'I need to get back before Omega gets upset… or comes find me and hurts her…'_ His eyes shimmer as he reaches down and vanishes in a small flash of light.

He finds himself in an open room as a sigh appears.

 _"Enjoying yourself?"_ The voice says causing him to sigh.

"None of your business Omega." Omega scoffs as a man of six foot stands before him with bone white skin, his purple eyes in the darkness still as he smirks.

 _"Yes, well Chara when my tool begins to make bonds with a human girl… I tend to make it my buisness. We are here to take over, not find you a toy of your own. If you are going to woo a female for your pleasures do so when we are on our down time. We have work tomorrow… and if you refuse… some magic may just… slip towards your toy."_ Omega says as he walks away, Chara's eyes light up with fury.

 _'DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL! I… So… this is what is wrong, I can't keep this up. I got to make a choice, Omega and his plans… or me and my own plans.'_ Chara stomps off towards a door as he pushes it open he looks around and sees the only thing he ever really cherished that he reclaimed when Frisk was not looking, his locket. He walks up to it, opening to see Asriel's face on one side and his on the other. He smiles before smirking. _'Brother… heh, don't wait up alright? Keep moving forwards we will meet one day soon. You too Frisk, I gotta a lot of shit to apologize for...'_ He hooks the locket around his neck and walks back to the main room as he throws his cloak to the side.

"OMEGA! FUCK YOU!" He shouts as his hand charges with a black ball of energy before he throws it in the direction of his room causing a large explosion. Making the whole cave system they were in shake. A growl of displeasure echos from a hall nearby as Chara smile and looks up, his body shiny as he steps onto a symbol vanishing.

A few moments later Chara appears where he was before as he quickly scrubs the mark away and makes his way towards the building Kat went into earlier, it was dark now and cold. But he could see her in one window, all dressed for bed. The window was on the ground floor as he goes up to her window and knocks gently causing her to go up and open it.

"Chains?" She looks at him confused. "What are you doing here?!" He looks at her with a determined look as he smirks.

"Sorry, but it seems like my troubles have followed me here… I want you to make a choice now, Stay here and forget I exist… or you can come with me and learn more than I have told you, and I will protect you from my own enemies." She looks at him confused as she reaches to him.

"Get your ass in here and explain." She quietly says as he takes it and pulls himself up. He sits in the window as he looks at her.

"I… have not been entirely truthful, but I was worried Frisk or Asriel would hear about me and come after me for what I have done." He looks at her. "So will you come and learn the truth or forget I exist and try to save yourself." She looks at him with a glare and sighs as she rushes around grabbing a backpack and starts stuffing clothes into it.

"You better explain yourself well for this." Chara chuckles as he smirks.

"Just like you better tell me your _real_ name." She jolted and smirks back at him.

"Heh, guess I deserve that one. I gotta leave a note so my mother doesn't freak out… and before you ask, I tend to run off for weeks at a time at night, its not uncommon." Chara gives another chuckle as he smirks at her while she writes the note.

"A girl with a rebellious side eh? I like that." He says as he leans out of the window, she throws a coat and pair of winter pants over her pajama clothing as she turns out her light. He leaps out as she closes the window some and slips out before closing it all the way. Chara grabs her hand and tugs.

"So, where are you taking me?" Chara thinks for a moment as he recalls one place he saw in Frisk's memories.

"A town called Belara. Its a safe haven for now for us, I don't think Frisk would go there and I don't think i'm ready to face her and big bro." She looks at him confused as he smirks. "Oh right, before we go, let me tell you my real name. My name… is Chara. Chara _Dreemurr._ Now we Gotta get movin kitten." She growls as she sighs.

"Whatever, lets go. I better have a five star story from you this time." Chara smiles as he knew then that she'd be way safer on the move with him. He charges off with her behind him into the dead of night as a blizzard wind blows.

 _~B_ _e_ _lara~_

Asriel groans as a hand and voice echo in the room around him. Toriel's hand was gently shaking him as Alphys was talking on the otherside of the room.

"Yes Undyne I am fine… What? No! Don't you dare come down here! I know you and everyone want to see Frisk, but she isn't even awake… huh? Yeah… its true. Her father is here, and… I think he is someone you may know." Alphys says as she suddenly goes silent.

"Morning Asriel… you should get up, you fell asleep here last night." Asriel looks around and notice he fell asleep against Frisk's hand.

"I'm… good..." He replies as Alphys begins again.

"Undyne… hes not from the underground you can stop guessing. … Yeah, I know it sounds unlikely, but his name is Egel. Egel Kein. . . . Undyne? You okay? . . . Alright, listen feel free to let everyone know we will be back soon, it may be a few weeks, but its to make sure their health is back to full alright? Okay, love you Undi, you take care now and take care of Papyrus." Alphys sighs as she finally hangs up the phone. "Undyne really loves to talk my ear off… Ah Asriel's awake, good. I got my results in after a good night's of rest." Asriel yawns as he sits up and looks towards Alphys.

"Results…?" She nods as she gives a sigh.

"I took samples of your magic and soul DNA again, its different now. _Stronger_ , _ancient._ This strain of magic is an exact strain to Frisk's and I can see now. I wasn't looking at your soul's magic power close enough and with Egel's help I understand something. You have to restart your magic training from scratch, and its going to be a lot harder… your magic is thicker, more potent, and definitely more closer to the mythical 'infinite magic source' we monsters tried to create over two thousand years ago. With Egel's help I deciphered all my books that I had of a 'third' race. The language… its complex and yet confusing." She sighs as Asriel tilts his head.

"Okay?" He says confused as Toriel sighs.

"Please move on from the technical talk Alphys." Alphys snaps out of it and nods.

"Right! Anyways the 'Sio'ta' as they are called, or Sio magus malinta as the book calls them, they are what we called the 'Originals' The race that brought magic and monsters into the world. Humans existed for millennia before their appearance, the First original was known as Mazerin and he and his wife appeard from thin air, I suspect timeline magic, a type of magic to change from one universe to another, something must have happened to the universe and forced them here. Their magic was so powerful and pure they could not bare children of their own, however they could with a small amount of blood understand the natives and would create a second body for one half the magic for another body to be created with the second half. Allowing the creation of Human Mages and creating Monsters. The book says something about a singular Monster Mage, but he vanished at the age of nineteen." Alphys sighs.

"Their magic is on a whole different scale, and from what I have learned, all humans wield magic these days, however the magic is from the Mages and would only awaken in people who's hearts matched the right call of justice, determination, bravery, ect ect. The magic was locked, and if say Frisk was full human, she might be the only one to weild it in so long, she is the embodiment of all seven traits it calls for it seems, just Determination is her… unique trait. Its difficult. However that means if a monster were to bare a child with a human, it would unlock both halfs of the magic. Making them an Original, a Sio'ta." Asriel looks at her wide eyed, Toriel looked tired as she sighs.

"You rambled on again Alphys..." Asriel shook his head.

"Everything you said… it makes sense." Toriel snaps her head to Asriel as he looks to his hand. "I… I can feel the odd feeling of truth as I listen, Anyways… before anything else happens I need to eat and use the restroom now that I am awake." Asriel looks about with a smile. "Keep an eye on Frisk for me will you mom?" Toriel nods as Asriel looks to her and smiles. "Thanks." He exits the room as Alphys sighs.

"That was… a lot of stuff Egel told us last night." Alphys says as Toriel looks down to Frisk and nods.

"Yes… heh… royalty seems to run in these two… all the way to their new life." Toriel frowns as she looks towards a window to her left, the sun shining down on a field of flowers. "Alphys, what should we do? I mean… this life, its going to be dangerous for them! Isn't there anything we can do to undo all this?" Alphys sighs as she shakes her head.

"Not unless you want to risk killing them or, making them a faction of who they are… this is them… without their special souls… the magic would rip them in half so to speak… its too powerful and part of them now." Toriel sighs as she looks to Alphys. "And that whole ordeal Egel told us about Frisk and Asriel's upcomming choice… we may have to just… try our best to survive without them if they refuse." Toriel snaps to Alphys with a glare.

"How dare you!" Alphys glares back.

"I am looking out for the world as a whole! I don't want to, but… How can we protect two people if everyone around us is at risk… Children… millions of children are going to die if they refuse. My goal is to help the world and protect this new life… I can't if they won't help." Toriel slackens her tension as she sighs.

"Your right..." Toriel sighs. A gentle groan escapes Frisk's lips as they look at her with wide eyes. Asriel was waking back in and noticed Frisk's head turning some as he rushes over to her right side.

"Frisk?!" he calls out as she groans again.

"Keep it down… too early for you to be yellin Azzy..." Asriel smiles as he looks at her. Her eyes open slowly as she smiles. "Mornin..." She says as he chuckles, his eyes watering as he wipes away tears from his eyes.

"Morning Frisk… I was worried you wouldn't wake up." She tiredly looks at him confused as she sits up. She looks around to see Alphys and Toriel.

"Mom?" She starts as Asriel turns to Toriel and Alphys.

"Hey go tell everyone else i'll watch over Frisk till your back." He says as they nod. Toriel quickly rushes down stairs with Alphys walking after her. Asriel sighs as he looks to Frisk. "Frisk, before you say anything please, don't mention any sort of trip. You remember nothing alright? Its to keep her from knowing what happened on our way here..." Frisk looks at him with confusion.

"Why… gosh im thirsty..." Asriel smiles as he sighs.

"So mom isn't worried. She thinks your father has been watching over us for the past week and a half. So just play along alright?" She sighs and nods.

" 'Kay… hey Azzy?" She says tiredly causing him to tilt his head.

"Yea-" She leaned over and pushed her lips to his causing his eyes to widen. He relaxes as she lets the kiss deepen. The sound of footsteps go unheard as Egel walks in with a smile. The kiss breaks as she looks him in the eyes.

"I missed you..." She says with a smile.

"I am sorry… for what happen at the-" She shook her head.

"Its okay… just promise me you'll be on guard more." He nods as she smiles more brightly.

"Alright, I know this is a touching moment..." They jump and look to see Egel, Toriel, and Asgore in the room with smirks and smiles. "But we have stuff to discuss you two… it is good to see you awake." Frisk looks at the large monster as her eyes widen, a memory flashes in her head of the man as he smiles.

"Y-Your my..." Egel nods as he smiles.

"Yes, and it has been too long my daughter. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" He asks as she shakes her head.

"No, I feel fine… I just… am confused." Egel nods understanding her situation.

"Yes, I bet you are… I will tell you more later, however you relax. Toriel would you mind getting her some of the left over deer stew from last night?" Toriel smiles and gives a nod as Asgore and him start to walk out after Toriel leaves. "We will talk once you had eaten and bathed. Asriel will show you the Hot spring after you eat." Asriel blushes deeply as he looks away, Frisk nods as she looks to the floor.

"Alright..." Egel knew she was slightly conflicted with what to feel for him right now and he understood that feeling. Egel left as Asriel slips his hand into Frisk's causing her to look at him, everyone was gone as he shakes before her. Frisk watches as his tears flow.

 _"I am so very sorry..."_ Frisk's eyes widen as she frowns. _"I never meant to lose control like that… I… Please… forgive me..."_ He sobs as he leans against her hand. _"_ _I am so damn sorry… please… don't leave me… please...'_ She had no idea what to say as he was crying out of control.

"Asriel… please.. stop crying." He holds her hand tighter as he looks up to her.

 _"Why? Why do you not hate me when after everything, all I do is hurt you..."_ Frisk frowns as she reaches out with her left hand and places it on Asriel's head making him jump slightly. Her frown turns to a smile as she rubs his head and moves behind his ears causing him to roll his head into her hand.

"Asriel, I could never be upset… so please stop. It was just an incident. So don't worry..." He frowns at her as their eyes lock.

"Frisk… I was out of it the entire ti-" The sound of foot steps as they turn to see Toriel with two bowls of stew.

"Who is hungry?" Toriel says smiling with joy.

 _~Vixia Woods~_

'Kat' shivers as she tries to keep up with Chara as the blizzard blows strong against them, Chara leading the way stops as he hears a thud of snow crushing. He turns around to see Kat has fallen down from the cold weather and rushes to her side.

"H-How do you stay so warm?!" She yells out as he helps her up. He smiles before looking serious and turns forwards. He pulls her up onto his back as he focuses his magic towards his back causing her to yelp as she feels the warmth hit her quickly. "H-How are you doing that?!" She yells out as he smiles.

"Magic, and I don't mean that sarcastically… Like my big bro Asriel. I have magic… but its not like his, infact its different!" He yells back as she holds onto him tighter. "Anyways, I can use magic!" He yells back as he feels her tight grip.

"S-So… How much in danger was I if I had stayed?" She yells out as he stops.

"Enough to cause me to worry… Your the first person I have befriended since I broke my brother's trust! Even more so since I rejected Frisk's friendship… she tried to save me before, but I… I was not in the right mindset. Anyways how about you? Regretting the decision?" He felt her shake her head.

"N-No way… I. You looked worried, and honestly I wanted to help! But… honestly… I have nothing in Vixia, I was actually gonna run away that day you saved me… so I kinda stuck around for you." Chara smiles as he sighs.

"Thanks… that means something to me. Its kinda hard to believe that I was doing something good for someone. Anyways we are nearly out of the woods, there is gonna be a drop so hang on tight… ima take us down the mountain instantly, its the quickest way to Belara!" He felt her jolt.

"Wait! WHAT?!" She screams as Chara takes off in a sprint and leaps as they start a decent causing her to yell. "YOU FUCKER!" Her scream echos as they glide down the mountain, slamming her eyes shut for the inevitable end. The blizzard winds were quickly left behind as she felt a warmth grow around her as they descend into the forests below the mountain, causing her to open her eyes to see a view that some would say was 'impossible'. They were gliding down the side of the mountain, underneath Chara was a blue glow as he smiles, the world slowed down as she felt the excitement of exploring new lands.

"So, what was that about me being a fucker? Cause from what I can tell… your pretty excited right now." She smiles and hugs onto him.

"Just… shut up and keep going down the mountain..." Chara chuckles as he does as hes told. The fun soon over as he turns and grinds the 'magic board' to a stop. The forests around them were much warmer. _'_ _Its so war- oh no its too warm for this jacket.'_ She climbs off his back and looks around as she pulls her backpack out and examines her clothes for something cooler to wear.

"You alright?" She nods as she sighs in relief.

"Yeah, just give me a moment so I can change and not get heatstroke here… its like sixty degrees hotter here." Chara chuckles as he points to a tree.

"I'll be on the other side of this tree, if ya need me let me know." He says as he walks to the otherside and sits down. Kat sighs as she slips off her jacket and winter pants.

 _'An odd one he is… but. A human who can use magic? Who knew?'_ She places her clothing to the side and slips out of her pajamas and quickly into a tank top and shorts. She pulls her hair back and grabs a hairband from the backpack and puts it up in a pony tail as she sighs. "I'm done. Lets get moving. How far is this place anyways?" She calls out for no response. "Chara?" She asks again, she walks around to see him passed out and chuckles.

Walking up to him she nudges him awake.

"Huh wha? Oh… I musta fell asleep… sorry I never used my magic for such an extended period of time before..." He yawns as she sighs.

"Well in that case. Don't use it anymore unless you have to… your my guide here. So how far are we from Belara?" Chara 'hmms' as he looks to his left along side the mountain side.

"A day in the least, we cut it down quite a bit by going east till that drop and cut it more using speed and the mountain slope to glide down. Its normally a six to eight day trip from the distance I can recall." Kat looks at him confused.

"How in the hell did we cut down up to seven days of travel in a single day?" Chara chuckles.

" _Magic?"_ She punches him in the shoulder causing him to laugh.

"Prick." He smiles as he points in a direction and starts to walk.

"Have to say though… you look a lot better in warm climate clothing than your cold weather clothes." He says as he walks off causing her to blush. She growls chasing after him causing him to run off towards Belara.

"I am going to ring your neck!" He laughs as he taunts her with a few more compliments. A few minutes of chasing and running towards Belara and they were slowing down panting and half-laughing at their antics. She smiles and sighs as they slow to a walk and move on forwards.

"So, I am guessing you want to know more of what is going on right?" He glances at her to see a nod. "Its complicated so I don't expect you to understand right away. But… I am not a human, nor am I one of the monsters. Ever heard of the term… _Lab-born?"_ He says as her eyes widen slightly.

"You were _created?!_ " He nods with a sigh.

"Yes, I was a successful, creation of life with a soul… however it costed the life of two others… a monster who was too weak to fend its self from humans, and a young… boy who was dying of I think they now call it Leukemia, but at the time it was an unknown disease. So that was… in the eighteen hundreds?" Kat's eyes widen. "I was with my father figure… or actual father so to speak as he was the boy's father… they had created me by somehow suspending the monster in stasis and taking its limbs and using them to merge them with boy slowly, trying to pull the monster soul to his soul… they were successful… at a cost. It reformed into me… and well over the course of five years I learned a lot… then learned to hate as my life was destroyed nearly." Chara says with a sigh.

"Jared… he told me of mount ebott, and should anything happen to me. To go there, that I'd be safer with _them._ He never told me who 'them' were however I did as he said as the lab I was created in, burned away. It was only a day's hike from the lab as I found a hole in the ground, I fell in and hoped to meet the abyss… and well that is when I met Asriel… for the next four to five years we were brothers, then I… lost control of my mind and we made a plan to save everyone… or in particular… I made a plan to eradicate the human race for the damage they did to me. We failed, thanks to Asriel's overwhelming kindness.. and we were dead. But thanks to the underground I lingered on in spirit and when Frisk fell down… I tried to use her… and it failed." He finishes with another sigh as they walk forwards.

"What do you want to do now?" Chara smiles as he looks up.

"I want to protect this world, and my family. My brother… and _sister._ Are out there… fighting this bastard known as 'Omega'. I will not let them fight alone… I can't… too many mistakes to fix already." He says as Kat smiles.

"Well I may not have magic, but I know my way around firearms thanks to my old man." Chara smirks at her and shakes his head.

"Hey its your funeral." He retorts causing them to laugh.

"However, I hurt Frisk pretty badly… infact… the vanishment of Frisk and Asriel… was for me to blame. I manipulated my brother's mind into thinking Frisk was me… and then she threw him into a pole puncturing his heart. I… I regret that so much." He says as she watches him. Kat reaches out and turns him around, upon seeing her, he gets a full slap to the face.

"You wallow in too much self-pity! Also that was for lying to me when we met!" Chara chuckles.

"Thanks… I needed that." He says smiling. She sighs at his antics and grabs his hand pulling him forwards.

"Yeah well… stop talking and lets move, once we get a chance I want you to properly introduce me to your _brother and sister._ Face to Face." Chara nods with a smile as he follows her lead towards Belara now. "Actually… tell me about Frisk? Not to sound like a fangirl, but I have heard a lot of good things about her and want to know from someone who knows her somewhat. I kinda admire what things I have heard." Kat says as Chara chuckles.

"Well…" He starts as he smiles following Kat's lead to Belara.

 _~Belara~_

Frisk and Asriel were making their way downstairs as they heard voices in the main room.

"I see, that explains their magic, but still… are you sure about this Egel? Isn't there someone else?" Asriel stops Frisk as they listen in.

"I wish there was, however they are very special… more special than any Sio'ta to ever exist besides the first. They are directly decended from our forefathers' father. Mazerin himself… They are of pure royalty and as such are burdened with its price of reign." Egel says as they hear Toriel sigh.

"Can… we not delay it for a few years? They just turned eighteen!" Egel sighs as Toriel asks this.

"No, not unless you want to watch their lives slowly dwindle and die." Toriel was silent as Frisk peeks down to see her staring at the floor.

"It is not fair… they are so young and yet the responbility of being leaders of a new world is falling into their lap… this isn't right." Toriel replies as Asgore frowns.

"Yes Tor, it is a pain to see, however I know our boy can handle it, and Frisk she practically lead us to the surface. They are more ready than we were Toriel..." Egel sighs as he looks to Asgore.

"Not entirely, they need to be trained further. Their magic is in dis-" Egel hears a creak from the stairs and sighs. "Come on down… tis not the time to ease drop about your selves." Asriel walks down with Frisk behind him. Asriel glares at Egel and Frisk under everyone's stares stands behind Asriel as she didn't know what to think right now.

"What has been put in our choice without asking us first?" Asriel growls out as Egel sighs.

"Asriel, it is not weather or not you wanted sort of event. You are to guide us, everyone to a new world as the rightful heir to the Sio'ta. Frisk too. However you can reject this… if you want to watch each other slowly die." Asriel growls out as he snaps at Egel.

 _"AS IF I WOULD EVER LET FRISK DIE! I WO-"_ Egel shouts back at him cutting him off.

 _"YOU THINK I WOULD EITHER? SHES MY DAUGHTER AND I CANNOT EVEN SPARE HER OF THIS FATE! YOU MAKE THE CHOICE! BUT DO NOT LECTURE ME ON LETTING FRISK DIE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I SUFFERED WHEN I LOST HER!"_ Egel's eyes widen as he stands. "I am going to get fresh air." Asriel growls as he leaves.

"The nerve of-" Frisk nudges on his arm causing him to sigh. "Sorry, lets get you to the spring. It will help you recover your energy more." Frisk only nods, not sure what to say. Toriel and the others were staring at the floor as they take their leave.

"This ain't gonna be easy to accept..." Sans calls out to them as they all look up towards him. "The kiddos, Egel, the whole situation aint gonna be easy at all. But we gotta do what we can to help 'em. Its a bit past noon, Tor wanna help me make dinner?" Toriel smiles gently and stands as Sans stands up himself. The two of them walking off towards the kitchen as Penny sighs.

"They must… accept the offer or they will die… and everyone will suffer… it is the only choice." Penny says as Asgore sighs.

"I know child… its not easy to accept the only outcome all the time." He replies as they sit in silence.

 _~Hotspring~_

Asriel was currently resting against a wall as Frisk was changing for the hotspring. He sighs as she calls out.

"You sure you don't want to join me for a dip? I mean it is not like anyone could get onto us right now." Asriel frowns as he looks away.

"I just don-" He feels a hand as he blushes and turns to face her to see she was in a blue two piece swimsuit confusing him. "W-Where did you get that?" He asks with a red blush bleeding through his white fur.

"It was in a basket with my name on it, there was a pair of trunks in here for you as well. So please Azzy?" Asriel sighs as he walks in letting her walk out of the room and wait for him to get changed. It didn't take long as Asriel walks out in a pair of green swimming trunks. "Not bad Azzy..." He blushes as he could feel her staring his body down.

"Thanks..." He replies as they walk over to the hots pring and climb in. The silence fell over them for an hour before Frisk leans over and rested her head on Asriel's shoulder causing him to look at her.

"Listen… I know things are looking troublesome, but thank you for speaking out like that… I didn't know what to say and my… _father?_ He kinda intimidates me… I don't recall much about him right now." Frisk says as Asriel sighs.

"I understand that, and your welcome. There is… I don't know, too much to worry about right now. School, our future, _us._ I mean how can we become leaders of so much if we only-" He looks into her eyes as she rests her hands on his.

"Asriel… if it helps people then maybe we should." He stares before chuckling and smiling.

"You can't slow down any if it helps someone can you? Frisk don't you have something better to do than think of others all the time. There is more to life than just helping others and we can't always do so." Frisk's grip tightens around his hand.

"Please?" He sighs as he nods.

"I will hear him out, however no promises past that." Frisk smiles and sighs.

"Thank you." He chuckles as they relax in the hot spring, it wasn't long till they left and Egel still had not returned. The smell of dinner ready and everyone besides Egel was there and ate. It became night as it quickly became apparent that Egel was not going to return till later that night or morning.

"I think you should apologize Asriel, Egel has not been heard of since he left at noon." Toriel says as Frisk and Asriel were heading upstairs to Frisk's room.

"I will mom… sorry I was just upset about hearing choices made for us." Toriel smiles and nods.

"I understand my child. You two sleep well." Toriel says as Frisk and Asriel continue up the stairs and to Frisk's room, Not bothering to change into any night clothing they climb into the single bed and make it work like they did when Asriel was first saved.

 _"Brings back memories huh?"_ Frisk whispers as she yawns. Asriel gives a small chuckle as he rests his head against Frisk's forehead.

 _"Yeah, the day you brought me back… anyways Goodnight Frisk."_ He says as she pulls herself to him and closes her eyes, listening to his heartbeat as she falls asleep. Asriel rubbing her head as he closes his eyes soon after. The calm night was finally at peace. In the main room Egel finally returned as he looks around to see Toriel and Asgore sipping on tea causing him to sigh.

"Sorry for staying gone so long… I decided I would visit my old home." Toriel nods and looks to him.

"It is fine, there is some food in the kitchen if your hungry." Egel smiles and gives a nod.

"Thank you…" He replies as he moves to take a seat, he gives a sigh as the three of there were about to have a long talk.

 _~Mount Ebott Forests.~_

Chara was slowing down as Kat looks to him and notices his color slightly paler than normal.

"Hey you alright?" He nods as he falls to his knees panting.

"Sorry. Guess not… just tired..." Kat looks at him confused as she helps him lie down before she felt fabric underneath his shirt as she narrows her eyes. He breaths shallowly as she lifts his shirt to see a series of bandages that were bloody.

"Oh come on! You didn't think of telling me about this! Your fuckin bleeding you idiot!" She says as she rolls him onto his side as he chuckles.

"It...didn't involve you. I didn't really think it mattered..." He says as she sighs, she pulls off her backpack and opens the front compartment and pulls out a first aid kit.

"Be glad I keep a first aid kit in my backpack all the time now hold still." She takes a pair of scissors and cuts the bandages off and quickly gets to work cleaning his wound as he smiles gently.

"For a girl… with a mouth and a rebellious attitude after showing some of her true colors… your really sweet..." He chokes a bit as she sighs.

"Shut up." She replies as she wipes blood away and pulls out some antiseptic and begins to sanitize the area. After a grueling ten minutes she finishes as she quickly covers the wound and wraps it with a sigh. "There! How does that feel?" She asks as he chuckles.

"Better… mind if we stop here for a couple of hours I need a rest." She nods as she rolls him carefully onto his back and helps him up against a tree.

"Next time… let me know if you need help." He looks at her with a smile.

"Your… getting attached to me aren't ya?" She glares at him as he chuckles again. "That… is kinda nice to have someone worry about me again… I miss hearing Asriel telling me i'll be okay when I got sick… I was such a fool." He says as she sits next to him and relaxes against the tree.

"Well why not tell me about it." He chuckles as he looks up to the sky.

"Well, in the underground there isn't a whole lot to do, so we did a lot of kid stuff, you know explore, draw, look at the flowers and play with a camera… however… I learned something about the flowers down there, they called them 'buttercups' poision flowers that can make you deathly sick… and it made a plan in my head to get to the surface. Using Asriel as vessel… I was… an idiot." He says with a sigh as she leans against him.

"When no one was looking I had plucked and eaten numerous flowers… at least forty. My goal was to die and have Asriel take my soul to kill the human race. I lied in that bed for I think… _two weeks_ in agonizing pain, the royal scientist tried his hardest to save me, but after a week and half… he said it was too late… During that time Asriel kept calling to me, telling me it would be okay. I told him on the last few days about my 'hometown' it was a town near the mountain lab… and as I died, Asriel took my soul and crossed the barrier with my body to return me to show me the 'golden flowers' I told him about… the flowers were the same as the underground so when he realized that he knew something was wrong." He sighs as he looks to the stars.

"It was then we were attacked and I demanded he attack them, to kill the humans. If he even killed a few I would have taken control and killed the rest… but he refused, and I never got my freedom. I am glad that never happened…" _'Cause then you and Frisk would never have made it here in this world, Asriel wouldn't have found happiness in someone…'_ He hears a gentle snoring as he sighs and looks to Kat who has fallen asleep. He smiles as he closes his eyes falling into a nice slumber.

The morning quickly comes as birds chirp, hes woken gently for the first time in ages as he yawns and looks around to see Kat stretching. He glances around more as he sees his shirt was off and folded up next to him as he looks down, more bandages were wrapped around his wound as he smiles.

 _'She…_ _is too nice for someone like me.'_ He sighs as Kat turns around to see him awake.

"Your awake? Good, how do you feel this morning now?" He smiles at her causing her cheeks to redden up a bit more.

"Great now, mind helping me onto my feet?" He asks as he offers his hand to her. She walks up to him and grabs his hand pulling him up before she bends over and grabs his shirt and hands it to him.

"Here you go, Its hard to treat your wound with a shirt on." She says as he slips the green and yellow stripped shirt over his body. Her eyes were just now noticing how worn the shirt seemed.

"That shirt seems rather worn out… don't you have any others?" He shakes his head as he looks forwards into the woods.

"No, this shirt, I have worn since the day I fell into the underground… its a surprise it still fits me, guess with my magic it was forced to adapt. It makes sense that is why Frisk still keeps her old sweater..." He says as he points forwards. "lets get going." He says as he stumbles forwards only for Kat to snake his arm around her neck and her arm around his.

"Not without my help, you seem to still be weak from loosing so much blood. _We_ will do this together… I ain't gonna let this story go untold after all." She smirks as he smiles.

"No, No you won't." He replies as he sighs.

"So, tell me about Asriel today, you said he was your brother right?" Chara nods with a smile.

"Yes, he was honestly the best big bro you could ask for, however… I was such a shit to him. He was a prince back then, the son of Toriel Dreemurr and Asgore Dreemurr. He was exploring the ruins that day when I fell, and when he saw me, instead of running in fear of a human. He helped me up and carried me all the way back to his parents. Toriel was the most surprised as we ran into her first. She quickly swooped me up and took me inside. Asgore was busy that day with the Royal scientist. She used her magic to heal any wounds I had and they asked who I was… I told them my name and asked why they were helping me." He looks up as Kat leads them forwards.

"Asriel said, ' _But, you were hurt! I couldn't just leave someone hurt lying there in the ruins! Who knows what would have happen to you! Everyone deserves kindness!'_ Toriel then laughed and said, _'Even though your a human, an innocent child such as your self isn't to be feared… poor child you must have been scared when you fell, your family must be worried.'_ I smiled and said 'I don't have a family anymore, but… I thank you for the kindness…'. Asriel actually looked shocked as Toriel frowned… so then Asriel yelled out. _'_ _You can be part of our family! You could be my Sibling!'_ He couldn't remove the blush from his face, he didn't even knew if I was a boy or girl, and it was kinda silly." Kat glances at him with a smile.

"I bet that brought some odd events.." Chara nods as he chuckles.

"Plenty." He says as they move forwards further. "We are nearly there, about four hours from the town. We made good time..." He sighs as he looks to the ground. "I wonder, how Frisk and Asriel would react to see me now? Likely hate my guts..." He felt a jab in his hand as he looks over to Kat who had her left hand jabbing his.

"I don't want to hear a word like that! If they won't accept you now, then I will just make them do so. I mean you broke apart from your 'wrong' doings as of late have you not? My pops was always saying before he passed on ' _We make lots of mistakes, but we must look past them, and hope for a better day. I did so much wrong that I know the lord frowns at my actions, but I can feel him welcome me closer each day I work hard to pay the community I live in back for my wrong doings. It will never be enough, but maybe… I can just see you all again one day when I pass on.'_ And I believe him, he was the best father figure I could ask for… He was a military soldier who went to war before I was born… he told me stories of how he was forced to do things he didn't want to, but he did." She says as she pushes forwards her eyes locked onto her goal now.

"So I don't wanna hear no pity party from you!" She growls as Chara chuckles.

"Yes ma'am." She smiles as they walk into a denser part of the woods, their goal nearly there.

 _~Belara~_

Frisk snuggled closely to Asriel as a knock came on their door gently, before it opened to reveal Egel. Asriel was the first to wake as he sees the man, who looked slightly down in his luck.

 _"Asriel, are you awake?"_ Egel asks quietly, not to wake Frisk, Asriel groans quietly as he slowly breaks from Frisk and sits up.

 _"What is it Egel?"_ Asriel replies quietly. The man frowns as he sighs.

 _"I wanted to apologize, I should have stayed calm in that situation… I know how your very protective of Frisk, and honestly I had no right to speak like that. I just wanted to say sorry for my actions."_ Asriel stares and sighs as he stands up and looks at him.

 _"_ _We were both at fault, but I refuse to let Frisk die. We will hear what you have to say, but anything more than that. I will not promise a thing. If I can, I will save her without forcing this upon her. She already has done enough I believe."_ Egel nods and quietly takes his leave as Frisk groans awake.

"Someone there Asriel..." She says, disappointed Asriel was no longer in her arms.

"Nah, just needed to stretch my legs, that bed is not big enough for us two now.." Asriel replies as Frisk pouts as her eyes open up.

"I kinda liked how close we were." She says groggily, sitting up she gives a yawn. "Lets get going and find out what is going to go on and then lets go out and talk a walk and talk about it. Alright?" Asriel nods with a sigh.

"I still don't feel sure about all this." He replies, his eyes to the floor.

"I know, cheer up Azzy. Things can't be too difficult." Frisk says as she climbs out of the bed. She walks over to Asriel and slips her hand into his and smiles at him. They walk out of the room and down stairs as they see everyone waiting on them.

"Good morning you two. Hope you slept well on that small bed." Toriel says with a smile.

"Wonderfully!" Frisk replies getting an odd stare from Toriel.

"Not like that mom." Asriel replies with a sigh.

"Now now, let us focus on the main thing. Frisk, Asriel, There is much to tell you, and we have wasted much time that I will get to the point." Egel says as everything grows tense.

"Frisk, born from Human and Monster, you were created to be niether, but both at the same time. The purest form of life that we know as our origins, Known as the 'Originals'. However they have a name; 'Sio'ta' a race that created the monsters and mages. Creator's of magic." Egel says as he turns to Asriel. "Asriel, born from monster, saved by Sio'ta in a un-natural way. But of pure heart and desire. You were reborn as an owner of human and monster traits, an untold method now learned you are the first and likely the only one who will ever receive such a blessing. Your family lines are the earliest and oldest to exist belonging to Mazerin so it is by his blessing your were not destroyed by the corruption that the traits bring." Egel says as they look at each other, Frisk goes to talk as Egel raises his hand.

"I am not done." He says as he looks at the both of them. "The price for all this was that Frisk was unable to be trained properly as I lost her at a young age to use her magic, and Asriel your old magic is now gone, but then replaced with the powerful magic of a Sio'ta. This magic does not rely on the parents to grow and as such, the magic you lost that night was promptly returned to your parents, halting their aging, allowing them to view the future for generations to come. Your magic grows based on your emotions, and will glow brighter, or darker depending on which emotion is your strongest, but that also makes you vulnerable to many new dangers of your emotions, that you must take heed." Egel says as Asriel gives a confused look.

"Your magics are now unstable to their fullest, A full grown Sio'ta cannot harness their magic alone if they were not trained. Frisk, it is why when you tried your magic, it was reacting incorrectly, and makes a repulsing shield. Asriel, your magic should you try to use it, would be excessively overpowered… using more magic than needed and making your attacks, _very fatal_ towards humans and monsters alone." Asriel's eyes widen as he looks to his hands. Egel sigh as he looks at him directly. "I know that is a worry in of its own, however this is good news." Asriel looks to Egel as Frisk tightens her grip in Asriel's hand.

"You can balance out your magic instability, by accepting a pact so to speak. The pact is a promise between two people, both must be unable to control their magic as it uses a bond to form strength to control it. As such odd pacts are done through rituals and the stronger emotion you have for another, the stronger your control… can be. However if it is a negative emotion towards them, the control worsens till the pact shatters causing a magic backlash upon you both… which is known to be fatal." Frisk and Asriel look at each other worried.

"I… I don't know this is a lot." Asriel says as Frisk nods.

"Yes… uh… _father?_ Can we take some time to think this over and talk it over?" Egel nods as he sighs.

"Please do, I did not expect an instantaneous response." Egel says. Frisk smiles and looks to Toriel.

"Mom did you bring us any clothes I wanna get a shower." Toriel nods and points to a few bags next to the door.

"For you and Asriel, take your time my child." Toriel says as Frisk nods.

"There are two bathrooms upstairs, one is right next to Frisk's room and the other is at the far end of the hall." Egel says, Asriel nods before thanking them and the two of them take off to get washed up.

The next hour Frisk and Asriel could be seen walking outside with both of them slightly stressed.

"This… is.." Frisk nods with a frown.

"I know Asriel, it is a lot to think about. Lets walk into the town alright?" Asriel gives a nod as she leads the way.

 _~Outside Belara~_

Chara was finally walking on his own as he leads the two of them outside the forest. Kat walks up next to Chara and stares out into the town. The series of colors and numerous people about was surprising.

"Wow, so this is where Frisk was born. Makes you wonder why she left such a place." She says as Chara sighs.

"You don't want to know, its actually much better to not know what happen." Kat looks at him confused as she sighs.

"Alright, so where to now?" Chara looks around unsure, however a pull was motioning his head to the biggest building.

"There I guess." He says as he points towards the large mansion up ahead. _'_ _What is this odd feeling? Like someone is nearby?'_ Chara looks to Kat who nods.

"Alright, lets get going then." She says as she tugs Chara with her towards the building. They walk along the path as they stop by a large statue. It was the statue with a monster, a human, and a small bundle in the human's arm. The human was female and the monster had a male figure.

 _"Frisk?"_ Chara whispers as Kat looked at him.

"Everything alright?" He shakes his head out of his daze and looks at Kat.

"Yeah, sorry its just that woman… looks like Frisk, but much older." Kat looks at it and shrugs.

"I don't see it, then again… I have never seen Frisk." Kat says as she tugs Chara with her. They start going up a hill some as the land was oddly shaped. There were two planes, a lower plains with a hill that seems to go to a higher plains and it was confusing Chara. He felt the familiar pull, closer to him as they reach a small flat area halfway up the hill, it was a small park of some sorts with flowers all about.

 _'Something isn't right-'_ Chara jolts as he hears a voice. _'No! Please no! Not yet!'_ He screams mentally as he freezes. Kat looks at him as he turns to her and pushes her behind a hedge.

 _"_ _He-"_ He shushes her with a finger and motions for her to stay as the voices get closer.

 _"Frisk, are you sure? I mean this sounds really dangerous… I don't want to put you at risk"_ The male voice says.

 _"I am sure Asriel, I mean this way we can help others! Besides, without our magic… how can we protect anyone much-less each other? I don't want to see you get hurt again either."_ 'Frisk' says as Chara's eyes widen. The two turn a corner as they soon are staring at Chara.

 _"Chara?!"_ They say together as he steps back some. They both prepare for a fight. Asriel gives a low growl at Chara. Frisk's mental state was focusing on one fact as oddly her memories started to focus on the negatives of Chara. He takes another step back.

"N-Now, I know you two likely don't want to see me but… please can't we talk this out?" He says as Kat was watching with worry, Asriel's eye sparks in anger as he growls out.

' _This don't look good… Chara stay safe… damn it what can I do?!'_ Kat thought as she sees a pair of purple eyes watching from the distance before they fade, looking over to Frisk she sees her eyes cloudy and glazed over. _'Oh shit… was that 'Omega'?! Did he do something to amplify their anger… Chara...'_ Kat looks to Chara worried.

"F-Frisk, I mean come on, you wanted to save me right? Can't we just… please. Please just let us tal-" Asriel growls out as a dark green fireball bursts into Asriel's hand as he holds it out.

 _"TALK!? After all that you did?! I nearly killed Frisk thanks to you!"_ Chara's eyes widen as he dodges to the right, the fireball blasts by and crashes into the ground scorches the ground in a three foot radius causing Chara to wince from the heat. Standing to his feet Chara tries to turn and run. His eyes meet Frisk's who was glazed over.

"F-Frisk, please… stop him! I don't want to fight! _Please!"_ He begs as Asriel throws another fireball carelessly at Chara's back. Kat's eyes widen as she pushes off with her feet.

"Chara Lookout!" she screams as she stands infront of the fireball. Asriel's and Frisk's eyes widen at the new person as she takes a hit shielding Chara from the blast, the knock back pushing her into Chara and them both to the ground. He coughs as his eyes widen.

"K-Kat?!" He says as he sees her lying on his lap, he shakes her, tears forming in his eyes. "No! Nonononono! Damn it, why?!" She slight smiles as she glaces up.

 _"Y-You helped me remember?"_ Chara's eyes widen as Frisk's eyes slowly regained their color, she glaces down as she quickly springs to action and starts to inspect the damage.

 _'W-what the hell came over me?! Oh god this girl, shes hurt bad...'_ She recalls what was said about Asriel's magic as her eyes widen further.

"Chara, you need to let me take her to the mansion. Mom is there, she can help her!" Chara was shaking, tears flowing as he held onto Kat, begging her not to close her eyes.

 _"Frisk?!_ What are you doing! This is a-" Frisk's eyes glare at Asriel causing him to step back.

"You shut up! Get over what happen with Chara and help me out here! This girl is going to die if we don't help her!" She yells as she prys the girl from Chara's hands. He reaches out towards her as Frisk quickly stands and rushes up hill as Chara gets onto all fours and reaches out towards her again.

 _'KAT!'_ He slams his fist into the ground as his tears fall. _'SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFER WITH ME!'_ He mentally screams as he pushes off and charges off to be there for her. Asriel seeing him rush off goes after him.

 _"COME BACK HERE… CHARA!"_ Asriel screams as he charges up the house Penny was blocking the path anycloser to the house, With Jake leaning against a building.

"That is far enough Asriel, Frisk told me as long as your like this, your not to come any closer." Asriel growls as he looks at her.

" _Chara_ is going to betray us! Hes going to hurt them all if you don't let me-" Jake walks up and pulls back a punch as Asriel jumps back.

"That is enough Asriel. What ever has gotten into your skull, needs to calm down now." Asriel growls angrily.

Up at the house Frisk was rushing up while Toriel was walking out.

"Frisk is- Oh my goodness what happened?!" Toriel asks as Frisk frowns.

"I will later, please! Help her mom!" Toriel nods and ushers her inside as Chara runs up behind them.

 _"W-Wait… Please! Wait…."_ Chara calls out, his voice raspy as Toriel turns around and goes wide eyed.

"C-Chara?!" Frisk rushes in as Chara rushes in after Frisk, Toriel quickly goes inside as Frisk lays the girl down on the same table she was laying on days ago. She turns to see Chara run towards the girl and grabs him pulling him away while Toriel quickly gets to helping her, calling upon healing magic to her hands and pushes it onto the wound.

 _"KAT! KAA~T"_ Chara screams as his tears flow, Frisk found it difficult to hold him as her world slows.

 _'W-What the...'_ She glances down and sees the sadness in his eyes. _'Hes… He changed.. This isn't the Chara that sought us to hurt us… hes… hes hurting deep down. Hes trying to make up for his mistakes.'_ She pushes him towards the couch and has him sit down.

"Chara! You got to calm down." Frisk held him in the couch, his eyes widen as he grasp, Frisk looks over and sees his shirt starting to stain with blood. "Damn it…" She looks to Toriel as she sighs and looks to Chara and glares at him. "Don't move! I am gonna treat your wound alright?" She turns around to see Alphys as she calls out to her. "Alphys, I need your medical kit now." Alphys now aware of what was going on in the main room was wide eyed.

"W-What is… alright!" She quickly runs to another room where she quickly returns from as she carries her back over to Frisk who starts to name off several items as she pulls Chara's shirt off to see his bandages thoroughly soaked. "O-Oh my! He must have reoppened his wound pretty badly..." Frisk could only nod.

"Yeah… and it doesn't look like he did this himself… Chara, what has happened to you since we last saw you?" She says as she motions for Alphys to get ready to help her clean up the wound.

 _~Outside the mansion~_

" _You have no idea what he has done to us! He deserves this!"_ Asriel growls as he tries to push forwards only for Jake to run up to him and grab his shoulder twisting him around and flinging him away. He rolls on the ground as he looks up at Jake with a glare.

"You need to calm down… Your no good to anyone like this, If Frisk is helping someone what happened to trying to support her?" Asriel's eyes narrow, he stands up and snarls.

 _"Anyone, but HIM! He nearly killed Frisk!"_ Penny's eyes widen as she gives her own growl.

"And you haven't in the past?! And you know that girl is likely _DYING cause of YOU!"_ She yells out as Asriel's eyes widen, his eyes slowly turn a big cloudy as Jake notices a pair of purple eyes from a nearby corner. He glances to Penny and motions his head.

 _"We got company, Asriel isn't entirely sane right now. His actions are influenced by his anger and likely this is gonna end bad no matter what now. Watch over Asriel i'll intercept before he gets influenced anymore. Least we want him to convert… something tells me Omega ain't happy with what Chara did or he'd be out in the open."_ Jake quietly relays to Penny who nods, her tail swishes as she takes a stance.

 _"You better hurry, I can't hold him forever. Hes got more body strength than me."_ Jake nods as he bursts into flames before a red and yellow phoenix was seen flying off. Asriel slams his fist as his eyes lose all their shine, he lets out a deafening howl that is heard through out the town.

 _'Shit.'_ Penny thinks as he starts rushing forwards. "Sorry Asriel..." She says as she leaps towards him.

 _~Inside~_

Asgore groans as he walks from a guest room down stairs.

"What was that noi-" He looks around to see Toriel hard at work trying to save the girl as she frowns, Egel looks down from the stairs as his eyes widen.

"What on the mountain is going on?! Toriel?" Toriel shakes her head.

"I don't know! Frisk said that something happened and was carrying this girl, then my… my previous dececed child came running behind her and is now being treated. I have no idea whats going on anymore… but… this girl she needs help." Egel came down the stairs his eyes widen as he narrows them.

"This damage… it was from Asriel. Its not looking good." Toriel's eyes widen as her magic halts, Egel quickly gets to work as he sighs. "You don't worry about this, Asgore something tells me we have trouble outside go investigate. Toriel help Frisk take care of the _Lab born._ " Asgore's and Toriel's eyes widen as he says this. "I can tell, his soul is not natural… but nor is it evil. He has not been touched by the corruption we spoke about yesterday. Not yet anyways… _NOW GO!"_ Egel snaps as they rush off, Asgore rushes out the door as Toriel is by Frisk's side calling upon her magic again while Frisk starts to sanitize the wound once more.

 _'This, residue magic is dark… Asriel what happened? Is someone influencing your negative emotions?'_ Egel's hands glow blue as his eyes shimmer slightly.

~ _Outside the mansion~_

Asgore rushes out to see Penny skid across the ground closer to the house.

"G-Glad you could make it goat-king. I got a complaint about how your son is right now." Asgore looks to her before glancing up to see Asriel.

"Asriel?! What on the mountain are you doing?! Stop this senseless fighting right now!" He calls out as Asriel lets out another howl that causes him to go wide eyed. "H-He can't hear me? It's like hes gone feral or something!" Asgore says surprised as Penny nods.

"Yeah, Jake is trying to go after the one likely responsible… so we gotta knock Asriel out… just so you know this will likely ruin anything between Frisk and him for the moment right?" Asgore's chest tightens as he sighs.

"I… Understand." Penny frowns as she sighs.

"I know its tough, but as long as they are both alive, there is a chance to fix it. First we gotta stop him first." She says as she focues on Asriel. She leaps forward's as Asriel grows a smirk, Asgore noticing it a second too late shouts.

"Wait! Lookout!" Penny looks up to see a large meteor sized fireball slam her into the ground an explosion echoing soon after causing Asgore to look away from the brightness and the heat. Once it dies down Penny's fur is scorched some and she is out of the fight. Her purple fur now black. Asgore's eyes narrow as he summons his tridant and growls.

"Time to get disciplined Asriel!" He say as his magic flares up, his eyes flash orange as he charges in swinging his spear at Asriel.

~ _Inside the mansion.~_

 _"F-Frisk… save… her..."_ Frisk's eyes widen as she hears Chara's voice. It was heart broken as his eyes look up to her. _"Please… help her..."_ Frisk didn't know what to do as suddenly Egel calls out.

"Go, I will tend to Chara..." Toriel says as Frisk looks at her.

"Are you sure?" Toriel nods as she looks to Alphys.

"It is time to put your medical training to use Alphys." Alphys gives a noticble gulp as she nods.

"R-Right." Frisk stands up and rushes up to Egel who gives her a grim look.

"This girl.. the damage is just too extensive. There is no saving her, we are just prolonging the pain." Frisk's eyes narrow in pain as she recalls Chara's words. She snarls and slams her hands into the table and glares at Egel.

"THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, WE WILL SAVE HER." Her voice boomed causing Egel's eyes to widen his memory flashes back as he smiles.

"Just like your mother… You want to save her life?" Frisk glares at him as he sighs. "Then… there is a way, to make her stronger… it would bind her soul to a new life though… one that would make her a target by your enemies." Frisk hesitates as she sighs.

"Then I know for a fact I will, because she already has been hurt by us! Then she can be protected by us!" Frisk says as Toriel and Alphys chuckle, Egel's chuckle joins in.

"Frisk, if you are sure, then I must say. Your so much like your mothers… both of them. Eager to help and save." He says as he looks at her seriously. "Frisk, to save this girl's life you must accept your Sio'ta magic, and rip a piece of your soul free and merge it with her dying soul." Frisk's eyes widen as she smiles and nods. Placing her hand on her chest, she feels her magic flow as the room started to feel lighter, her eyes glowed brightly as her soul slides out of her body. Glowing golden a voice plays in her head.

 _'You… really are something special. Go for it, and never stop giving it your all. I will guard you for now and ever.'_ The voice says as Frisk's soul chips she grabs the piece and rips it free as Egel's hands glow blue once more and Kat's soul slides from her body. Fractured and floating in bits, the soul was hollow on the inside as it cracks grow.

 _"I did not come so far, to see people die in front of me! So don't you dare die either!"_ Frisk calls out as she pushes her hand into the soul, it resonates as a bright light shines over the room. The cracks in the soul close as Frisk pulls her hand back, inside the soul glows with a gentle golden light as it re pieces itself together. _'So don't you die, I want you to live… and be happy. Chara is really someone special to you if you were willing to tend his wounds with such care.'_ Frisk smiles as her magic recedes, she falls to the floor gasping for air as her eyes widen.

"Frisk!" Frisk raises her hand as she slowly stands.

"I- I am…. Okay… it just… it is so hard to control that magic to call upon my soul like that..." Egel nods as he gets back to work healing the girl. The scorched flesh slowly receding this time as Egel sighs.

"Shes recovering." Egel says as Frisk nods and leans against the table as Toriel continues to work on Chara, who felt more relaxed as the blood flow from his wound slow down.

Outside a large explosion was heard as footsteps were soon after heard walking to the door. Egel mentally preparing for a fight sees Asgore push the door open as he is carrying Asriel over his shoulder.

"N-Never again… do I want to fight Asriel when he is like that…" He says as in his arms rested was Penny who was out cold. Frisk turns to see, her eyes widen as she sees how rough of a shape Penny was.

"P-Penny…!" She calls out as she tries to stand, Asgore brings Penny closer and lies her down on the table next to Kat. Frisk's eyes widen as she looks to Asgore.

"D-Did Asriel really do this?" Asgore frowns as he opens his mouth she yells. "JUST ANSWER ME, DID HE DO THIS?!" She screams as everyone was wide eyed. "S-She was my best friend… _my first friend…_ H-How could he..." Frisk says as her heart ached, Asgore sighs as he takes Asriel to another room. Frisk's eyes water as she holds her friend's hand in her own. _"Penny, I am so sorry..."_ She says as she holds her hand tightly as the tears flow.

Jake returns a bit later, and saw the shape Penny was in as he curses under his breath. Knowing that it was his fault for leaving her to fight Asriel. He goes to another of the many guests rooms and closes the door behind him. Not knowing what transpired earlier about Frisk's reaction.

The day slowly comes to a close as Asriel wakes up next to Asgore who stares at the ground. Shaking his head while holding he looks to his father.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt so bad..." He says as Asgore sighs.

"Asriel… what do you last remember?" He asks as Asriel gives a confused look.

"What do you mean? The last thing I saw was Chara… then everything sorta...blanked away. Did chara use-" Asgore shook his head.

"You lost control… and nearly killed a young girl… roughly the same age as Chara." Asriel's eyes widen.

 _"Oh gosh…"_ He felt sick as Asgore sighs.

"That is not all… you went against Penny and… shes now in a coma. Shes healed, but that attack you did… was too powerful." Asriel's gut started to feel worse.

 _". . .F-Frisk… s-she… She hates me now… don't she?"_ Asriel whispers as Asgore only gives a sigh. _"I.. I gotta try to talk to her."_ He says quietly as he stands up.

"Wait Asri-" Asriel was already out of the room as he sighs. Asriel walks into the main room as he sees Frisk holding Penny's hand with a frown.

"F-Frisk?" Frisk's head snaps up with a glare.

" _You!"_ She growls as Asriel takes a step back, fear etched on his face.

"F-Frisk please… H-Hear me out! I- I didn't want any of this!" He says as Frisk growls herself for the first time infront of Asriel.

 _"You attacked CHARA instantly, and got an innocent girl hurt! And then you attack penny to get to Chara?! Like is revenge all you care for?!"_ Asriel steps back further.

"N-No! All I care to do is protect you! I promise that I-" Frisk walks up to him and smacks him in the face causing his eyes to go wide, tears slowly forming.

 _"YOU THINK I AM GOING TO LISTEN TO THESE LIES?! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE AT LEAST BEEN SMART ENOUGH TO THINK THAT I WOULDN'T BE FOOLED INTO THINKING THAT YOU WERE NOT INCONTROL! We made it a goal to always protect the innocent in our lives did we not?! And yet here you are! STILL ACTING OUT YOUR FLOWEY'S INSTINCTS!"_ Asriel's eyes widen as his face fell, his expression was horrified.

"F-Frisk… please.." he begs as Frisk smacks him again as Toriel's eyes caught sight of this second slap.

 _"DON'T 'FRISK PLEASE' ME! I HATE YOU! YOU HURT MY FIRST AND BEST FRIEND! IF I KNEW YOU WOULD BE LIKE THIS I WOULD HAVE NEVER TRIED TO SAVE YOU!"_ Toriel gasp as nothing was going right.

"Frisk! You don't mean that surely! Please calm down! Asriel must have a rea-" Frisk stares at her wide eyed.

 _"You want to back him up?! I can't believe this… after what he did to Penny… after everything she did for us! You want to back him up?!"_ Toriel frowns.

"Frisk… stop this… your worrying me." Frisk snarls and turns around.

 _"You should all just leave… I will stay here with father and Chara. Someone has to watch over those who were hurt."_ Frisk says as Toriel frowns.

"Is that… what you want?" Toriel asks as Frisk nods in response. "Alright, I will… pack up the rest of your belongings once I get home then… and have Sans bring them to you." Sans was leaning against the hallway of the main room and shakes his head.

"I ain't leavin. I'ma help the kid here, I owe her a lot so ima stick by her side. Tell Paps sorry that I'm not coming home yet." Toriel nods frowning further.

"Alright, may we stay the night Frisk in the least before we leave?" Frisk turns and smiles at Toriel.

 _"You may mother, you may. Have a good nights rest and a safe trip home."_ Toriel slightly smiles as Frisk returns to Penny's side, Asriel was pulled away by Toriel as Sans joins them.

"Listen, I will watch over Frisk, but… I can't make no promises I will make headway with her about Asriel… only Penny likely can at this point." Toriel frowns and sighs.

"Alright, Please take good care of our friend will you?" Sans nods as he looks to Asriel.

"Kid, I was watching how you fought… that wasn't you. I got your back alright? I will do my hardest to help you out… Frisk… nothing has gone right since you both woke up… and I wanna make sure you two get this figured out… stay strong will ya?" Asriel says nothing his expression still in horror as Sans frowns. "Tor, keep him safe… its like hes not there now… and… I'm afraid he might hurt himself." Toriel nods in agreement to that statement as she holds onto Asriel tightly.

Toriel drags Asriel to a bedroom and helps him down, she sits by his side till he falls asleep, morning came painfully as soon Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Alphys left Belara with Egel watching Frisk in worry.

The trip home was quiet and painful to bear through. Once arrive back in Vixia, they were greeted with numerous faces however all of them fell once the sight of Frisk was missing. After the situation was explained, no one had any words. Asgore even backed Asriel up upon his actions and everyone was mix feelings of what to do now. Asriel slightly aware of the world around him finally looks to his phone.

 _~Belara~_

Frisk was currently taking a dip in the hotspring as she felt the need to relax, her phone nearby incase Toriel tried calling her to check up on her.

 _'Mom must be worried… but shes strong.'_ She thought as the phone rang, she reaches over and answers it. The voice that came over the line she growls at instantly.

 _"Please… Frisk… I am sorry… I don't know what came over me… please…"_ She sighs.

"Your sorry huh? How about you undo the damage you done then?" She says as she hears a hiccup from Asriel's voice as his voice cracks.

"I… _I can't you know that… please… please come back… I am sorry..."_ Frisk frowns and glares.

"So very sorry of you then. You hurt two people with attacks that could have killed them!" Asriel's voice sobs.

 _"Frisk… please..."_ Frisk growls as she snaps again.

"Is that all you called me to do is beg and whine?!" She yells as she hangs up the phone, a weak voice calls out as she places the phone down.

 _"N-Not very nice my q-queen..."_ Frisk turns around to see Nana standing on her feet before her, though she looked weak and tiny standing on the ground.

"Nana?! Your up?!" Nana nods as she frowns.

"Why… are you so filled with hatred? Where is King Asriel?" She says as eyes start to water. "Please… don't tell me you two are fighting… I did so much to make sure you two were safe and if this happened while I was out… I feel like I could have helped you two..." She sniffles some as Frisk climbs out of the water and scoops Nana up as she gently shooshes her.

"Its not your fault Nana, Its Asriel's fault. He didn't really-" Nana frowns and shakes her head.

"Thats not true! I know he does, I know he would never hurt you or anyone you cared for willingly… I've watched over you two since you arrived!" She says as her eyes water up looking into Frisk's eyes with her teal ones as they tear up. "Asriel, every night for the first week after you got your home would cry feeling guilty that there wasn't more he could have done to be of help to you! It was just after you fell ill with that flu! Everyone was so worried, but he felt responsible cause he wanted to care for you!" Nana cries out as she begins to wipe away her tears.

"H-He would pray that this was no dream and say that if ever purposely hurt someone you cared for that he'd end his life to make it up to you!" Frisk's eyes widen as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"N-Nana that is just silly… he wouldn't cause he just wants to-" Nana screams out this time.

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING THE TRUTH! WHY DO YOU SEE HIM AS AN ENEMY?! HE LOVES YOU DANG IT! He would die for you... _just to make you feel better._ " Frisk felt a ping of pain in her chest as she shakes her head.

 _'N-No… no he wouldn't…. would he? Oh god… what if he actually would? … I was harsh… too harsh over what happen to Penny...'_ She thought as another thought crept up on her. _'No… He wanted to use us… he didn't care. He wants only to kill Chara...'_ Frisk felt so odd as that thought passed through her mind, shaking her head she decided it was time for some sleep.

"I… will think this over, Nana? Uh… will you accompany me to bed? I… kinda couldn't sleep without someone else there." Frisk didn't want to admit she missed Asriel's presence by her side, it was something she felt was necessary.

"Sure… it is late after all." Frisk smiles as she takes Nana and gets dressed before heading to her bed. Little did she know her words were already causing issues though to Asriel over in Vixia.

 _~Vixia~_

Asriel was staring at the phone as his mind screams in numerous directions.

 _~Asriel's mind~_

 _Resting against the tree D's eyes snap open as he looks around the world around him was breaking apart. He jumps up as he looks around._

 _"What the hell?!" He says as he suddenly hear Asriel's screams of agony. His eyes widening as he rushes deeper into the mindscape. "No… No nono! This is not good, what the fuck happened?!" He says as he begins to scan through Asriel's memories finding the recent ones his eyes widen._

 _"ASRIEL YOU GOTTA STOP! CALM DOWN!" He screams in terror, the world shatters as D begins to fall, he grabs onto a ledge of the mental reality as he climbs up. "DUST DAMN IT! THIS IS NOT GOOD! Talk about a fucking mental break down!" He says as he starts running off further into the mind, hoping to find a way to fix it all._

 _~Real world~_

Asriel start screaming as he grabs his head, Toriel quickly rushes in with Asgore behind her. Her eyes widen as Asriel slams his head into the wall, breaking one of his horns off causing him to scream louder. Slamming again causing blood to start to pour from a gash on his head, she covers her mouth as Asgore was speechless. He screams again as he sees a window and charges towards it. Toriel screams as Asriel jumps out the window.

"ASRIEL!" She screams Asgore following her as they see Asriel rolling around on the ground screaming still.

 _"FRISK!"_ Asriel scream as he stands up and runs off down the street, Toriel and Asgore so caught up as they quickly snap out of it. Toriel looks to Asgore.

"Call everyone!" She pleads as Asgore rushes out immediately with Toriel right behind him.

 _~By morning in Belara~_

Sans was yawning as he sits up, looking to his phone to check the time to see that he had-

"EIGHTY MISSED CALLS FROM TORIEL?!" Sans screams causing Egel to snap awake next to him. Both in the living room from talking last night.

"Something… wrong?" Egel says as he shakes off the sudden fright he received. Sans redials Toriel as he waits for the phone to answer.

 _"S-SANS! We have… oh god we have been trying to get ahold of you all night!"_ Toriel says as Sans frowns.

"Tor, this don't sound good at all, what is happening?" Sans says as Toriel was crying.

 _"A-Asriel! He… He just started to have a mental psychotic breakdown last night! H-He smashed his right horn and then jumped out a window!"_ Sans's eyes were blank as Egel knew instantly this was not good.

"D-Do you know where he is?" He asks as he knew the answer already.

 _"NO! Everyone is searching but they can't find him!"_ Sans felt his body go cold. A voice calls from up stairs as Frisk came down with a yawn.

"What… is with the yelling this morning." Frisk says as she walks over to Penny and looks over her wounds. Penny's fur already back to normal as her breathing returned to normal.

"A-Asriel… he broke down last night and is now missing!" Sans says as Frisk shrugs, she felt really nothing hearing that.

"So?" Egel and Sans stares at her with wide eyes. "I decided… I want nothing more to do with him." The world felt like it slowed as Frisk brushes some of the hair away from Penny's face. _"Penny… I am sorry… that I let-"_ Penny's eyes tighten as they open gently, her eyes glance over to Frisk.

 _"F-Frisk… sorry… I couldn't stop him from losing control any...further."_ Frisk felt confusion as she looks at her.

"Penny?! Your awake? You should res-" Frisk was cut off as she shook her head.

 _"Y-You must know… Asriel… wasn't in control… he… Omega."_ Frisk's chest pulsed with pain as things started to click, like with her odd episode.

"O-Omega?" Frisk's gut started to sicken as Penny nods.

 _"Yes… d-Don't hold it against Asriel o-okay?_ " Frisk's eyes widen as she felt disgusted.

"S-Sans. Where was he last seen?" This sudden turn of events caught Sans off guard as he looks at her.

"Right outside your house..." Frisk clutches her chest as she focuses her mind.

"Right… Dad… I will be back in a bit." She stands straight and walks to Sans and gives him a look. He stares at her as he chuckles.

"Right, got it kiddo! We got a goat to save!" He says with a smile as they suddenly vanish from sight, Egel walks to Penny who chuckles slightly.

 _"F-Frisk, don't lose the love… Asriel has shown you… for it is your strength… not a weakness..."_ Penny passes out again with a smile, Egel's hands glow as he sees if he can heal any left over damage to speed up her recovery.

 _~Vixia~_

Frisk and Sans land in the middle of the Dreemurr home's snowy yard as Frisk stands there in her warm weather clothing. She closes her eyes as she listens to her magic, remembering the one detail told to her the other day. They were linked by the vessel she had made for him. She felt a tug in a direction as she turns her eyes towards a direction she knew well.

"Sans. When we get to him, no matter what… don't get close. I will handle this." She says as she could feel the amount of pain in the connection. It was not going to be easy to get through to him.

"You sure kid?" Frisk nods as she charges off, Sans following behind her.

The two of them heading off towards the same way they all entered Vixia for the first time as the weather slowly warmed up. However Frisk knew she couldn't reach him alone… she needed one more to reach him… someone who knew him as well… as a way to repent for his own actions yesterday.

'Chara… _I hope you can reach his heart from there… I need your help.'_ Frisk thought as she and Sans push forwards.

 _~Belara~_

Chara groans as he felt someone call his name. He sits up to see Egel treating 'Kat' and Penny. He stands up as he looks around as the voice called his name again he wakens up more as he looks around.

"W-Where is Frisk and Asriel?" He asks as Egel is the one to speak.

"Frisk just left with Sans to find and save Asriel… he broke down after their argument yesterday." Chara's eyes widen as he shakes his head.

"No… this is my fault for letting them see me..." He looks to Egel before speaking up again. "Tell me, what are the cordinates for Vixia?! If you don't know do you have a map?!" He says as Egel glances at him confused.

"In my office next room over there is a map of the area with X and Y markers why?" Chara makes no reply as he rushes in there and looks around at the map, he feels for where the pull would be as the map glows slightly, Egel walks in to see the map glowing his eyes widen.

 _'The lab-born is a seeker?!'_ Chara pulls out a piece of chalk and draws on the hard wood floor as he quickly slams his hand into the floor and vanishes in a flash of light. Egel surprised still. _'H-Hes a seeker! A lab-born seeker! Why I… Frisk, you know some interesting people… the lab-born was 'Omega's' marker for finding you two… now with him on your side… hes your protector...'_ Egel smiles as he returns to Penny and the younger girl.

 _~Outside Vixia~_

Frisk and Sans arrive at a familiar location as Frisk sees the boulder door ripped from its mechanism She begins to make her way inside as a bright light nearby shines.

 _"Frisk!"_ A voice calls out as Chara leaps from the light and pants. "Frisk! I… I!" Frisk smiles and offers her hand.

"Well… I was hoping you could reach him from Belara, but this is better..." Frisk says as She looks to Sans and nods. "We got no time… Asriel hes in pain… if we don't do something soon… I'm afraid hes going to hurt himself." Chara nods as they rush inside while Sans stays guard outside.

"Stay safe kiddos… can't believe I am counting on that brat to stay safe. Heh." He smiles. Inside the wonderous grove, it was now in ruins, Asriel's screaming voice echos from the center as Chara's eyes widen.

Both of Asriel's horns were broken off now, and his arms were bleeding profusely. Half of Asriel's face was covered in blood as he screams in agony. His right leg looked like it was broken at the knee by himself, the leg was bent towards his face. He was holding his head screaming, his eyes filled with bloody tears as he flung his head around flinging the blood all around him..

"Asriel!" His screams stop for a second to look forwards to see Frisk, he starts to try and crawl back in fear as Frisk frowns. "Its okay! I am here to help you! I am sorry alright?" She says as her words fall on deaf ears. She frowns as Chara runs past her, Asriel shakes his head and screams in terror as suddenly Chara's arms were around his neck and hugging him tightly.

 _"Asriel. I am so sorry, this is all my fault..."_ Chara says as Frisk walks up and joins in the hug, Asriel tries to break free as he shakes his entire body.

"No, it is both of our faults… we both made mistakes. Penny… shes okay… and I should have waited to hear what she said before I reacted like she did… maybe Asgore knew the truth, but I didn't want to hear it." She says as Chara cries into Asriel's neck.

 _"I never wanted to hurt you! I want nothing more than to make up for my mistakes… I was trying to hide from Omega, away from you guys cause I knew you didn't want to see me."_ Chara says as Asriel's eyes widen he slowly stops struggling.

"I thought, of how you were before you were Asriel, and I didn't want to listen to reason, I just wanted to place blame for hurting my friend… but I never thought of how your were hurting… and how I was hurting you, the one I love." Frisk says as she tightens her hug. Asriel's tears start to flow. His arms slide from his head as he cries

 _"I- I am so sorry..."_ He mumbles out as they both smile.

 _"We know… we are too..."_ They reply as a chuckle echos from behind them. Chara's eyes widen as Asriel's eyes gently close. His breathing shallowing as Frisk could feel him fading.

"Asriel!" Frisk says as she lies him down looking about as Chara stands and turns to see the purple eyes staring him down.

 _"You will regret the day you betrayed me Chara… to see how far you will go now. I know for a fact you've made your choice. Now let us see how far it will take you before I crush you and the king and queen."_ Omega says as Frisk snaps her head to see black mist fading away, Chara looks to Asriel before he calls out to Sans who rushes in, seeing the damage he quickly moves their side as Frisk looks to him as her tears flow. Sans groups them together as they all leave in a quick blink of light.

The surrounding grove slowly loses its color as a low rumble rolls through, the ceiling starts to cave in as the place of once pure beauty was destroyed and forever sealed.

The four of them find themselves back in Belara as Sans collapses panting.

"T-Too many people..." he says as Frisk lifts Asriel up and looks around, the closest thing to her was the coffee table as Sans brought them back right were they left at. Egel walks in as Frisk pushes everything off the coffee table and lies Asriel down. Her tears flowing as she feels him slowly fading faster and faster.

 _"W-What can I do damn it! If only I wasn't a fool and let my emotions get so deep in control._ " She cries out as Chara looks at Asriel wounds he turns to Egel.

"Hey!" He calls out as Egel walks up. "… do you know anything that could save him now?!" Egel was frowning as he nods.

"Yes… the only way I know now is for them to undergo the pact ritual." Frisk looks up to her father, a look in her eyes wanting him to confirm it. "It would allow them to use their magic to heal their wounds more effeciently than just being a Sio'ta." Frisk stands up and looks at him.

"I made this mistake, not once. _But twice!_ Now tell me what I have to do… I know I am forcing this on Asriel, but if it saves him. He can be upset at me with it." Chara stares at Frisk in awe as she tries her hardest to take responsibility for her actions. Egel walks out of the room and into the office space as he soon comes back with a sheet of paper. He glances to Chara and motions for him to stand up.

"In order to do this, we were going to have to find a third Sio'ta, however with the lab born here… we can do this now. We need yours and Asriel's blood and a piece of both of your souls…. You can access his soul and take a piece since he is so weak, once you do so your to place the blood on the circles here then press his soul fragment into your blood and his soul fragment into your blood. Then the lab-born-" Chara growls.

"Chara. My name, is _Chara!_ " He says as Egel nods.

"Then Chara will recite the spell above, this is ancient magic so it will be consuming a lot of power. Can you handle it _Chara?_ " Egel taunts as Chara snarls.

Frisk takes no time to access Asriel's soul, it was fractured as some of the magical core in the center was slowly dripping and turning into magical smoke as it fell through the air. Taking a small floating piece of soul, she uses her finger to swipe a bit of Asriel's blood from his face and places it down in a circle as she lifts another finger and bites it hard making her wince as she starts to bleed, she swipes her blood on the other circle and calls upon her soul, taking the painful route she reaches out and yanks hard as she breaks off a small piece as she gasps.

Chara winces as she places Asriel's fragment over her blood and her fragment over her blood and presses them in. They glow gently as the circles are filled with green and golden colors, Egel hands the paper to Chara who sighs, letting his magic flow he begins to read an incantation that was in another language entirely it seems. He looks to Frisk and speaks.

"I must know what type of pact you wish to form to continue, it needs me to use one of the choices it lists. Is this a pact of love? Protection? Or mutual respect.? Frisk holds her chest as she goes to say mutual respect as she felt she has done enough as Asriel's loved one. Egel however speaks for her.

"Love. If you want to apologize to him, use love." Egel says as Frisk turns to face Egel, who smiles. Chara resumes the incantation as Frisk felt her body become lighter, a voice speaks through her head as it was not one of the two she recalls.

 _"Love binds you to the one you seek, yet in the presence of me you find yourself full of doubt. I know what is wrong child… worry not for the love you hold, is not hated. But embraced. I accept this contract of binding of magics to stabilize your lives. Let your lives be full of happiness, and shine brightly. The might of Malin family watches over you from the past and future. We cannot wait to see what the future holds for you Queen Frisk, the Savior of monsters and humans. The Queen of kindness, and cleanser of evil. Asriel, King of power, and Protection. The one who banishes the wrong doings and clears a path for Righteousness. Go forth and allow your worlds shine with a light of pure gold and white. Then clear the path with a green path of soft grass and a blue sky over head."_ The voice says through her mind, it was calming as she felt the world return to normal. She looks to her hands as she sees a flow of magic flow to her hands as she just thinks about it. Egel smiles as he takes her hand in his own.

"It is done, now tis the hard part. I will guide you on how to generate healing magic this one time, however it is dangerous for me to be exposed to the amount of magic you will be outputting so I will help start the process then it is all you." Egel says as Frisk nods he guides her hands and channels his magic around her hands and looks to her. "Now push your magic through, and don't stop till you feel he is safe." Frisk nods as Egel moves his hands from hers and lets her work as he looks to Chara.

"Chara, I must say for a lab born sio'ta forced into a dark world with the susceptibility of falling to your corruption as an infant. You are interesting. I can tell you have been wishy-washy with your thoughts since you first woke to this world. Care to talk about it?" Chara shakes his head as he gently smiles at Asriel. "Then worry not, you have moved past and saved yourself you are no longer seen as a _Shattered_ soul in the eyes of the Sio'ta the moment you took the moment to help that girl there on the table. You are now an Absolute." Egel says as Chara sighs. Another voice calls out as a small flying bat comes out into view and looks to Egel.

"Wait, he was a shattered?! I thought he was a devourer type!" Egel shakes his head.

"No, he didn't ever consume a soul since his revival. His master has fed him pure magic of a core type Guardian… making him as strong as a Deveourer. I explained this to you." Nana groans as she grabs her head.

"Ah man! I can't believe for someone who is supposed to know their history I failed this bit! Graaah! Dang it now I feel like an idiot." Chara blinks as he reaches out and pokes the small creature causing her to look at him.

"Cute." He says as Nana stares in disblief. Chara pokes her belly this time causing her to glare at him.

"Hey! Stop that!" She demands as he pokes her again causing her to pout. Chara gives a chuckle.

"So you made that shield that night… thank you." Nana nods and smiles.

"And thank you… for helping these two." Chara smiles as he looks at them.

"I had to… someone else couldn't do it for me." Nana looks at him confused as Chara stands up and walks over to where Penny and 'Kat' was, he felt an odd feeling about her now as Egel walks up behind him.

"She is alright now, Frisk has granted her a gift in order to save her life. She is what we called _'Bound Sio'ta'_ bound by their fate of their world around them, to become a guardian to those who help them. Bound by a command to protect, or to assist. They are the ones we find in our darkest hour to bring us to the light." Egel says as Chara looks to him, the world around him felt different. It felt.. _pure._ It felt nice to be not covered in the dark shadows of the world.

"I owe them a great deal." Chara says as he glances over to Frisk who slowly stops pushing her magic through. She moves her hand and winces as she is forced to reposition Asriel's leg, but sighs as she watches his wound slowly close before her eyes. Leaning back she relaxes as Nana sits next to Asriel watching her.

"I can see that, so. What are you going to do now?" Chara looks down as a groan as heard behind him. He looks to see Frisk standing up as she looks to Egel and Chara.

"I hope he is going to come back home with us." Chara's eyes widen as he feels put on the spot.

"F-Frisk… I am not so sure about that… I caused you two enough harm." Frisk smiles as she tilts her head some.

"And yet you also saved our lives. I can overlook some mistakes, if your willing to… overlook some of our own." Egel gives a loud laugh as a pair of voices echo out.

 _"Quiet down..."_ The feminine voices say as Chara looks down to Penny and 'Kat' as the younger girl's eyes open.

 _"Your too loud right now… I am trying to sleep..."_ She says as she groans, back feeling stiff as she sits up and looks around. _"I save your ass… and you repay me by waking me up… thanks, I feel so appreciated."_ Her voice raspy, Egel gives a chuckle as he looks at her.

"You have slept plenty, you are quiet a daring girl to take a head on blast from magic like you did." She looks over to Egel before turning back to Chara.

 _"Who is the talking plush?"_ Egel's eyes just open up and stare at her, blinking in confusion.

"Plush?" He felt so confused as Frisk gives a chuckle.

"Well… say hello to… _Frisk's father."_ Chara says, Kat looks to Egel before she looks to Chara.

 _"I am totally still asleep..."_ She lies back down groaning. _"And to think I thought I was awake… ugh I hate layered dreams."_ Chara blinks as he starts to chuckle. Egel and Frisk give their own laugh while Penny's face grows into a smile.

 _"Trust me… I wish it was a dream… then we could just make them turn into food..."_ Kat gives a painful chuckle as she nods.

 _"Yeah, a bowl of ramen sounds good right about now..."_ Penny gives her own pained chuckle as she smiles more.

 _"Ramen? Why not a steak… or chicken. Lasagna also sounds good."_ Kat makes a 'mmm' sound as she smiles.

 _"Lasagna?! Oh I would kill for some."_ Frisk shrugs to Egel who looks at her as she gets steady on her feet and walk towards the kitchen, Chara not saying a word follows her.

"Frisk? Chara? Where are you two going?" Egel asks confused as the two continue on. 'Kat' gives a sigh as she looks towards Egel and frowns.

 _"Hey… I got a question..."_ Egel looks at her and bends over to get more eye level with her. _"C-Can… no. Do you believe that. That even though we lie… that we can do the right thing and right the wrongs we did?"_ Egel smiles as he looks at her.

"Yes. We very well can child." Kat smiles and sighs.

 _"Alright, thank you… go on, help those two before they make a mess… lasagna is not easy to make."_ Egel gives a chuckle as kat lays there. Penny smiles and looks over to Kat weakly.

 _"G-Guessing your name isn't really 'Kat' is it?"_ The girl chuckles shaking her head.

 _"No… it ain't."_ Penny looks up to the ceiling.

 _"It's hard… to hide the truth ain't it? To the people who make your life feel… just that more alive… when you want to tell them so much, but can't do so. Afraid they would treat you differently or turn against you."_ 'Kat' looks to Penny with widen eyes. _"I know what…. That is like, but Frisk, Asriel, and I believe Chara… would never change their thoughts on people. So tell him when you can… I am gonna rest more. Wake me when dinner is ready."_ Penny closes her eyes as she smiles. 'Kat' smiles and looks to the ceiling.

 _'Yeah… its very hard.'_ She closes her own eyes to rest a bit more. The time goes as nightfall arrives, a call of worry arrives from Toriel as Sans talks to her letting her know everything is alright. Asriel's surface wounds were healing nicely, however his horns stayed broken and uneven. His right horn sticking about three inches past his fur and back, while his left horn was broken just at his fur-line. That wasn't all, his fur was stained red. His face and arms were now a crimson color, his lower right leg was also red from where the leg was broken.

Frisk smiles as she and Chara exits the kitchen with a Egel whom was covered in flour. Egel was showing an exhausted expression as he glances to Sans.

"Cooking is a lot more complicated the bigger the dish and more culture different it is to your own." Sans gives a chuckle as he stands up.

"Dinner is ready then?" Frisk nods as she walks to the two sleeping girls on the desks. She nudges Penny and 'Kat' both awake as with Chara's help they get upon their feet as they steady each other. Kat looks to Chara and goes to speak as everyone suddenly stops as Frisk walks over to Asriel and kneels down to him with a frown. She reaches out and nudges him slightly trying to smile.

"Asriel? Are… you hungry?" She asks, everyone knew what she was hoping that he would wake from his slumber to join them… Chara walks over to her and gently smiles.

"Yeah… bro. Lets go eat." Frisk turns and looks to Chara who places his hand on her shoulder. "We made plenty for everyone… so come on and wake up. We got much to talk about over a nice meal." He says as Frisk frowns.

"Chara… thank you, but I should have known be-" A groan escapes from behind her as she turns to face him. Wide eyes as she watches him roll his head before his arms push down some slowly raising his head.

 _"'t bettah beh good..."_ Asriel mumbles as he starts to slowly turn off the table as if it was a bed. Frisk supports him as he looks to her. _"'risk? Wahcha doin 'ere?"_ He mumbles as Frisk smiles.

"That… is a long story. Come lets go eat… alright?" Asriel nods slowly as she helps him up as they make their way to the kitchen. The smell of food slowly perking him up as Egel helps Penny and Kat into their seats. Asriel glances over to Frisk after looking around.

 _"Why… am I here?"_ He asks confused about how he got back to Belara.

"Well, Sans brought us here… after well..." Frisk had no idea what to say as Chara sighs. Asriel's eyes wonder to Chara.

"Asriel, I am sorry. My presence caused an opening for Omega to affect you and Frisk… thus sending an issue between you and Frisk till you… the fact that I nearly caused your death _again._ Is upsetting, I can understand if you don't want to see me after today. But… I am just glad your okay." Chara says as Asriel turns to Frisk.

"Asriel… I am sorry I was… _such a bitch_. I should have not reacted so… we can talk more once we eat okay?" Asriel felt confused however he nods as Frisk sits next to him and assists him as he has trouble holding his utensils still, after a while Asriel was fully awake and was talking more as he looks to Chara finally with a straight stare.

"Chara…" Chara froze as he listened and looks to Asriel. "I blacked out before I… apparently lost it. Yet, earlier before I woke, I swear I could hear your voice… did… you mean that you wanted to make up for your mistakes?" He asks as Chara nods. "I must admit then… _I did want to see you again."_ He says quietly as Chara looks at him with a questioning look. Asriel goes silent for the rest of the night as everyone is soon heading to bed. Chara was preparing to lie down as he looks to his bed in the guest room downstairs. A knock on the door came as Chara turns to it to see Asriel's eyes glancing in.

 _"Can… I come in?"_ Chara felt unsure, however he nods.

"Yeah… something wrong Asriel?" Asriel walks in with crutches as he quietly closes the door as he turns to Chara.

"I.. I just wanna talk. Can I sit down?" Chara smiles as he takes a seat and pats the bed. Asriel walks over to the bed and takes a seat, his face was still reddish as was his right arm, the rest of his fur was white or pinkish.

"What is up Asriel?" He asks as Asriel sighs.

"I wanted to talk about… _our past._ I wanted to know why you did what you did." Chara sighs as he looks away.

"It is not simple, and I don't really… feel okay with talking about that right now. But…. I can tell you why I… attacked you guys as of late." Asriel nods as he listens. Chara sighs looking up to the ceiling. "I… I was jealous. I was upset after what you told Frisk. Telling her to forget about me… but I know why… She hid me from you so you wouldn't get angry and then demand to know something I wouldn't tell… honestly I was actually starting to come around to the idea, the idea of being with you and Frisk… seemed nice. However I felt as if you wanted to forget about me, and that Frisk was taking my family… _my brother._ Away." Asriel's eyes widen some as he gives a chuckle. Causing Chara to look at him.

"So… it _was_ my fault… and I didn't know. I.. I hope you can-" Asriel found a pair of arms around him as he looks to Chara whom was hugging him tightly.

"Don't you dare… say it was your fault! I went to Omega willingly for power, and he revived me… with forbidden magic. I Should have made a better choice." Chara says as his eyes water against Asriel's fur, Asriel smiles and pat his head as he smiles at him.

"Don't worry about it… I am glad your back… I got to make up for my mistakes as well." Asriel says as he rubs Chara's head who continues to hold onto Asriel. Two pairs of eyes were peeking in as a sigh causes them to look up. Frisk and 'Kat' walk in with both of them shaking their head.

 _"Boys."_ They say as they look at the two. Kat looks around as she sighs.

"Well, now that you two are done… may I interrupt?" She says as Chara pulls back from Asriel, Frisk smiles as she nods. 'Kat' Sighs as she looks to Chara. "Chara… sorry about not telling you the truth. My name… is Maire, Maire Malin.

 _~Break~_

WOOOH so long! Hope you all enjoy this; please review, and favorite if you liked this; sorry it took so long so I made it my longest chapter yet! More soon; stay in touch.


End file.
